Marie Potter and the Deal
by mksfroogle
Summary: Fem!Harry. Marie Potter makes a deal with Lord Voldemort. Will it be for the better? Warnings inside! Please R&R And check out my other new story, "A different alternative to war" I do not own harry potter, j.k. rowling does! Marie lily potter is mine, though. hope you love the story! Please vote on my poll on my profile page. This story is now completed!
1. Marie Potter and the Deal

**Hello, this is Mksfroogle! I have had this story in my head for ages and I just have to let it all out now. I have all of the chapters written out, I just have to type them and get them more detail. Here are the changes that I made: There is no Harry Potter. There is Marie Lily Potter who is the girl who lived. The rest you will find out on your own. Hope you enjoy! Warning: There will be violence, some swearing, talk of disturbing abuse and some fluff and lemon in this fanfic. But most of that will occur in later chapters. I do not own Harry Potter. Please Review!**

My name is Marie Lily Potter. I am the girl-who-lived and a witch. In my first year at Hogwarts I found out quite a lot of things. There is an evil Dark Wizard out for my blood, I survived a killing curse as a baby, my parents went to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is one strange old man. These things changed my life forever and I will never be the same because of it.

First Year at Hogwarts: Marie Potter was sorted into Gryffindor and became rivals with Draco Malfoy. She made friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and together they stopped Voldemort, who was on the back of Professor Quirrel's head, from getting the Sorcerer's Stone.

Second Year at Hogwarts: After escaping the Dursleys' with the Weaslys' she met Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley and Ginny Weasley. She also found out she was a Parselmouth and could speak to snakes. Marie Potter also killed a Basilisk and met a memory of Tom Riddle from his diary who she found out was Voldemort and destroyed the diary thus destroying the memory and Ginny Weasley.

Third Year at Hogwarts: She tried to run away from the Dursleys' but the Knight Bus took her to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and she was curious that everyone told her to not go looking for him. Why would she go looking for someone who wants to kill her? Professor Lupin, who knew her parents, made friends with her and taught her the Patronus charm to ward off dementors. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was going to get sentenced to death, she found out that Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius who was her Godfather, Professor Lupin was a werewolf and Snape stood in front of said werewolf to save her. However, Pettigrew got away thus ruining Sirius' chances of proving himself innocent, and so Marie and Hermione went back in time with a time turner and freed Sirius. Snape, her hated Potions Professor, had never been more furious with her.

Fourth Year at Hogwarts: Marie was entered in the Triwizard Tournament for Hogwarts along with Cedric Diggory. Mad-eye Moody was the new Defense against the dark arts Professor. Ron Weasley avoided her and many people said she was cheating. She faced a Hungarian Horntail and everyone liked her again. Ay the Yule ball she went with someone from Durmstrang, the second task, she rescued her Durmstrang date from Merpeople. Then at the third task, she and Cedric were protkeyed to a graveyard, Cedric was murdered and Voldemort was resurrected using her blood. Voldemort now looked like snake. He was hairless, pale, had slits for nostrils and thin lips and red eyes. His fingers were long and his nails were sharp. He looked murderous but she escaped with Cedric's dead body and they found out that Mad-eye moody was really Barty Crouch Jr., one of Voldemort's followers.\

Fifth year at Hogwarts: Marie barely escaped Dudley, her cousin, and his gang but ran into a few dementors. She ended up having to go to the ministry of magic for a hearing because she used magic while underage. Umbridge became the new defense against the dark arts Professor and everyone hates Marie now because they think she is lying about Voldemort's return. However, some people believe her and join the DA club in which Marie teaches them Defense because Umbridge does nothing. Snape teaches her Occlumency after Arthur Weasley gets attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's familiar snake. Dumbledore has been avoiding Marie and she gets upset when he leaves and Umbridge takes over. Then she gets a vision from Voldemort. Sirius is in trouble!

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Marie heard this screech and turned to see Bellatrix had cast the killing curse on Sirius. When Marie had seen the vision she and the DA immediately went to the ministry to save Sirius in the Department of Mysteries but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a prophecy that she listened to. Then the Deatheaters arrived and that's when Marie knew that this was a trap. How could she be so stupid? But then just when she gave up and gave lucius the prophecy, Sirius arrived and punched him in the face, thus smashing the prophecy. The Light showed up and together they fought. That's when Bellatrix saw her opportunity.

Marie turned back to Sirius who gave her a faint smile then fell into the veil. He was dead. This reeled into her mind again and again.

He's dead.

Then she just exploded and screamed in grief, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Sirius, Noooo!"

Remus grabbed her and tried to calm her down but Marie broke free of his clutches and ran after Bellatrix who sang happily at her cold achievement.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Hahahahahah!"

Then Marie just lost it as she pointed her wand at her and shouted, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix fell to the floor in pain for a second as Marie got up to her, her wand pointed at Bellatrix in rage. Marie shook in anger and she heard a little voice in her head. _She killed him, Marie. She deserves it. You know the spell. . . . _

Marie could feel Voldemort's presence now as he came up behind her a few feet away.

"Do it!"

His voice was almost commanding but challenging her, seeing what she would do. For some odd reason, Marie didn't want to kill Bellatrix now. She wanted to see Voldemort to see if he was really there now and not in her head like she felt he was all year but he misunderstood her purpose when she turned around to face him. He immediately disarmed her of her wand and Bellatrix giggled maniacally. Marie was terrified. She didn't know what to do so she didn't look him in the eye and kept her gaze down submissively. Voldemort chuckled evilly seeing Marie in such a situation as this and wanted to rile her up again. He wanted to see her anger once more. To see that bright green fire in her eyes.

"So weak", Voldemort said. But before Voldemort could do anything, the floo fire acted up and Dumbledore came out of one of the fireplaces looking as calm as ever yet Marie could see a spark of anger in his twinkling eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors' are on their way"

Voldemort didn't look bothered, "By which time I shall be gone. . . And you . . . shall be dead".

Hell immediately broke loose as Voldemort and Dumbledore broke out in a fantastic battle. Dangerous sparks flew everywhere and Voldemort every once in a while tried to get at Marie but Dumbledore protected her. Now Dumbledore had Voldemort encased in a water sphere but lost his concentration when Marie came up behind him looking in awe and he had to push her back to protect her.

That's when Voldemort saw his opportunity.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

It was so quick. Dumbledore's eyes faded to dull and fell to the ground with a thud. Marie watched in horror as her beloved Headmaster was murdered right in front of her. She stared at his dead body, his eyes unblinking looking at nothing and Marie could hear Voldemort's maniacal laughter in the background. Marie dropped to her knees in defeat. If Dumbledore couldn't defeat him, how could she? Screw the prophecy! It was made my Trelawney!

No tears dropped as she only felt emptiness but then fear filled her when Voldemort walked up to her, his wand resting on her forehead between her eyes. That's when she looked up to meet his cold blood red eyes. His smile turned grim as Marie didn't do anything and he was confused. Won't she even defend herself?

"So weak", he taunted her, "So . . . vulnerable" he used his wand to shift a few hairs from her eyes and revealed her scar. His smile returned, showing his elongated canine teeth. Marie then heard a scuffle a ways away and looked over to see the Light and the DA, her friends all looking in horror at the scene before them. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked terrified because there was nothing they could do. Voldemort noticed them as well and was just about to say the killing curse before Marie had an idea. She didn't know if it would work or not, but she just had to try. For her friends!

"Avada . . ."

"Wait!" she pleaded with him not looking him straight in the eyes as part of her plan.

Voldemort looked pissed off to be interrupted but complied with a hiss, "What?"

Marie looked to her friends and Remus again before she said, "How about we make a deal?"

Voldemort looked at her for a few seconds as if contemplating whether or not to just kill her and be done with it but then he sighed, "And what kind of a deal could you possibly offer me, child?"

Marie gulped and Voldemort smirked, recognizing her fear, "Ummm. . . .You may rule the wizarding world with no fight from us but you keep me and my friends alive and unharmed unless we rebel and try to attack?" She spoke quickly and fearfully trying to read Voldemort's expression but couldn't see any hope so far.

Voldemort gazed her for a few more second that seemed like hours before finally speaking.

"Get up"

His voice was soft yet commanding and she did as she was told to do without hesitation somewhat pleasing Voldemort. Voldemort looked over at the Light and smirked in triumph at their confused faces. They had no idea what was coming. Lord Voldemort looked Marie in the eye before nodding his head in acceptance.

"I accept your deal, Ms. Potter. But how should we make sure that you won't attack or betray your word, hmmm?"

Marie looked at him confused, "I don't know. How do wizards make binding deals?"

Voldemort smirked at her then looked at the Light, "How about the unbreakable vow?"

"What's the unbreakable vow?"

Voldemort looked at her in a way that clearly said, 'what do they teach you kids in school these days?' but answered her question. "It's simple really. . . .If you break your word. . . . . . .you die."

"Oh. Okay then. Sure."

Voldemort could tell she was hesitant but willing to make the deal nonetheless. He smirked again, "But we'll need a third person to bind us to our agreement. . ."

He then looked over to the Light again and spotted the werewolf, Remus Lupin. Since Bellatrix left, he would have to do.

"You! Werewolf! Come here!"

Lupin looked a bit scared and confused at first but strode up to them. Marie felt a surge of grief for Remus. He had just lost his best friend and it was all her fault. Remus gave her a sad smile but turned to the dark lord, "Yes?"

"We would like to make the unbreakable vow together and we would like you to be our binder. Take out your wand, wolf"

Remus looked insulted to be called a wolf but did as he was told albeit a bit uncertain.

"What are the terms?"

Voldemort answered for Marie, "Marie allows me to rule the wizarding world in turn that I or my Deatheaters shall not harm or kill her or any of the light unless they fight or rebel against my rule"

Remus shot his head at Marie in shock before clearing his throat. "Umm . . . Alright then. Join hands if you would, please."

Voldemort grabbed Marie's right hand before she could do anything and fixed it in a binding position. Marie gasped at the cold contact of his skin but didn't say anything.

Remus then put his wand between their joined hands.

"Marie Lily Potter, do you promise to let Thomas Marvolo Riddle rule and not influence the light to attack him or rebel?"

"I do" Her voice shook in utter fear. A little sliver of light from his wand circled around her wrist joining to Voldemort's.

Remus spoke to Voldemort now, "Do you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, promise to keep your word and not harm Marie Lily Potter or the Light forces if we do not rebel against your rule?"

"I do" Voldemort's voice was filled with triumph. A little sliver of light wrapped itself around his wrist as well joining to Marie's.

Now the Deatheaters were being brought in by the Aurors' and the Ministry workers were starting to arrive. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was transpiring. The Dark Lord has returned!

Remus continued, making his voice contort in grief, "You two are now bounded by your words."

Then the light that was wrapped around their hands and wrists' faded and they could feel the deal settled within them. Suddenly Remus dove at Marie and hugged her tightly. He started mumbling and crying and Marie hugged back, tears streaking her face. "I'm sorry Remus . . . It's all my fault. Sirius is dead because of me" She broke off in a sob and Remus just held her tighter.

"No, Marie. It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. You're okay. It's alright. You did what you could." Marie continued to cry harder, unaware that Voldemort, the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix were still there watching. Voldemort now turned to the Ministry and Order.

"Me and Marie just made a deal." He explained the deal to them and they looked on in horror. Suddenly Fudge shouted, "She doesn't stand for us! She's just a little troublemaking foolish girl! It doesn't matter if she is the girl-who-lived or not! She does not speak for us! I'll have all your Deatheaters executed if I have to . . ."

He was suddenly cut off by the killing curse. Voldemort glared down at the dead minister in hatred then looked back up to address everyone.

"This . . . is what happens to fools who defy and threaten me. You will all obey my order. Or you will all die. It's simple, really. Now release my Deatheaters, if you would."

The Aurors let them go and they all bowed at Voldemort. Voldemort looked on expectantly to the Order and the Ministry who hesitantly copied the Deatheaters and bowed to Lord Voldemort. Marie could see the anguish and fear and could only hope that she made the right choice in making that deal.

**So what did you guys think? Please tell me what you thought of it so I can continue.**


	2. Snape's anger

**This is the second chapter of my fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Marie Lily Potter. Please R&R. Thank You! P.S. warning- This chapter includes mention of abuse. Don't like, Don't read.**

**~********************************~ **(Marie's POV)

The heat of the summer was blistering hot as Marie Potter was forced to be outside and weed the garden. It has been a couple months since the deal she made with Voldemort and she has not heard about any strange murders or killings in the paper or the television. She was starting to get suspicious. What was Voldemort playing at? A silent tear went down her cheek as she remembered that night.

The night Sirius died.

She swallowed a painful lump in her throat and continued her chore. There would be time for grieving later. She didn't want the Dursleys' to see her at a point of weakness. Now that they knew of her Godfather's death, they were no longer afraid of the consequences and continued to abuse her like they did before her third year. She was scared.

Marie now had many bruises and scars on her back and a few on her stomach. She tried to forget the night she returned to the Dursleys' and Vernon had gotten drunk. She couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts no matter what the changes. She didn't care. Anywhere was better than the Dursleys'.

As soon as she was finished with weeding the garden, Marie cautiously went inside of the house. Not that she was completely afraid. Uncle Vernon was still at his work and Dudley and she were on a little more friendlier terms since the dementor incident last summer. His attempts on bullying her were more mild and just verbally assaulted her instead of physically. She was very grateful, too, when he would intervene if Vernon was in a beating mood. Dudley would offer to do it and they would go up to her room, but instead of beating her he would pretend and just make loud noises and such. Afterwards, he would give her a playful and understanding wink and leave her be. Words couldn't describe how grateful she was to Dudley this summer. And Aunt Petunia would only really give her less to eat if she didn't get her chores finished. That wasn't a big deal, really for her though. She would get starved every summer at the Dursleys' and she was prepared for it. Vernon was the worst though. He would practically beat her every night with anything he could get his grubby hands on that would hurt her. In fact, she received another scar from him the night she returned about two months ago. It was on her back. Many of them were on her back. . . . . . .

But she wasn't going to dwell on that matter any longer! It was her birthday after all. She was now sixteen years old. One more year and she would be free of the Dursleys' forever. She couldn't wait.

Marie made her way up to her room, avoiding Aunt Petunia and Dudley and locked the door behind her in case Uncle Vernon got home early. But she knew she couldn't keep him out forever. She collapsed on the bed. She was sore from her chores and her bruises didn't help. Under her baggy clothes that once belonged to Dudley, there were bruises black, blue and yellow all over her. She even had a few broken ribs she knew from last night's beating. But if she didn't do her chores, it would be worse.

Her thoughts went to her friends. Why haven't they contacted her yet? Usually on her birthday they would send her **something. Anything. **Mrs. Weasley would send her something knitted, Hagrid would send her a rock-like cake, or Ron and Hermione would send her candy! But NOTHING! Not even a letter. Was everything okay? Or had she disappointed them that she had given up? These thoughts reeled in her head horridly so she decided to take her mind elsewhere.

She looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were getting droopy and slowly, she fell into a peaceful dreamless slumber. However, good things don't last as she woke up a few hours later. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was now 7:00pm. Aunt Petunia must have taken some pity on her and made dinner herself for a change. She didn't feel like going down to see, however. She might get punished for showing her face. Besides, she wasn't really that hungry even though she hadn't eaten since the night before. She was about to fall asleep again when she heard Uncle Vernon's harsh stomps coming up the stairs to her room.

He banged on the door, "_Girl! Get up __**now**__! One of your __**kind**__ is here! He says he's come for you to take you to that __**freak**__ school of yours. Now get up!_"

Hurriedly yet cautiously she got up from the bed and limped over to the door holding her abdomen for protection in case Vernon decided to give her a warning hit. She unlocked the door to see her Uncle leering down at her glaring viciously. He bent down lightly and pointed a fat finger at her face in which she slightly flinched at.

He whispered more murderously than Voldemort, "Now if you so much as give any mention or sign of what you have endured this summer, I will not be afraid to kill you in front of your freakish friends. Do you hear me? _Freak_?" He sounded like he meant it and she nodded her head.

"Yes Sir", she whispered in fear.

Uncle Vernon smiled cruelly and grabbed her shirt collar, dragging her down the stairs but let go of her before they reached the living room where her savior waited for her. Uncle Vernon glared back at her, "Go get your things from the cupboard, now and you can leave."

He sounded pleasant but she knew it was just an act to fool the visitor in the living room.

"Yes Sir"

She limped over to the cupboard which made Uncle Vernon angry and he punched her in the face, giving her a black eye. She didn't even make a sound as she was used to it. If she did make a noise, it would be worse. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked upwards to look at him in the eye.

"Don't. Show. Weakness", he hissed at her violently. Marie nodded her head quickly, biting her lip. Then he let go of her and she immediately went to get her things. They had been locking her things in the cupboard every summer so she couldn't do her summer homework.

Finally, she managed to get everything. Whoever was picking her up could shrink all of her things to fit in her pocket, except Hedwig of course. She slowly walked into the living room, Vernon right behind her, practically breathing down her neck. Marie almost fainted in shock at who was picking her up.

There by the door leaning on the doorframe impatiently was none other than Severus Snape himself. He hadn't noticed her yet because she was so quiet but then Uncle Vernon practically shouted, "Alright, here she is! Ready to leave for a whole . . . ten months was it?"

He laughed and Snape turned to see Marie Potter, ignoring Vernon completely. Marie had never seen this amount of shock on Snape's face before. He looked utterly bewildered. Finally he managed to compose himself after a few seconds and came up to her almost threatenly causing her to flinch automatically. That was a mistake.

"Miss Potter", Snape drawled almost concerned, "What happened to your face?"

Marie's eyes went wide and she momentarily forgot how to talk and she didn't know what to say so Vernon filled in for her trying to save his own skin, "She fell . . . uhhhhh . . . . she ran into the hand rail on her way down her e . . . heheheheheh"

Snape didn't buy it, "Which one was it Mr. Dursley? She fell or she hit herself on the rail? Or did _you_ do it?"

Vernon paled instantly at the accusation, clearly not expecting this. Her kind never usually asked questions. They just took her and left!

~*****************~ (Snape's POV)

Snape just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Marie Potter, the girl-who-lived, James Potter's spawn was being abused by her muggle relatives! Snape could feel horrid anger bubbling and oozing out of him. He had just been ordered by the Dark Lord to pick up the girl for a little 'field trip' as he put it. Snape was officially on Lord Voldemort's side since Dumbledore's death and Potter's deal. He just couldn't see how foolish the girl had been yet so wise. It just amazed him. She had acted like a true Slytherin.

Now she stood before him looking exhausted and with a black eye looking barely able to hold herself up. She also looked even more skinny than she did at Hogwarts. It was perfectly clear that she was suffering abuse from her relatives. She staggered a little bit, looking uncomfortable and scared as Snape could see her shiver a little bit. Tentatively, Snape reached out to bring her to him to leave, but instinctively, she flinched back in fear. Snape scowled and glared at the Durselys'. Petunia shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious she was as uncomfortable as her whale of a husband who was as pale as a ghost now. Dudley, their son, however, looked quite fine. In fact, he seemed happy that Pott- Marie was leaving. Snape was using leginimency and could all of these things just by looking them in the eye. Marie Potter was being abused, and rather harshly it seemed.

"Mr. Dursley", he growled, "How dare you. How dare you harm this innocent child? Your own niece at that! How dare you- "

"How dare I?" Vernon interrupted , " How dare she!" he pointed his fat finger at Marie, "She's the one who brought her freakishness into my home! She is endangering my family!"

"She _**is**_ your family! Petunia, I can't believe you haven't been doing anything about this!"

"I agree with my husband", she replied snootingly.

Snape stared in shock and utter disbelief at the muggles. He then placed Marie behind him and glided over to Vernon, his robes billowing behind him and stood over him. He glared at the fat pig I as much malice as he could. If looks could kill, Vernon would be roasted like the fat pig he is. Merlin he wished that the Dark Lord would kill this man and hopefully Marie would have no objections.

"If I ever find out that you so much as touched Marie in any way inappropriately or did anything else of the sort that she didn't comply to, I will kill you. Or better yet, I'll have my master torture you unmercifully then kill you. Do I make myself clear Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon looked ready to explode but nodded weakly, unable to speak. Marie looked on warily at her Potions Professor. She had never seen him so angry before. His scowl was even worse than when he yelled at her during Occlumency lessons. Without another word, Snape turned to leave, carefully pulling Marie with him after quickly shrinking her possessions, putting them into his pocket. He slammed the door behind them and held Marie up seeing as she was barely able to do so herself. Snape could see from under her baggy shirt that her wounds were opening back up from Vernon's earlier rough treatment of her. Snape looked down at her to make a quick physical of her. Marie looked surprised by how gentle he was being with her and he only patted her shoulder soothingly. She didn't object and he power walked them a few yards out onto the sidewalk before letting her go carefully.

"Professor?" She finally spoke, albeit hesitantly, "You didn't have to do that. It hasn't been that bad-"

"Marie! Not that bad? You look like you've been through a war! They were supposed to be your family! Look at what they have done to you!-"

Marie looked furious at her Professor and her face became a Gryffindor red and she pulled back from him harshly, flinching at her own stupidity. She was reopening her wounds just worse by doing so but she stood her ground.

"I know what they have done! I have lived it! For all of my life! This-", she waved her hands over herself, "Isn't new to me! This is what happens every summer, Snape! I have told everyone in the Order about it and I'm actually surprised you didn't know about it. Dumbledore has known since my first year at Hogwarts. I would have figured that with you watching me like a hawk every year, that maybe you would noticed something. But no! Of course not! You don't see for who I am. You see my father. Well I have news for you, Snape! I am not my father! I am Marie Lily Potter and you will do well by remembering that! Do I make myself clear?"

After Marie's rant, Snape didn't know what to say. He looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, clearly not expecting Marie's outburst. He nodded his head in acceptance and simply brought out a portkey and held it out to her.

She looked at it curiously and yet very distrustful, her anger suddenly gone, "Where are we going, Professor?"

Severus glanced down at her and merely smirked sadly, "We are going to see the Dark Lord, Marie. He wishes to see you."

Marie didn't know why, but the answer made her calm down and she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be. Maybe things won't be so bad this year without her constant headaches and visions from Voldemort since they won't be fighting anymore. She took the portkey in his hands and he activated it at once. Suddenly, they left Privet Drive and away from Marie's prison at last.

**Please tell me what you think! R&R! **


	3. A Little Visit

**Chapter 3! Yay! I never thought I would get this many reviews. I really appreciate it, everybody! Thank You. Please R&R. I only own Marie Lily Potter.**

**Finally decided it was time to put this up, too:**

_Italicized = thoughts_

Normal= normal talk

**Bold= Parseltongue**

(Marie's POV)

Marie felt the weird sensation of using a portkey and when she opened her eyes, she didn't realize that she had been practically hugging Snape and yet she couldn't move away. Her wounds just felt horrible and they were bleeding through her oversized T-shirt. Marie began to get a little dizzy and swayed a little, letting Professor Snape lead her into, what she thought, was a pretty big castle.

(Snape's POV)

Snape was panicking but he didn't want Marie to know that as he confidently 'carried' her into Lord Voldemort's new manor. Marie's wounds from her filthy muggle uncle looked pretty severe and he hadn't even got to see them, just the blood that oozed out harshly. He noticed Marie swaying and her knees buckled underneath her but before she could fall to the floor, Snape caught her and carried her bridal style into the Dark Lord's Great Hall where he said he would be waiting.

" 'M sorry Snape. I don feel too good", Marie's words were beginning to get slurred and her eyes started getting droopy so Snape picked up the pace to practically running .

"It's okay, Marie. I got you. You'll be alright." Snape was getting breathless as he finally reached the Great Hall and kicked open the double doors with wandless magic. The Dark Lord looked up from his throne, his mood changing from expecting to anger.

(Voldemort's POV)

It has now been a whole hour since Voldemort had sent his trusted Potions Professor to retrieve the Potter girl. What was taking them so long? Had she tried to put up a fight?

_Foolish Girl, _ he thought. He tapped his foot in annoyance and cast a Tempus charm to see the time. Yes it was definitely going past an hour and he growled in impatience. He didn't like to wait.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal Snape. But something was wrong. He looked out of breathe and he was holding a bleeding girl in his arms, fear in his eyes. Then Voldemort suddenly realized what was happening. Potter was in trouble! He rushed down over to Snape, his black robes making him look like an angel of death. Quickly, Voldemort conjured a table and Snape set Potter carefully on it. She was now unconscious and was barely breathing due to major blood loss.

"What happened Severus?" The Dark Lord growled out.

The poor potions master stumbled for words at first, not really expecting The Dark Lord to get upset by this situation so badly.

"It was her relatives, my Lord. It appears that they have been abusive to her and her filthy muggle uncle took it too far. It seems that she has many cuts and wounds, likely from a whip or knife I am not so sure. I haven't been able to give her a physical exam yet-"

"Then do it!" Voldemort interrupted him looking absolutely furious. Severus did as he asked with Marie still unconscious, he made her baggy shirt disappear and reveal her scared and bloody stomach. However, Marie opened her eyes, awaking from her fainting earlier to look straight into the blood red eyes of none other than the Dark Lord himself.

Before Potter cold register what was going on, Snape held her down and accioed the necessary healing potions that would help her. They came to him and Voldemort watched emotionlessly as Potter struggled against Snape as he forced her drink the potions. Voldemort couldn't help but give an evil sounding chuckle which startled Ms. Potter, distracting her enough for Snape to administer the potions. She gagged at the taste. _Can't really blame her._ Potter began to sit up, hesitantly but then noticed something was off.

Potter spluttered until she realized that she was half naked, her shirt being gone and she shrieked in embarrassment.

"Where the **hell** are my clothes, Snape?"

Voldemort watched in amusement but didn't show it as the Potter girl blushed a Gryffindor red, not looking anywhere near Voldemort as if trying to ignore his presence. It wasn't working.

"Ms. Potter, Professor Snape was only healing your wounds. You should be grateful" Voldemort intervened, a little bit irritated at her attitude.

"Grateful?" she spat, "I didn't need any assistance from anyone. I don't need pity!"

She tried in vain to cover herself until finally Snape rolled his eyes in defeat and irritation at her foolishness and conjured her a blanket to wrap herself up in which she did quickly.

Snape scowled at her impudence, " No one was saying that we pity you, Marie"

_Since when did Snape call her __Marie__? _ thought Voldemort.

"I didn't want anyone to know", she whispered, sitting in a curled up position, her knees to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She looked like she was about to cry and Voldemort wasn't going to have any of that in his presence from the Girl-who-Lived.

Guessing she meant the abuse, Voldemort replied, "Well it's just too late for that, isn't it? Someone had to know about your abuse sometime, Potter"

"That's not what I meant, Voldemort. Practically everyone knows about _that_. I meant I didn't want anyone to know how weak and pathetic I was. Especially _you_."

"You mean everyone in the order knew of your abuse, Ms. Potter?" He didn't bother correcting her about her being weak and pathetic. He didn't think he had to explain that she wasn't. She wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Voldemort! I don't have to tell you _anything!_"

Voldemort chuckled and smirked at her dangerously and victorious, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Ms. Potter. You do have to tell me. As the new Minister and headmaster of Hogwarts, I have the responsibility and obligation to know everything about you. Whether you see fit to that or not."

It seemed Potter didn't know what to say or do to Voldemort news and her mouth gaped open in surprise, "_Headmaster_?"

"Why yes Ms. Potter. Snape, you can leave now", he pointed to the door for Snape to leave. Severus gave a worried look to Potter but followed his Lord's orders. By their vow, Snape knew that Voldemort would and could not hurt her.

As soon as Snape left, Voldemort turned his attention back to the reproachful teenager and smirked in contempt, "Headmaster" he muttered almost to himself as if he didn't quite believe it either, "And can you guess who the other new teachers' are, Ms. Potter?"

She was silent and he took that as a sign to continue, "You see, I have actually allowed most of the teachers to stay at Hogwarts and teach as they are good at what they do. However, I have decided that Hagrid will no longer be teaching Care of magical creatures but will remain gamekeeper. The new teacher for care of magical creatures will be Rodolphus Lestrange. I have also made Professor Snape the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor"

"But who will be the Potions Professor?"

Voldemort ignored the rudeness of the interruption but answered her question as if it didn't affect him at all, " That is where you come in, Ms. Potter. We are going on a little 'field trip' to see an old Professor of mine. He just might see eye to eye with me with you there. He taught at Hogwarts while I was a student there"

"He must be ancient then, huh?"

Once again, Voldemort ignored the comment, not really wanting to fight with a teenager. It was below him to do such things as petty and ignorant as that.

"Anyway, that is where we will be going right now. Get off of the table now if you would"

She complied, amazed that she felt better already and not the least bit sore and her bruises were almost all gone. She wasn't prepared however, when Voldemort grabbed her, quickly conjuring a clean shirt on her and throwing the green cotton blanket aside.

"Have you ever apparated with someone before?" She shook her head 'no', very confused as to what that meant before Voldemort smirked chillingly and gave her her only warning, "Hold on"

Immediately, she felt like she was being sucked through a straw. It was a horrible feeling and when she opened her eyes, they were in a different location. It was nighttime now and the stars were out, shining brightly. She felt awful and she felt like she would puke after her little 'trip'.

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow showing no emotion, "Hmmm, Impressive. Most wizards vomit or pass out on their first time. Come, follow me!"

He strutted up to a house. It looked like a muggle house, safe and perfect but Voldemort was cautious. Voldemort admired Potter's spirit and innocence as she just walked up to the house and while Voldemort performed a quick unlocking charm, quietly.

"Where are we?-"

"Shhhhh!" She was cut off by Voldemort hiss-like warning. _Honestly! How stupid was this girl?_

They slowly entered the house and Potter gasped at the inside. The house was completely trashed like the people who owned the home had gotten robbed. They entered the living room and Voldemort only slightly jumped at the sound of Potters shriek and was about to tell her off when he noticed what made her scream. There was blood on her face that had dripped off the ceiling. Without one word, Voldemort reached out a finger and took the blood off her face and licked his finger. He smirked, "Dragon blood"

He then turned to a large upholstered chair and poked it rather harshly with his wand. Potter jumped when the chair made a hurt noise. Suddenly, the chair began transforming into a large fat man.

"Oohh . . .What do you want, Tom? I just want to live my life in peace. Please?"

"First of all", Voldemort interrupted, " Don't call me Tom. Second, I am not here to hurt you. I want you to become the new Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I have no doubt that you shall accept. Now then! Do you recognize this young lady?" He pointed to Potter and Slughorn's eyes lit up in fascination and curiosity.

Voldemort smirked before waving his wand, putting the room back in place that looked like a murder crime scene. Voldemort knew it was just a muggle's home and that Slughorn was just using it to hide but he didn't want to raise suspicion to the muggles just yet. When he was done, he turned back to the two magical beings, "I shall leave you two to chat now while I go explore the house. Have fun you two. Oh and Slughorn, why don't you take Ms. Potter here to see your little 'collection'. I'll be back in a few minutes. Have fun!"

And with that, Voldemort promptly left the two alone in the living room. Marie seemed very confused.

(Marie's POV)

Slughorn looked at Marie is simple awe and fascination, making her slightly uncomfortable like she was some sort of rare item. Finally, he decided to break the ice.

"You're way like your father, you know" he paused trying to look into her eyes as if caught in a memory, "Except the eyes, of course. You have-"

"My mother's eyes, yeah", Marie interrupted. She had heard that so many times it had gotten old. Not that she minded, of course.

"Yes", Slughorn went on, "Exceedingly bright witch, your mother. Not bad for a muggleborn-"

Marie immediately went to the defensive, "Excuse me, but my best friend happens to be a muggleborn and she is the smartest witch in the school"

"Oh dear! I didn't mean to offend you, dear girl. Of course I'm not prejudice. Your mother was my favorite student. Best witch and student I ever had the pleasure of teaching. She had a good knack for charms work, too, you know"

Marie calmed down a bit, embarrassed that she had rushed to conclusions. Slughorn didn't seem so bad after all, so far.

"In fact", he pointed to a desk with many moving photos framed on it, "There she is in the front"

Marie didn't pay any much attention to the rest of his talk. She gazed at the picture of her mother in a front row of a picture smiling and it made her smile. She finally decided to tune in to Slughorn as he was bragging about his ex-students and what he could get out of them like free tickets to a Quidditch game and free catalogs. Then Slughorn picked up a picture of someone familiar it seemed to her.

Marie picked up the picture and Slughorn seeing her obvious interest began to explain, "Ah Yes! Regulus Black. You know his elder brother, Sirius, died a few weeks ago."

A sharp pain rose in her heart as she remembered her dear Godfather but Slughorn took no notice of her distressed demeanor as he continued.

"I got a hold of the whole Black family! Except Sirius. It's a shame really. I caught Regulus when he came along of course but I would have like the set-"

Marie was about to tell him off when Voldemort reappeared, sensing her anger, "Well, Horace, are you ready to accept your new position? I know you created that rouse earlier to fend me off, thinking you were dead, but now that that is out of the way."

Voldemort gracefully walked up to the elder man confidently, "I want you to return to Hogwarts to teach potions once more. Since my other potions master is now going to teach the Defense against the dark arts/Dark arts class, I'll need a skilled potions master that I can trust. Well Horace? What do you say, hmm?"

Voldemort held out his hand for him to take for the agreement. Slughorn nervously looked between Marie and Voldemort, obviously wanting to spare her any fight that would have occurred between the two wizards. Finally, he looked back at Voldemort, giving up.

"Alright. I'll do it. On one condition. I get a raise. These are mad times we are living these days. Mad!"

Slughorn shook his hand quickly but let go immediately.

"Indeed they are", Voldemort smirked, "Well I guess we'll leave you be now. I'll see you at Hogwarts Horace. Come Potter."

Voldemort left the house, leaving Slughorn in shock at what had just happened and Marie jogging to catch up to him. Finally when they were in the street, Voldemort stopped and smirked gleefully, turning back to Marie.

"Well that went well. Let's go now, shall we?" He held out his hand, obviously going to apparate and Marie, hesitantly took it. She didn't like apparition already.

They disappeared with a 'pop' and she felt the same horrible feeling of being sucked through a straw. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes and when she opened them she realized that they were in muggle London.

"Where are we going, Voldemort?" She tried to sound disinterested but failed epically and Voldemort chuckled at her.

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron. You need some rest"

She didn't argue but stifled a yawn. She was tired. They walked a bit in silence before finally, they made it to their destination. They walked inside and everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing. They knew who he was. This was a wizarding bar/hotel anyways. Voldemort strutted up to the barkeeper.

"Hello Tom. I expect my room is ready. Ms. Potter here will also have her own room until she leaves for Hogwarts. I assume that that will be no problem?"

"Of course not", the barkeeper muttered and hesitantly added, "My Lord"

He handed them the keys and once more in silence, they went up to their rooms together. Marie had to admit, this was definitely getting creepy. Voldemort was going to be sleeping in the room next to hers! Then Marie remembered something important and gathered up her Gryffindor courage to confront the Dark Lord about.

"Ummm, Voldemort?"

"Yes, child?"He sounded almost a bit tired himself.

"Where are my things, by the way? The last I knew, Professor Snape had them."  
"I'll have Snape bring them to me in the morning. Now go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll be going to Diagon Alley to get your things that you will need for Hogwarts."

He left no room for argument as he slammed his door shut and cast a silenceo charm on his room. Marie was astounded at his behavior recently. He seemed completely different from the last times they had confronted each other. Of course at those times, he had been trying to kill her.

Marie collapsed on the bed after locking her door, not bothering to transfigure her clothes into pajamas. As suddenly as she had landed, she fell asleep into the greatest slumbers she had had in a long time. A perfect dreamless sleep. Perhaps everything will work out after all? Then again, she always did have an unlucky problem with being wrong. . . .

**Please R&R! I'm so curious of what you guys have to say. I love to read the reviews. Thank you again for reading.**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Yes, I know this took me forever to put up but I have been very busy! I thank everyone for the reviews, suggestions, favorites and follows! IT IS VERY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU! Please R&R**

'Knock! Knock! Knock!'

The banging on the door proceeded followed by a familiar voice.

"Potter! Wake up already! Don't make me come in there!"

Marie awoke to this but was suddenly afraid. She temporarily forgot what had happened the night before and she thought she was still at her relative's house and it was her uncle banging on the door. She shivered in fear and curled up in a defensive position ready for the daily attack. She heard the door open quietly and footsteps coming towards her. The person she thought was her uncle almost gently shook her shoulder but she only whimpered and shivered uncontrollably, "Please uncle, no, I'll be good. Please don't hurt me again . . ."

"Child wake up or I'll use ice water to do so. We are going to Diagon Alley today, Potter"

Suddenly Marie jolted up and gasped as she saw Lord Voldemort staring at her impatiently.

"What are you _doing_ in here?" Marie was so disoriented she didn't care to whom she was speaking and Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow at her. Marie flinches a little as she realizes she thought that he was Vernon.

"What am I doing in here? I'm waiting for you to get you little arse up and out of bed so we can leave already! I let you sleep in, girl. It is now eight-thirty! Get up!"

She didn't really pay any attention to his rampage and changed the subject almost completely, "Where are my things? You said last night that you would get them from Snape"

Voldemort patted his robe pocket and she understood the gesture but blushed slightly, "Can you leave now so I can get dressed at least? Please?"

Without a word, Voldemort promptly left the room and waited in the hallway. When she was finished dressing she met him and they went downstairs in the inn. As last night, everyone stared silently at them. A lot of people she had seen before looked disgusted at her and sneered at her. Voldemort didn't feel bothered by the silence at all and suddenly pulled out a piece of parchment form his robe. It was a letter for her. Marie looked up at Voldemort questioningly.

"It is your OWL results, Ms. Potter".

Hesitantly, she opened the letter and read it carefully. She almost jumped in excitement when she realized how many OWLs she received.

She received OWLs in Astronomy, Care of magical creatures, charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. Her grades were a different story:

Astronomy: A*  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
**Divination: P****  
Herbology: E  
**History of Magic: D*****  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: E

She sighed in contempt. At least she passed most of her classes this year. The letter also read in it her school supplies that she will need to get today. Voldemort gave her an impatient noise and she snapped back to reality and stuffed the parchment in her pants. She was still dressed in muggle clothing after all.

Without a word, Voldemort started walking out the door, leaving poor Ms. Potter to practically run after him. Marie then realized that she was in trouble. She was now in public with Lord Voldemort in Diagon Alley. Many people stared uncomfortably and angrily at her. Voldemort paid no heed but Marie wanted to run back in the inn in case she caught fire from the ruthless stares. She was disgusted that Voldemort thought she needed an escort to get her school supplies but didn't want to anger him or test his patience so she stayed silent. Marie was so confused when Voldemort stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts first and made her confusion known to him.

"Ummm, Lord Voldemort, Sir? I need to go to Gringotts first to get my money so I can actually buy the books that I need"

Voldemort looked down at her with an expressionless gaze, "No need to worry child, I will be paying for your school supplies today. You shouldn't have had to anyway the last five years. Dumbledore, as your magical guardian, should have bought them for you as it is law. As an under aged witch with muggle guardians it is law that your magical guardian should pay for your tuition and education, that includes your school supplies, no matter how much money you have in your vault that your parents inherited to you. And now since Dumbledore is dead, I have now taken over for him to be your magical guardian Ms. Potter. At other times it will be Professor Snape as he has recently volunteered."

Marie gave him a startled look. He was now her magical _**guardian**_? But she quickly recovered, "Oh, well thank you . . . Ummm, what am I supposed to call you now anyways?"

They walked in the store together and silence once more enveloped the area.

"**You **have the privilege of calling me Voldemort. However, others may only call me either 'My Lord', Minister or Headmaster.

"Why am I so special?"

"You're the girl-who-lived."

He left no room for more conversation and pushed her along to gather her books. When they were finished and the books were paid for, they went to the other shops to get more supplies. Voldemort let her go to the Owl Emporium and Quality Quidditch supplies in exchange that she get new robes for a new wardrobe at Madam Malkins. Apparently he was disgusted with her muggle clothing and had put up with it enough. Voldemort had shrunk all of her things for her so she could put them all in her pocket to walk around freely. They hadn't talked but Marie was just fine with that. She didn't want to talk to him anymore than she had to although she was grateful that he had paid for her school things.

They were back at the Leaky Cauldron and Voldemort was ordering a firewhiskey and her a butterbeer when Marie spotted her friends! Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all in a corner in a booth having butterbeers' together and talking. Voldemort noticed Marie's nervous fear and glanced up to see what was bothering her. He saw and remembered that them. They were supposed to be Marie's friends from Hogwarts. He watched Marie carefully as she slowly walked over to them.

Marie could hear the thumping of her heart beating madly as she went over to her friends. Finally they noticed her but pretended not to see her. _Are they mad at me?_ Finally she was in front of them and they still ignored her presence. She grew wary and cleared her throat, "Hey guys."

Ron was the first to look up at her and her glare frightened her, "What do you want, _**traitor**_?"

Marie was startled, "Traitor? How am I a traitor?"

Hermione and Ginny glared knives at her and Ginny replied, "We trusted you to fight and help the light win, not to give yourself up to Voldemort like a frightened little bitch!"

Marie gasped, "How dare you! I did what I did to save everyone. It was the only way!"

"Or you could have actually fought him!" yelled Ron.

Now everyone in the inn was silent, listening to the fight. Even Voldemort looked on, wondering what Marie would say. Except, Marie didn't know what to say. She was devastated.

"If I would have fought, I would have died. If Dumbledore couldn't win, how could I have won?"

"Whose fault's that that he died?" Ginny sneered at her.

"Are you insinuating that Dumbledore died because of me?" Marie could feel a rush of anger and grief hit her like a tornado.

"And Cedric, Sirius, Your parents . . ." Hermione trailed off.

"My parents didn't die because of me!"

Ron stood up and slammed his hands on the table, his face as red as his hair, "No, Voldemort killed them! How do you think they would feel now, huh? Their daughter that they died for is now serving their murderer! You are a traitor! You are nothing but a low life filthy traitor just like Wormtail!"

That did it. Marie was now openly crying in front of them. Tears ran down her cheeks and she staggered in fear and sadness at her friend's accusations. Everyone was glaring at her as if agreeing with the teens. Voldemort could feel the angry magic bubbling in a fiery situation. Quickly, Voldemort sucked down his firewhiskey before the glass would break under the tension.

"Get out of here, Traitor" Ron and Ginny sneered viciously at her. But Voldemort was amazed that she stood her ground.

"I-I thought you guys were my friends. How could you?"

This angered Mr. Weasley further and without warning he reached out quickly and slapped her across the face leaving a harsh red hand mark on her cheek. Marie didn't even make a sound and Voldemort realized that she was probably used to it from her relatives'. The thought disgusted him.

Still, Marie didn't move or back off. She just stood there impassive with tears streaming down her face. Ron was furious, "We're not your friends anymore! I said get out!" But before he could land another hit on her, Voldemort swiftly glided over and grabbed his fist. He didn't know why but if anyone dared to ask it was because he didn't allow muggle violence in his presence.

"I believe it is you who should leave here boy. You and your little friends. I will not allow this type of behavior in my presence. You are lucky that I am in a forgiving mood."

Voldemort pushed Marie behind him and glared at the red-headed boy and the two girls. Ron looked almost terrified and backed off immediately. He ushered Hermione and Ginny out casting one last hateful glare at Marie.

When they were gone, Voldemort looked back at Marie who crossed her arms, shivering and crying in sadness at the loss of her so called friends. It disturbed Voldemort a little at her submissiveness. The red mark Ron gave her on her cheek was now forming a bruise. Voldemort glared at the people staring at them in the inn and everyone went back to their own business. Roughly, he pulled Marie with him to their rooms but she didn't protest. When they reached their rooms they stopped outside of the hallway and Voldemort pulled out his wand and held it to Marie's cheek, murmuring a soft spell. Marie was startled to notice that Voldemort was healing her. She didn't make a sound but gazed at him in amazement. Then she realized something whether Voldemort would ever admit to it or not. He had stood up for her.

When he was done, he put his wand away and started for his door , his hand on the door knob but before he went in his room, he said, " I expect you to be at 9 ¾ train station next week. During your wait, you will study and look over your new books and subjects for this year at Hogwarts. Am I understood Ms. Potter?"

"Y-yes Sir"

Without another word, he glided into his room, slamming the door and once more, casted a silenceo on the room. Marie went into her room as well, casting a locking and a silenceo charm on the door just like Voldemort did. But she didn't even enlarge and read her new books. She plopped onto her bed laying on her stomach, pressing her face into the pillow. She cried all night until she fell asleep. Her best friends that she had known since first year at Hogwarts were abandoning her for a choice she made to save them.

The next few days went by slowly and she stayed up in her room the whole time away from everyone. She read her books, determined to keep her mind off of her screwed up life. Finally, the day came to go to the train station. She didn't know when Voldemort had left or what he had been doing but he was surely at Hogwarts now. She packed up her things and left the Leaky Cauldron, very aware of everyone's glares as she walked out the door. By the time she got to 9 ¾ her nerves were thrashing around within her. She was afraid. Was everyone going to hate her for giving up?

She entered the train and began to look for a compartment. But every compartment she went to, everyone refused her entry. Even Neville and Luna refused her. She was devastated and ended up just staying out in the train hallway.

She stayed in the hallway of the train for at least ten minutes before she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Potter! What are you doing just standing there, huh? No one want you, the precious Gryffindor Golden Girl, in their presence anymore?"

It was Draco Malfoy. His friends, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy snickered at the comment. Marie just looked at them with no emotion. Draco momentarily felt sorry for her and decided to make a rash decision, "If you want, Potter, you could sit with us in our compartment?"

Marie gave him a startled look and nodded her head in acceptance, following them into their compartment. But never once did she speak to any of them. She just sat there, looking out the window emotionless. This disturbed the five Slytherins greatly. Never once had they seen the Girl-who –Lived so quiet and sad looking so they decided not to say anything either. Finally it was time to change. They had arrived at Hogwarts. Marie got onto the thestral carriages and gazed at the beauty of Hogwarts. The Slytherins had seemed nice to her but she still had to wonder. How was her sixth year going to turn out? Hopefully not _everyone_ hated her.

**Please tell me what you think: R&R**


	5. Truce

**Finally I have Updated! Yay! Thank you everyone again for all of the favs, follows, views and reviews! I really appreciate it. I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own Marie Lily Potter. Please R&R! **

She walked into Hogwarts completely and utterly terrified of what was to come this year. This year it was different. This year she knew she wouldn't be able to live there like she did before. Marie Potter walked up to the doors of the great hall alone but seemingly proud that she had made it this far today without crying her eyes out. Softly she opened the doors to the great hall and suddenly what she saw made her want to melt into the floor. Everyone silenced and looked at Marie. Many were glaring and whispering about her softly.

Marie looked around trying not to cower at the stares she were given. She saw the Hufflepuff table looking indifferently at her trying to ignore her presence in the hall. She saw the Ravenclaws whispering softly and a bit crudely about her. Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang were sitting there but they looked away. Marie then looked at the Gryffindor table and wished she hadn't looked. All of the Gryffindors glared daggers at her and whispered rather loudly about how a filthy traitor she is. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and even Neville glared death upon her. Marie couldn't meet their gazes anymore and looked away towards the Slytherins. She caught Draco's eye and gulped visibly.

She didn't know where to go now and Draco could see her distraught as did Voldemort. Voldemort was currently watching the scene from the Headmaster's chair seeing how Marie would react. He knew the Gryffindors would not welcome her very well back into their table. What would Marie do?

Marie broke her gaze away from Draco and turned to the Gryffindor table. Immediately, the Gryffindors retaliated and practically hissed at her in disdain as she tried to sit. Finally, Ron pushed her to the ground and growled out, "Filthy traitor. You don't belong here anymore"

Suddenly all of the Gryffindors chanted as one, "Traitor, Traitor, Traitor, Traitor!"

Marie stood up and crossed her arms across her chest in fear and looked up at the professor's table, not expecting to lock gazes with Lord Voldemort. His gaze looked confronted and angry. Was he angry with her? What had she done to earn his displeasure? When she was about to burst however, a familiar voice rang out over the Gryffindors, calling to her and erasing the trance she was in locked with Voldemort.

"Marie! Potter! Come here!"

It was Draco Malfoy. What could he possibly want from her? Marie looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco standing up and waving over to her for her to come over. Hesitantly, she trod over to him and the other Slytherins. Marie was surprised that the Slytherins didn't look angry or disdainfully at her. They actually seemed a bit welcoming towards her. Finally she reached over to Draco.

"Yes Malfoy?"

Draco took a breath and motioned for her to sit beside where he stood.

"Really?!"Marie couldn't believe that the Slytherins would actually let her, a Gryffindor, sit at their table.

"Of course, Potter! Now sit calm down! Your causing even more of a scene than I thought you would"

"Oh! Sorry!" Abruptly, she sat down next to Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy on the other side of her. Pansy didn't say anything but nodded to her in acceptance. In front of Marie were Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise and they didn't seem too bothered by her being there either. By now the Gryffindors had stopped chanting, absolutely dumbfounded and disgusted by the turn of events. Somehow, Marie's gaze drifted back over to the Headmaster to see, just in time, a strange look of pride in his eyes. Marie was so shocked that she hadn't realized that the sorting had begun.

Many new first years joined the ranks of the houses but mostly Gryffindor. As soon as the sorting was over with, Voldemort stood up and everyone silenced in immediate fear at the snake-like man. Voldemort looked around at the students, purposely ensuing fear upon them. Finally he spoke.

"My dear students. It's a pleasure to be at Hogwarts once more and to see many new powerful and promising students at hand. As you may already know, I am now the Magical Emperor of the United Kingdom, Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts. Many of you may know me as You-know-who, he-who-must-not-be-named, or Lord Voldemort. All of you may either call me Sire, Minister, Headmaster or 'My Lord'. Are we clear?"

He waited for a response and got it mostly form the Slythrins who nodded and bowed. Marie just stared at him, having gone through this little speech already with him in Diagon Alley. When he saw fit, Voldemort continued, "Now many of you may know of last year's happening with a certain deal I made with a certain student. I will stick to that deal as long as you do and this goes for the professors' as well. Do not set up a rebellion or there will be hell to pay. I am trying to make the magical world better for us to live in and I will continue to do so until I completely succeed. You have my word that I will not harm you if you do not harm me or my followers.

Now to introduce new professors to Hogwarts! Rodolphus Lestrange will be your new Care for Magical creatures Professor." Slytherins clapped accordingly to the deatheater who stood as he was mentioned then Voldemort continued, "Severus Snape will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts/Dark Arts Professor" no one except a few Slytherins clapped for him. However, Marie felt the sudden urge to repay the man for taking her away from the Durselys and saving her life so she clapped loudly, astonishing many of the teachers and students in the room, including Lord Voldemort. When silence once again overcame the Great Hall, Voldemort continued, "And Horace Slughorn will be your new Potions Professor"

This time, no one clapped, still surprised that Marie had stuck up for Snape. Slughorn looked a little miffed but sat back down heavily. Lord Voldemort smirked at no one and returned his attention back to the students, "Now then I believe that is all that I have to say for now. You may feast and have a 'wonderful' evening"

One could tell that Lord Voldemort did not enjoy saying that to little kids and teenagers as he sat down and covered his head with his hands and just sat there looking up at eh ceiling with a look that said 'why am I doing this again?'

Immediately the mood lifted and everyone began shoving food onto their plates and into their mouths. Marie however didn't look too hungry and her plate was empty. Draco noticed this, "You should eat something Potter. You shouldn't let your little Gryffindor 'friends' get you down like that."

Marie shifted uncomfortably in her seat not looking at him, "I'm not really hungry"

Draco looked at her incredulously and did something she never thought Draco Malfoy would do. He started filling her plate with everything on the table he could reach and set the plate in front of her.

"Eat Potter. Eat now before I shove it into your mouth bite by bite and you will be humiliated by everyone."

Hesitantly with wide eyes, she began eating her mashed potatoes Draco had given her and suddenly she realized how hungry she was. Starving! Within minutes, the plate was sparkling clean and Marie was full. Draco smirked at her, "Not hungry huh?"

Marie blushed and looked away, embarrassed, "Oh shut up Malfoy"

"You know you can call me Draco right? I'm not my father you know"

"Fine but you have to call me Marie, deal?"

"Deal . . . . . Look Po-Marie . . . uhhmm. I'm sorry about the last five years between us. I uh, want to let you know that I ummm. . I'm sorry about all of the times that I contributed to your misery and bullying and I want to be friends with you. I want to make it up to you. Will you let me? Us?"

Marie was suddenly overcome with joy as the other Slytherins at the table nodded in agreement that they wanted that too. Marie smiled for the first time in days, a true happy smile, "Yes, thank you guys. I would love that."

The Slytherins grew more relaxed and Draco slumped his shoulders visibly, "Truce then? Friends?"

He held out his hand in a handshake which Marie took immediately, "Of course, Draco"

The rest of the meal went smoothly besides the Gryffindors staring Marie down like a hawk getting ready to tear up a defenseless mouse. Marie tried to ignore it as she tried to ignore Voldemort's stares but she just felt so uncomfortable now.

Finally, the feast was over and the prefects, meaning Draco as well, had to leave to take the first years to their dormitories. Voldemort was now nowhere in sight as he had probably left to his own chambers to sleep the day off. Hesitantly, Marie stood form the Slytherin table and thanked the other Slytherins that were there for letting her sit there. Slowly, she followed the Gryffindors up to Gryffindor tower up to the fat lady's portrait. Before the fat lady could close the portrait hole, Marie swooped inside and into the commons room.

Many of the Gryffindors were still out and glared at her as if her presence was a sin. Quickly, she made her way up to her dormitory where she shared a room with Hermione, Lavendar Brown and Patil Pavarti. They were already up there getting ready for bed and they silenced when they saw her. Marie knew they were talking about her but chose to ignore it as she quickly got ready for bed. She cast a silencing charm around her bed like she always had been. And when she knew everyone was asleep, poor little Marie Potter cried herself to sleep like many other nights she had had having nightmares about this day. She was living in her nightmare and was not going to wake up. All of her friends have deserted her for one little deal she made. Everyone abandoned her for a choice she had made that helped to protect them. But they didn't care. They didn't want to care. They only ever wanted a savior. A hero to cleanse the evil in the world and to save them from their deaths. But they didn't get that. They wouldn't ever get that. They got Marie Potter. They got the one that made a deal with the devil and tore away their freedom. Marie cried herself to sleep thinking about this over and over again until it repeated in her dreams as well. Things would never be the same as they once were. Marie felt torn. What has she done?

**Please tell me what you guys think and what you guys think will happen next. I love to hear opinions! Please REVIEW! LOL**


	6. first day

**Hey I'm back! I know it has been a while since I last posted but here I am! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter but if you don't like my story, don't read! Please R&R! Thank you**

Marie was still in a foul mood when she woke up and her dorm mates were still ignoring her presence, especially Hermione. At least they weren't bullying her yet. Marie got ready for classes quickly to avoid confrontation with any of the other Gryffindors. She did a good job and got out of the portrait hole before anyone else did. She wandered through the castle, edging her way slowly to the great hall. She was very nervous of going there again. Was it really a trap that the Slytherins were setting? A great ruse to break her?

No, she thought, I can't afford to think that way right now.

Finally, she found her way to the Great hall and just stood there at first, not really wanting to humiliate herself in front of everyone.

But I'm a Gryffindor, she thought, be brave!

But then her thoughts strayed, but am I really a Gryffindor now? All of the other Gryffindors hate me.

Marie came back to her senses quickly and sucked up whatever courage she had left in her small, frail body. She opened the doors.

As exactly like the night before, everything went quiet. Of course there weren't as many people up this early but nearly all of the Slytherins were there. A few Gryffindors were there and Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs, as well. Marie was conflicted, who should she sit with? The Slytherins welcomed her last night but who's to say they will today and they were just playing her? She really didn't want to sit with the other Gryffindors since they were still pissed at her. She looked nervously over the crowd and spotted Severus Snape with the other staff. They locked eyes.

Suddenly Marie and Snape had an understanding. Marie had a warm feeling of acceptance brush over her as Snape nodded his head to her. Marie blinked, returning the nod's message. Marie glanced over at the Slytherin table and almost immediately caught Draco's eyes. She mentally pleaded with him for some sort of sign. A signal that she would not be rejected.

Draco's usual glare softened when he saw her and he smirked at her.

Is it okay to go sit with them? she thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco uncharacteristically rolled his eyes at her and waved his arm to signal for her to come over. Marie almost jumped in excitement and she rushed over to the Slytherin table, trying to ignore the stares from the other houses. She finally made it over to Draco and his friends, nervously glancing everywhere. Draco snickered at her and he and Blaise made room for her between them at the table and she sat down. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy looked up at her and smiled a little. Marie didn't know what to think. This was the first time that the Slytherins have ever been nice to her. Is she supposed to be scared? Should she be? She wasn't. Was that bad?

"So are you going to eat, Marie, or are you just going to sit there looking pretty?"

Draco thinks I'm pretty?

"Oh, uh, I'm going to eat."

He smirked at her again before attending to his own meal of sausages, scrambled eggs and toast. Marie slowly gathered a meal of an egg and half a piece of toast. Pansy looked at her incredulously.

"Is that really all you're going to eat?"

Pansy was silenced by Draco's glare but looked at Marie, concerned. Marie seemed like she wasn't going to eat anything now. "Marie, you should eat more. You're too small for your age."

"I'm fine, Draco", Marie said softly, "I'll eat more later. I'm not that hungry this morning."

_You should eat more Potter_

"What?"

"We didn't say anything, Marie" said Blaise.

Marie looked around widely before locking gazes with Voldemort at the Headmaster's seat. He looked like he always would, glaring down at the students trying to enforce some terror in the morning.

He must have been using legilimency on me.

_You would be correct, Potter._

Get out of my head! I'll eat when and what I please!

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her from the headmaster's seat.

_As your new magical guardian, I have more control over you than you think. Now eat more or I will come down there and shovel food down your throat myself. Or would you rather I have Snape do it instead? You know I will do it, Potter!_

Marie almost dropped her silverware at the image that his words created in her head.

Okay, okay! I'm eating! I'm eating! Don't start getting all Molly Weasley on me, alright?

Voldemort's eyes widened a fraction at the comparison and didn't continue the mental conversation any further. Marie tried to stop herself from chucking but failed at trying to stop her smile. Then she noticed Draco and the other's gazes on her. They all looked a bit confused as to why her emotions were rapidly changing from anger to horror to giggly.

"What's going on Marie?" asked Pansy.

"Uh. Nothing."

Draco turned to her with sudden realization, "You were having a mental chat with The Dark Lord weren't you?"

The Slytherins looked at Marie in awe. What were they talking about? Marie looked at the table in shame. How could she be so stupid? How could she just let her and Voldemort's secret connection out like that?

"Cool"

Marie snapped her head up at the voice to notice Draco smiling, actually smiling, at her with an awed expression on his face.

"What?"

"I said, I think that's cool, Marie. You can communicate mentally with the Dark Lord. That's amazing!"

Marie didn't really know what to think. They weren't freaked out?

"You mean you guys aren't scared of me or anything?"

The Slytherins then looked like they were trying to stop themselves from laughing. Draco smiled widely, making him look very handsome. Marie was so confused. Why are they laughing? Why does Draco suddenly look so hot?

"Marie", Draco started, "No offense, but nobody, especially the Slytherins, could ever be afraid of you. You are just too vulnerable for your own good."

Marie huffed in indignation at the comment, "I'm not vulnerable!"

"Yes you are, Marie"

Marie refused to argue and refrained from comment. The Slytherins laughed at her good naturedly but suddenly the laughter died down when more people came into the great hall. The Gryffindors practically came in all together and as if they all knew, they glared over at the Slytherin table at Marie and Draco. Marie couldn't help but to shiver and shrink down a little with the tension building up. Her ex-friends glared at her with malice. Ginny, Hermione, Ronald, Seamus, Dean, and even Neville and Luna Lovegood looked at her with such a hatred, you would have never believed that they were ever friends. The Slytherins glared back with the same amount of hatred. Draco took Marie's hand in his and Marie looked up at him in surprise.

"Remember what I said last night, Marie. Don't let them get to you. They aren't worth your time anymore if they can't see why you did what you did."

Marie nodded, a little bit comforted. She was ready to face her day. But why were the Slytherins' being so nice to her?

Breakfast continued for another half hour before the head of houses walked by and gave the students their schedules. Not even McGonagall gave her a glance, shaking her head once in a while in disappointment. Instead, Snape came by her and gave her her schedule. Marie tilted her head at him, confused, making her look very cute. Having perceived her thoughts, Snape answered the unheard question.

"McGonagall wanted me to have the honors to give this to you, Ms. Potter. Since she is too much of a cowardly lioness to do it herself," Snape drawled in his usual growl. Marie glared at him at first but then thought better of it. Why should she care if they don't care for her anymore?

She took the schedule without another word. She looked at it in horror. She just realized that she would be mostly with the other Gryffindors! What would she do if things got out of hand and they made things hard for her? She didn't want to think about it and instead talked the rest of the time with Draco, Pansy and Blaise about their schedules. Soon it was time for classes to begin and Marie began to get nervous. Her first class was History of magic and she mostly just kept to herself and didn't look anybody in the eye, but she was dreading her next class: Defense Against the Dark Arts/Dark Arts class with Snape. How was he going to treat her? It didn't take long before she started to fidget in her seat.

The next class was Potions with Slytherins, although she wasn't spiteful about it now as she would have been last year. Draco and his friends walked with her to class and sat by her as well. Draco sat directly beside her however to claim her as his partner for the year. Professor Slughorn tumbled in like a fat penguin, al happy and giddy with the morning. His class however, was not. He started off the class with a pretest of some sort as well like Snape did but instead, asked each to tell the difference between a few potions. Hermione of course answered all of the questions just like out of the textbook. Slughorn looked impressed with her and winked at Marie, remembering their conversation during the summer about how great Hermione was. Marie was regretting standing up for Hermione if she was to treat her so horribly. The last potion was Amortentia. Slughorn had each student smell it, seeing what attracted them the most. Just like Hermione had said, Amortentia is a powerful love potion and each person smells or tastes something different according to what attracts them the most. Then it was Marie's turn and she smelled something heavenly. It smelt like ink, cinnamon, and cologne. It smelt very masculine and almost familiar to her. Where had she smelt something like that before? She let her thoughts drift her away for most of the class before they had to make the Draught of Living Death to gain the prize of Felix Felicis, a luck potion.

Of course, her partner was Draco, but she had absolutely no idea of what to do. She was extremely clueless. Draco seemed to catch on to her inner turmoil and decided it to be best to help her out since they were friends now. Marie was so grateful and Draco was a very good teacher since Slughorn looked like he would have Alzheimer's or something. When they were finished, their potion looked even better than Hermione's, which was a strong feat to make! Slughorn called the time and went around the room to inspect each student's work. When he finally came to Marie and Draco's, he looked very impressed and said he thought the potion was perfect. Since Marie and Draco worked as a pair, they both received a bottle of the golden luck potion.

Finally, it was time for DADA/Dark arts class. She held her things closely to her and still didn't have the nerve to look at anybody in fear that they would try to bully her. She hated being bullied. She was used to it, yes, but she hated it with a passion. She walked in the classroom in fear as there were her housemates there. She decided to play to brave act and sucked up whatever pride she had reserved from last night. She stood tall and walked calmly over to the front desk that was closest to Snape's. She didn't know why but she felt that he was safe route and it calmed her down to think that way. The other Gryffindors glared more. Honestly, it was starting to get a bit old already and it hasn't even been that long! Marie rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. This really was going to be a rough year. Then the Slytherins started to walk in and immediately, they surrounded Marie in a sort of barrier from the other Gryffindors. She didn't really know why, but she felt even more protected now than she ever had been before.

Soon, class was getting ready to start and Snape strode in, his robes billowing in behind him making him look more like a raven than a bat now that she thought about it. The room was dimmed and the only light there was was a bunch of candles around them. Of course Marie didn't mind. She was used to such conditions at the Dursleys. Snape stood in front of the class and growled out roll call. Marie's voice actually shook a little when she spoke out that she was here, but Snape didn't sneer at her lie he usually would. Did that mean she _was_ safe around him after all? Was it okay to trust the Slytherins? She didn't know quite yet.

"Now then", Snape drawled, "Most of you are here because you did exceptionally well last year with your OWLs. I expect nothing less than great achievement out of all of you. Especially with last year's little secret group, what was it called? Dumbledore's Army?"

The Gryffindors' were quiet at this comment but the Slytherins chuckled at their humiliation. Marie didn't know quite what to do. What could she do? Laugh? Bow her head in shame? Smile in achievement? She did neither.

Snape continued with his beginning of the year speech, "And who exactly created and taught you? I believe that Marie Potter, though I hate to admit it, did an excellent job at teaching the DA. The progress showed in OWLs and in the fight at the ministry."

Everyone was quiet now. Except Draco patted Marie's back in a way that said 'Good Job'. Marie was so confused. Was Snape actually pointing out good things about her to a class full of other Gryffindors? It appeared so. The Slytherins, as if they were one, nodded to Marie in adoration and admiration. Ronald Weasley however, looked anything but happy. He looked as if he would run up to her and deck her in the face if he could. If the Slytherins weren't blocking him from her that is.

Finally, Snape did his usual 'pretest' and went around the room making the Gryffindors answer hard questions while he gave the Slytherins the easy ones. Finally it came to Marie and she was terrified. Was she going to be humiliated by him like every other year that he did this?

"Ms. Potter," Snape tried to sound hateful. Although it was hard for him to do after seeing her at the Durselys and healing her afterwards. He didn't know if he could ever see her as her father ever again. She looked evermore like Lily now that he saw it. Marie shrunk in her seat, awaiting the humiliation.

"What is," he paused for his usual dramatic effect, "a Patronus?"

All of a sudden, it seemed like every Gryffindor's jaws dropped in the room. Even Marie looked up at him, very surprised. A patronus? Really? That was a third year question! But Snape looked seriously expectant at her and she answered the question dutifully.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory, but not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory . . . you allow it to fill you up, you lose yourself in it and then speak the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'."

Marie glanced at Draco to see his handsome smile and she blushed, deciding to just look back at her Professor. Snape, Marie could tell now, looked like he was really trying to glare at her for answering correctly and he just simply nodded at her and said, "Good answer, Ms. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor."

You would think that the Gryffindors would be excited right? No way in hell. Not today, especially if it came from Marie. Ron suddenly got a good idea and quickly and discreetly wrote out a note for Marie and flung it towards her just in time so the Slytherins didn't see it coming. Marie looked at the note curiously and while Snape had his back turned, reaching for a book, she opened it up to see in big letters, 'TEACHER'S PET'. Marie gazed at the note in sadness. Now they have stooped to bullying her in class?

All of a sudden, Marie saw Snape swoop his hand down and snatch the letter from her weak hands. He read it and glared over at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, you just earned yourself a month's detention and ten points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors' kept silent though, as if it was worth it. Marie now felt humiliated. Did Snape really just stick up for her like that? Of course he didn't verbally say anything to her but in his own secret way; he did stick up for her. The rest of the class time went by rather heatedly and the air burned with tension.

**So what do you guys think? Was it worth the long wait? Please R&R! I love everyone's nice comments and suggestions, except the haters. Haters go away. Don't like it, don't read it. Thank you Everyone for reading this, I appreciate the feedback very much.**


	7. new room

**Hey this is mksfroogle! I want to thank everyone once more for the views, reviews, favs and follows. Thank you so much. And check out another new story I have called 'A different alternative to war'. I think a lot of people will enjoy a little humor right? Please R&R**

After classes, Marie's spirits seemed to have lifted immensely with the help of the Slytherins. Draco was walking her to the Grand Staircase and Marie held her books tightly to her chest, a bit nervous to ask what she had had on her mind all day. Finally, they stopped to their parting but Marie didn't go anywhere and Draco was unsure as to why.

"Uh, Marie" he hesitated, "What's wrong?"

Marie glanced to him, holding her books even closer to her, "Well I", she stopped, "I have a question Draco. About today."

"Yes?" he encouraged, "What is it Marie?"

Draco seemed to have gotten closer to her and she almost lost her courage. But she looked into his cool grey eyes and stood taller once more, "I want to know why you and the other Slytherins are helping me. You never have before, why now? I'm the same person I was before, Draco"

Draco looked shocked, "Marie, I thought you knew. I told you last night, remember? We made a truce."

"I understand that", sighed Marie, "But why? Why are you trying so hard to make it up to me now?"

Draco chuckled a bit and shifted a little with his books in hand, "Marie," he paused, "Slytherins stick together. Through anything, no matter what. We are connected, like a family."

"But I'm not a Slytherin, Draco!"

"Maybe you should be", He smiled at her before turning to head to the Slytherin commons, "Good night Marie and don't be wandering around tonight. I wouldn't want to have to catch you out of bed and give you a detention."

That's right, Marie thought, he's a prefect. How could I have forgotten that?

"Okay, see you tomorrow Draco."

"See you Marie"

And with that he left for his dorms to get ready for prefect duty. Marie watched him leave for a few seconds before looking up to Gryffindor tower. Tonight, she felt was to be rough. She started walking up the changing stairs, anxious without Draco there. The Slytherins had been protecting her all day that she wondered how her ex-friends would treat her. Would they jeer and bully her? Or would they completely ignore her presence. She hoped desperately for the latter. As she made it up the fourth floor, she began to think about Draco's words. What did he mean that she should be a Slytherin? She was already sorted into Gryffindor, she couldn't change her mind could she? Voldemort surely wouldn't allow the change, right? She made it up to the sixth floor. Then she got to thinking about Draco again. His words seemed to have a major impact on her. When she got to thinking about it, she would have been Slytherin. In her first year, she had begged the sorting hat to place her anywhere but Slytherin. If she had wanted to be in Slytherin, how would her life have been any different? She wasn't' sure. She had to think about the present now, not the past and what could have been.

She made it to Gryffindor tower and was now in front of the portrait hole. She was sweating slightly and her heart thumped harshly against her ribs. She fidgeted and spoke the password to get in, "Dumbledore".

The fat lady even seemed to glare at her but let her in without a word. She slowly almost tiptoed into the hole and the fat lady closed the door behind her. Marie could hear the Gryffindors in the commons talking together. What were they talking about? Then she heard a familiar voice say her name. It was Ron. Marie shuddered in fear. Since the meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, Marie was afraid of Ron. She had never known him to hit anyone before physically, let alone a girl. She shivered as the cold memories of the Durselys flooded to her. But then she was reminded of what Draco said the other night.

"_You shouldn't really let your Gryffindor 'friends' get you down like that"_

They were not her friends now. Not anymore. If they couldn't accept her decision, then so be it. It is not her fault. Since Voldemort's rule, there has actually been a decrease in killings than an increase like she thought there would be. Marie breathed in carefully and slowly stepped out of the shadows to face her new tormentors. The Gryffindors immediately stopped talking and glared coldly at her. She felt like ice, but didn't shiver in spite of her chill. She faced Ron and her year-mates and eyed them carefully. Ronald's eyes did not waver nor did hers. Then Ron spoke and it seemed to be the only sound in the room.

"We've taken a vote, Potter"

_Potter?_

It showed how low they have fallen. They once had trusted her but no more. That was clearly apparent now. A vote though? About what? She voiced this, "What vote?"

Ron smirked cruelly at her, "Well since you made a decision without us, it seemed only fair for us to make one without you. We don't want you in Gryffindor anymore. You are not fit to be one. You are a coward, a liar and a complete waste of a witch. You deserve to rot in hell for everything you have caused!"

He started yelling at her and the others closed in on her, forming a circle in which she couldn't escape.

"You are a horrible person, Marie!"

"Why did you betray us?"

"You're just as bad as Voldemort is!"

"You deserve to die!"

That all hit her harder than any punch ever could. Tears started streaming down her face and she hiccupped furiously while the others watched in disgust, still harming her with their words. How could they do this to her? They were once her friends. They had shared so many happy memories together. Five years of great memories has come to this. The whole of Gryffindor bullying her, hating her. All for that one mistake that could have cost her her life. But they didn't care. Now Ron got closer to her, towering over her.

"Leave the Gryffindor commons now. Or I will make you, Potter."

Tears were running down her face and flooding her vision horribly, she did not even see the fist slamming at her face. Marie jumped back in surprise and felt her face. Her cheek just below her left eye was bleeding badly, and it gave her a black eye. She sniffled and panted, trying to ease the pains that she felt, emotionally and physically. She held her face over her left eye and Ron and the other Gryffindors screamed at her to leave. Marie seemed to shrink in fear but did not move. She was always taught by Vernon to never leave after the first hit and to take her punishment. She stood there shivering in terror. Ron and Ginny looked pissed and Ron came over back to her and grabbed her arm. Marie yelped in pain and dropped to her knees as he squeezed her arm harshly, forming a bruise there. He still wouldn't let go though and she tried to get her arm back, resulting in a slap on her already harmed cheek. His nails dug into her arm, making her start to bleed and leaving a mark on her skin for all to see. Marie cried, her breathing coming in heaves. She hadn't even realized that Ron had thrown her out of the portrait hole in front of the stairs.

She curled up in the fetal position and cried for a few minutes, letting her sorrows drown out down the stairs. Finally she sat up, her eyes still streaming with tears. It was like an endless waterfall. She didn't know how long she sat there until she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up and immediately wanted to hide in shame.

Draco walked around the halls he was assigned for his prefect duty. He strode in pride and glory. Draco was very happy. His family was now back on the good side of Lord Voldemort and nothing could be better than that right? Wrong! He also had made friends with Marie. She was very beautiful as all of the wizarding world had thought before they thought she made the 'wrong' decision. Draco envisioned her dark brown hair that sometimes gleamed a dark red in the right sunlight. It was the color of a sunset, he thought and it made him awe at her beauty. Her figure was gorgeous as well. All of the curves in the right place, her face was gentle and always seemed kind. She was a very innocent individual. And then there were her sparkling eyes that made him shiver. They were the color of a bright and fresh green leaf. An innocent such as Marie should not be bullied like she was or tormented.

Something urged Draco out of his scandalous thoughts, a sound. It was coming from one of the towers. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, eager to know what the sound was. It sounded like a dying cat gurgling at first but then as he got closer, it seemed more plausible that it was someone crying near Gryffindor tower. A thought of poor Marie flashed in his thoughts and he came up faster to see his suspicions were correct. It was Marie crying. But why? He came closer to only alert her of his presence and her head shot up in fear. She bowed her head in shame and cried more. Draco couldn't' believe his eyes. The bruises and marks on her were frightening and anger rushed through him as he thought of who could have done this.

Draco rushed over to Marie, clearly worried about her and her condition. Marie flinched slightly as Draco put his arm around her shoulders carefully, "Marie" he asked, "What happened?"

Marie looked up at him sadly and hiccupped before wheezing out, "They kicked me out of Gryffindor"

Draco couldn't believe his ears. They could do that? But he didn't dwell on the matter too long. They had to heal her injuries and quickly. The first person Draco thought of was Professor Snape so he gently propped her up and led her down the stairs. Draco whispered comforting words in her ear and held her close. Marie was still crying when they got to Severus' private quarters. Draco knocked a secret knock for emergencies and a few seconds later, Severus burst open the door. What he saw shocked him to the core. He wasn't stupid. He knew who had done it. Ron Weasley was the one who was most horrible to her than anyone and by what the Dark lord had told him before, the Weasley boy is not afraid to hit a girl.

Marie didn't rally pay attention to what was going on. All she knew was that Draco had found her and taken her to Snape who was now searching for a potion to heal her bruises. He gave her the potion to drink and she gulped it down hurriedly. But the bruises were still there. Why? What was going on? Snape and Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing as they looked at the wound, confused. Then Snape spoke to Marie, "Marie, we are going to have to take you to the Dark Lord to heal you. He'll be able to."

So they marched up to Voldemort's new office. Marie was terrified. She didn't want to face Voldemort too now! Her day went from nice to absolutely horrible. But obviously Draco and Snape didn't care and they carefully tried to lead her. Marie was frightened and her mind clouded, wanting to get away. Her eyes glazed over a bit and things became blurry and she was dizzy.

She could barely hear Draco, or was it Snape? Telling her to calm down and that everything would be okay. She could feel them carrying her now and she felt raised like they were going up the stairs. She started to panic again and struggled slightly. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so weird? Soon, they reached the headmaster's office and Marie could just make out Snape saying the password, "Salazar" Then they were in.

Voldemort was not really having the best of days. He felt horrible after breakfast and Marie's strange remark made him feel even worse. Who does she think she is? How could she compare him to that Weasley blood traitor? Horrendous! But he also had to feel for Marie. He felt almost sorry for her in her situation. Why did he care though? It's not his problem!

'By the gods, what's happening to me?' he thought.

He had to be strong and ignore Marie at all costs possible. Just then he heard Snape's voice speak the password and he, Draco and an unknown figure they were carrying strode in. Voldemort sat up in his 'throne' and motioned for them to step forward. Then Voldemort recognized the figure in Snape's arms. Potter! Here he tries to ignore her but she just keeps making her way into his head somehow! Why?! He tried not to dwell on that subject. Instead, he turned to his followers, "What is Ms. Potter doing nearly unconscious in your arms Severus?"

Snape nearly shuddered at his Lord's chilling demeanor but stood strong, as did Draco.

"My Lord", Snape drawled, "It seems Ms. Potter is under an accidental curse by one of her housemates. I cannot get rid of her injuries that she conceived and I had hoped that maybe you would be able to help her, my Lord."

Voldemort stood up and slowly came upon Snape, looking as dangerous as possible, "Severus", he said looking down at Marie, "Of course you know I can heal her. Set her down on my desk."

Snape did so and Draco looked down to his feet as to not anger his Lord. Snape laid her down carefully, Marie struggling slightly. She twitched little as she was settled on Voldemort's desk and turned her head side to side, her vision still blurred and her head dizzy. Voldemort stepped in front of Marie in front of Snaoe and Draco and waved his wand over her body. As he did so, he mumbled a few words in latin, performing a scan on her to see what was wrong. A dark blue glow emitted from the tip of his wand and covered her like a cocoon before disappearing. Voldemort closed his eyes in concentration before pulling his wand away and opened his eyes, a curious glint in his dark eyes.

He then performed an enervation spell on her, watching her heave upwards in surprise. Marie gasped in terror as she saw Voldemort in front of her, with Snape and Draco in the background. She shivered and whimpered in fear. She didn't know why but her fear of him grew worse by the second and she began to cry again and shiver violently. She curled up in the fetal position and gazed at Voldemort, terrified. Voldemort didn't know what to make of this. He knew she had been a little weak emotionally lately but why so jittery and freaked out? Tentatively, he reached a hand out to her, watching her flinch terribly trying to get away from him. It reminded him of in the graveyard when he was resurrected. He didn't like it. After all, they had a truce now, why was she so scared? Was it a result of the curse? Voldemort then saw her eyes were glazed over and understood.

"Please, Uncle", she whimpered, "Please don't hurt me anymore. Please" She broke off crying again, covering her face.

Marie saw Voldemort fade away and instead she saw her Uncle Vernon hovering over her and reach a hand out to her. She flinched away, trying to keep away from him. Why was this happening to her? What was going on? Then a flash of red light emitted from Vernon and hit her head on. Her vision cleared immediately and she saw Voldemort gazing at her curiously.

"Potter? A re you okay now? Potter can you hear me?" Voldemort questioned.

Marie nodded, too weak to speak and Voldemort nodded as well in confirmation, "You had a curse set on you, Potter. That's what made you hallucinate and flip out a bit. That's what also made it so Severus couldn't heal you properly, the curse. Who set this curse on you Potter?"

Marie sat up when she realized that she was on his desk and a flash of red rushed to her cheeks, "Why am I on your desk?"

"I believe I am the one asking the questions here Potter."

"It was Ron"

"The Weasley boy?" he scoffed and Marie nodded nervously as Voldmort scrunched his nonexistent nose in disgust. "Potter, why did he do this do you think?"

"My Lord, I believe what the Weasley boy did was accidental", interrupted Snape, "There is no way he could have done something so advanced."

"Maybe it was the mud-"

Draco stopped at Marie's glare, "What Marie? You wouldn't still defend them would you? Just look at what they have all done to you! You can't stay with the Gryffindors! They'll tear you apart, Marie!"

"I have a feeling there is something you are not telling me, Potter. Tell me. Now."

Voldemort's trademark glare returned, this time, directed to her and Marie instinctively cowered, "The Gryffindors voted to kick me out of Gryffindor house. They all voted and agreed. Can they do that? They don't' want me in their house anymore. What am I going to do, Voldemort?"

Marie seemed desperate and it showed in her pleading eyes. Voldemort's eyes seemed to soften a fraction but this went unnoticed by everyone, thankfully. He could never show weakness in front of no one. It was absolutely preposterous! What should he do though? Was Marie ready to join Slytherin? He didn't think so, as she looked way too fragile to join a high class group of purebloods. However with Draco and his friends covering her back most of the time, it could work out. However, Voldemort didn't really trust Draco all that well. Voldemort knew that he and Marie had been school enemies for over five years. How could that possibly change over night? This is how Voldemort came to his final decision.

Voldemort came closer to her and wove his wand over her face and arm, healing her with dark magic to counteract and destroy the curse set on her by the Weasley boy. When he was finished, he gestured for her to move off of his desk and he sat at his desk, seemingly in thought. Snape and Draco looked warily at the two in cautious wonder. What would the dark lord do?

"Potter, not that I really care, but it seems that maybe you should be removed from the Gryffindor house."

"But where would I go?"

"I'm getting to that, Potter!"

Marie bowed her head in submission, almost pleasing Lord Voldemort as he continued, "I think that I will move you into a separate room. It is likely that the other houses would not appreciate your company either. And my house is still a bit wary of you. You will have no house for right now until I come to a final decision. Do I make myself clear Potter?"

"Crystal, Sir"

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow at her but said nothing on the subject of the muggle phrase. He then glanced at Draco, "You may leave now, Mafoy. This is of no concern of you."

Reluctantly, Draco left the room and headed off to his dorms for the night, exhausted of the day's events. Why didn't his Lord let her stay with the Slytherins? They would have all accepted her gratefully and without complaint. Draco would have loved it.

So the only ones left in the room now were Snape, Voldemort and Marie and Marie was a bit fidgety. She shifted, feeling only slightly better after being healed by Voldemort. Voldemort and Snape stared her down for a few seconds like a freaking double team before Voldemort continued, "You will be staying in the head girl's room for a while. For the time being, the Head girl can stay with her housemates. This is the only other room available so don't' feel like you're getting special treatment or something, alright Potter?"

"Yes Sir."

"I told you to call me Voldemort, Potter."

"Only if you call me Marie, Sir. I see no need for formalities as close as we are. We share a bloody connection for Merlin's sake!"

Voldemort stared at her with no emotions on his face for a while before sighing heavily and uncharacteristically, "Alright . . . Marie" He purposefully purred out her name sexually making her blush uncomfortably. Voldemort smirked evilly at her reaction and showed his elongated canines. He ten turned to Snape, "Severus," the purr was no longer there, "I want you to show Marie to her new quarters then you can leave."

"Yes, my Lord"

Voldemort gave Marie once last look before turning around in his little throne, a sign for them to leave, "See you tomorrow Marie. You need to eat more. Remember, I stick to my promises."

Marie turned a deep red and followed Snape out of the room. Although he said nothing, Marie knew he was curious of what was said a minute ago between the dark lord and her. Nothing but silence passed between them as Snape led her to her new room. They finally made it and Snape turned to her, his robes billowing dramatically at the abrupt movement, "Now Marie", he spoke, "As this is actually the head girl's room, you need to treat it like a guest room. No fooling around and breaking things, alright?"

Marie sighed. She should have known he'd give her the pep talk, "Furthermore the password will be of your choice. What will you pick?"

Marie thought for a minute before coming to a conclusion, "How about 'Riddle'?"

"Very well", he looked questioning for a second but didn't voice this. He installed the password and without another word, he left. 'So Snape-like' she thought before speaking the password and walking into her new room. When she walked in she wished she was head girl. The room was gorgeous and very large with a lot of space. She ventured around and tried out the bathroom. She showered with cherry blossom scents and then wrapped herself in a fluffy towel that was provided for her. She then got into a silk night gown and tried out the bed. It was very soft and comfortable and she felt all of her worries and fears drift away as she closed her eyes.

**Thank you all for reading my new chapter! Please R&R! lol**


	8. Talking Quidditch

**This is mksfroogle! Sorry this chapter is a little late but I have also been working on another story called, "A different Alternative to war" Please check it out and review. I promise that it can be fun! Please R&R**

Marie opened her eyes slowly, but closed them again, not quite used to the light yet after sleeping so well. Her head rested on her pillow and she was sprawled out lazily in a silk nightgown. Slowly, she sat up, still tired from her night's rest. She raised her arms over her head and stretched, tears forming from her eyes from the rush. Marie eventually made it out of the bed and got ready for classes. It has been three weeks since Voldemort gave her the head girl's room and she was loving it. However, Marie hasn't seen Voldemort all that much since and only during Breakfast. And he would always stare her down too, making sure that she would eat, only he wouldn't talk to her in her mind like he did that one day. Maybe he learned after that after she compared him to Molly Weasley.

Marie walked down the Grand Staircase towards the Great Hall for Breakfast. She now stood in front of the doors and slowly, she opened them. The Gryffindors were still hateful to her but she finally realized that they weren't ever really her friends if they could drop out on her so quickly and harshly. For the first time in a while, Marie smiled. Draco noticed this and he tried to get her to smile as much as he could. He would also always try to make her blush and throw a few suggestive glances at her once in a while to make her cheeks that gorgeous shade of red. Voldemort noticed this during breakfast and somehow, he wanted to curse Draco until the boy went insane. Why was that? He didn't know but it was driving him even more insane than he already was.

Marie was interested that things have gotten even better under Voldemort's rule. No more unreasoned killings, no more fights between light and dark and no more war for now. Perhaps Voldemort's rule isn't so bad really. The Light still seems to think that Voldemort will not keep his word under the unbreakable vow, after all he is immortal right? But Marie had a feeling that Voldemort would keep to his word. She saw it in his eyes that night in the ministry even though his eyes were filled with victory and smug confidence, she saw a sliver of sincerity as well. Marie trusted him completely. The Gryffindors were not stupid however, and would not rebel against him however much they wanted to do so. Everything seemed to fall into place now for Marie except for the fact she wasn't in a house yet. Why didn't Voldemort put her in Slytherin with Draco?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she reached the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. He welcomed her with a smile that sent shivers down her spine and joined back into conversation with the others.

"No guys there's no way."

"But why not? It's possible!" chirped Pansy.

"What are you guys bickering about now?" asked Marie.

Draco turned to her, "The school has a bet going on"

"About what" Marie asked a bit confused.

"Well . . . Some of the students think there is a reason why the Dark Lord is so relaxed"

"What's the reason you think?"

Marie being as naïve as she was didn't truly understand what the Slytherins were implying. The Slytherins smirked at her but Draco looked a bit scared to say anything. Marie touched his arm feeling a spark between them, "Draco, please tell me?"

Draco smiled slightly and bit his lip looking towards the professor's table where Voldemort sat eating alone and looking at his plate calmly. Draco glanced back at Marie and at the waiting Slytherins then back at Marie and sighed in defeat.

"Some of the students think that the Dark Lord got laid."

Marie's jaw dropped immediately at the word, " . . .What?" she whispered weakly hardly able to comprehend what she had heard.

"He said some of the students think that the headmaster got laid" Pansy giggled a little, clearly believing that it was true.

"There's no way"

"That's what I said!" yelped Draco, raising his hands on his head in exasperation.

Pansy waved her hands to Marie to draw her attention, "Hello? Marie? Why not? It's possible. He is even more powerful than ever now. He is the most powerful man in the world!"

"He didn't get . . .laid." the word was foreign to Marie as she argued with her adoptive sister. Marie and Pansy had gotten rather close to each other like her and Hermione had been before the incident. But she didn't dwell on that.

Blaise gave a devilish smirk at Marie and laughed dryly, "Uh hey Marie? How do you know if he has gotten laid or not?"

Draco glanced at her, "Oh yeah! You two have that connection! Have you seen him with anyone? Sexually?"

"Is he sexy?"

"Eeewwwww!" Marie screeched, making everyone from the Slytherin table and the other tables, including the Professor's look around to see what the hell was going on. Voldemort looked up from his plate to look right at Marie as if he knew it was her.

Marie sat there with her hands covering her mouth and a huge beet red blush flooding her cheeks. All of a sudden Draco stood up, "It's alright. There was a spider on the table and I freaked out a little."

Everyone still stared at them a little wide eyed before going back to their own conversations. Draco slowly sat down a faint blush on his cheeks. Voldemort and Marie locked eyes for a second before he returned to his breakfast as if nothing happened. "Draco" Marie cocked her head cutely, "Why did you say that?" She whispered, afraid everyone was still listening to her.

"I didn't want you to be even more embarrassed than you already are."

"Awwww, that's so sweet Draco"

"Anyway!" Pansy interrupted a bit harshly looking a bit put off. Pansy was still in love with Draco furiously and was a little bit worried that Marie would steal him from her.

"What?" asked Marie, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

"Have you seen him in bed?"

"No Pansy, I haven't and I really don't want to either. Can we just leave the conversation as it is? Voldemort is just not that way to go after girls, have his way with them and then blow them off all of the time."

"How do you know?" asked Draco.

_Yessss Marie, how __**do**__ you know?_

Marie about choked outright and a blush arose on her face. Has Voldemort been listening this whole time? She looked over to Voldemort to see his eyes locked on her and a seductive smirk plastered on his face. Marie looked away quickly and back at Draco who was waiting expectantly for her answer.

"Uummm, the connection between us?"

Draco seemed satisfied with the answer and Marie swore she could hear Voldemort chuckling darkly in her head.

Marie was grateful however when Draco changed the subject completely, "So what are we going to do about the first Quidditch game?"

The sixth year Slytherins looked a little downcast and Marie was confused. They were usually very confident and smug about Quidditch. What was wrong?

"What about Quidditch? What's wrong?"

Draco looked at Marie, his smile fading, "The Dark Lord is having me do some extra assignments so I won't been able to be in Quidditch this year. I'll be able to watch the games it's just that he's going to keep me very busy so I won't be on the team. The Slytherin team needs a Seeker but we don't have any takers. The first game is with Gryffindor and Voldemort moved up the game earlier than they are usually."

"To what?"

"He moved up the first game from November 2nd, to September 21st."

"What?!" Marie couldn't help but to yell, "But that's only two days away!"

"Yeah." Draco said a little crestfallen, "I know. The Dark Lord is going to be pissed off"

"But it was his idea. Besides, I thought he didn't like Quidditch?"

The Slytherin sixth years looked at her in false horror, "Marie" Draco paused, "How can you of all people not know that the Dark Lord was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team over fifty years ago?"

Marie looked around, sort of thrown off, "Uhh, Anyway, so what do you guys think you're going to do?-"

"I got it!" Goyle suddenly piped up which was surprising to everyone, "Why doesn't Marie play seeker for us?"

The Slytherins all smiled and nodded their heads and Draco smiled at Marie, "Yeah, Marie! You could! Will you?"

"I don't think I can if I'm not in a house can I?"

_Yes you can Potter! Do it! I don't want to see my house fail just because they failed to get a seeker. Just do it. I won't listen in your head for a week._

'_How often are you actually in my head? And I told you to call me Marie!'_ Marie thought to Voldemort.

_Just do it, Marie_

'_Oh fine!'_

"Fine", she spoke to the Slytherins, "I'll do it."

-888888888888-

Two days passed by all too quickly for Marie as she was very nervous to face the Gryffindors in the game. Draco has had the time to help her prepare physically and emotionally. Since their truce, Draco and the other sixth year Slytherins had been trying to help Marie to eat more and it was working. Pansy was especially being helpful to her even though Marie refused to tell anyone why she was so small and skinny. Draco and Pansy had a guess but didn't push her at all with questions.

The game was in an hour and Marie was very jittery and nervous. Draco was nervous for her as well as she wasn't eating so Draco shoved a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Ugh! Draco! What was that for!"

"Strength. You're going to need it. Now eat if you want to win!"

For some reason, Voldemort wasn't at breakfast as usual and Marie grew fearful. But why? Draco was here for her. Surely that's enough and it's not as if Voldemort can be very comforting anyways. Marie finished her breakfast quickly and a half hour later, she was in the locker rooms getting ready. Draco waited outside of the stall for her she was dressing in to give her her prep talk. As soon as she got dressed, she came out to face Draco. Draco had been turned around but when he heard the stall door open, he turned around to see Marie Lily Potter in the Slytherin seeker uniform. Draco gulped visibly at the sight. The outfit hugged her curves in the right spots and the green color made her emerald eyes sparkle even brighter than usual. How was that possible?

Marie looked anxious so Draco came closer to her, "Uh, Marie. You know the team's got your back right? They won't let the Gryffindors harm you, okay?"

"Yeah", Marie said confidently, "I know."

"Oh."

Marie giggled adorably, "Thank you. I probably wouldn't have survived this far if it weren't for you and the other Slytherins, Draco. Thank you."

Draco couldn't even say anything because he didn't really know what to say. What could he say? A simple 'you're welcome' would ruin the moment so he just stayed silent and nodded his acknowledgement. Marie smiled and Draco led her out to the field where the other Slytherins were waiting. Draco went to his seat in the bleachers by his father and when Marie got up in the air, imagine her surprise when she saw Voldemort looking right back at her in expectance. Marie gulped, her nervousness straining to take over. She looked over at the Gryffindors who were in the air as well and on the other side of the pitch. Once they caught sight of her, Marie knew that she was their target. Madam Hooch threw the quaffle in the air and all hell broke loose. Marie flew on her Firebolt with a blazing speed that no one else could match. Finally she caught sight of the snitch, but so did McLaggan, the new Gryffindor seeker. Marie bolted towards the snitch, trying to grab a hold of it before McLaggan could. McLaggan tried to go faster on his broom but he wasn't quite fast enough. Marie could hearthe crowds roaring but not for her. They were mostly rooting for Gryffindor like always. Out of a corner of her eye, she saw Ron, the new beater, flying towards her with fierce determination with his club in hand. Marie knew what he was planning to do but before Ron could manage his cheap shot, Goyle came into her defense and whacked Ron down off of his broom and into the dirt on the ground, unconscious. Marie tore her gaze away from the sight and went back to capturing the snitch. She caught sight of it once more and McLaggan followed her. She was almost there. Gryffindor was in the lead but if she could get the snitch, she could make the Slytherins win. The perfect revenge.

Suddenly, the snitch dove downward and she went after it, the crowd roaring even louder. Mclaggan was right behind her and she could almost feel his breathe on the nape of her neck. They were almost to the ground when the snitch pulled up, much like in her first year. But this time was different. She almost had the snitch, and she could hear the commentator describing the scene. Her hand just about closed on the snitch when she felt something heavy drop on her. McLaggan went to drastic measures and tackled Marie off of her broom and they both rolled off into the dirt. Marie blushed slightly when she noticed that McLaggan had landed on top of her and was straddling her on the ground. The crowd was silent and Marie could feel Voldemort's anger and anxiety. Marie brought out her hand and slowly revealed the snitch se had caught. All of the Slytherins cheered and roared in excitement. McLaggan was still straddling her and she was getting uncomfortable with it. She saw a strange gleam in his eyes and she shivered in fear. Why wasn't he moving. But suddenly, and thankfully Draco had come down from the stands and tore him off of her, "Get off of her you loser!"

Mclaggan looked pissed but stood up and angrily turned to leave the pitch.

"Marie, are you alright?"

Instead of answering him with words, Marie jumped him with a hug and held him tightly to her, her arms wrapped around his neck. Draco was so surprised that he didn't move for a second but quickly recovered and hugged her back gently. Marie was then surprised when she was picked up and thrown on Draco's shoulders. Marie accidently brushed her fingers along his cheeks and she could feel Draco's cheeks burn red with a blush. But they quickly recovered and cheered gleefully to the Slytherin crowd. She then locked gazes with Voldemort once more and she smiled, holding up the snitch happily. For once, she swore she could see a hint of a smile on his face, even if he would never admit it.

-88888888888888888-

**So what do you guys think? Was it good? Worth the wait? Please R&R and tell people about my story! Please! You guys are awesome for reading and I appreciate all of the reviews, views, follows, and favorites! Please R&R and check out my other story, 'A Different Alternative to War'**

**Please review this story**


	9. author's note, please read! important

Hey this is mksfroogle and this is an author's note lol So I fixed my chapter 6, first day to make it a little better I think. Not by much but better in my view. Tell me what you think! I just switched around to scenes, so don't worry! Nothing major! Thank you for reading and please continue to do so, I appreciate all of the views and reviews. Please keep reviewing. My chapter 9 should be up by tomorrow, so keep a look out please.


	10. Clubs and Duels

**Hey this is mksfroogle! Sorry for the wait! I fixed my chapter 6, first day, please view it again to see what I fixed! Don't worry! It's nothing huge or major. PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate the views, favs, and follows! Please tell me what you think**

"talking"

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

-88888888888888888888888-

It was a few days after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Marie was beaming since the victory of Slytherin. Slytherin were especially shining with confidence and a little bit more arrogance than usual. Marie seemed to glow with a new aura and it burst like fireworks, making most of the Slytherins gaze in awe at her new spirit. She took better care of herself with the help of Pansy. Together they had done up her dark brown hair and Pansy had helped her with a spell to make the red in her hair more prominent but darker to match the shade of burnt blood. It was glorious. She wore an all-black wardrobe and Pansy also helped her with makeup. Now her eyes wore sharp black eyeliner and showed off her ever so bright avada kedavra green eyes. Many noticed the dramatic change especially Draco for he always seemed to look nervous around her and unsure of how to act. He smiled a lot more and laughed with her, his gray eyes sparkling like snow on a frozen pond.

Even Voldemort seemed to notice even though he didn't seem to show it on his face. He kept to his promise and hadn't listened into her mind. He had to keep to his word for at least three more days. Marie seemed oblivious to all of the attention she was receiving, however, especially from Blaise and Draco. The two teen boys seemed to almost drool in her presence. Marie wasn't the least bit flattered by Blaise given his reputation with girls though. Marie viewed Draco as a friend but Draco wanted a bit more than that. Draco seemed to go out of his way to please her and this angered Pansy a bit but knew her oblivious friend would not notice.

It was a brand new day for Marie and she soaked in the happiness she felt as her new and better friends surrounded her and they talked. Voldemort could be seen watching over the crowd, making the other houses a little anxious and creeped out. Marie knew that that is why he did this, glaring down at the 'lesser' witches and wizards to evoke fear upon them. Marie had a feeling he was enjoying it a little too much, seeing him quirk his lips in an insane smirk once in a while then shifting back to his scowl. Marie was getting used to Voldemort's strange and crazy personality but she didn't know quite what to thin k of it yet.

-8888888888888888888888888888 88-

Potions class was getting ready to start and as usual, Draco and Marie sat together and were partners. Slughorn had explained that their assignment in class was to finish up their polyjuice potion they had started to make almost a month ago and today was the day it had to be finished. Draco and Marie were among some of the first ones finished. Hermione and Ron had theirs done as well but Marie noticed that her potion was a shade different from hers and Draco's. Finally, it was time to test the potions, Slughorn going around the class, grading them on the flawlessness of the potion. Slughorn got up to Hermione and Ron first and then it would be Draco and Marie's turn. Hermione slowly put the gross glob into two different vials and her and Ron pulled out a hair of their and put it in the potion. They gave it to each other and in one big gulp, they downed it quickly. But something was different this time than when they made Polyjuice potion in their second year. This time, Marie snuck some caterpillars in the potion in when they had added the leeches they hadn't been watching their potion. This is when they had started to bicker as usual and Marie snickered to herself as Hermione changed into a midget Ron and Ron changed into a midget Hermione only with a five o'clock shadow. They looked like dwarves and this made all of the Slytherins laugh hysterically at the two dwarves now slapping each other.

"What did you do to the potion?!" yelled miniature Hermione who looked like Ron, "I told you not to touch it!"

"I didn't do anything to the potion! You must have done something wrong!" Ron who looked like miniature Hermione yelled back.

"Alright, alright, that's enough now children", SLughorn finally intervened as he had been chuckling as well.

Hermione and Ron stopped their babbling to look up at the Professor, "How are we going to be changed back Professor?" squeaked Hermione.

"Well now", he ignore her question, "This is what was wrong, child" he glanced at the potion in disgust, "You seem to have accidentally added in chopped caterpillar in with the potion. I thought you would have read the directions Ms. Granger.

"But I didn't-"

Slughorn waved his wand with an unknown spell to fix Hermione and Ron to where they looked as they did before. Marie like the dwarfs better.

"But Professor I didn't-"

"Maybe I was wrong to ask you to join the Slugclub Ms. Granger if you can't do something as simple as making a Polyjuice Potion! Well now, Marie and Draco what have we here?"

Slughorn smiled goofily at them both, "Please show me how well you two did, hmm?"

Without a word Draco plucked a hair from Marie's head, making her squeak in surprise and rub the spot where he tore out her hair, and she glared at him in fake anger as Draco smirked and put her hair into his potion.

"Did that hurt?" he asked cheekily.

Marie smirked at him and as quick as a bee, she roughly pulled out a short hair from his scalp, enjoying the moment as he almost yelped.

"Did that hurt?" Marie smiled at him, mimicking his words.

Draco smirked as Marie carefully put his short almost white hair in her potion. On the count of three, they both downed the potion in unison. Almost immediately, Marie turned into Draco and Draco turned into Marie. The Slytherins clapped in congratulations while Ron and Hermione scowled heatedly at them both. Slughorn smiled aloofly, his mouth agape in joy.

"Well now! Looks like Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy get full points for a perfect potion. Oh and uh, please meet with me after class you two hmm? It will only take a moment."

Marie glanced at each other in wonder. What would Professor Slughorn want to talk to us about? Minutes passed as Slughorn graded everyone else's potions and finally double potions was over with and as everyone else left the room, Marie and Draco stayed behind to hear what Professor Slughorn had to say to them.

Slughorn gazed at them in a sort of goofy happiness that almost made Marie laugh out loud but she held her tongue when he began to speak.

"You two have showed remarkable gifts for potions making and I am astounded. Marie, I have heard remarkable things of you from Severus. He says you are a remarkable duelist, my dear."

Marie blushed in embarrassment, "Well I don't' know about remarkable. I- I 'm _fair_ maybe but not-"

"Ohohoho" Slughorn laughed, "So modest my dear. There's no need for that in my presence, remember who you are talking to"

"Yes Sir"

"And Draco I have seen your great talent for potions making, don't think I have overlooked you, boy. You have a gift! Have you ever considered becoming a potions master?"

Draco lit up at the attention he was receiving, "Actually Sir, I have. My Godfather, Snape, has been teaching me and giving me private lessons to prepare for your amazing teachings."

Marie almost rolled her eyes at her friend's large ego and overconfidence.

"Well, my dear two students, I have a very special offer for the both of you. I would like to invite you two to join my Club. Uhh, the Slug Club that is. What do you say?"

Slughorn looked very hopeful and Marie was a little doubtful at the name Slug Club. Draco accepted immediately, nodding his head, "I would love to Sir. It would be an honor. Marie what do you think?"

Marie smiled, "Of course I'll join. It will be fun, right?"

"Oh wonderful! I'll see you on Halloween then correct? That will be the next meeting that you can come to. Go on to lunch now, you two must be hungry after my babbling."

He laughed at himself and Marie and Draco left the room. The two looked at each other, very excited.

"I can't believe that that just happened."

"Why not Draco? You are rather good at potions."

"Yes I am but Marie, you do realize that if the Dark Lord wasn't headmaster and in charge, Slughorn wouldn't have given me a second glance right? Slughorn is trying to get on the minister's good side."

"Typical politics. People trying to get as close to power as they can."

-8888888888888888888888888888 888888-

After lunch, the Marie had Divination which wasn't too thrilling. Trelawney trying to predict her death again was all that happened really. After that was Defense against the dark arts and for some reason, Marie had a strange feeling. She didn't see Professor Snape at lunch like she usually does. He wasn't at breakfast either. What happened? Was he okay? He was her part-time guardian after all and had practically saved her from the Durselys'. Draco and Marie walked into class together tailed by her other Slytherin friends, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe. Draco and Marie sat in the front like always with the others around them. Soon, the Gryffindors started showing up and sat more towards the back of the room. Five minutes passed and everyone was getting edgy. Where was Snape? He of all people was never late for anything!

A few more minutes passed by when Ron suddenly stood up to leave but when he reached the door, a familiar face barged through, meeting Ron face to face with a glare on his face that could scare anyone. Voldemort scowled at Ron as he slowly backed away in submission.

"And what, may I ask Mr. Weasley, are you doing out of your seat?" Voldemort's voice was like ice and cut through the air like butter.

"I uh, I don't know"

Voldemort growled and his nonexistent nose scrunched in disgust, "Then get back to your seat, boy"

"Yes"

"Yes what?!" Voldemort's low growl sounded.

Ron gulped in utter fear making the Slytherins smile in his turmoil.

"Yes Sir"

Voldemort stood taller, towering over the youngest Weasley boy, making Ron look like a mouse compared to a snake. The Dark Lord looked down on him before scoffing out, "I guess that will have to do. Now get back to your seat boy!"

"At least he still has his intimidating demeanor" Marie whispered to Draco and he smirked at her.

_Who said I ever lost it Marie?_

'_Hey you promised to stay out of my head! You liar!'_

_Who is the dark lord here?_

'_. . . . '_

_No comment?_

Marie could tell Voldemort was enjoying her silence as he chuckled darkly in her head. He came up in front of the class, his dark robes billowing dramatically but nothing like Snape's. He turned around, sizing each one of the teens' magical auras. Voldemort gazed around the small crowd of students before speaking in his normal, almost bored but dark manner.

"Professor Snape will not be here today. Instead, I will be taking over in his position for a little while until he returns. You will treat me with the same respect as you do always, as I am still your minister and headmaster, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Sir"

Marie's voice sounded and was the only sound heard. Voldemort gave her a curious look before going back to the class as if nothing had happened.

"How far has Professor Snape gotten you into may I ask? Mr. Malfoy how about you answer that, hmm?"

Draco's eyes shot up to meet his master's, "Uh, I believing we were just getting into dueling, my lord"

The dark Lord's eyes lit up a fraction in excitement, "Perfect! Then I have the perfect exercise for you . . . . _children_" He smiled disturbingly, making even Marie shiver slightly at his insanity.

"You will be dueling each other today. But first, I want to make sure that you all understand the rules and what to do. I shouldn't have to explain it now should I? You all should have learned about how to duel in your second year, correct?"

The Slytherins nodded but Marie still had something bugging her and she just couldn't keep silent. She had to know!

"Ummm, Professor?"

Voldemort looked at Marie in a slight surprise, cocking his eyebrow a little, "Yes Marie?"

"Not that I am complaining but may I ask why or where Professor Snape is and has gone?"

Voldemort answered the question swiftly, "Your Professor is off on a little assignment for me, Marie. He will return by December. Don't worry it is nothing dangerous, just time-consuming. He will be back in one piece, I assure you"

"Okay. Thank you Sir"

December?! That was two months away! What kind assignment was Voldemort having Snape do? Her thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort talking once more to the class.

"Alright then. I have heard, of course of last year's little amateur club. What was it? Dumbledore's army? Horrible name if you ask me. I heard about it from Professor Snape. He told me all about it and how much trouble it had caused. I believe, you, Marie were their leader, correct?"

'Oh no here we go again.'

"Yes Sir"

Voldemort smirked at her, "You taught the Gryffindors and other houses but Slytherin how to duel and taught then other useful spells?"

Marie didn't know where this was going, "Yes"

"Good. We will set a little demonstration then. Stand up all of you!"

Marie looked confused but everyone stood up and Voldemort moved all of the desks to the sides of the room, letting there be more room to walk around.

"Gryffindors on the right, Slytherins on the left! Now! Marie didn't know where to go and stood confused and frustrated.

"Don't worry Marie, you don't need to move anywhere You will be helping me with a little demonstration of how to duel properly. I presume you know what to do?"

Marie stood wide eyed, not expecting any of this but she did as expected. She went to the other side of the room a few yards away from him to stand across from him.

"Let us begin. Everyone watch, do not interfere. No unforgivable but there is no limit on any other spells, alright Marie?"

She nodded her head, a little nervous and unprepared for the attention.

The duel had begun.

They gracefully bowed to each other, bending at the waist. They walked towards each other until they were only a foot away from each other. They snapped their wands' in front of their faces. Voldemort showed no emotion looking at her whereas Marie showed a little fear and worry that Voldemort might get a little carried away in the middle of their duel and forget their deal. Marie gulped as they swished their wands away back to their sides and turned away from each other to stand back a few yards where they had started. Voldemort stood proudly as his stance as Marie bent slightly at the knees, an arm behind the side of her head while her wand arm was at the ready. Softly, the two duelists counted to three.

'_One'_

_Two_

'_Three!'_

"Confringo!," yelled Marie, wasting no time. The blasting spell rushed towards Voldemort but he blocked it using a defensive shield he conjured and reeling right back at Marie, he shouted, "Expulso!"

A bright yellow light flew towards Marie but she came back with her trademark defensive spell, "Expelliarmus!"

The red light shot out of her wand, not only blocking Voldemort's curse but acting as an offensive as well. However, Voldemort isn't a dark lord for nothing. He swished his wand in a seemingly complicated move, whisking Marie's curse into his wand. This is where it gets fun and Voldemort and Marie smile at each other as they start flying curses at each other randomly, seeing who will end it first. Bright lights filled the room and the duelist's shouts could be heard just over the cracks or the spells hitting each other vigorously.

"Incarcerous!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Fiendfyre!"

"Aguamenti!"

Marie's wand conjured a huge amount of water and swallowed up Voldemort's Fiendfyre basilisk, extinguishing it completely. Voldemort looked surprised at Marie's power and before Marie could shoot another spell, Voldemort smiled gleefully at the real challenge he had and once more they battled fiercely. Marie noticed Voldemort's smile and it made her smile. She had never seen him happy before and seeing him duel her, made her try even harder. They battled vigorously for another twenty minutes, neither slowing down and neither losing. They were evenly matched, it seemed. The Slytherins looked on at the battle in amazement. Only Marie Potter would be a perfect match in battle to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Draco gazed, clearly in awe as he watched his friend move gracefully about the floor, side stepping some of the curses thrown at her.

Finally, the two duelists were getting tired and Marie panted in exhaustion. Voldemort wove his hand up in a signal to stop, as he too was feeling a little tired. However, the dark Lord did have much more stamina than the petite young teen did. Marie saw his signal and they both lowered their wands. Voldemort nodded in approval, "Not bad Marie. Not bad at all. Now let's get back to the class, shall we?"

The dark lord put the desks and chairs back in place and let everyone take their seat before he began lecturing.

"Now what you all just saw there, was a duel. A great one at that. I can hardly imagine what it would have been like if I allowed unforgivable but Marie" he acknowledged her, "I must admit, you did a very good job at holding your ground."

Never in her life would she have ever expected Lord Voldemort to praise her at anything but here he was praising her on her dueling skills, not that she was complaining at all. Marie smiled, "Thank you, Voldemort."

At that, the Gryffindors glared at her and stared in disturbed silence. Marie knew that they were all thinking the same thing. Why did she call him Voldemort? Would she get punished for not calling him his proper and respective names? Instead of punishing her like they all thought that he would, Voldemort smirked down at her and nodded. Turning back to the class, he started his lecture on dueling.

Finally after about a half of an hour, he assigned homework and let them work on it in class for a little while. However, not all good things last, something that Marie knows only all too well. Ron was planning something again and he wrote horrid note to her. He folded up the paper almost neatly and while Voldemort had looked the other way, watching the others do their homework, Ron threw the note at Marie quickly. It bumped harshly on Marie's head making her yelp softly in surprise. She saw the note and picked it up, gently trying to open it, knowing that it was Ron who had thrown it to her. What does her want to say to her now?

But before Marie could take a look at it, long fingers took hold of it, snatching it from her hands. Voldemort held it up to his face to read the note that he had 'heard' Marie getting hit with. Marie wondered what Ron had written as Voldemort's face turned from his normal grayish skin color to almost red in pure anger. What did he write? Obviously, Ron didn't think Voldemort would be the one to read it as he cowered in his desk in fear. Voldemort glared at Ron after he was finished reading the disgusting message.

"So, Mr. Weasley. You have something to say about what you have written a note that was supposed to be fro Marie? What's this is here about, let me put it in my _own words, _me and Marie having an inappropriate relationship with each other? Not only did you _describe_ that, but would you mind telling me why you think I would have a sexual relationship with my ex-rival and student?! No? You don't' have an answer for me? Well I have one for you. One hundred points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior and one month's detention with Filch."

By this time, Voldemort was fuming and Marie was extremely embarrassed. How dare Ron say such a thing? Marie and Voldemort in a sexual relationship? It would _never_ happen. Not in a million years! The Gryffindors seemed a little perturbed by the one hundred points taken off but it didn't' seem to matter as much anymore as it used to have. Once Voldemort calmed down a little, he addressed the class entirely.

"Class dismissed", he growled out softly, almost shaking with anger, his hand clenched around his wand tightly. Everyone knew that an unhappy Voldemort was not good, no matter what and they hurriedly packed all of their things. Marie was just about to leave when Voldemort caught her attention.

"Marie, please stay behind. I need to talk with you alone."

Marie glanced at Draco and nodded to him that it was okay to leave for dinner. Draco nodded back at her and left for the great hall. Marie looked back at Voldemort as he now sat behind Professor Snape's desk, one of his hands on his head as if he had a headache. The signal was strange to her. One would think that the Dark Lord Voldemort would have no weaknesses. She came up to the desk in front of Voldemort and he looked up at her, "We need to talk, Marie"

-8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888-

**So?What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review so I know please! **


	11. Resorting and Revelations

**Mksfroogle here! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm back and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review! Thank you for last chapter's views, favs, follows and reviews. Please also vote for my other story A Different Alternative to War! Which song should Snape have Remus Lupin sing?! Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. I do not own Harry potter but I do own Marie Lily Potter. Please Review! **

**Here are some pointers for conversations to help you guys out again lol:**

**Parseltongue**

"Talking"

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

Sorting hat conversation

-8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-

"We need to talk Marie"

Marie shifted slightly, a bit uncomfortable. She hadn't been alone with Lord Voldemort in a while since they went to visit Professor Slughorn and went to Diagon Alley together. Now he wanted to talk to her about something. About what? What was there to talk about exactly that they had to be alone?

"Yes Sir?"

Voldemort sent her a false glare.

"Voldemort?"

Why did he always want her to call him that now and not everyone else? It was weird but Marie didn't question it. Voldemort now sat back in Snape's chair and sighed, seemingly exhausted. He glanced at her as if thinking about what to say before saying it. He bit his thin bottom lip a little apprehensively until finally after a few more seconds, he started.

"Marie, how would you feel about being resorted?"

_Are you kidding me? He is asking me this now? Why now though? Certainly it can't be because of that little incident with Weasley? It was just a minor incident was all!_

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Marie. And it isn't just because of that little incident with Weasley. It is because of many incidents with all of the Gryffindors since day one."

"Will you please stop reading my mind?"

"Honestly, I didn't have to that time"

Marie smiled at the Dark Lord but he still just sat there expressionlessly. Marie giggled at his stony look as he ten raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Something funny Marie?"

Marie couldn't stop the flow of laughter afterwards as she giggled almost as insanely as Bellatrix.

"Hahahahhah!" she held her stomach in pain yet it was a good kind of pain that made her laugh more, "Hehehehehheh . . . It was funny when," she panted but continued with short little gasps from her bout of laughter, " when you scared Weasley like that. He was heheh, so scared!"

Voldemort gazed at her before curling his lip upwards in a small smirk, trying to conceal his enjoyment from watching the teenager laugh hysterically. It was like a disease that was overcoming him and he couldn't escape it. This child that he was currently in front of right now looked like she couldn't and wouldn't hurt a fly yet it was just minutes ago when she fought him so courageously in a demonstration duel. What was she doing to him?

Voldemort scoffed a little to wipe out any emotions that Marie might be able to sense on him and continued talking as if her little fit didn't happen at all.

"Yes it was, however, I would like something like that to not happen at all again."

"Yeah right, you enjoyed every second of terrifying Ron"

Voldemort sighed again, "Yes I did. But that is not what I am saying right now. That's not the point. I want you to be resorted so perhaps this tense battle between you and the Gryffindors will be over. Maybe if you are once more sorted into Gryffindor, the Gryffindors will trust you again. What do you think?"

Marie was quiet for a few seconds, debating over Voldemort's ideal point.

"But, Voldemort. I don't think I could ever be sorted into Gryffindor again. Especially after our agreement. I'm friends with so many Slytherins now. Why can't I just skip the resorting and just be a Slytherin?"

Voldemort had to suppress a smile at her eagerness to join his house however an image of Draco got into his head and he mentally seethed. It's not that he hated the boy; it was just that he didn't believe that the Malfoy heir would so willingly forget his and Marie's rivalry so quickly as if overnight. He sneered in his thoughts.

"You can't just join Slytherin and think you are meant for that house, child. If you want a house so badly, just agree to be resorted. We can do it as early as tonight if you wish."

Marie could feel an unfamiliar wave of emotion radiating off of Voldemort but he couldn't quite place the feeling. It burned the air around them like hatred yet it was not for her. What the hell is with this guy's mood swings? Marie cocked her head to the side slightly making her look irresistibly adorable. Of course not in Voldemort's point of view. Cuteness didn't work on an evil dark Lord.

Marie heaved a heavy sigh as if mocking Voldemort, "I guess I'll give it a shot"

"Good"

Voldemort stood from Snape's chair and walking around the desk to stand next to Marie, "You shall be resorted as of tonight then. Agreed?"

Marie nodded her head, "I just hope **this** agreement doesn't ruin my life."

"It won't."

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88-

It was an hour after Marie and Voldemort's meeting when dinner was getting ready to start. Draco and the other Slytherins tried to get information out of her about what they had talked about but she hadn't relented into their curiosity. She just flicked her blood-red hair behind her ear and started another conversation to keep them guessing. They kept pestering her however until they reached the great hall and they sat at their usual places at the Slytherin table. Marie hoped vigorously that the hat would sort her into Slytherin just like it had always wanted to.

"Hey Marie, why do you think there isn't any food on the tables yet?"

"Oh I don't know"

Of course she did know but she wanted to keep it a surprise and to egg them on more."

Draco edged closer to her making her only a little uncomfortable. They had somehow formed a very strong bond between themselves but for now, Marie only saw it as a brotherly fondness. Draco however, saw it as a little more but Marie didn't know that. Not yet.

"Marie I know you know what's going on," whispered in her ear and it ticked her and sent shivers down her spine. She blushed a little, just realizing how close Draco's lips were to her earlobe. But why would that bother her? Certainly it was just teenage hormones and she pushed down the comfortable feeling and looked at Draco who was surprised by her turn and if he hadn't pulled his face back, they would have no doubt accidentally kissed. On the lips. Oh my God.

Thankfully, before could say anything, Voldemort appeared in the great hall and glided over to the Headmaster's table but didn't sit down as usual. Then and there everyone knew something was either going on or wrong. They feared for their lives if something was wrong. Did someone break the deal between Marie and Voldemort? Was someone going to die tonight? Nobody really didn't want to know.

Voldemort stood like a statue and looked upon all of the frightened students. Marie could tell that he was reading their minds and pegged on their fear even more so than ever. His blood red eyes looked like a war scene and a blood bath had just occurred. His black pupils slit as he narrowed his eyes in mock anger. However, Marie knew the truth and nearly smiled but kept herself in check as to not alert anyone to be relaxed.

Voldemort then started to speak, keeping his voice low, secretly getting his jollies from seeing the teenagers scared for their lives.

"As you all can see, there is no food yet on the table."

Nobody dared moved a muscle, fearing that a mere twitch would be the death of them all. Draco shivered at the silence but Marie being so close to him had some sort of comforting effect on him and it made him calm down a bit. Surely the Dark Lord would not harm any Slytherins in any other's presence?

The Dark Lord gazed down at all of the children and smirked evilly.

"As you all may know, I am a very patient man. I have been lenient haven't I?"

Nobody did anything and some of Voldemort's insanity showed when he screamed,

"Haven't I?!"

A lot of the students flinched at his sudden anger. Even Marie shrunk in fear as Voldemort paced in utter hatred at the students before him except for the Slytherins of course. The Ravenclaws, being smart nodded silently but the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors stayed still, not saying or doing anything, wondering what Voldemort would do or how far he would go.

"Good. Well I believe that my patience has now officially run out for a particular problem. The problem dealing with Marie and the rest of you."

Everyone seemed to be shocked into stillness. Time seemed to stop and the other houses looked terrified. Surely he wouldn't kill students in front of everyone? Then there would definitely be a riot and the deal would be broken. But Marie knew better, even though she was extremely embarrassed that he was singling her out in front of everyone.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have all been too rude and hateful to her for my taste, especially Gryffindor. Do you really not realize the bravery Ms. Potter showed by offering me the deal in exchange for all of your lives? And you repay her with what?! Bullying her ruthlessly making her feel like a traitor and beating her. I can stand name calling and other childish tame bullying however, I do not tolerate abuse."

Everyone stared in shock at the Dark Lord Voldemort as he defended his ex-enemy in front of everyone. Marie was also shocked. She had never thought or believed that Voldemort would ever do something like this and for **her**!

"Many of you are probably wondering why I am defending the girl I once called my enemy. I think that Ms. Potter deserves some recognition other than from her haters. That is why I am having her resorted for you all to see just how wrong you all are. That Marie is not my consort!"

Marie blushed and buried her face in her hands in embarrassment while Draco patted her back soothingly and the other Slytherins glanced at her in consolidation. They understood her embarrassment.

'_Oh My God. Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just sort me already?!'_

_I'm getting to that, just calm down, I'm helping you_

'_Bullshit! Get out of head and just sort me already! You are embarrassing me!'_

_I'm not a dark lord for nothing Marie_

'_That is your excuse for everything, you know that?'_

There was no reply from him as he lifted his hand and silently summoned the sorting hat and caught it. He then scanned the room, including the other Professors for any sign of an argument, not that he would care.

"Marie Potter. Please come forward to be resorted"

Slowly, Marie stood and walked out of the Slytherin table, sending a worried glance at Draco. Draco gave her a warm smile and Marie walked up to Voldemort. While she walked, she felt everyone's eyes on her. She took this time to look back at those hate filled eyes. She met the ones she once called her friends. Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw had a dreamy yet unfamiliar glare worn on her. Then she looked over at the Gryffindors. Neville shook his head and crinkled his nose in disgust as well did some others like Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Ginny Weasley. Yet Ron and Hermione's hatred burned her the most. If she was resorted back into Gryffindor what would she do? She couldn't go back, surely Voldemort understood that. Then Marie saw Mclaggan's eyes. She saw something in his face that she didn't like. In truth, it scared her but she would never say it. She saw lust in his burning gaze and it frightened her immensely.

Marie didn't know it at the time but Voldemort saw Mclaggan's look as well and he was furious. If Marie did indeed get resorted back into Gryffindor, she would be under his watch all of the time as well watched by the Slytherins. Voldemort knew that the Slytherins had grown quite fond of Marie after understanding and getting to know her. Voldemort would never admit it, but the same thing was slowly happening to Voldemort as well.

Finally, Marie reached where Voldemort was standing and with a submissive gesture she bowed her head slightly to not look at him straight in the eyes. Voldemort didn't like this however and took her chin in his hand and lifted it up so she looked at him in the eyes.

**~You'll be fine. Trust me. ~**

Somehow though, Marie found that she still couldn't trust the man that spoke to her softly in Parseltongue. She realized in that moment and remembered things that she had almost forgotten since she came back to Hogwarts. She was so close to trusting the man that had killed her parents and so many other innocents. He has tortured, maimed and destroyed many people's lives. How could Marie ever forget that? Of course though he has not killed anyone yet since they made their deal who didn't deserve it. But she couldn't help herself from replying to confuse him.

**~How do you know? ~**

Voldemort raised his nonexistent eyebrow in confusion at her sudden mood change. However he did not reply and instead drew out a seat for her to sit on. Without another word, Marie sat on the chair and everyone waited in silence as Voldemort slowly placed the sorting hat on her head.

Immediately the hat started talking to her.

So we meet again huh? How much you have grown Ms. Potter! I take it you wish to know what house you will be resorted into?

'Well yes, that is why I am here. What would you recommend? Or can I choose myself again?'

Well since I let you choose on your first year, I believe I get to have the pick now. It's not every day I get to sort someone again!

'Well get on with it then already! People are staring and it's creeping me out!'

Oh fine, "SLYTHERIN!"

Marie and everyone else in the room let out a breathe they didn't know they were holding. Voldemort quickly shut his mouth that for a second, had dropped. The Gryffindors glared as if it was trademark and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked like they just didn't care. A few seconds later, all hell broke loose. Suddenly, all of the Slytherins stood up at once and clapped and cheered loudly for her. Draco being the loudest of all of them, whistling and screaming to the top of his lungs for his friend.

Voldemort took the hat off of Marie's head and allowed her to stand. Marie looked to the Slytherins in pure joy and happiness. Marie looked back at Voldemort with a smile that would melt anyone's cold heart. He nodded to her and Marie ran to join the Slytherins. They pat her back and smiled at her, her own joy reflecting onto them. She sat next to Draco and the others with that same smile on her face. Like she was truly accepted now.

'_This is where I belong'_

_It looks as though it is, Marie_

Marie looked over at the Headmaster's table to see Voldemort smirking in almost a strange way. Almost as if he were smiling. But that can't be right. The only time Voldemort would be smiling would be if something horrible he had caused had happened right?

No, Voldemort was feeling pride. He was extremely proud to have someone like the Girl who lived with the Slytherins. But once again, he would never tell anyone or let anyone know in anyway about how he felt.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88-

After dinner, Voldemort went to his quarters as usual. The day had all but exhausted him completely. First with substituting for Defense Against the Dark Arts, reading that letter from the Weasley boy that was supposed to be for Marie and what with Marie being sorted in to Slytherin is a pretty full day. Voldemort had been furious with the Weasley boy for writing such foul filth to Marie that he really didn't care if it embarrassed her or not to explain the note to everyone. And then at the dinner, Voldemort had noticed that Mclaggan boy staring Marie down like she was a piece of meat. He felt like he wanted to rip out his eyes right then and there. But why? It wasn't like he had any feelings for the girl.

. . . Right?

Voldemort had felt so proud that Marie was now a Slytherin. Now she could embrace her true Slytherin side and forget about those horrible and ungrateful Gryffindors. But something was bugging him. Voldemort could feel a little hatred coming from Marie directed towards him before she was sorted. Why? What had he done? He had stuck to his word, wasn't she happy? But there was something else as well. He had questioned it before but now he just couldn't let it go. The girl knew Parseltongue and they could read each other's thoughts. Voldemort at first thought that they could be soul mates but quickly pushed that down to look for another solution as to why they were so connected even before Voldemort's resurrection. Voldemort laid in his bed with his arms under his head, crossed thinking deeply for any answers that there could be. He closed his eyes and thought long and hard.

Parseltongue . . .

Mind Connection . . .

Potter's scar hurting every time he was angry and wanted to make her feel pain. . .

Potter knowing and feeling his emotions and him knowing and feeling hers. . .

Just then, Voldemort's eyes flew open with sudden realization. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen this before! Marie Lily Potter was Lord Voldemort's Horcrux!

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888-

**Well is everyone satisfied with this chapter? I hope everyone is and please once again review and vote for my other story on my profile page that is called 'A Different Alternative to War'! What should Snape have Remus Lupin sing? Voting poll is open until November 12****th****! Please R&R!**


	12. Meetings and Courtings

**Here I am! I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I understand that a lot of people think that this is the end but it is not! **

**What about Mclaggan? **

**Marie being Voldemort's Horcrux? **

**Voldemort's new feelings?**

**What will happen to Snape? **

**The Order? **

**What will happen next?**

**Well you can find out if you keep reading my story, because I will not stop until this story is finished the way I want it to be and I hope you all enjoy that. Once more thank you for reading. **

**Please Review!**

"Talking"

'_Marie's thoughts'_

**-**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888-

A couple of months had passed until it was nearing Halloween. Marie was doing very well in Slytherin just like the sorting hat had told her and the Slytherins were very pleased to have her. Voldemort was especially pleased and was extremely civil in the DADA class. He would ask her questions he knew she knew the answers to and treated everyone the same.

Except Ron Weasley.

He absolutely hated him.

However, as for the other Gryffindors, he treated fairly but not as well as the Slytherins.

Marie was kind of scared for the Slug Club meeting on Halloween. It was tomorrow and she still didn't have anything really to wear. Pansy said that she had to dress up fancy and like a pure blood like all of the other Slytherins that were invited to the meeting.

"So Marie, you have anything to wear to the meeting tomorrow night yet?"

Draco teased her off and on as they walked the halls in the dungeons.

"No", she sighed gloomily, "And I haven't had the time to go to Hogsmeade. Besides, I wouldn't have the first clue about what to wear to fancy meeting!"

"Don't worry"

Draco put his arm around Marie's shoulders like usual and it sent chills down her spine the way he handled her so gently.

"I'll go with you and tell you what you look good in. How about it? We go to Hogsmeade and find you a nice outfit to wear? I still have to get my new robes at there anyway."

Marie blushed as he tightened his hold and shook her teasingly.

But suddenly they halted and Draco's breathing stopped. Marie looked up to him to see he was looking straight ahead with a blazing glare that was even worse than what he ever used on her. His gray eyes were cold with malice that could almost ring Voldemort's to shame.

Marie felt Draco's grip on her tighten even more so as if to protect her. She looked straight where Draco was looking to see Mclaggen staring at her.

Not at them.

Not at Draco.

Straight at Marie.

He eyed her like a love sick man after a Veela and it scared her. His blue eyes stood out to her ravenously and his mouth was slightly open as if he wanted to gulp her down like a glass of pumpkin juice.

Suddenly classes ended for a few underclassmen and flooded the halls.

One moment you saw Mclaggen. . .

The next he vanished with the crowd.

Marie gulped loudly and Draco relaxed his tense shoulders that had been prepared for a fight. He loosened his grip on his companion but didn't let her go as if Mclaggen would jump out of nowhere and take her form him.

"You stay away from him, Marie, you hear me? If he so much as comes a step near you, you run. Got it?"

Marie could barely hear his words but nodded at their meaning. She let herself be led by Draco and together they started on their way to Hogsmeade.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888-

It was the night of the Slugclub meeting and Draco and Marie had decided to go separately as not to create any unwelcome rumors.

Marie looked gorgeous in the new dress that Draco had picked out for her to wear. It was a beautiful blood red dress with black lacing that brought out her bright green eyes exponentially. Of course, it wasn't quite a Gryffindor red as that would surely piss off a lot of Gryffindors for a Slytherin to mock and wear their colors. She also wore her blood red hair /black hair up in a loose bun with a black pearl necklace around her neck. Her black eye liner was deep and made her eyes stand out even more so. She didn't need mascara though as her eyelashes were already deep and curled naturally.

Hesitantly, she knocked on Slughorn's door but she didn't have to wait long as he opened the door quickly and let her in.

"Ah, Miss Potter! What a pleasure to see you! This would be your first meeting correct? Come in! Come in! And might I just say that you look absolutely wonderful tonight my dear?"

"Thank you, Professor"

She walked in the room that was lit all around with candles and the giant fireplace behind the table where everyone else was sitting. Draco was sitting next to Blaise and then there was an empty seat next to him on the other side and then Pansy. Draco swung his head slightly for her to come sit next to him in the free spot and swiftly she did. As she got all settled she took this chance to look around at who else was there while Professor Slughorn was jabbering away about something to do with the ministry and how much better it was faring now than what it was.

First there was Blaise then going from his right was Draco, Marie, Pansy, Melinda Bobbin, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and then Cormac Mclaggen. Hermione just ignored Marie and the Slytherin's presence entirely whereas Ginny Weasley snuck a few dirty glances at Marie. Marie felt that this whole meeting was very awkward.

Probably because Ginny thought that Marie would tell everyone their secret at any given time. It wasn't' as if it was anything big or anything. It was just that Marie and Ginny had had a little experimental fling last year that didn't work out.

No one ever knew that Ginny Weasley was in to other girls but Marie and it didn't seem that anybody would ever know the way Ginny flaunted herself around boys and made out with them so much. Right now she was wearing a bright red and short dress that was low cut so that it showed off her cleavage. It would have looked sexy would it not have been for all of the Weasley trademark freckles that covered her skin.

Ginny was still staring at her and finally Marie got fed up with it.

Marie glared back at Ginny like looks could kill.

Ginny would be dead at that moment. Ginny obviously didn't know who she was messing with.

Finally the house elves brought some dinner out to them and they started eating not quite peacefully. Professor Slughorn was still rambling on gleefully talking to Draco now about how well his Father, Lucius, is doing in the ministry.

The food was delicious and Marie didn't realize how hungry she was until her first bite. The wonderful taste of spaghetti and meatballs filled her senses and she momentarily forgot about the awkwardness around her. She carefully twirled spaghetti noodles around her fork to entertain herself seeing as Professor Slughorn wasn't going to shut up anytime soon.

Marie stabbed a meatball with her fork gently and rose it up to meet with her lips only to see Mclaggen staring her down again. Then she noticed his eyes hadn't really left her since she walked in the door. She looked away from him and took a bite out of her meatball only to set the rest of it down on her plate.

Suddenly, she wasn't that hungry anymore.

"So Marie, how is it?"

Marie was jabbed out of her thoughts by a peering Slughorn looking down at her awaiting an answer.

"Excuse me Professor? I'm sorry. I didn't catch that"

"Oh no worries my dear! I was only asking how it feels for the war to finally be over between you and the Minister?"

Marie then knew that he was talking about Voldemort. Marie didn't know quite what to say about that though.

"Well uh, you see. . ."

She was trying to find a safe way out of the question without making it look bad but then she decided . . .

'Oh screw it!'

"It's great Professor. In fact it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. The Dark Lord has helped the wizarding world in so many ways it is unimaginable why we didn't do this sooner and let him rule."

There were collective gasps throughout the room, mostly by the Gryffindors that stared at her as though she were crazy.

"Are you insane?"

Marie noticed Hermione speak out for the first time to her in months, "Because of that monster, Dumbledore is dead! Because of him, muggleborns and muggles face a threat of being wiped out completely!"

"I haven't seen any mindless killings for months since the war ended actually" Marie argued, "In fact, there have actually been fewer killings since his rule and everything is being rebuilt."

"So he just had to kill all of those innocents to make everything better? He just had to kill muggles, muggleborns, Moaning Myrtle, your parents, Dumbledore, Cedric . ."

"Actually, Wormtail killed Cedric"

"Shut up! I'm not finished!" Hermione suddenly stood up with her hands on the table in anger, "It's your fault that most of the Order was banned from England, that Professor Lupin was forced into hiding. It is your fault that Sirius is dead!"

That did it.

"Shut up Granger!"

Marie now stood up as well in the same position as Hermione and growled like an untamed tigress.

"Don't you say a word about Sirius! You don't know! Maybe he would have one of the few that still trusted me! Unlike the ones I used to call my friends! You don't know what I went through that day! It was the only way for everyone to be safe from harm. But maybe I shouldn't have done it. Maybe I should have let him kill me."

Draco touched her arm to soothe her to try to calm her down but she just shook it away.

"Maybe it would have put me out of my misery. The pain I feel every day that aches in my heart and soul. It burns. To know that I have to live in pain and watch as everything I once knew disappeared in front of me. Like our friendship meant nothing."

There was a pause and Hermione crossed her arms, trying to hide the pulsating anger she felt. She didn't want to do that in front of a bunch of Slytherins.

"I guess it didn't mean anything"

Marie sat down once more and lifted her chin up to stare down at Hermione as she sat back down as well. Marie could feel Draco whispering softly in her ear, "It's alright. Just calm down, the meeting is almost over."

As if nothing had happened, Slughorn awkwardly began talking once more about something that had to do with a pineapple. Meanwhile, Marie was seething quietly in her chair, anxiously waiting for the meeting to wrap up.

"Well oh my! Look at the time! I guess it's time for you lot to head back to your dormitories now. Off you all go and don't forget about the Slug Party coming up soon! Wear extra good clothes as new and old members will be joining us that evening. Good night."

Marie ran out as fast as she could so Draco or Pansy couldn't follow her. Her dress billowed behind her a little as she wandered aimlessly around the halls until she came to a familiar spot.

Without realizing it, she had walked to the Room of Requirement.

Marie sighed at the memories of last year where she taught her peers to defend themselves when Umbridge wouldn't.

Just then she heard a sound behind her. She twirled around to see Mclaggen only two yards away from her. Marie jumped back like a frightened kitten but Mclaggen put up his hands as to show he was harmless to her.

"Good evening Ms. Potter."

Marie didn't say anything to him so he took a step closer only for her to take another step back.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, Marie. I only wished to tell you how beautiful you look this evening. Especially when you were talking off Ms. Granger."

He laughed almost in a fake manner as if to ease her.

It didn't work.

Marie glared at him, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he repeated her words, "I only wish to let you know that I think you did the right thing back at the ministry a few months ago."

"You do?"

"Well yes, I do"

He took a step further only for Marie to take a step back.

'Oh shit'

She backed up against a wall.

"Yes I do believe you, Marie," purred disgustingly, "And I was only wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime? Be my girlfriend?"

The mere thought sickened Marie to be anywhere closer to the guy let alone to date him so she shook her head.

"No thank you, Mclaggen. I refuse your courtship"

Mclaggen smirked hauntingly at her, "For now. But soon you'll be by my side and I'll never let go of you"

Before Marie could say anything back to him, he swiftly turned away from her and walked out of the hallway that the Room of Requirement resided on. Without further hesitation, Marie practically ran to the Slytherin commons and into her dormitory. As she stripped down to her pajamas, she thought about her little encounter.

What did Mclaggen mean when he said that?

Surely he wouldn't force her into anything?

Marie grew scared and shivered in fear as she covered herself up in her green blankets for comfort and quickly fell asleep in the heap of sheets.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-

Meanwhile with Voldemort . . .

Voldemort had just been wandering the halls because he couldn't sleep.

To tell the truth, he could hardly ever get any sleep now days. With knowing that Marie Potter was one of his Horcruxes, naturally, he wanted to know more about it and researched the possibilities. He didn't think it would be wise to tell Marie about it since it would definitely be a lot of explaining to do. He would have to tell her what Hocruxes were and he didn't really fell up to a long night explaining dark arts to an innocent little girl who already has enough to handle on her own let alone to know that part of Voldemort's soul resides in her body.

Voldemort sighed and almost yawned but held it down to keep himself awake.

Something then drug Voldemort out of his thoughts. He could feel Marie's fear pulsating within him and knew immediately she felt as if she were in danger.

He made a turn to see Marie and that Gryffindor boy, Voldemort remembered his name to be Cormac Maclaggen, standing alone by the Room of Requirement. Mclaggen was talking to Marie and fi he listened well enough, he could barely make out the boy's words.

"What do I want?" the boy repeated Marie's words, "I only wish to let you know that I think you did the right thing back at the ministry a few months ago."

"You do?"

"Well yes, I do"

He took a step further only for Marie to take a step back.

Voldemort prepared himself in the shadows in case he had to intervene when she backed up against the wall.

"Yes I do believe you, Marie," Voldemort heard him purr, "And I was only wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime? Be my girlfriend?"

Voldemort wanted to kill the boy right then and there.

Or vomit.

Whichever came first.

How dare the boy so much as suggested that he and Marie have relations? When he has been just as awful to her as the rest of the Gryffindors? Voldemort sighed in relief when Marie shook her head in refusal.

'_So she isn't so stupid sometimes after all'_

"No thank you, Mclaggen. I refuse your courtship"

Mclaggen smirked hauntingly at her, "For now. But soon you'll be by my side and I'll never let go of you"

Voldemort heard the dark promise in his voice and anger rose in side of him.

How dare that boy even think that Marie could ever be his?

Marie belonged to him and only him!

She was his Horcrux!

Then Voldemort shook himself out of those thoughts.

'_I have to stop thinking like that. I'm beginning to sound very strange. She's only sixteen for Merlin's sake!'_

Besides, it isn't as if Voldemort would ever go for his ex-enemy anyway. It would be a very stupid move on his part to make. Even if she was beautiful, he still had his morals and pride with him.

Lord Voldemort would never go after **anyone.**

Marie was his Horcrux and he had to find out more information about it.

He cannot allow her to be hurt in anyway.

He had to protect her.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888-

**So what do you guys think?**

**Pretty good still? **

**Don't worry there is still more to come! **

**And check out my other story, "A Different Alternative to War"**

**Reminder: The voting poll for what Snape should have Remus sing ends November 12****th****! Get to voting please! **

**And please review! I really love the reviews!**

**Thank you**


	13. friendships and parties

**Mksfroogle is back! This is now chapter 12! I honestly didn't think that I would get this far lol **

**And it is all thanks to all of you who read my story! I owe you guys; you deserve nothing but great chapters from now on! **

**The story from now on will only get better, I promise so stay tuned! Please Review and vote on my poll on my profile page!**

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888-

One month has gone by at Hogwarts and things have just seemed to get even more nerve racking for Marie than she had ever thought possible. It is November 19th and she and Draco were going to a Slugclub party that they were invited to the next night.

Except this time they had to bring dates.

Draco had already asked Pansy to go with him so she knew she couldn't ask Draco. Blaise was available but Marie didn't really feel too comfortable with someone that has a sexual escapade reputation. He was attractive and all with black hair and Italian facial features but he just wasn't really Marie's type.

So much had happened in a few weeks that Marie's life was just starting to feel normal once more.

Slytherin won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, of course. That went over quite smoothly except for the fact that Cho Chang practically drove her off of her broom trying to get to the snitch as well.

Well let's just say poor little Co Chang took a tumble off of _her _broom stick instead.

With the help of a little push.

Voldemort had announced that there would be a Yule ball on Christmas Eve as well. This got Marie nervous because now Mclaggen wouldn't stay away from her in class and out. Of course the Slytherins helped her out and had her escape while Draco would send some of his favorite curses at Cormack. But he just didn't seem to get the idea that Marie was not interested in him! He just kept coming!

Marie was just frustrated with it all!

Mclaggen was so stupid as to even hit on her in Defense against the Dark arts/Dark arts class in front of Voldemort! Of course now Voldemort does not allow interruptions so every time Mclaggen interrupted quietly to try to court Marie, Voldemort would have him be the guinea pig and demonstrate curses and spells on him. Marie had a feeling that Voldemort just didn't like Mclaggen as much as she didn't.

After dinner now, Marie would take a walk around the castle before curfew. After all, it was her right as a student that she could if she wanted to. However, she always had a weird feeling of being watched. It unnerved her, of course, but she never stopped her nightly walks. She was a little bit frightened that it would be Mclaggen watching her though. She wouldn't be afraid to admit that he scares her. The way he always looks at her and talks to her just strikes a fear inside of her you wouldn't have thought possible in the ex-Gryffindor.

Now Marie was in a little bit of a dilemma. She didn't know who to ask out to the Slugclub party!

She walked by a familiar hall and stopped. Something was very familiar about this hallway, she knew it very well.

It was the hallway to get into the room of requirement.

She stood in front of the wall for a few seconds, letting memories flood her mind of last year's illegal club she led.

Dumbledore's army.

A tear left her eye as she was sadly reminded of Professor Dumbledore. What would he say now to her if he was still alive? Then suddenly a noise behind her caught her attention. She whirled around, expecting to see either Voldemort or Mclaggen. Preferably Voldemort.

But it was neither.

Standing before her in Gryffindor robes, shifting his weight slightly in anxiety, was Neville Longbottom.

Marie let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. But then she backed away, remembering that he was no longer able to be trusted. That Neville Longbottom was among the other Gryffindors that had tormented her so harshly. Neither said anything to the other, so Marie decided to break the silence.

"W-What do you want?" Marie said shakily.

Once more, Neville shifted and looked away, almost like he was embarrassed.

"I believe you."

That was all he said before he walked away, but Marie wasn't going to let that one sentence slide by without an explanation.

"Wait, Neville!"

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"What?" he asked, "I said what I had to say, now I'm leaving, alright?"

"Not without an explanation you're not."

Marie bravely walked up closer to Neville, hoping this all wouldn't be a hoax or another prank on her. He turned around to face her with a slight blush of pink on his cheeks in the dim light of the halls.

"Fine. You want an explanation? I believed you from the start, Marie. That you did what you did to save everyone from a horrible death. However, everyone else didn't. I didn't want to get bullied again by my own friends and I know that sounds horrible because that's what's happening to you! The truth is, I wanted to tell you just to get it off my chest. I'm sorry Marie."

He shook his head in disbelief, as if hardly believing his own words at that moment, "Actually, I didn't just tell you to get it off my chest. I know I cannot be forgiven by you for not sticking up for you when you needed it. Luna feels the same way, you know. You should know she would never hate anyone. We took the coward's way, and I'm sorry you had to suffer for it. I'll just go now."

He started to walk away when Marie grabbed his shoulder to stop him. She looked in his eyes for some truth. Neville's eyes teared up with it. He truly was genuinely sorry. Marie couldn't help but to hug him tightly, making the shy sixth year Gryffindor stumble in shock.

"I forgive you Neville."

A few seconds drifted by when they parted a ways.

"Thank you for forgiving me and all, but could we, uh, just keep this a secret? I-"

"Don't worry Neville. I don't want you to get hurt by their stupidity."

Marie stopped though, and her Slytherin side gleamed a bit, "Actually, I think you owe me something for all those years sticking up for you, Neville."

Neville's eyes widened a little in fear, hoping she wouldn't make him do anything embarrassing.

"I want you to go to the Slugclub party with me so I'll have a date."

"But then-"

"But then," she interrupted, " You can tell the Gryffindors that you were planning on dumping me to break my heart again, I can tell the Slytherins to lay off you and Luna, and I'll ask Voldemort if he can help you in DADA/Dark arts class. Deal?"

Neville stood there in shock, "Wow, Marie," he started, "That really is a generous offer and all but I really don't think I would want The Dark Lord's help at anything. And what would Luna think about me taking you to the Slugclub party as a date?"

"Oh it's okay! Just tell her about our deal. And Voldemort really is a nice guy. Why don't you think there hasn't been any killings anymore? Since the war has ended and he has what he wants, everybody can live in peace now!"

Neville nodded his head in silence.

"Besides, I'll be there with you for private tutoring if you're scared of him"

Neville smirked at her but that smirk changed into a happy smile, "Alright, Marie. It's a deal. And I truly am sorry about everything. I don't know why everybody doesn't agree with you. Ron and Hermione felt betrayed of your friendship since that deal but I know you made the right decision."

"Thank you Neville"

He nodded his head once more, "So are Malfoy and those other Slytherins all really not that bad then?"

"I guess if you don't piss them off and they don't have a reason to hate you, then no. They really aren't that bad. They're all really nice, actually."

Neville wrinkled his eyebrows together as if he didn't quite believe her but then sighed.

"Well I had better be off, Marie," he laughed, "Everyone thinks I went to the Room of Requirement to practice my spells again."

"Alright, Neville, I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you. I'll have to go and get a tux then, tomorrow."

Marie laughed, "I'll be wearing green. Is that okay?"

"Perfect"

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888-

The next day, Marie, Draco and Pansy went to Hogsmeade together to get their new robes/dresses for the Slugclub party that night. Draco of course got very fancy and expensive black and dark green robes that he just looked amazing in. Pansy and Marie however took a little longer to decide. Pansy kept running around Gladrag's wizardwear to find the 'perfect dress'. Marie, meanwhile, was having a little trouble to find anything that she looked good in.

"Marie what's wrong?"

Draco caught her looking completely lost and decided maybe he should help even though he didn't know anything about dresses. Marie looked up at him while looking at the strapless dresses.

"Uh, well. I don't know what to wear. What do you think?"

Draco looked completely surprised now but tried to look calm, "Who are you trying to look good for?"

He just meant it as a joke. He knew she didn't have any interests in any of the Slytherins and no one else in school. Or so he thought.

"It's a surprise."

'Uh-oh' Draco thought, 'I didn't think she was interested in anyone. Someone asked her out? It must've been Blaise. Poor thing, she probably doesn't realize she had other options. I would have taken her if Pansy hadn't kept harping to me about it to go with her'.

"Right well Marie, I hope you actually know what you're doing. It better not be Mclaggen"

Marie pulled a face of utter disgust, "Ew! Gross! Of course it isn't Mclaggen! That's disgusting!"

"Thank Merlin. I was only joking anyway, Marie. Now let's find you a dress. Oh well here's one! How about this one?"

He pulled out a pink dress that came all the way up to the mid-thighs.

"No. Hell no."

He chuckled and pulled out another, not really knowing what he was pulling out.

"Oh Draco that's perfect!"

"What is it?"

Marie rolled her eyes at him, "Look at it!"

He looked at the dress and he was amazed. It was a dark green strapless dress that came up to the knees.

"I'll go try it on! Why don't you go help your date find a dress too? It looks like she some help as well"

Marie ran off to try the dress on but when she came out, she found a little scene going on in the store.

"Why do you want to talk to Marie, Longbottom? I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you, you Gryffindor scum!"

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy! I have some business with her about a deal we made alright?"

"A deal? What deal?"

Marie jumped out into the open, letting everyone know she was there, "A deal about helping him in class!"

Neville looked a little odd at her but didn't say anything. Draco just looked at her as if she were insane.

"What?"

Neville said he would help me in herbology if I helped him in the dark arts class. You know Gryffindors and how frightened they are of Voldemort."

"Oh. Right."

Draco still didn't look sure about what she was saying but didn't question her.

"If you're sure, Marie."

"I am"

Draco nodded his head and went back over to Pansy, who was picking out a bright orange dress.

Neville came up to Marie looking a little nervous and a bright blush once again covering his cheeks.

"So uh, you look good. I like that dress, actually."

"Really? Did you get your tux?"

"Ah, yes I did. While Malfoy was interrogating me. Real nice guy, Malfoy is right?"

Marie giggled softly, "Once you get to know him, he's a good guy. I'm sure you two would have gotten along if he hadn't been so stuck up for five years straight."

Neville let himself go and let out a laugh that alerted the Slytherins. Neville shut down again and looked at Marie with a slight smile across his face, "I hope we both don't have any problems tonight Marie. Mclaggen seems to have quite the crush on you. He's outside the store right now. I caught him rehearsing another line of how to 'court' you. Watch out for him. I think he's gone a little bonkers. And I told Ron and Hermione I was taking you. Just thought you might want to know that Hermione was taking Ron and Ginny was going to take Dean Thomas. You might want to stick with the Slytherins tonight when I ditch you, alright?"

"Wow. Thanks Neville. I really appreciate what you're doing I hope you know that?"

He nodded, "Thank you for forgiving me. I better go now before Malfoy kills me with that glare of his. I'll see you tonight. I'll come to the dungeons at about 7:00pm since it starts at 7:30 okay?"

"Alright, thanks. And thanks about that warning about Mclaggen Neville!"

"No problem!"

He left the store quickly, dodging Draco in case he wanted to pick a fight again.

Draco came over to Marie with confusion on his features, "So what was that all about? You know you can tell me anything right Marie?"

"Of course Draco. It isn't anything harmful. It'll be okay. Trust me."

They left the store a half an hour later. Marie chose the dress Draco picked out for her while Pansy chose a very short black strapless dress.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-

Finally it was almost 7:00pm and Marie got her dress on and wore black eyeliner, green and gray eye shadow and blood red lipstick. She curled her hair slightly but left her hair all the way down. She also wore black heels and dark green nail polish.

Draco and Pansy decided to wait for her to go with her and her date since they didn't know who it was. Finally it was 7:00pm and they went out of the common room to see that Neville Longbottom was waiting for her. Sure enough, Draco's face reddened in anger at seeing the Gryffindor leaning on a dungeon wall in a traditional black and white tux with black shoes, his hair tussled up. In truth, he looked very handsome to Marie. Marie smiled at him and he smiled back but stopped when he saw Draco coming with her and Pansy. Neville took Marie's arm like a gentleman and gently led her as Draco and Pansy followed.

Soon they made it to the party entrance in complete silence. Neither male made a move to speak to their date for different reasons. Draco wanted to listen to hear if Neville would say anything to Marie while Neville didn't want to say anything in fear of angering Draco. The doors opened and they stopped in awe at what they saw. It seems that it wasn't just the Slugclub that had been invited. There were many people from the Ministry that Marie recognized and tightened her hold on Neville in anger. She really didn't like Ministry workers.

Then she felt Neville whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry. You only have to stay at least an hour here then we can all leave. I'll probably leave sooner."

Marie smiled at him but then she caught the eyes of Ron and Hermione smirking at her like they knew something she didn't. Marie couldn't help but to smirk back with the thought that she knew something that _they_ didn't.

They walked around together, Neville a little nervous to be around so many Slytherins at once. They met up with Blaise and his date, Rose Zeller, a Hufflepuff.

"Poor little Hufflepuff doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

Marie jumped slightly when she heard Draco's voice right behind her.

Neville glanced at Marie with an understanding in both of their eyes.

"Well that's my queue! I think I'll go get us some punch."

Marie and Neville both knew he wasn't going to do that.

"Marie, what do you think you are doing inviting Longbottom to come with you? You know those Gryffindors are nothing but bad news! He'll break your heart!"

"That's the point."

"What?"

Draco was immensely confused now.

"Neville and I made a deal that if he came to the party with me, me and Voldemort would help him in DADA/Dark arts class. Besides, he believes me. So does Luna."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt me Draco! Now I know I made you upset because I didn't tell you but I knew how you would react. I trust Neville. He came to me last night and poured his heart out to me that he was sorry. That's why we came up with this deal. He's supposed to ditch me so he doesn't make Ron and Hermione suspect that he believes me. He doesn't want to get bullied anymore."

"Sounds like the coward's way out."

"Neville's the bravest person I know."

Draco didn't get to make a comeback as Slughorn came up behind them.

"Oh hello, Miss Potter. Mister Malfoy. I just ran into your father. He was just telling me how he won the approval for every ministry worker to have a test performed on them to ensure their loyalty to the minister."

"Oh really? I didn't know my father was here. Why are there so many Ministry folk here anyway, Professor?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Slughorn's eyes widened comically in surprise, "This party is for all of my members of my Slugclub. New and old. Everyone here has been in my little club."

"Oh, well that's interesting . . . . . Is that a vampire?"

Marie saw a man she thought was sucking on a blood pop form Honeydukes.

"Ah yes, that would be Eldred Worple. He is the author _of Blood Brothers: My life against the Vampires_. He takes his job very seriously. Let's see who else is here I can point you youngsters to.

Ah! There's Derk Cresswell, now the head of the Goblin Liaison Office. There's Barnabas Cuffe, the editor of the Daily Prophet. Ambrosius Flume. Now I know who youngsters would love her. She is the owner of Honeydukes. Ciceron Harkiss, Mr. Nott, Gwenog Jones. He is now the captain of the Holyhead Harpies! Oh and there's Democles, the inventor of the Wolfsbanes potion. And then there's Tiberius, Mr. Mclaggen's Uncle."

Slughorn looked a little lost then, "Ah but I think there's someone missing."

Just then a certain scent caught Marie that just smelled wonderful. It smelled of ink, cinnamon and cologne. It seemed a familiar scent and she wanted to smell more of it until she noticed it was from a person behind her.

"That missing person would just so happen to be me, Horace. What, would you forget your best student?"

"Oh of course not Tom!"

'_Tom?'_

Marie turned around to see Lord Voldemort had been behind her. The man that had smelt so good was Lord Voldemort!

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888-

**Another Cliffhanger! Hahahahahah I'm evil! But seriously, what do you guys think of this? Please Review so I'll know what you think. Remember! For my other story, 'A Different Alternative to War', the poll ends November 12****th****! So vote, vote vote on what song Snape should have Remus Lupin sing!**

**And don't worry, more characters will appear in this story that you may be missing. What do you guys think of me making Neville the good Gryffindor? Or is he a good guy? Who knows? What will Voldemort think of Marie's little deal with him? Will Voldemort agree to tutor Neville? What will Mclaggen do as he is there at the party as well? Will Ron and Hermione do anything? Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. The Danger Zone

**Mksfroogle here! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and views and everything else! I hope everyone will like this chapter as much as me. Please vote for my other Fanfiction, 'A Different Alternative to War'. What song should Remus Lupin have Draco Malfoy sing? The Poll will still be up on my profile page until November 30****th****! Please vote! And please review this chapter as well!**

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888-

Marie was absolutely mortified when she saw who it was that was behind her. Why did she think that Lord Voldemort smelt good?

'_Oh Merlin, what is wrong with me? Did I actually think he smelt good? And why does he look kind of handsome tonight?'_

Although Voldemort still looked snake like with no hair, extremely pale, sharp nails, a nonexistent nose and thin lips, he made that black suit look good. His blood red eyes contrasted with his skin and the suit and Marie was surprised at how handsome and good looking he seemed.

Voldemort smirked slightly and Marie looked away immediately.

'_Oh geez! I completely forgot he can read my freaking mind!'_

"Oh Ms. Potter, you look lovely tonight as well, my dear."

He leaned over a little close to her, causing Marie to almost flinch back in surprise. Marie could almost feel his nonexistent nose against her cheek as he sniffed her softly. Then he leaned back.

"You smell nice, too, Marie. Like apples and lilacs."

Marie's blush was a magnificent beet red and Marie couldn't help but to look away and lock eyes with Draco who looked pissed and disguised it poorly. He clenched his jaw and growled a little under his breathe.

Voldemort smirked at her and chuckled lightly, glancing back at Slughorn who just looked completely flabbergasted at his old student's behavior.

"Oh , um. Tom-"

Voldemort snapped his head glaring at Slughorn.

"What did you call me?"

Slughorn looked petrified, "Uh, um. I'm sorry, my Lord. Please forgive me? Minister?"

Voldemort still glared at him and Marie feared the worst with Voldemort's temper concerning his name. So Marie tried something drastic.

'_Voldemort?'_

Voldemort glanced at Marie but said nothing, his lips becoming too thin with anger.

_What Marie? This is none of your concern._

'_I know but please just lay off of Slughorn? He's done nothing wrong. He's just an innocent old man'_

_If only you knew everything about your dear Professors Marie. Then you would think differently._

'_How?'_

_Nothing. Never mind._

Voldemort seemed to calm down visibly during his and Marie's mental conversation as his shoulders relaxed and his eyes softened. He turned to Slughorn.

"Don't worry Horace. It was an honest mistake. You seem to be stuck in the past sometimes to what things used to be like. Let this be a warning for you. Never say nor call me by that name again. Ever."

Slughorn nodded his head in acceptance, "Yes of course, my Lord. Thank you for your forgiveness, my lord."

Voldemort curled his lip in disgust but didn't respond. Instead, he looked back at Marie.

_Are you happy now? You little brat._

Marie said nor thought nothing but just winked at her minister.

Then a sudden throat clearing drew Marie's attention to Draco, who was trying to get her attention.

"Marie can we talk?" he glanced at Voldemort, "Alone?"

"Young Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure that anything you say can be said in front me as well. Horace, if you would please leave us?"

"Yes of course, my Lord"

Slughorn hobbled away as fast as he could over to another Ministry worker. Meanwhile, Voldemort, Draco and Marie stood in silence, waiting for someone to say something.

"Malfoy. What is it you wanted to say to Marie?"

Voldemort's voice was hitched as if he was just waiting for an excuse to curse Malfoy. Draco looked conflicted but when Marie gave him a gentle nudge, he spoke freely.

"Marie, Mclaggen hasn't stopped watching you since you walked in. If you, my Lord, were not here right now, I'm sure he would have been encouraged to come over when Longbottom walked away."

"Why should Marie be concerned about Mclaggen, Draco?"

Even though Voldemort already knew why and was taking precautions to protect Marie anyway, he wanted to know as much as he could about the stupid Gryffindor boy.

"My Lord, Mclaggen has been constantly harassing Marie about going to the Yule ball with him."

"Why won't you?"

Marie spoke up, "Hello Voldemort?! He is a freaking creep! There is absolutely no way I would ever do anything with him!"

"Marie calm down," Draco pressed, "As much as I love your snarky, Slytherin attitude right now, you might want to keep a little more quiet. Mclaggen will hear you."

"I don't care. I want him to hear me!"

Voldemort smirked and chuckled at her anger towards to Gryffindor.

"Marie, if hears you, he will not let it go. He will try even harder to get to you!"

Marie's heart sunk and she knew Draco was right. Mclaggen would probably see it as a challenge.

"Marie, are you afraid of the boy?"

Hearing Voldemort's voice, Marie looked back at him, almost forgetting that he was even there. It angered Marie that Voldemort would even think in that matter.

"Why would I be afraid of Mclaggen when I'm not even afraid of you, Voldemort?"

Voldemort chuckled darkly, "Marie, my dear, you don't fear me because there is nothing to fear from me anymore. You do, however, have something to fear from Mclaggen. I cannot protect you from other students."

"Who ever said that I needed your protection?"

Voldemort's nonexistent nose wrinkled, "Because I am your guardian. Or did you forget that?"

Marie flinched back in shock. She had forgotten that Voldemort was and is her guardian. She had even forgotten that Snape was technically her guardian as well since he hadn't been around for a while, being on a mission for Voldemort for no unknown reason.

Suddenly, Pansy ran up to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck, making Draco step back in shock.

"Drakey Poo! Come with me, I want to show you something"

"Uh, Pansy, I'm kind of busy right now."

"It's okay, Draco. Go and have fun with your date. I have to talk with Ms. Potter alone, anyway."

Draco looked a little skeptical at first at leaving Marie alone with Lord Voldemort let it be, knowing that Marie would be perfectly fine with their deal intact. He nodded and bowed slightly in respect to his Minister and Headmaster.

With Draco and Pansy gone, Marie and Voldemort were left in silence together. Each not knowing what to say to the other, Marie decided to look around a little. But unfortunately, eyes locked with Mclaggen.

Mclaggen was wearing a traditional tux, his blonde hair slickened back slightly, but his curls still showed dramatically. His blue eyes eyed her like a predator, making Marie squirm and shiver in fear slightly.

Then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, making her turn to see Voldemort's hand on her shoulder. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Mclaggen, glaring at him until he realized where his hand was resting. Obviously it was unintentional and he jerked back slightly, removing his hand from her warm and smooth skin.

"Not afraid of the boy, hmm?" he said but didn't allow her to respond as he continued, "Anyways. I wanted to talk with you alone about Severus."

"Is he okay? I thought you said it was a harmless mission! That he wouldn't get hurt-"

"Marie" he stopped her, "He's fine. The mission is harmless. He will actually be here and back to teaching tomorrow, in fact."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

Silence once more enveloped the two in awkwardness. Marie shifted a little bit away from him.

"Well," she finally spoke, "That's good news."

"Good news? You don't like my teaching?"

Marie rolled her eyes at him, "Of course I just love it when you torment the Gryffindors. Especially Ron. And your teaching really isn't that bad, I guess. I've really learned a lot. You have actually been the best Defense against the Dark Arts/Dark arts teacher since Professor Lupin."

"You mean Remus John Lupin? The werewolf who bonded us within our deal?"

"That's the one. Why?"

Voldemort glanced away and back at her, noticing that a few others were staring at them, "Well, I received a letter from him a few days ago."

He paused on purpose, making Marie tense in suspension. What had Lupin wrote? Does he truly hate her now too?

"He wants to see you, Marie. He said in the letter . . . Actually, how about I just give you the letter? Come by my office tomorrow after your DADA class with Snape and I'll give you the letter."

Marie smiled at him, making Voldemort a little nerved. He still wasn't used to a positive feedback concerning his ex-enemy.

"Thank you, Voldemort. Really, I appreciate it immensely."

"Don't thank me. I don't need your thanks, Marie."

His sudden change of attitude concerned Marie. One minute he was kind and protective, the next he was cold and dense. But then she understood why. Lucius Malfoy and a few other Deatheaters were nearby. Marie knew right then that he was only protecting his own reputation. Voldemort wouldn't want any of his wavering deatheaters to think he was getting soft by being kind with anyone.

Voldemort fixed his suit slightly, fixing the tie, "Well I'll see you tomorrow in my office, Ms. Potter. Have a nice night. You look beautiful tonight."

As a parting, he lifted her wrist and placed an open mouthed kiss on the top of her hand. The kiss was soft and gentle yet cold. She swore she could feel his forked tongue glide lightly over the skin. She barely even realized when he pulled away, letting her hand go and fall to her side like a feather. When he turned to leave, Marie touched her hand as if not believing what Voldemort had just done.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888-

It was an hour later of mingling when Marie finally decided to leave. It had been a few minutes after Voldemort left when Draco came back to the party, his hair a little ruffled and he looked slightly out of breathe. Marie obviously knew what he had been doing. He was with Pansy after all! Draco had come up to her and led her to his father, Lucius Malfoy. Even though she hated Draco's father, Marie held a decent conversation with him and Draco with Draco's help. But before she left them, Lucius also took her hand and pecked his lips on the top of it. It wasn't as graceful and toe curling as Voldemort's kiss, but Marie thought it must have been an old Slytherin thing.

After mingling, Marie finally left, Draco having left already with Pansy. Marie knew that Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had already left but she knew that Mclaggen stayed the whole time as Marie did. Reluctantly, she left the party and tried to almost run to the dungeons. She was almost there. One more flight of stairs down, and it would be home free from there.

But suddenly, Marie felt someone grab her arm and twist her around. She yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, kitten!"

Marie cowered in fear yet in anger, "Kitten?"

Mclaggen smirked at her, standing a step taller than her with the stair's help. He seemed like a giant now.

"Yes, kitten. Don't you like the new nickname I gave you? So shy and timid yet fierce and cowardly at the same time when threatened. You are my little kitten, Marie. Will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

"Hell no. And I'm not anyone's 'kitten'! Just leave me alone Mclaggen!"

Marie turned to leave, but he grabbed at her arm again, this time, twisting it intentionally, making her yelp and try to flinch away. Mclaggen, however, kept a good grasp on her so she couldn't escape.

"Kitten, I have been very patient. Now you will give me an answer by December 23rd, so I can get a good tux and look good for you, you understand? You are mine, kitten. And don't you dare tell anyone of this little encounter. Unless you want everyone to see how much of a slut you are flirting with the Minister, with the Malfoys and practically all of the Slytherins."

Marie smirked despite the situation she was in, "Do you actually think I care what everyone else thinks of me? If you go around spreading that rumor, I'll make sure Lord Voldemort knows what you said and he'll torture and kill you for spreading rumors involving him!"

Mclaggen brought her closer, despite of her struggling and hissed dangerously in her ear, "Let me revise that. If you tell anyone of this, I will kill you but not before I take you and rip you of your innocence. Do you understand me now?"

His voice was soft and controlled but Marie could tell it was very dangerous and full of promise so she did what she knew would get her out of trouble. She nodded her head, making Mclaggen smile and let her go slowly, "Now remember kitten. I want your answer by December 23rd."

Finally, he turned around and walked back up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, leaving Marie shivering in fear and utter terror. She wouldn't tell anyone if she knew what was good for her. She knew that Mclaggen would keep his promise if she did. Slowly, she made her way down to the dungeons, Mclaggen's sick words still ringing in her head. She cringed in disgust at the thought of being with him.

But then again, the thought of Remus' letter brought her hopes up. What did Lupin say in the letter that Voldemort thought best for her to read it herself?

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888-

**So what do you guys think? Good? Please Review! **


	15. anger and comfort

**Hey everyone! I have promised a great chapter and a great chapter you have received in my point of view. Tell me what you think by reviewing and please vote in my new poll of which fanfiction I should try next! If I don't at least ten more polls by November 27****th ****at 5pm, I will erase the polls and decide for myself. Thank you.**

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888-

Marie ran through the halls of Hogwarts in desperate attempts of escaping her captor. The man chased after her in hot pursuit as she scrambled around a corner.

But wait a second!

The corner she turned was a dead end!

Marie turned and cowered in fear as her chaser turned the corner and cornered her. You couldn't see his face as it was masked by shadows but Marie could tell he was smirking at her visible terror. The man came closer and at every step he took towards her, Marie stepped back in retreat until she was flush against the wall. The man was now chest to chest with her and Marie at first thought it could be Voldemort like he was in the chamber of secrets. The way he looked when he went to Hogwarts as the structure of his body was similar.

"Oh my Kitten, you have been very naughty. What shall I do with a naughty kitten such as you?"

The man's face came closer to hers and that's when she recognized the face and voice together.

Marie jolted up from her bed, a cold sweat on her skin. It was just a dream.

'_Just a dream' _she thought.

She heaved a big sigh and got out of her bed to face the day. She knew she would have to give Mclaggen her answer soon and she shivered as she remembered the night before when he threatened her. She felt like she had to tell someone but what if Mclaggen found out? She would be in even more trouble. Should she go to Draco? Snape? Voldemort?

Marie shook her head.

'_I'll deal with it myself this time. I don't need their help anymore. I'm not a child and I'm not weak like I once was'_

She ran these thoughts in her head over and over again until she got to the great hall for breakfast. She opened the doors and ignored the other houses, going straight to Slytherin and sitting next to Draco and the gang.

"Hey Marie, you're just in time! Snape just arrived back from his mission! Isn't that great?"

Marie smiled at Draco coyly, "Why Draco, don't you like Voldemort's teachings?"

Everyone chuckled at Draco's stunned face as he gaped like a fish out of water.

"No! That's not what I meant at all! You know what I meant Marie!"

"I know. Just calm down."

Marie glanced over at the head table to see Snape drinking some pumpkin juice. In truth, he looked dead tired. There were even more prominent bags under his eyes and he looked pretty pale. His face almost drooped and his brows furrowed in obvious irritation and frustration. It was clear that hated Professor hadn't slept in days.

Marie felt sorry for him and locked eyes with Voldemort. Voldemort, however, immediately broke eye contact harshly, gazing coldly across the room at other students. Marie followed his gazed and it ended up on Mclaggen who was looking at her. Marie gulped and shuddered as the memory of her dream came into mind.

"Marie, are you alright?"

Marie snapped her head to see Draco looking at her worriedly, his hand resting on hers, gently squeezing. It made her slightly uncomfortable and she jerked her hand away, making Draco confused.

"Is it him again? Did something happen?"

"What do you mean Draco?"

Draco stared at her sternly, "Marie you know what I mean. Mclaggen."

"Oh."

Marie didn't say anything for a few minutes before replying, "Draco, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Draco and the others gave her a confused look but they went back to their meals. Draco, however, didn't. He angrily huffed and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Why was Marie being so stubborn and secretive all of a sudden? First with Longbottom now with Mclaggen? What was next?

Draco angrily left the table and marched out of the Great Hall. Marie ignored it and kept eating quietly as if she knew Draco would act that way.

'_Why can't he just accept that I don't' need his help anymore? I can defend myself. I'll be fine'_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888-

After Ancient Runes and Potions class it was finally time For Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts/Dark arts Class. Between classes, Marie had heard That Snape had been rather nasty to the students on his first day back, even to some of the Slytherins. She was a little afraid of what could happen.

When she got to class she sat at her usual spot by Draco only to see that he didn't even look at her. This troubled her and she was about to confront him when Professor Snape barged in the class room. He waved his wand over the candles to light them and made the curtains pull themselves down to make it dim and cold. It was reminiscent to when Snape substituted for Professor Lupin back in Marie's third year.

Professor Snape paced the floor in front of the class for a few seconds before finally sitting down at his desk with a loud thump. He held his hands in his head and looked like he was about to pass out and fall asleep when Hermione Granger rose her hand into the air. Snape glared at her in disgust and hatred.

"And what do you want, Granger?"

His voice was laced with malice and was ice cold. Nobody was expecting Snape to return like this.

Hermione looked disgruntled at first but then spoke, "I was just wondering what you would be teaching us today Sir."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, you insufferable little girl!"

As much as Marie loved to see Hermione being put in her place, Marie couldn't help but to feel worried for her Professor.

After a few more minutes, Professor Snape finally decided to start class but left off in the middle of when Voldemort had lectured to them about vampires and werewolves. They had already gone over this material and took a test over it! Why were they being put through it again?

Finally, Draco raised his hand up to question his Godfather.

Professor Snape glared at him, "And what do you have to say that is so important that you just had to interrupt my lesson?"

His voice was deep and whispered with cold agitation.

Draco gulped but held enough courage to confront his Godfather.

"Professor, if I may inform you, the Minister has already gone through Magical half-breeds with us a few weeks ago."

Draco lost his nerve in the middle of speaking when Professor Snape spat at him hatefully, "Did he now? Well if you don't mind, I'll be lecturing to you little ingrates again my way! You will all be tested again in my way and there will be no more interruptions! Is that clear?!"

"Yes Sir."

Draco mumbled, a little scared. Draco had never seen his Godfather like this before. Something really bad must have happened on his mission. Did he fail it or something? Is that the reason why he was so pissed off?

Marie was also wondering the same things and decided to message Draco about it. She discreetly wrote on a piece of paper writing, 'Why is Professor Snape being so hateful? Did he fail his mission or something?'

She folded the piece of paper a few times and gently put it on Draco's lap, only notifying him of the letter.

Draco looked down at the folded letter and realized Marie gave it to him. He glanced at her, seeing her in his peripheral vision.

He softly opened the letter but before he could read it, Snape grabbed it out of his hand.

"Writing little notes in my class in the middle of my lecture hmm? What were you two writing? A bloody love letter?" He spat and growled with malice as he opened the letter to read it.

Outloud.

"Well let's see here. It says, 'Why is Professor Snape being so hateful? Did he fail his mission or something?'"

Snape growled at the note and sent a glare at Marie.

Uh-oh.

Now she was in trouble and she shrunk in her seat as Snape came closer her, slamming his hands on her desk.

"For your information,_ Potter, _I have not failed my mission. In fact, it was a complete success. And the reason I'm so hateful? It's because little ungrateful brats like you can't help but to think they are better than everyone else. Your father was the same way. You two really are the same. I shouldn't have taken you away from those muggle relatives of yours. I should have made you stay there where you belong, _Girl._"

By the time Snape was finished, Marie was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shivered in fear. There went her thoughts of defending herself and not being weak. Everyone was actually shocked to hear Snape talk Like that and Draco glared at his Godfather in hatred.

Without wasting another second, Marie shot out of her seat and ran out of the classroom. She couldn't stand the stares. Why had Professor Snape said those things?

Did he really think that?

Marie stopped running just outside of the seventh floor, unknowing and not caring that the headmaster's office resided just around the corner. Marie sobbed her heart out. Why had Snape said that? Did she deserve to go back to the Dursley's?

She didn't want to!

Could they make her though? Would they?

Was she really just a worthless piece of space that everyone could live without? Nobody would care if she died right? Draco and mad at her now and Snape. Would they think her even more pathetic that she had ran away crying?

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her and she silenced herself, not really wanting to be caught so vulnerable in the open at this time of day. But she was too late.

Voldemort, she could see, turned the corner from his office only to see a crying mess sitting on the floor. Voldemort furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows in confusion.

"Marie", he growled out more harshly than intended, making the girl flinch at his voice.

"Marie, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in class with Snape?"

Marie looked away from him, tears still involuntarily running down her face like a waterfall.

Voldemort slowly came up to her, not entirely sure of how to deal with the situation. A few months ago, he would have crucioed her and told her to get back to class.

Now, hurting her was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Marie, why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Marie looked up at him to see he was crouched beside her She noticed that his voice was softer. She shook her head to signal that she wasn't hurt but this only concerned Voldemort more.

Wait.

What?

Why was Lord Voldemort concerned for Marie Potter?

But neither of them took any notice.

"Then what's wrong Marie? Why are you not in class with Professor Snape?"

At hearing the Professor's name, Marie gulped in terror and looked up at her headmaster.

"H-He said t-that I'm just an u-ungrateful brat who thinks I'm b-better than everyone else. And t-that he shouldn't ha-have taken me away from the Dur-Dursleys'! T-That he should have j-just left me t-there"

Voldemort could barely hear the crying girl yet understood every single word of it and it angered him.

He would have to have a little chat with a certain Professor about his behavior.

"I d-don't have to go back t-there? Do I?"

Suddenly, Voldemort did something he never thought that he would ever do and he acted on impulse.

He hugged the Girl-who-lived.

It was very awkward at first and it made Marie silent for a second but after a few more moments, Marie accepted the hug and cried again, this time, in the arms of the dark lord.

She snuggled against his chest under his chin as the dark Lord rocked her back and forth, comfortingly.

"**Don't worry Marie**, "He whispered in Parseltongue, "**You won't ever have to go to those filthy muggles ever again. I won't let it happen. Snape has no say in it if I say so, alright?**"

After a few moments, Marie nodded her head against his chest, inhaling his scent of cologne, ink and cinnamon until she realized why it smelt so familiar.

She remembered that on her first day of potions class, everyone had to smell that certain love potion, Amortentia! She had smelt cologne, ink and cinnamon in the potion of what attracted her most.

At the moment, however, she didn't care and she snuggled even closer to the most fear Dark Wizard of all Time.

Voldemort held her close for a few more minutes until he finally made himself pull away and rub her cheek soothingly. Suddenly, without any warning to Marie, Voldemort bent down and kissed Marie's forehead. The kiss somehow felt more intimate than the night before as he held his thin lips there for a while longer than intended. His lips were still cold but it relaxed Marie to feel the cold lips on her forehead. And once again, Marie swore she could feel his tongue dab quickly against her head and pull away.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Voldemort pulled himself away from her and lifted them both off of the floor.

"Now listen Marie. I will have a little chat with you Professor later about his behavior. But for now, how would you like to come up to my office to read that letter your werewolf sent you?"

Marie's heart jumped and she wiped stray tears and smiled slightly to Voldemort, "I'd like that."

Voldemort led her to his office, wondering to himself why it had felt so right to kiss the sixteen year old girl. But he pushed those thoughts away quickly.

No. There was no way he would go that far.

He would at least wait another year to make any moves on the girl.

He would not be a pedophile.

Pedophiles were disgusting even in his sick mind.

Why did he feel this way anyway, though?

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888-

**So what does everyone think? Please review more and give me your thoughts! Be opinionated! Also, a reminder, please vote in my poll on my profile page. **

**Thank you so much to my readers! You guys are awesome!**


	16. questions answered

**This is an update! Mksfroogle here, and I now have another chapter up. I think this chapter will answer a few questions some of you had that you reviewed to me. Well enjoy and Please REVIEW! Thank you!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888-

Marie walked closely behind Voldemort, surprised by his recent behavior toward her lately. What had gotten into him? They walked up the stairs to his office slowly and Marie couldn't help but wonder.

Does he really care about me?

He did kiss her forehead in a comforting manner and has done nothing but been somewhat gentle with her since their deal at the ministry.

Was this really Voldemort?

They arrived in his office finally. Voldemort slowly moving towards his desk as Marie just stood still, not quite sure of what to do at the moment. Voldemort noticed this and waved his hand at her, motioning to her to come closer.

"Come here child. Sit down, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to talk about more than just Lupin's letter. Am I correct?"

"Umm. . . Yes Sir. Voldemort."

He smiled at her as she cautiously sat down in front of his desk.

Voldemort got out the letter and took it out of its envelope once more and unfolded it neatly.

Then without wasting another second, he gave the letter to the shy girl. Cautiously, Marie took the letter out of his hand, their fingers briefly touching, making Marie blush.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the letter and began to read:

_Dear Lord Voldemort/Minister of Magic, _

_I am sure you are probably wondering why I would be writing to you but the truth is, I am not. Since I am not allowed to contact my cub, that being Marie Potter, I would very much appreciate it if you could give this letter to her. Fenrir Greyback, my new pack leader, doesn't want me to have contact with her. So if you would allow this brief letter to get to her, I would owe you one. I beg of you, My Lord._

_Dear Cub, _

_If the dark lord is allowing you to read this, how are you? I am very sorry I haven't been able to contact you since that day in the ministry but as I am sure you have heard, the order was forced out of Britain except for a select few. I hope you will forgive me, cub, but I have joined Fenrir Greyback's pack, hopefully to soon be closer to you. It's not so bad and no, I do not blame you for Sirius' death. It was not your fault. It was Bellatrix's. And I think you did the right thing with that deal. No matter what anybody else says, you did your best and I am proud of you. Tonks, you remember her, has also joined the pack to be close to me and she believes you as well. And she says hi._

_Cub, there's something you need to know about Dumbledore. He was not entirely truthful to you, you see and he forbade any of the order to speak of it but Dumbledore knew the prophecy long before you were born and he wasn't going to tell you. He wanted to see how far you could go on your own to defeat the dark lord. And I also found out that the old bastard (forgive my language cub) has been paying those filthy muggle relatives of your to abuse you. I am so sorry cub. If I had known sooner, I would have taken you away from those horrible people, laws be damned! Now I am sorry cub, but I have to go now. Thank you Lord Voldemort for allowing me to write to my cub and I hope you will allow me to see her soon, perhaps._

_Thank you, _

_Remus John Lupin_

Marie stopped reading only to notice there were tears once again running down her cheeks. When had she started crying again?

She folded the letter back up again and handed t back to Voldemort who was waiting patiently for anything she had to say. And boy did she have a lot to say.

"Thank you for letting me read the letter."

"You're welcome. Do you have any questions?"

Marie paused for a few seconds, trying to prioritize her questions.

"A lot actually. Why would Dumbledore do such a thing?"

"You mean lie? To make it easier for him to deal with, obviously. He had always been very manipulative. And I'm not saying I'm not manipulative but only saying that your beloved professor was even worse at it than me."

Marie tilted her head to the side and Voldemort only continued, "As for paying the Dursleys to abuse you. Would you mind explaining that?"

"What's there to explain? You already know about the abuse."

"I think there's more to it than you are telling me, Marie."

There was silence between them for a couple of minutes, Voldemort allowing the poor girl to answer whenever she wanted to. Finally, Marie took a deep breath and looked back at the dark lord in sorrow.

"Is . . .", she paused hesitantly, "Is it okay if I just show you?"

Voldemort looked uncertain for a second and looked away, somewhat embarrassed. Why, she didn't know.

He nodded to her, "Sure. But nothing inappropriate."

"Duh, Voldemort." She rolled her eyes at him, still blushing, but bowed back submissively at his glare.

Silently, Marie lifted up her sleeves, very self-conscious. Voldemort prepared himself to see something horrible only to see pale flawless wrists and arms.

"I don't see anything."

"Hold on! It's a glamour, you dolt! I also used a glamour that night Snape brought me to you. I admit I was very weak at the time but my mind wasn't and I held up most of the glamours."

"Oh , I see. Continue then and take the glamours off, Ms. Potter." Although he didn't take too kindly to being called a dolt, the older man decided to be mature about it.

Marie once again rolled her eyes at the snake-like man, ignoring his impatience. She took another deep breath and heaved a sigh as if she was letting a huge weight off of her shoulders. And as she did so, the glamours wore off of her one by one. Marie had her eyes closed but she could sense that Voldemort was tensed, as if his anger was welling up inside of him, about to burst out in flames like a volcano.

As Marie opened her eyes, she let her eyes fall upon her many scars.

First there were the scars on her wrists. Those are the ones she had done herself. There were three scars on each wrist from when she cut herself. One for each year during the summer she had to wait for her friends to rescue her. Before Hogwarts, the summer after first year, summer after second year, summer after third year, summer after fourth year, and the last is after Sirius died. She wanted to punish herself for being so weak and yet try to kill herself to save herself from being tortured further by anyone.

"Why did you-?"

"Why did I what? Try to kill and punish myself? One of them is because of you and you'll know why I did the other cuts when you see the other scars."

And with that, she carefully lifted her shirt off and over her head. Of course she still had a bra on so it wasn't _that_ inappropriate.

Voldemort gulped at what he saw. The evil dark lord. Lord Voldemort actually swallowed in horror at the sight he saw.

Numerous scars covered her body everywhere. There were scars crisscrossed and zagged all over her. Voldemort narrowed his eyes when he saw what word some of the scars made out on her stomach: Whore.

"Marie, did your uncle-?"

"Yes he did this."

It wasn't the question he wanted answered but he let it go for now. She turned around, starting to tremble in shame as her most well-kept secret was coming into the light.

"He did these too."

Voldemort made a growling noise in the back of his throat that made Marie scared of him again.

There were whip marks all over her back, some that made deep marks into her muscle and skin. And it seemed that her uncle carved another word into her back: Freak.

"I'm going to kill that filthy muggle."

"No you are not!" she turned around to face him again.

"Why not?!" Voldemort yelled at her and stood, slamming his fists on the desk, and it made Marie bow her head in terror and fear and she started to shake violently. Voldemort immediately felt guilty for snapping at her like that.

"Marie," he continued more softly, trying to ease her, "Why not?"

The trembling girl in front of him lifted her head back up to face him and replied, "Because then I'm just as bad as they are."

"Marie, I'll be the one who's going to kill them" he laughed at her.

"No. It'll be on my conscious. Please don't do it. Please?"

Voldemort gazed at the pleading girl in front of him and sighed. He stood in front his chair behind his desk and laid his hands on the desk bending his back slightly.

"Alright Marie. Fine. Put your shirt back on."

She did so silently and quickly, a heated blush covering her body. Only after did she realize that Voldemort was staring at her and she blushed even more so, making him smirk at her.

"Any more questions, my dear?"

"Three actually. One: Why do think Dumbledore paid the Dursleys to abuse me? Two: Are you going to let Remus visit me? Three: Why are you having a yule ball? Aren't Yule ball's traditionally for the triwizard tournament? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Voldemort sighed at the bombardment of questions.

"That's five questions, actually."

Marie snorted but Voldemort bluntly ignored it and continued on, "For your first question, I believe that Dumbledore paid the Dursleys to abuse you to keep you in line."

"What? I don't understand."

"Of course not. Marie, Albus only saw you as a pawn to be controlled to his will. Think about it for a second. He had had you molded into the perfect obedient little soldier to do his bidding. And can you guess what that was? To kill me. He wanted you to kill me so he didn't have to ruin his reputation by doing it himself. By taking a young student under his wing, people automatically see him as the good guy trying to help their 'savior'. Understand now?"

Marie nodded after a second, "I get it. He used me from the beginning. That's what Remus meant in the letter. Second question?"

"Am I going to let the werewolf come and see you?"

Marie nodded her head vigorously as an answer.

"I suppose so but only once a month and you can send letters to him. I'll contact Greyback so he knows that it's okay. Oof!"

All of a sudden the dark Lord's breathe was taken as Marie Lily Potter pounced on him and hugged him tightly, resting her head to his chest, subconsciously breathing in his scent that she loved so much.

_Well this is new,_ he thought.

"Thank you so much!"

"Urm . . .Yes well. Alright. You can let go now." Even though secretly he didn't really want her to move.

_Merlin! Stop that train of thoughts! It's wrong!_ He thought.

'_Shit! I'm hugging the dark lord!', _Marie quickly realized and backed off completely and blushed once again in embarrassment.

Voldemort's nearly lipless mouth thinned, uncharacteristically nervous all of a sudden around the young girl.

"Sorry, Voldemort. I was just too-"

"Happy"

"Yes."

"Right well. Next question. What was it again?"

"Why are you having a yule ball?"

"Ah yes that's right. Well I'll only say the real reason to you, understand? You deserve to know, after all. The real reason I am having a yule ball is to reassure my deatheaters. Most of them will be coming as chaperones, you see. Some of them are wavering in loyalty I fear and do not trust me as fully."

"Why is that?" Marie was definitely confused now.

"Well because Marie. I have not allowed them to harm or kill muggles, muggleborns or blood traitors as according to our deal. They think I am getting soft. So what will happen is that I will put on a show and ensure fear upon my followers once more."

"Well how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Nice plan."

"Shut up, brat." He smirked at her playfully.

"And that's another thing!"

"What?" It was Voldemort's turn to be confused now.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

The two magical beings were silent for a while, the older trying to think of an answer.

"To be honest, Marie, I really don't know. You have, it seems, distorted me in a way I cannot fathom".

_Your overly kind spirit and innocent soul has melted my frozen heart and whenever I see you in pain, it gives me pain. _He kept this thought to himself.

"Does that make sense, Marie?"

"Kind of. I think you actually care about me Voldemort"

"Hah!" he laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, child! I would never care about such a pathetic little brat such as you. You are an annoying little thorn stuck in my side and I just can't get you out of my head! It's like you're tattooed inside my brain. By Merlin, why am I even telling you all of this?"

Marie raised an eyebrow in humor, "Heh, Voldemort. You've never cared for anyone before so you don't know what you are feeling. Like it or not, I consider you a friend now."

"Don't say that. I'm a friend to no one."

"You are to me. Now is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"I was just about to ask that actually. No more questions?"

"One more Sir. You see, Neville Longbottom is one of the few that actually believe my motives for making the deal with you and I was wondering if you could give him some help in the dark arts area or defense?"

Voldemort's eyes widened, not expecting that sort of question, "Well since Snape is back, why don't you ask Professor Snape to tutor him instead when he is in a better mood?"

"But Sir. I promised him. You are the master and the best at dark arts. Not to mention you were the best in your Hogwarts years as well."

"Don't suck up. It's not fitting for you, my dear."

"But please? Will you? I'll have to be there as well for the tutoring because he is afraid of you."

"_Sigh_. . . Very well. It gives me a good excuse to scare someone without even trying. I'll do it. His tutoring will start in January. Tell him to be prepared for what I have in store for him."

"Geez, you're not even scaring me."

"Maybe I should try harder, then, to do so?"

"No thank you."

Voldemort snorted at her in amusement, "Right then. Anymore questions?"

"None."

"Good. Now you can finally leave my office." Voldemort sat back down in his chair and leaned back comfortably as the girl who lived silently left his office.

_What __**is**__ she doing to me?, _he thought hopelessly, _What are these feelings? Lord Voldemort cares for no one!_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-

Meanwhile after Marie left Voldemort's office, she wandered the halls to go to the Slytherin Dormitories since she missed all of DADA/Dark Arts. She didn't feel like confronting Snape.

However, fate was a bitch as always and Snape appeared from around a turn. They both halted in their steps and just stared at each other. Professor Snape's usually blank face was overrun by emotions such as guilt, anger and sorrow and this confused Marie.

"Professor, I-"

"I'm sorry Marie." Snape cut in, nearly making Marie have a heart attack.

'_Did he just say what I think he just said?'_

"What?"

Professor Snape raised a thick, bushy eyebrow, "I'm sorry Marie for being so mean to you in class. It was uncalled for."

"You've never apologized to me before about your behavior to me in class."

Snape glanced away as if trying to ignore what she just said but replied to it anyway, "Fine. I am sorry for all of the times I was mean to you in class. Better? I have just been so tired lately. The more tired I get, the angrier I get and I drove my anger out on you and the other students. You are never going back to the Dursleys. I didn't mean that. Alright? As your second guardian, it is my duty to make sure you are well cared for and treated fairly. So where have you been after you ran out of my class if I may ask?"

"With Voldemort."

Snape's eyes immediately widened at that, "You were with the Dark Lord? Why?"

"He was comforting me and answered a few questions of mine and that is all I will say on the matter."

"Fair enough since I can't tell you where I've been. I knew you were going to ask by that questing look on your face."

"Whatever. Professor?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"Even though Voldemort was a good teacher, I'm glad your back. "

Snape gave her what seemed to be a crooked smile, "It's good to be back. I'll see you on Thursday?"

"Of course Professor. Go get some sleep."

Snape chuckled at her and let the comment slide as they parted ways.

Now she just had to talk to Neville and tell him that Voldemort would Tutor him in January.

And that he had to be prepared.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-

**So once again, what do you guys think? Comment worthy? Please Review and tell me your opinion. I know it was a lot of talk but it gave a lot of answers right?**


	17. Paranoid

**Sorry I haven't been able to update soon enough because the internet has been down where I live lol But I made a new chapter and read the new comments. If you don't like my story, don't read it, okay? It's simple. And for everyone's information, I will be rewriting this story for my own enjoyment to try to make it better. So when it is complete, keep a look out. However, I'll tell you all right now this story is only half over. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please Review!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888-

Marie got up the next morning in an awful haze, the nightmares still invading her mind.

The nightmares where Mclaggen corners her.

What would she do about him anyway? Should she tell Draco? Should she have told Voldemort when she was in his office the day before?

Probably.

But she didn't.

She could have told Snape as well but once again, she didn't. And Draco had been pretty pissed off with her yesterday as well for not telling him anything.

Marie went to the bathroom after the other girls were finished and stood in front of the mirror. She felt so dirty and she didn't know why. Ever since Mclaggen touched her that night on the stairs and gripped her arm, she had felt strange and unworthy of anyone. Why would that be though? She was beautiful.

Her long dark hair now cascaded in waves, still a little messy from just getting up, though. Her slim figure showed through her silky nightgown, showing every nice curve that she had. Her pale skin practically glowed and her smooth legs felt a little chilly, being uncovered from her warm bed sheets and her elegant feet felt cold against the tiled floor.

Slowly, Marie went into the shower to wash up. She turned on the water to hot, soothing her aching muscles of the stress that hurt them. She felt so paranoid.

Like Mclaggen could see her every move. Like he was watching her at that very moment. She quickly washed up her hair and body, not liking the strange feeling of being watched.

When she was all dried up she went into the girl's dormitories again to get dressed. But what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She came to a halt only to see a piece of paper and a rose on her bed.

Carefully, she went over to it. Slowly and Cautiously.

She waved her wand over the paper to check for any curses but found none. Slowly, she picked the paper up, to see that it was a letter. It read:

_Dear Kitten, _

_I hope I haven't frightened you too much and I really do hope that you will give me your answer soon. I have decided that I want your answer a little sooner. I want your answer about going to the yule ball with me to be December 16. Directly on a Monday my sweet so I'll have plenty of time to 'get to know' you if you catch my drift. Anyway my kitten, I do dearly hope that you'll accept my rose for courtship. If not, you remember what I told you that night, kitten. If you refuse me, I'll take your innocence and kill you. I know that you haven't been with anyone as I have always kept my eyes on you, kitten. Remember, I want your answer December 16__th__. Not a day later. _

_Love, _

_Cormack Mclaggen, your destined lover_

The letter she read sent shivers down her spine and it tormented her. Destined lover? How did he get into the Slytherin girl's dormitories? Did he have a house elf do it for him?

'_I guess it doesn't matter how, but when'_

When will Mclaggen strike when he finds out Marie will never be with him?

Marie gulped and looked at the rose. She was about to pick it up when she realized she didn't check the rose for spells or curses. She quickly waved her wand over it only to discover it did indeed carry a love potion on the thorns. If so much as one thorn pricked her skin, the love potion would be in her system and she would have been love-struck for Mclaggen. Bound to fury and disgust, Marie raised her wand to the red rose and muttered, "Incendio"

She watched as the red rose slowly burned away to ashes on her bed. Marie stood there for a while longer before finally getting her clothes on and leaving the room.

When she finally arrived to the great hall, she didn't notice at first that someone in the great hall was watching her every move. She sat next to Draco as always, but didn't eat anything, not feeling very well after her little morning discovery. Draco noticed this and stopped talking, making the others stop talking as well and wonder.

"Marie?"

Marie could hear Draco's voice but didn't respond. Instead, she stared straight ahead to the Gryffindor table. There he was.

Mclaggen was staring at her as always. Usually, Marie would turn away and ignore the gaze but not this time. This time Mclaggen had gone too far. And she thought too far had been when he threatened to rape her. No. Too far is when he mocks and purposefully invokes fear upon her. Marie was angry. She stared straight back at Mclaggen, meeting those haunting eyes that came to her dreams.

She used to be afraid of Voldemort's eyes but not anymore. He wasn't her enemy anymore.

Mclaggen and the Gryffindors' were her enemy. Mclaggen almost seemed surprised that Marie stared back at him but then smirked at her, clearly amused that the little kitten thought she was a lion.

No.

A tigress.

Marie wouldn't break her gaze until finally, Mclaggen backed out and talked amongst the Gryffindors.

Just then did Marie remember that she still needed to notify Neville of when his tutoring classes with Voldemort would begin.

"Marie!"

Marie felt herself being shaken and she jumped in surprise.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Well I have been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. Are you listening now?"

"Yes Draco. What is it?" she sighed.

"I have two things actually. First, are you alright? You look a little pale and jittery this morning. Not to mention that you haven't eaten anything yet."

"I'm fine, Draco."

Blaise spoke up, "Are you sure Marie? A girl as skinny as you could need some more curve to her"

"Shut up, Blaise. I'm still not going out with you."

"Aw, you break my heart, Marie"

The group laughed and chuckled at the discussion.

Marie giggled as Pansy hit Blaise playfully on the shoulder.

"Marie?" Draco went on, "if you're sure that you're alright, then here's the other thing. Here."

The platinum blonde boy gave her a small green note wrapped in silver, "What is it?"

"It's a note."

"No duh, Draco. But from who?"

Draco huffed at her, "Why don't you read it and find out?"

It was Marie's turn to huff at the boy before slowly opening the note.

'_Merlin I hope it isn't from Mclaggen again._' She thought.

Slowly she opened the note only to see in fancy lettering:

_Dear Ms. Potter, _

_Please come to my office tonight after dinner. I have a surprise for you I think you will enjoy._

_Signed, _

_TMR_

Marie looked at the note, slightly confused.

'_TMR? Who's . . . Oh, now I know who it is. Voldemort. What does he have up his sleeve now?'_

She glanced up to the dark lord from her seat only to see that he wasn't there.

'_Where is he?'_

She decided not to think about it at the moment and instead, she wrote a little note herself.

"What are you doing?" Draco snooped over her shoulder to see her writing something on a piece of paper.

"Nothing. Eat your breakfast."

She could hear the blonde snort at her tone but she paid no heed and kept writing.

_Neville, _

_I have talked to Voldemort and he has agreed to tutor you only if I am present as well. He says that he will begin to tutor you in January. I don't know about the specific date but I will find out. _

_Till then, _

_MLP_

Then without a word, Marie blew on the note to make it fly like a bird across the hall until it landed in Neville's plate. Marie watched as the boy quickly hid the note from everyone at the Gryffindor table and read the note carefully under the table. When he was finished reading it, he crumpled up the paper and glanced at Marie, only offering a barely noticeable nod that no one could see.

Except for Mclaggen.

But Marie didn't pay him any attention and finally gathered a meal on her plate to shut up Draco from harping at her like a worried mother hen. Soon it would be time for class.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-

"I can't believe that you did that Marie!" shouted Blaise, "That was the best prank I think I've ever seen!"

It was just after Potions and her Slytherin friends crowded around her in awe.

Hermione and Ron had been glaring at her like always until Slughorn started coming over to inspect the potions. You would think that they would have learned from last time but Ron picked a fight like always and they didn't notice when Marie slipped some Doxy eggs into their calming draught. Of course the Slytherins saw it but said nothing and as Slughorn got closer to Granger and Weasley's potion , the more apprehensive Marie got. Slughorn had asked them to each take a sip of the potion and everyone laughed hysterically at the results, even some of the Gryffindors.

When adding the doxy eggs with the calming draught, it turned the calming draught into a swelling draught which swelled their bodies up immensely into human blimps. Their bodies were also red and Granger was trying to yell at Ron but failed horribly because she kept spitting everywhere and Ron just laid on his back wheezing. Marie laughed more than she had in a long time.

That was in potions and now it was finally dinner time. Only one more hour until her meeting with Voldemort.

Marie was pretty nervous but pretended not to show it. Instead, she ate her roast beef and mashed potatoes while the group of Slytherins were still talking about her prank excitedly.

"Marie that was a pretty good prank. I still can't believe that you did that," Draco said, "It was kind of foolish, actually."

"Foolish?!" shouted Blaise, "It was hot!"

Blaise grabbed her by the waist and shook her slightly with affection, "Really sexy too."

"Still not going to work Blaise."

The black haired Italian, of course, just laughed out loud while Draco seemed to be glaring at him with mirth.

"Blaise, will you stop touching her like that?"

"Why, Draco? You afraid I'll snag her for the Yule Ball?"

Draco just growled under his breathe, "No, of course not. Because I'll snag her first. Marie will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Marie looked beside her to her friend and saw the hope almost tearing up in his eyes. It was a strange way to ask a girl to the ball but Draco was obviously very serious about this. But was she ready for that? Was Draco ready for that Draco was her friend now, but was she ready for such a thing as going out with a friend? That was a boy? She blushed and looked away only to see Mclaggen glaring at her like he knew what was being said and happening.

That's when Marie made up her mind. She knew she was playing with fire but she took a risk. She looked back at Draco and smiled genuinely, "Of course I'll go to the Yule ball with you, Draco."

The boy's eyes widened and he smiled hugely in happiness and excitement. Obviously he didn't think that Marie would say yes or give him an answer at all. Draco didn't know what to say it seemed as his mouth kept opening and shutting.

"I- uh. Thank- That's great! Great! Good! Ummmm . . .We can go to Hogsmeade then next week together then to get outfits?"

Marie laughed, "Sure Draco, I'd like that."

Neither saw the glare that Pansy was giving Marie.

How dare Marie take her Drakey Poo from her? Pansy thought that she and Marie were friends and she knew that she liked Draco. But apparently, Marie was only thinking about protecting herself from Mclaggen and pissing him off. Marie knew she would have to tell Draco about Mclaggen soon with the glare she was receiving from her creeper.

The rest of dinner passed in an almost awkward silence and the Slytherin friends all ate together in peace. As soon as dinner was over, Draco took her hand and steered her away from the others to a deserted hallway.

"Draco? What is it?" Marie asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just . . ." the boy's eyes clouded with worry, "You really want to go to the Yule ball with me?"

"Of course Draco!" Marie scoffed, "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to!"

"Oh, well thanks. For going with me and all. I really don't want to go anywhere with Pansy again. She's killing me, she is."

"Draco, I'm sure she wouldn't have said no either."

"But I wanted to go with you." Draco held her hand in his and smiled at her. It was hard to believe that they had been enemies not so long ago. Now she was just confused. Why did it seem that Draco was somehow getting closer to her at that moment?

Because he was. Draco was leaning down to her, looking like he was just about to kiss her!

She definitely was not ready for _that_!

So being the little escape artist that she was, she ducked away from his lips smoothly, "Oops! Look at the time! I have to go meet Voldemort in his office! I'll see you later Draco?"

The boy looked a little affronted but didn't argue, "Alright, Marie. I'll see you later. Be careful not to run into Mclaggen, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

The girl then scampered away, leaving the lonely lipped blonde alone in the hallway.

Marie ran up to the seventh floor as fast as she could, careful to avoid anyone to get to the headmaster's office.

But as she reached the entrance, she realized something. Voldemort didn't give her a password so she could get in!

'_Oh, well. I guess I should just start guessing passwords' _she thought, '_I wonder if Voldemort is still in for it for Bellatrix?'_

"Hmmm. . . Bellatrix? . . ."

Nothing happened. '_Okay so he doesn't' like her that much'_

"Mudbloods?

Nothing again.

"That's weird. I was sure it could have been that. Surely it can't be a sweet from Honeydukes like Dumbledore had?"

After thinking for a little while, Marie just decided to try everything she could think of.

"Blood pop, Fudge fly, ice mice, jelly-slug, sugar quill, pumpkin fizzy, Lord Voldemort, Tom, Riddle, Marvolo, Gaunt, Slytherin, Salazar!"

Nothing happened.

"Geez! Come on, Marie, think!"

Then the door opened.

'_What the?'_

What the hell happened?

"The password was my name?"

Marie was very confused but decided not to question it. She'll question Voldemort later. She walked in slowly, a little cautious. Did Voldemort mean for her to know the password or was he going to come and retrieve her? Oh well. It's too late for guessing now as she was halfway up the stairs.

But then she heard someone talking.

The voices sounded so familiar but they didn't really belong to each other. It sounded like a lot of voices mixing together. As she got up to the stairs, she was more cautious and curious. She was soon behind the door leading into Voldemort's office and she listened with her ear on the door.

"My Lord, what are we going to do? When are we going attack?"

It sounded like a woman's voice, and it sounded very eager.

'_It must be Bellatrix'_

Marie felt a rush of anger enter her as she remembered the ministry fight and how Bellatrix killed Sirius. Marie grit her teeth but continued to listen.

"Bellatrix, how many times do I have to tell you?"

'_It's Voldemort'_

"As long as the light holds to their deal, there will be no attacks or bloodshed!"

The dark lord sounded angry at the insane woman for even suggesting an attack.

"Bellatrix, if you feel the need to attack someone, why don't you just go and attack your husband? I'm sure he'd be delighted to actually spend a little time with you, even if you are trying to murder him."

"Shut up Lucius! That man is a coward! I want nothing to do with him!"

'_Bellatrix and marriage problems? Should have guessed_'

"Will you four just listen to me?!"

'_There's four of them in there? Who are the other two?'_

"Yes of course my Lord" sounded Bellatrix.

"Good. Now Fenrir, Thank you for bringing your new recruit here. I'll have him back by sometime tomorrow."

"Of course my Lord." Said a husky voice. It must have been Fenrir Greyback.

"That's all I have to say today, you all may leave, except for you, wolf"

"Yes Sir."

'_That voice sounds so familiar. But no. It couldn't be . . . could it?'_

She heard the floo network being started up and assumed that the other three were leaving.

"Alright then, I wrote a note to her to come after dinner, so she should be outside waiting now."

What Marie didn't expect was Voldemort to open the door to where she was listening from and Voldemort opened the door pretty quickly, knocking her on the head.

"Ow!" she voiced her pain.

"Marie?! How did you get in here?"

Marie looked up at the man with sly shyness, "I guessed the password?"

"If it was your first guess, I would believe you to be very arrogant."

"It wasn't. Actually it was an accident when I said my name. I thought that it could be sweets like Dumbledore had or Slytherin names."

Voldemort allowed her to enter the room with a smirk on his face.

The recruit Voldemort was talking about was in the shadows so she couldn't see him very well but he was tall and had an average build.

Then he spoke to her, "Marie? Is that you?"

Marie knew who it was right away, "Remus?!"

She looked from Voldemort to Remus back and forth before jumping up to Professor Lupin in excitement.

"Professor Lupin! It really is you! You're here!"

The older man laughed gallantly, "Of course it's me, pup! I just couldn't stand not seeing you! How are you?"

"I'm great!" Marie looked over at Voldemort, smiling, "Thank you for bringing him here."

The minister just nodded and looked away from the two, a little nervous. It was a strange emotion that he wore but Marie didn't ask. She hugged the werewolf tightly to her, "Remus you have no idea how hard it's been without any of my old friends."

"What do you mean? Hermione and Ron aren't your friends anymore?"

Marie just then realized that Remus wouldn't anything that had happened to her since that day at the ministry.

"No. Everyone despises me except for the Slytherins. They have been so good to me, really. Draco's my new friend."

"So your new friends are miniature deatheaters?"

"Professor Lupin!" She laughed until she heard Voldemort grunt like he was clearing his throat.

Marie looked over to him and he said, "Marie, I'll leave you two to talk alone together while I go and check up on something. Don't break anything."

"Okay, but Voldemort?"

"Yes child?"

Marie smiled at him once more, "Thank you. For everything."

The snake-like man looked away, not standing for any sentiment, "Whatever. Don't think anything of it. It was more so for my benefit than yours. I'll see you later."

And with that the headmaster left without another word, leaving Remus and Marie to their own devices.

"Hard man isn't he? To communicate with , I mean?"

"Sometimes."

They sat down together, facing each other, neither one knowing what really to say next until Remus said, "So what else has happened since last we saw each other?"  
That is when Marie rattled on and on about her days in Hogwarts in her sixth year so far. About the Gryffindor's hostility, the beatings from Uncle, the Slytherins, and even Voldemort's behavior. But she left out Mclaggen's threat. She wasn't ready to tell him about that yet.

"Wow," Remus finally spoke, "If I had known that your life was going so downhill like this, Marie, I would have come and retrieved you!"

"No worries, Remus, I'm fine. How's Tonks?"

"Oh, she's wonderful, Marie. She says 'wotcher', by the way. She's going to be a pack member soon, actually. It was decreed by Fenrir, that if she wants to be with me, then she has to become a werewolf. I don't want her to become one, but she refuses to be apart from me. Stubborn she is."

"I find it romantic."

"Of course you do. You're a girl. Anyway. So, the minister hasn't been harsh with you? Hasn't harmed you or did anything to you? You know you can tell me, Marie."

"Whoa! Remus, no. He hasn't done anything like that at all! He's really sticking to his promises. He's a good minister and headmaster, really. I think he's done real well. Do you really think I did the right thing, Remus?"

"Only time will tell Marie. Only time will tell. But at the time? Yes. You did the right and only thing you could have done. I'm proud of you."

They spent the rest of the night talking about their new lives and friends until it was finally almost midnight and Voldemort still hadn't returned yet. So they decided to leave the room and go out into the hallway only to see Voldemort pacing back and forth like a madman, mumbling to himself. Marie could have sworn she heard her name and another word that was very unfamiliar to her. The words sounded like 'trouble', 'Marie' and 'horcrux'.

What's a horcrux?

"Voldemort? Are you alright?" Marie asked the pacing man.

That is when Voldemort looked up at her in shock, probably hoping that she didn't hear what he was saying before he fake coughed, "Marie, wolf. Please excuse me, but I have some work to do. Lupin, you may stay the night in one of the towers, if that is fine with you, and you may join Marie for breakfast tomorrow at the Great Hall. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

And with that, he left them alone and re-shut the door to his office behind him, leaving the two friends in confusion at what had just happened.

Marie suddenly felt as if someone was watching her again but pushed the thought down.

Why did she suddenly feel so paranoid?

What Marie didn't know, though, was that someone was indeed watching them from afar.

Cormak Mclaggen.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888-

**So what do you guys think? This is officially the longest chapter that I have ever typed up. You think it was good? Worth it? What are your thoughts about the characters? Let your opinions flow as you write me a review! Please Review! I really do appreciate them. Even the negative ones. And I don't care if you don't think my story is that good. If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do, please keep reading as there is a lot more to come! How will Mclaggen react to Marie's betrayal? What will everyone think of Remus joining Marie? What was Voldemort talking about and pacing for at the end of the chapter? Well find out soon maybe next week! Please Read and Review this story! Once more, I really do appreciate the time people give this story and to help me and encourage me to keep writing! Please Review! **

**Thank you**


	18. The Yule Ball part 1

**I decided to make a quick update because I won't be making anymore until sometime in January. Same thing goes for my other story, 'A Different Alterative to War'. So have fun and I hope you all love this new chapter. Remember, it will only get better! Please Review!**

_Voldemort's thoughts and Draco's thoughts at different times_

'_Marie's thoughts'_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888-

It had been a few weeks after Professor Lupin's first visit and everything was only getting better except for the fact that Mclaggen was still stalking her. After that morning, Remus had joined Marie and the Slytherins at breakfast. That was when everyone just stared in confusion. Why was Remus Lupin sitting with the traitor? Had Marie used a potion or the imperius curse on him?

Who knows?

It sure brought a relaxing aura upon everyone, though. Everyone looked calmer and there were fewer fights.

Marie didn't really know what was with Voldemort, though. He never talked to her or used their mind connection at all since she had caught him pacing that night. He also never came into the Great Hall for meals anymore or wandered the halls, trying the evoke fear on the younger generation.

Was he sick?

What was wrong?

Three weeks of not showing his face scared Marie and in truth, she was starting to worry about him a little. After Remus left that afternoon, he had to leave back to his pack and Tonks. Marie was sad but the next week he visited for a little while again, explaining that Voldemort was allowing him to visit weekly. This made Marie worry further.

What was wrong?

Finally, it was the day to go to Hogsmeade and Marie still hadn't told anyone about Mclaggen's threat. Really, Marie was starting to think it was all just a bluff now. She got dressed and ready to go to Hogsmeade with Draco. Blaise, Pansy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were supposed to come as well.

But when she went out to the courtyard to meet them, she only saw Draco.

"Hey," she walked up to him and shivered as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I thought the gang was supposed to come with us?"

Draco looked momentarily nervous, "Oh, yeah, well they decided that they would just meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. Is that okay?"

In truth, Draco had ordered them to go without him and Marie so that they could have some alone time together and be away from Pansy's piercing gaze.

"Oh. Okay."

Together they rode in a Thestral carriage up to Hogsmeade and for the first time in a long time, they were speechless. Neither had any idea what to say to the other so they just sat in silence the whole ride until they reached their destination.

That's when they saw the group of Slytherins waiting for them at the other side of the road.

'_So much for alone time'_ thought Draco.

Pansy saw the two very close to each other and didn't like it one bit so she grabbed Marie by the arm, "Come on, Marie! Let's go find a dress for you! We need some girl time, just you and me!"

"Oh," Marie said a little shocked, "Okay! Sure!"

Together, they ran to the dress shop and shopped while the boys wandered around the town, waiting for the girls.

"So, Draco," started Blaise, "Get any action in the carriage?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, "What?"

The other boys laughed, "You know. Did you two make out?"

Draco started sweating in his winter robes and his scarf was started to make him itch, "No. Of course not!"

Blaise and Nott pulled a disappointed face, "Pity" said Blaise.

Draco sighed, "How about we go and check up on the girls?"

Meanwhile with the girls . . .

"Come on Marie! I think it looks great on you!"

"No. Way. I look like a banana whore Pansy! There is no way I am ever going to wear something this short!"

"Banana whore?! It's only a few inches above the knees, Marie. Plus, I love the color."

"It's yellow, Pansy. I hate yellow."

"Whatever" Pansy scoffed, "I think it looks cute"

Marie rolled her eyes at her friend but then, suddenly, something caught her eye. A dress that seemed to look almost perfect. She walked up to it and grabbed the fabric from the hanger, her eyes widening in awe.

"You'd look good in it, kitten."

Marie jumped in fear to see Mclaggen staring at her in a lustrous hunger. The girl took a shivering step back only for Mclaggen to take a step forward, "You really made me angry when you chose Malfoy over me, you know. Come on Kitten. I'll give you another chance. You dump Malfoy and you go to the Yule ball with me. I won't hurt you, then. What do you think?"

Marie looked from the door to her captor. She felt very cornered again almost like in the dream and whimpered when he came even closer to her, hovering down on her waiting for a response.

"Marie? Are you okay?"

Pansy came around to find the situation her friend was in, "Hey, get away from her, you Gryffindor scum!"

Mclaggen looked up at her, "Stay out of this, you Slytherin freak!"

"Leave her alone, Mclaggen! This is between you and me!"

"You're right, Kitten," he looked back at her and grabbed her by the throat, "So what is your answer? Make the right choice now, kitten" he cooed to her.

Marie could feel Mclaggen's grip on her throat getting tighter as she delayed in her answer while Pansy looked unsure of what to do.

"Kitten?" he whispered dangerously, glaring at her with hatred, "Your decision."

Marie stared at him, completely terrified and unable to speak in her fear.

Or was she unable to talk because his grip had gotten tighter, choking her?

"Marie?"

She looked over with her eyes, unable to turn her head because of Mclaggen but she could see Draco and the other boys at the door, glaring at Mclaggen. If looks could kill, Mclaggen would be tortured and then murdered, suffering his torment.

"Let her go, you creep," Draco growled at him but Mclaggen only smirked.

"Alright." He snorted, "Well kitten?"

"Kitten?!" Draco yelled.

Marie looked from Draco to Mclaggen in terror.

What should she do?

Give herself up and go to the yule ball with Mclaggen?

Or reject the Gryffindor prick and go with Draco, hoping Mclaggen's threat was just a bluff?

"Marie?" Draco looked at his friend in a little more fear now he knew the threat. He was scared for Marie. That's when Marie knew her decision. She couldn't let down her friend. She made a promise.

"I choose. . . Draco."

Mclaggen let her throat go immediately, a look of disgust on his features. Backing away, he shook his head in nonbelief, "You'll pay for this, Potter. Remember what I told you that night. I'm not bluffing. I'll do it. You'll see."

With that, he burst out of the store in anger, leaving the Slytherins in the store, alone.

Draco ran up to her and hugged her to him tightly, "Are you okay?" he asked, "Is your throat alright?"

He touched her throat gently, rubbing it in a soothing manner making Marie moan a little in pleasure, "That feels good."

Draco smirked at her but that quickly turned into a scowl, "What was all of that about?"

He kept rubbing her throat, emotions running rapidly throughout his features.

Marie sighed. She knew she had to tell him the truth now and she only gulped as all of her friends were waiting for her to talk.

"Mclaggen threatened me on the night of the Slugclub party. He told me that if I didn't go to the Yule ball with him, that he would . . ."

She paused, a little scared and unsure about whether to tell them or not.

Then Marie felt Draco's fingers tickle her neck slightly, crawling up her face to her cheek to wipe away something wet.

Was she crying?

"That he would what, Marie?"

Marie looked up to his face to see his eyes were filled with sadness, apprehension and fear. What did he have to be afraid of?

"He said that he would hurt me."

It wasn't the full truth but Marie figured it would work for now. She didn't want to put Draco into even more turmoil than he was already in. He looked at her and she knew that he knew she was lying to him.

His eyes hardened to a glare but the anger was not directed to her, "I'm going to kill him."

He moved to leave the store to look for the Gryffindor when Marie took hold of his arm, jerking him back to her, "Draco no! I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, nothing has happened yet."

"But Marie! He threatened you! We should at least tell the minister about it."

"No!" The Slytherins almost jumped at her outburst, "Voldemort can't know! He can't know anything!"

"But Marie, he can help you."

"I don't need his help."

Draco huffed, "Then at least let us help you, Marie." He pointed the gang, who nodded in agreement, "We can help you. Please let us help you. We can keep Mclaggen away from you during the ball, okay?"

Marie smiled at him, "Okay Draco. You're a good friend. But can you and the guys go outside now for a few minutes? I got to buy my dress and I don't want you to see it yet."

The blonde smiled coyly, "Alright. Come on guys. Let's leave the ladies in peace while they get their gowns."

With that, they left and Marie went back to the dress she was looking at before Mclaggen interrupted.

Finally after ten minutes of uncertainty, she bought the dress. Pansy got one as well. It was the very short yellow one and she bought a green belt, purse, and shoes to go with it. Then the rest of the day, Marie spent with Draco, wandering Hogsmeade on no serious agenda. They all went to Honeydukes, the book store and even the Quidditch store as well.

But when the day was over, Draco and Marie seemed to have gotten even closer to each other.

They were inseparable.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-

It was time.

The day of the Yule ball was finally here.

Marie was freaking out.

What was Draco wearing? Was Pansy still jealous and mad at Marie for going with Draco?

Yes, she knew about it and they had already talked about it a week ago. Marie had thought that they had had an understanding but she was still a little unsure.

And since Voldemort decreed the Yule ball, was he going to be there at all? She still hasn't seen him since Professor Lupin's first visit.

Marie was now hyperventilating.

Did she look okay? She had the dress on and she thought it looked good. But she was still unsure. She felt like she was missing something.

"Hey Marie! Do you want me to do your hair? _Oh_" Pansy gasped at the sight before her, "I guess you don't need my help. You look beautiful Marie. Draco's a lucky guy."

Marie blushed a light red, making Pansy laugh at her, "But I think it's missing something, Marie."

"Yeah I know, I don't know what it is, though, I don't know quite what it is."

"Don't worry," Pansy chirped, "Draco won't care. He'll take one look at you like he always does and drool the whole night."

The two girls giggled to themselves, and started to once again, style themselves up for the night. The yule ball was to start in an hour.

Marie was ready!

Meanwhile with Voldemort . . .

The Dark Lord sat in his chair in the headmaster's office, thinking very hard. He was slouching in his chair and he rested his head on his hands. He rubbed his temples, trying to concentrate.

_What am I going to do? I'm a dark lord; I have to think of something! It wasn't this hard to gain the loyalty of my deatheaters when I was resurrected!_

But then he remembered that that was before he had made the deal with young Marie Potter. He couldn't just kill someone to make his deatheaters see that he was still the ruthless and cold Dark Lord that he was. He had to make it justified and reasonable.

_But how?_

He fought this inner turmoil for the next hour before he remembered something very important.

_Shit! It's Christmas Eve! It's the night of the Yule Ball! Dammit, I have to go and get ready!_

The Dark Lord hurriedly got ready, still not entirely sure of what he was going to do as he had had other things on his mind lately.

Like Marie.

Marie Potter had been on his mind all of the time. That is why since he let the wolf visit, he had stayed away from her to get her out of his mind.

It wasn't working.

Instead, he kept imagining her in his mind. What was she doing at this particular time? Was outfit was she wearing at that time? Was young Malfoy getting braver with being around her? Had their teenager hormones taken over and were they initiating in mating yet?

That's what Voldemort called it. Because if he called it something else, he would only consider himself a pervert. He couldn't allow himself to think like a pervert or a pedophile on any circumstances. But he was her guardian. Certainly that allowed him some questions to be answered concerning Marie's life?

He didn't quite know for sure.

It was going to be a long night.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888-

"Marie, it'll be fine! Draco will love the dress! I'm sure of it!"

Currently, the two girls were on their way to meet their dates at the Great hall, where the dance was being held. Marie had only just figured out that Pansy was going to the dance with Theodore Nott at short notice.

"I know. But that's not what I'm worried about, Pansy. I'm worried about what Mclaggen will do. If he'll do anything."

"Of course he won't. The Slytherins' got your back, Marie. You are one of us now, anyway. Or do you keep forgetting that?"

Marie said nothing but smiled at her friend.

Then they heard a low whistle at the bottom of the stairs. Marie looked down to see Draco and the gang of boys waiting for them. Draco looked absolutely stunning and handsome. Never in her life would she ever imagine to see Draco Malfoy in a black suit with a white vest. She would have thought that he would have worn black, flowing robes that were extremely expensive. But he also wore an emerald green tie that matched the color of Marie's eyes. He looked amazing and Marie bit her lip in nervousness. What did he think of her outfit?

Draco thought Marie looked gorgeous.

_Merlin. . . She's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on . . . _he thought.

Marie wore a stunning white dress that came to her knees and the straps went around her neck but left her back almost completely bare, her skin showing. She had her hair up in a messy bun sitting almost on the top of her head, the red in it shining magnificently. She also had on black heels, black eye shadow and eye liner, blood red lipstick and her nails were the same color.

She just looked completely sexy.

Draco didn't realize that his jaw was hanging open until Marie came up close enough and lifted up his chin to close it.

"Umm . . ." he tried to compose himself, "You look amazing Marie."

"You do too, Draco. I mean. . . you look good tonight. Not that you don't look good any other time! It's just that-"

"Marie" he stopped her, "I get it. I'm hot. Enough said."

Marie giggled softly as Draco smiled at her and took her hand, "I got you something. I think it will look just perfect with your dress."

"Oh?"

Draco closed his hands together and used his magic to conjure something. When he opened his hand, there was a deep red rose in his palms. Marie gasped at the sight as Draco slowly attached the beautiful rose to wrist bracelet.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You welcome-"

Then they heard coughing, someone trying to get their attention. Of course the whole gang of sixth year Slytherins were watching them and teasingly making faces to them.

"Come on, you two love birds!" shouted Blaise, "Let's go have a ball!"

With that, they entered the great hall in unconcealed excitement.

Almost everyone was there already and Marie was astonished to see that the great hall looked just like it did in her fourth year when she went to the yule ball then. Except now, she was with Draco Malfoy.

It was a white ball room and the ceiling was enchanted again to look as though it were snowing but disappeared before it could hit the ground. In the room, Marie could see many people and teachers she knew and once cared for. Minerva McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Poppy, and her old Gryffindor classmates were there already as well. Ron and Hermione were dancing already with each other and so was Dean Thomas and Ginny. Marie was only pleased to see Neville and Luna together dancing slowly.

Neville looked over and saw Marie, smiling at her warmly. Marie smiled back of course, but said nothing and didn't go over to greet them. Then Marie felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and she turned to see Draco as he bowed to her, "May I have this dance, mi lady?"

Marie bowed back formerly, "Of course, Master Malfoy."

Draco smirked and took her hand as he led her out on the dance floor. He took her waist and her one hand, swaying them gently to the music. They smiled at each other and Marie looked away shyly only to see Lord Voldemort finally walking in the room in his usual black tux. She sighed and didn't realize that she smiled towards him.

Draco noticed and he took her chin in his fingers, directing her to look at him, "What is it?" he whispered to her.

Marie smiled, "Voldemort. I haven't seen him out for a few weeks now. I've been a little worried I guess."

"Worried? You? About the Dark Lord? Wow. I never would have guessed that. A year ago, I know you would have been glad to not see him for a few _years_!"

"Shut up Draco," she told him playfully, "Things are different now. A year ago I wouldn't have been dancing with you at a yule ball. Now look at us. We're the best of friends aren't we?"

"Of course we are, Marie. Maybe even more?"

Marie blushed but didn't say anything, making Draco even more nervous as they swayed together, not really moving much to the song. The song that played currently was 'I won't give on you' by Jason Mraz. It was a muggle song, Marie realized but didn't question it. It was a good song, however, not for Draco and Marie.

Meanwhile with Voldemort . . .

_There she is_ he thought.

He had finally arrived to the yule ball and he was only a half of an hour late for the thing. He then saw what Marie was wearing and immediately felt envious of the young Malfoy heir. It seemed as though they had gotten closer to each other and something inside of Voldemort burned in anger but he pushed it down. He couldn't think about the girl right now. He had to think about what to do to prove to his Deatheaters that he wasn't turning soft. Or else something bad will happen for sure. He could feel from the Bellatrix's mood a few weeks ago that she wanted too much to kill or destroy something. It was only a matter of time.

He had to think of something-

Did Malfoy just move his hand lower?

The snake-like man growled in anger. He had to do something or else he would explode. So after greeting some of his followers and the teachers he approved of, he escaped onto the dance floor as another song came on. Voldemort actually recognized it. It was 'Green eyes' by Coldplay. It seemed to fit Marie perfectly and his breathe hitched as he got closer to the couple, seeing Marie's blood red and plump lips and her amazing figure in the dress just seemed to turn him on.

_What's wrong with me? I can't think like this. I'm a dark lord. Not a pedophile! I cannot do this! I . . . I . . .She just looks so beautiful._

Finally he came up to the couple and tapped on Draco's shoulder in the middle of the song. Marie snapped her head over to see Voldemort tap Draco's shoulder. She knew all too well what was going to happen. Draco turned in confusement to see Voldemort hovering down on him, "Mister Malfoy? If I may be so bold as to steal this dance?"

Draco could barely talk, "I . . uh, Of course my lord! Of course."

He glanced at Marie apologetically before letting go of her waist and hand to go by Pansy and the other Slytherins who saw everything.

"May I have this dance Marie?"

He didn't bow or anything. His hands were behind his back, awaiting her answer. Marie smiled at him and nodded her head, "Of course_, my lord_."

"You," he started as he took my hand and waist, coming even closer to Marie than Draco even dared to, "Are not allowed to call me that."

He leaned even closer to her, making Marie almost uncomfortable and whispered in her ear, "Remember?"

"Of course, _Voldemort_."

He smirked at her and leaned back, swaying to the music with the Girl who lived. Marie could just then feel how cold Voldemort was. His hands, especially the one on her waist, made her shiver at the gentle touch. They didn't say anything as the song continued while they danced contented.

_Because I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter _

_Since I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

They just looked into each other's eyes, completely mesmerized with one another.

Nobody ever even noticed that Mclaggen was dumping firewhiskey into the punch with some other younger Gryffindors helping him. Now it was going to be a party.

Things were about to get wild.

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Honey you are the rock_

_Upon which I stand_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT EVERYONE HAS TO SAY SO FAR.**

**I APPRECIATE EVERYONE READING MY STORY. **

**AS I EXPLAINED BEFORE UP ABOVE, I WILL NOT BE MAKING ANY UPDATES UNTIL MID-JANUARY.**

**SO HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS/HANNUKAH/WEIHNACHTEN**

**HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	19. Yule ball part 2

**I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT I WASN'T GOING TO SUBMIT ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL MID JAN. BUT I JUST COULDN'T' STAY AWAY! I HAD TO TYPE AND I JUST HAD TO SUBMIT! **

**I Hope everyone had a great holiday! And I also hope that you all will love this next chapter! It is a bit longer than the other chapters. Please Review.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

_Songs that are not sung by any character but go with the moment_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888-

As the song finally ended its slow ballad, Marie could only wonder why Voldemort had not let her go yet and they kept dancing.

'_Draco must be jealous' _Marie thought.

"So. . ." Voldemort made an attempt at conversation.

"Yes?" Marie encouraged him, not that he needed it.

"I heard that at the beginning of the year, you won a little potions challenge and won the potion, felix felicis. The luck potion."

"Oh yeah I did."

"Have you drank it yet?" Marie could tell he was a bit curious.

"No. Not yet."

"And why not? One swig of that potion and you'll be lucky for the whole day!"

"Well it's not as though I need it as a protection. I don't need to be protected from you anymore. Do I?"

"No," the dark lord said, "No you don't. So what are you thinking about using it for?"

"Well I don't know," she said, "I haven't really thought about it. Maybe on my birthday?"

"Oh I like that. You can make sure that you get whatever you want on your birthday then, hmm?"

"Oh yes. Definietly. I don't want socks and a hanger again like my relatives gave me every year."

"They gave you _what_?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

They looked into each other's eyes, Voldemort's crimson stare holding an almost unfamiliar emotion to him in them.

Confusion.

_When she was just a girl _

_She expected the world _

_But it flew away from her reach so _

_She ran away in her sleep _

_And dreamed of _

_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise _

_Every time she closed her eyes_

The next song played and still Marie and Voldemort had not said a word to each other.

'_Why does he look confused?_' Marie thought, '_He's the one who wanted to dance with me in the first place.'_

The snake-like man in the black suit gave her a crooked smile, his sharp canines showing a little. It was all Marie could do from shuddering a little as she knew he read her mind.

"Yes Marie, I did ask you to dance with me" Voldemort started, "However, the reason I am so confused is that I can't stop looking at you."

"What?" Marie exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

The older man chuckled while he lifted her up and back down with the music, "What I mean, Marie, is that you look simply ravishing tonight and I can't keep my eyes off of you. I'm hesitant to depart from you, you beautiful creature."

While Marie was trying to recover from the shock from what Voldemort had told her, the song kept playing in the background.

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies _

_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise" _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

Marie just couldn't think of what to say to the dark lord after he told her that. The only thing that she could do was blush and Voldemort smiled in achievement.

"You know it's rather hard to get you to blush in front of me" he said as he caressed her waist unconsciously. Marie blushed harder as she lightly squeezed the man's shoulder to prevent herself form losing her balance in shock.

"I'm not blushing."

"Oh?" he cooed at her, "Then why are you so red in the face every time I complement you, love?"

'_Love? Why did he call me that?_' she thought, still blushing.

"See? You're doing it now!"

"No I'm not! It's just really hot in here is all." Marie made an excuse and Voldemort only laughed at her. It wasn't an evil chuckle like he always used to scare people. It was an actual and genuine laugh.

"Well if you feel hot, then please allow me to get you a refreshment, hmm? I'm sure Mr. Malfoy won't mind as he's a little busy himself"

A little ways away, they could see Draco trying to fend off poor Pansy from dancing with him.

Marie giggled, "Sure, but Voldemort?"

They began walking to the punch, Voldemort placing a hand on her back as if to protect her form something, "Yes?" he answered her.

"Why are there muggle songs being played? I thought you hated anything to do with muggles?"

"These are muggle songs?"

Voldemort looked shocked, "I didn't know that, or else I wouldn't have put Wormtail in charge of the song choices."

"You put Wormtail in charge of the songs!?"

"Well yes but I never thought he would have the audacity to choose muggle songs. Oh well. I guess they aren't that bad."

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

Voldemort poured her a glass of punch and gave it to her and just when she was about to take a drink, she saw Mclaggen watching her with a carnal stare that put her on edge. Then he just looked away and went back over to the other Gryffindors. Marie noticed that a lot of other people were drinking the punch so she figured it was unlikely with this many people around that he could have snuck something in the punch. Like a drug or something.

Finally coming to a conclusion and seeing Voldemort taking a swig of the liquid as well, Marie decided to take a gulp of hers as well.

Then suddenly she felt weightless.

Like she was free.

She was careless.

Marie looked up at Voldemort to see that he had a look like that on him as well. Everyone around them had that look and were dancing without a care in the world.

What was in that punch?

Some people knew already by that time that somebody had spiked the punch with alcohol but none were willing to stop or say anything about it. Tonight was going to be a fun and wild night.

Marie looked back up at Voldemort to see that he was looking at her with a look that made her shiver, "Come and dance with me, girl"

He said that and pulled her out on the dance floor. The song had changed by that time and someone changed it to, 'Scream and Shout'.

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh_

_We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh_

Voldemort slunk so close to Marie that she couldn't tell where Voldemort started or she began. All she knew was that on the dance floor, they were one and a whole.

Meanwhile, Draco hadn't taken a drink yet and only watched as everyone went insane and untamed. He was watching Mclaggen. He knew and watched as the creep put a lot of firewhiskey in the punch with some other Gryffindors. Draco knew he couldn't afford to drink the substance because if he did, then who would save Marie from Mclaggen? Voldemort was getting drunk on his arse and the rest of the Slytherins were well on their way to as well.

"Drakey poo, don't pay any attention to that little two-timer Potter. Why don't you come and dance with me?" Pansy breathed softly down Draco's neck and it only annoyed him.

"Get off of me, Pansy! Marie's our friend and you're only saying those things because you're drunk."

"I'm saying those things because it's true," she slurred, "Just look at them. They're practically screwing on the dance floor."

Draco looked back at them to see that they were indeed very close and Voldemort was making a few moves on her, "The dark lord wouldn't do those things if he was drunk. Everyone's drunk. You're drunk."

"Then if you can't beat them. Join them."

"What?"

Draco couldn't do anything as Pansy forcibly dunked a glass of the high-induced alcohol down his throat. He coughed and spluttered only to then feel careless. Draco could only feel his resolve breaking and he finally just let go. He grabbed Pansy and took her on the dance floor.

Back with Marie and Voldemort, the dark lord was breathing heavily with a familiar need erupting within him. It was an unfathomable need to be even closer to the girl in front of him that he was dancing with.

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Take advantage of tonight_

_Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess_

_But tonight, I can make you my queen_

_And make love to you endless_

"Hey I bet you can't sing" Marie slurred the challenge to the dark lord.

"Is that a challenge?" he brought her to him as close as possible and thrust his hips forwards, making Marie momentarily come out of her drunkenness and gasped in shock only to relax again as Voldemort jut danced once more, taking hold of her hips.

"Yeah it is! I bet that you can't sing a muggle song!"

Voldemort came closer to her face and whispered, his breathe smelling of firewhiskey as he had gone back for more 'punch'.

"Challenge accepted."

With that, the dark lord whisked away to behind the stage.

When he was there, he only slightly stumbled as he pulled out a vial of black liquid. It was the potion that he had had Snape make him during that month the professor was gone.

The dark lord pulled off the cap of the vial and drank all of it. He coughed in disgust at the taste and cleared his throat.

_There has to be a mirror around here somewhere, _he thought.

There was no way that the evil dark lord Voldemort was going to sing a muggle song in front of over a hundred students and professors even if he was drunk. But that didn't mean that Tom Riddle couldn't.

Quickly, the man finally found a mirror and looked in awe as his features started to change before him from a hideous snake-like man to a very handsome young man of sixteen.

Gone were his sharp nails, thin lips, slitted nose, and bald head. Instead, appeared full lips, a staright nose and a full head of short jet black hair. He looked like what he did went he went to Hogwarts in his sixth year.

The young, yet still kind of drunk, dark lord then practically stumbled up onto the stage and changed the song, making almost everyone look up at him in surprise and awe.

Marie couldn't believe her eyes as she saw what looked to be Tom Riddle on stage, getting ready to sing.

"That cheater." Marie said under her breathe, "That hot and sexy cheater."

Marie realized what she had just said and knew right then that she shouldn't take another sip of the punch and bravely, she set her glass down on a nearby table as she made her way up to the stage where her dance partner stood ready to sing.

Voldemort looked down on the students and some of the girls whistled gleefully at him and he smirked.

_They have no idea who I am_, the young lord thought.

Just then the music started and Marie knew what it was right away even though her mind was still blurry.

It was 'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias.

"I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too"

He pointed to Marie, watching only her as he sang.

" So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

Now rock your body"

He watched as Marie danced and swayed sexily to his music and he hissed in pleasure in his microphonic wand.

" Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me, oh oooohh...

Cause I already know what you wanna do"

Voldemort jumped off the stage and practically ran up to Marie, dancing with her, mirroring her moves.

"Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude"

He then flipped her around so her back was to his chest and sang in her ear only loud enough so it wouldn't hurt Marie's ears.

"But tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know"

Voldemort flipped her back around so she was facing him and saw her green avada kedavra colored eyes shone brightly with such ferocity that it nearly set him on the edge of breaking.

"You're so damn pretty

If I had a type then baby it would be you

I know you're ready

If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth"

Everyone swayed to the beat as the young man sang and danced at the same time with his partner.

"Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude"

The young Voldemort swirled the girl around in his arms, gaining back his balance and sobriety slowly.

"But tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know"

Then his demeanor changed slightly from slow and sweet to husky and controlling as the dark lord grabbed Marie's waist and grinded his hips on hers, making the girl almost too uncomfortable.

"Tonight I'm gonna do

Everything that I want with you

Everythin' that you need

Everything that you want I wanna honey

I wanna stunt with you

From the window

To the wall

Gonna give you, my all

Winter n summertime

When I get you on the springs

I'm a make you fall"

He acted as though he dropped her but pulled her back up before she hit the floor and back up to his level.

"You got that body

That make me wanna get on the boat

Just to see you dance

And I love the way you shake that arse

Turn around and let me see them pants"

He snuck his hands down lower to Marie's butt but stopped, noticing her fearful shivers.

" You stuck with me

I'm stuck with you

Let's find something to do

Please excuse me

I don't mean to be rude"

Voldemort jumped back up on stage bringing Marie with him as he still danced with her lustrously.

"But tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

That tonight I'm loving you

Yeah"

As soon as the song ended, the two 'teens' just stared at each other and breathed heavily, sharing their breaths. They both smiled as Tom Riddle said, "I believe that I have won that challenge, Marie."

Marie smiled and giggled, still for the most part, drunk.

"Fine, I guess you do. How did you change your appearance?"

She touched his face, making Voldemort hitch his breathe and shakily breathe back out, not expecting such a warm and gentle touch, "I'll tell you later. Not right now though. It's your turn. I challenge you to do the same thing I just did."

"I'm not that good of a singer, though."

"Then it should be fun to watch, hmm? But right now I have to get off the stage. The potion's about to wear off."

"Oh. Okay."

'Tom' then got off the stage and hid somewhere eh wouldn't be discovered changing back into Voldemort. The dark Lord could feel himself changing and hissed in displeasure as he knew that he had just wasted his only potion to make him younger, at a Christmas dance for horny teenagers.

He sighed in frustration as he straightened back up his tie and went by the punch again. He knew some kids had spiked the punch and he was hoping they would. He needed a break once in a while. He looked back up on the stage to see Marie watching him as he had her. But it must be a mistake right? Marie would never feel that way about him. She would never feel any desires for him, right?

Then Marie started singing, 'Take it off' by Kesha.

"There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all."

She let her hair fall down into beautiful and wild reddish waves as she began to sing.

"When the dark

Of the night comes around.

That's the time,

That the animal comes alive.

Looking for

Something wild."

Voldemort just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed some more punch and drank it, slamming it down when he was finished and walked up slowly to the stage as Marie kept singing and staring at him.

"And now we lookin' like pimps

In my gold Trans-Am.

Got a water bottle full of whiskey

In my handbag.

Got my drunk text on

I'll regret it in the mornin'

But tonight

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a"

She jumped down form the stage and walked around amongst the other teens. Everyone else by this time didn't care who was singing and just danced to the beat. Marie walked up to Voldemort and began dancing and swaying in front of him.

"There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all."

She got closer and closer to him when suddenly it was just too much for Voldemort as he grabbed her hips, bringing her even closer and dragged his forked tongue along her cheek. Marie, gasped in shock but just kept singing.

"And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off."

Voldemort turned her around so her back was on his chest and he dragged his hands along her curves sensually. Marie knew he was insanely drunk but put the thought aside as she just felt him move against her again and again.

"There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor."

She let her hands wander by themselves as they wandered up to feel his facial features and neck. She could hear him groan in pleasure.

"And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off."

She stopped touching his face and moved away from him, making Voldemort a little pissed. Instead of leaving, she just danced around him.

"Lose your mind.

Lose it now.

Lose your clothes

In the crowd.

We're delirious.

Tear it down

'Til the sun comes back around."

She came up behind Voldemort and hugged him to her, touching his chest through his black suit. Voldemort arched in the feeling and growled animalistically when she stopped.

"N-now we're getting so smashed.

Knocking over trash cans.

Eurbody breakin' bottles

It's a filthy hot mess.

Gonna get faded

I'm not the designated

Driver so

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a"

By this time, everyone, even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, were getting wild and untamed, dancing just as crazily as Marie and Voldemort were.

"There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off."

Mclaggen now decided that he would stop drinking the spiked punch and sober up. He didn't want to be too drunk when he took his revenge on Marie Potter. Even now though, he could take a great advantage over the situation and black mail the girl. She dancing with her parent's murderer and the killer of hundreds of innocents, letting him practically dry hump her on the dance floor. He put the thought aside. No. If he wanted revenge, he was going to go all the way. He was going to make her pay for not choosing him.

"There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor."

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off."

Marie moved in front of Voldemort and he grabbed her once more to hold her in place as she sang and danced.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

She didn't expect everyone yell with the song.

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

"Oh, Oh, Oh!"

She practically moaned and sung again as Voldemort ground his hip in a bad way. Marie was starting to get a little bit nervous of how this would end but she pushed that thoughts aside as well.

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

"Right now!"

Voldemort growled in frustration.

TAKE IT OFF!

" Right now!" TAKE IT OFF!

" Right now!" TAKE IT OFF!

Voldemort licked her neck with his forked tongue, letting it drag and drag to the corner of Marie's lips.

"Oooh."

She grabbed his hips to try and calm Voldemort but it only made it worse and he tried to bite her shoulder, except Marie dodged it and kicked him softly on his knee, effectively calming him from his high.

"Right now!" TAKE IT OFF!

"Right now!" TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

She parted from Voldemort once more and ran back up to the stage, not that anyone was paying any attention to her but Voldemort.

"There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off."

Marie swayed her hips for a final few times to Voldemort, watching as he was slowly calming yet getting a strange look on his face.

"There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off."

The song finally ended and the crowd went wild, still dancing without music and drinking the punch. Even the professors were still drinking the punch. Marie jumped down from the stage as another song came on and she let it go on without her, the original singer singing the song.

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_You're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me come and get it_

_I have you like ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Girl tonight you're the prey_

_I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there_

_Take you wonder_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya_

Marie slowly went up to Voldemort, noticing his strange look and she only looked at him nervously.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah it's okay." She said, not really worried about the way he danced but his strange look he still had, staring at her.

"Wanna dance some more?" she asked him, "I didn't know you could move like that old man."

Voldemort just smirked at her, "I was just moving with the beat. And I think someone spiked the punch."

"Yeah I know. I can still smell it on your breathe."

Voldemort brought her closer to him again and they danced, not caring about anyone else around them as they were still drinking. The firewhiskey punch was powerful enough to get them drunk very fast but magical beings can absorb alcohol much faster than muggles so magical beings have to keep drinking if they want to stay drunk.

"Sorry." He smiled at her. The song that was playing ended and changed to something softer for couples yet that didn't stop the drunk teenagers around them as they danced as if they were dancing to a club song. No the song that was playing now was 'What If this storm ends?' by Snow Patrol.

For the first minute or so it was only instrumental and the odd couple swayed silently to it. Voldemort placed his hands gently on her waist as Marie's hands were on his shoulders, almost curling around his neck. By now they were sober and were just enjoying the strange connection that they were sharing.

_What if the storm ends and I don't see you_

_As you are now ever again?_

_The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against the planet's last dance_

It seemed weird that it was only a few months ago that these two were hardcore enemies and out for each other's blood.

_She's changed me_, Voldemort thought. And he accepted that thought. He now knew that he could never be the cold hard killer that he once was before they made the deal. Sure he could kill and murder but he wouldn't enjoy it as he once did.

_Just for a minute the silver-forked sky_

_Lifts you up like a star that I will follow_

_But now it's found us like I have a found you_

_I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me_

Meanwhile Marie was thinking almost the exact same thing. That the old Voldemort she once kenw was not the person dancing with her. This was someone knew that she had unfolded unto the world. This was someone who would protect her even if he would not say it outloud.

_What if the storm ends? At least that's nothing_

_Except the memory, a distant echo I won't pin down_

_I've walked unsettled rattle cage after cage_

_Until my blood boils_

_I wanna see you as you are now_

_Every single day that I am living_

_Painted in flames, a peeling thunder_

_Be the lightning in me that strikes relentless_

Voldemort and Marie swayed harmlessly to the music, welcoming the pleasure of each other's touch and presence. They paid no attention to the world around them as they hugged themselves tightly to one another, Voldemort's arms wrapped around her waist and Marie's wrapped around his neck. No one was paying them any attention anyways.

_What if the storm ends and I don't see you_

_As you are now ever again?_

_The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against the planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute the silver-forked sky_

_Lifts you up like a star that I will follow_

_But now it's found us like I have a found you_

_I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me_

Marie and Voldemort parted after the song ended and just stared at each other. Marie looked up at the clock and saw that it was already eleven o'clock. She sighed.

"One more song?" she pleaded and Voldemort knew that he couldn't resist it. His plans for gaining back his deatheater's loyalty were being temporarily forgotten as the next song came on.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Marie looked into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort and smiled warmly at the man. She knew then and there that this man was indeed different now as he gazed upon her in wonder and smiled back just as warmly. They took the swaying up to another step and Voldemort led her on the dance floor as if they were the only ones there. He took her hand in his and the had his other hand on her waist once more and her hand was on his shoulder.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Voldemort slowed down once more and laid his forehead on hers, letting their breathes mingle with each other as he thought a few things out really quickly.

_Why am I doing this? I can't do this. This is wrong. But it feels so right. Why did that sound so cliché? Why does she have to look so beautiful? Why am I such a perverted old bastard? Oh well. I'm not perfect and she seems to accept me so far. She hasn't screamed or ran away from me yet since the deal we made. I can feel my soul building back up whole again when I'm around her. Why is that?_

While Voldemort was thinking these things, Marie had some questions in her head as well.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Voldemort looked into her eyes once more, watching her bright green eyes sparkle in the bright lights. _No I will not let anything take her away from me_ He thought.

_One step closer_

They took another step closer to each other.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Marie reeled through her thoughts carefully and just as quickly as Voldemort's.

'_Why does this feel so right? He killed my parents and hundreds of other innocent lives. He is a monster. No. He used to be a monster. But that doesn't change anything that he's done. He has done so many terrible things. He killed Dumbledore! But Dumbledore was paying the Dursleys to abuse and starve me. Does that make Voldemort the good guy then? I'm so confused. Why does my life have to be so messed up? Why does he have to look so handsome looking like a snake and smelling so good?'_

Marie obviously didn't know what to think and just stared back into Voldemort's eyes as he swayed her with him quicker to the beat. Things were heating up between the two of them fast.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Things slowed down and Marie and Voldemort's hearts skipped a beat together as they were one with each other.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Voldemort stepped even closer to her and they didn't know what was happening to them. They were being pulled toward each other. They didn't realize by this time that a lot of people were beginning to sober up and were staring at them, mostly in disgust.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

All of a sudden, Voldemort took the advantage and he didn't know what came over him as he lunged toward her and mashed his thin lips on Marie's, kissing her sensually.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-

**Cliffhanger! I know! Aren't I bad? Well what did you guys think? Worth the wait? And for those of you who do not know, the songs I put in order were:  
'Paradise' by Coldplay**

'**Arms' by Christina Perri**

'**Scream and Shout' by Will. and Brittany Spears**

'**Give me everything Tonight' by Pitbull**

'**Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias**

'**Take it off' by Kesha**

'**Scream' by Usher**

'**What if this storm ends?' by Snow Patrol**

**And**

'**A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri**

**Once again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope everyone has a very happy new year! Please Review!**


	20. Revenge

**What? Did you guys think it was over? This story is far from over still! What about what Mclaggen will do and what about Draco? What is Voldemort and Marie's relationship?**

**Find out by keep reading! **

**Thank you and Please Review!**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-

The song ended but neither person cared at all. Marie lost all control as soon as it happened and let Voldemort kiss her almost aggressively. Voldemort then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hair a little, enough to make her gasp, opening her mouth for Voldemort's forked tongue to slide in. It felt weird at first but Marie got used to the feel pretty quick. The two were so completely and utterly lost in their own worlds that Marie hardly knew who she was kissing anymore until she heard Voldemort moaning in her mouth and feeling his forked snake-like tongue glide on hers almost lovingly.

This is where Marie finally woke up and she pushed away forcibly. It almost hurt her emotionally to pull away when Voldemort bit her lip harshly but then licked it soothingly. It tore her apart from the inside for her to pull away but she did and looked at him in horror mostly at her own actions, but Voldemort didn't know that.

Voldemort only stared in confusion until he looked around to see everyone looking at them in either disgust or the same kind of horror Marie showed. He knew then that he shouldn't have done that. He knew he embarrassed her horribly and for the first time in a long time, he felt guilty. He went and ruined her life again in front of everyone.

"Marie, I-"

But before he could say anything else, she ran.

She just ran.

Marie ran out of the Great Hall as fast as she could, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. But why was she so scared? So sad and frightened? She was confused. She just let Lord Voldemort, a man who is over seventy years old and looks like a snake with very bad controlling issues and horrible emotional problems, kiss her!

With tongue!

A forked tongue at that, too!

'_What am I going to do? I shouldn't have run but what else could I have done? Everybody was watching!'_ Marie thought, trying to get a hold of herself.

She came to a halt to look at her surroundings.

'_Where am I?_' She wondered.

She then realized she was close to the headmaster's office. She must have just unconsciously run there without thinking about it.

Just then there was a sound coming from behind the corner of the hallway. Marie turned to see a dark shadow of a person walking to come around the corner.

'_But everyone is at the party still'_ she thought, '_Right?_'

She realized as well that she probably looked a mess what with dancing like a fiend and then crying out frustration. She couldn't let anybody see her! Especially not Voldemort!

Just when the foot of the person came into view around the corner, Marie ran again, but the person must have heard her because Marie could hear him running as well.

By the heavy footsteps, she could tell it was a man but she wasn't going to turn around to look and find out. The man was closing in fast, she could hear him and Marie just kept running through the hallways, trying to find the Room of Requirement to hide out in.

But she didn't have that kind of luck.

Marie then scrambled around a corner to find a different area to hide away from the stranger.

But wait a second!

The corner she turned was a dead end!

Marie turned and cowered in fear as her chaser turned the around the corner and cornered her. You couldn't see his face as it was masked by shadows but Marie could tell he was smirking at her visible terror. The man came closer and at every step he took towards her, Marie stepped back in retreat until she was flush against the wall. The man was now chest to chest with her and Marie's heart was thumping with utter terror. Marie then realized that this was the same occurrence as what she had dreamed not that long ago of someone chasing her!

"Oh my Kitten, you have been very naughty. What shall I do with a naughty kitten such as you?"

The man's face came closer to hers and that's when she recognized the face and voice together.

It was Mclaggen!

"Please," Marie pleaded, "Just leave me alone, please!"

Cormack sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, my love, but I cannot do that. I have given you so many chances to be with me and you refused me!"

The anger was slowly building its way through Mclaggen, making him even more dangerous in Marie's view.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't want to be with you! I don't want to be with anyone! Don't you understand? You've never lost anyone you cared about, so you couldn't possibly know how I feel!"

Mclaggen grabbed her throat like in Hogsmeade, squeezing it tightly so she could barely breathe.

"No one refuses me. I don't care about what has ever happened to you! I want you! But if I can't have you" he paused, glaring at her with narrowed eyes and Marie knew that this could be the end, "Then no one will."

His voice was a whisper and Marie couldn't help but to shiver fearfully, making Mclaggen smile at her in psychopathic glee.

With one hand still clutching her throat, her let the other hand wander down her body on her curves and he shuddered manically.

Marie began to cry when he said, "I'm going to enjoy this, kitten. And then when I'm done with you, I'll go for your little Slytherin boy toy as well. Malfoy! I'll murder him because that little prick doesn't deserve the memories of you. Of being around you. Why did you accept his rose and not mine? Huh? Why?!"

Marie couldn't speak though because of the death grip that Mclaggen had on her throat. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness when he loosened his grip a bit, not wanting her to die just yet, "Answer me, kitten!"

There was a moment of silence before Marie just thought_, 'Screw it! He's going to kill me anyway!'_

"I'm. Not. Your. KITTEN!"

And then she spat in his face, making him cringe in disgust. He wiped off the spit with his sleeve, "You little whore. You'll regret that."

With his one hand still on her throat, he used the other to start unzipping her dress. That's when Marie starting struggling even more vigorously, "Help! Somebody help me! Please!-"

But she was cut off when Cormack shook her throat and squeezed tightly once more, silencing her effectively, "Shut up you little bitch!"

He then started taking off the dress and he smiled insanely, seeing her cleavage peek through.

"Stop it! You'll never get away with this! You'll go to Azkaban for this!"

Mclaggen stopped his molestation, letting go of her breast that was still covered by her bra, "You listen to me, now! I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO AZKABAN OR NOT! I DON'T CARE! I COULD SPEND THE REST OF MY DAYS THERE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, MY LITTLE KITTEN!"

"Is that so?"

A deathly and eerily voice appeared behind Mclaggen. Neither one noticed that someone had heard screaming that was suddenly cut off. The man had come rushing, trying to find Marie after she ran from the party. But Marie couldn't recognize who the person was. All she could see were black spots obstructing her vision. Being strangling to an inch of her life twice in a row was not a good thing to go through.

"Mclaggen, then perhaps you would love to go there for the rest of your life, tortured beyond insanity by my friends, hmm? Now let go of the girl, or your punishment, I promise you, will be much worse."

Mclaggen, Marie could sense, was a bit terrified but didn't want to show it. Will Mclaggen ever let go of Marie's throat?

Just then he did.

Marie dropped to the ground and breathed in a big gulp of air, coughing horribly.

She still felt dizzy but she held on, not willing to lose consciousness in case something happened.

Who was the person that saved her? Was it Draco? Neville?

It couldn't possibly be Voldemort the way Marie ran away from him in such a manner.

"Now then. . . I want you to get down to your knees."

"Why should I do that?" Mclaggen replied angrily, "You can't do anything to me or you'll break the deal. The deal was that Dark cannot hurt the light unless light rebelled. I'm not rebelling. I'm just having a little fun is all. Surely you can relate?"

The man stayed silent for a while before he replied back, "You rebelled when you threatened Marie. She is one of us. You rebelled and broke the agreement. This is your punishment. Now get to your knees!"

Slowly, Marie began to recognize the voice and could almost see clearly.

No.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

The man who indeed came to her rescue was . . . .

* * *

- (A.N. - I just had to do this! Lol)

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

Voldemort!

Marie gasped in shock as she finally recognized him. But why Voldemort? Surely he would be upset with her for running away from him?

Marie looked between the two men in silence, not daring to say a word.

Mclaggen finally got to his knees when Voldemort pulled down his sleeve to reveal his dark mark. Mclaggen looked uneasy when The Dark Lord pressed his wand to the mark.

He was calling his inner circle.

And one by one with a crack caused by apparition, they came.

Bellatrix, Lucius, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Rookwood, Mulciber, Dolohov, Yaxley, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape and even Wormtail arrived. They looked seemingly perplexed by the location but no one dared to say anything.

"My friends" Voldemort hissed out, "This here, is our first traitor of the deal that we have had in months."

Still nobody said anything and silence filled the hallway.

"This boy here has continuously threatened Marie Potter, who is now a true Slytherin. You see I had her resorted as some of you might not know. She is now one of us. And this boy here,"

Voldemort grabbed Mclaggen by his hair making his grunt in pain, "Has broken the deal made between Marie and I. I have just found him trying to strangle the life out of her and he tried to rape her. What punishment do you think he deserves?"

Still no one spoke up.

This is how much Voldemort has lost in loyalty. No one wanted to say anything, testing their master. If Voldemort didn't do something soon, he would lose his loyalty to the deatheaters and soon his rule over all magical beings.

Marie could see Voldemort's inner struggle and decided to give him some help.

'_Voldemort? What's wrong? Come on! Torture someone! Anyone! It will help regain their respect and loyalty! Do it! Do something!'_

And with a heavy sigh and a glance at Marie, he smirked, _I am, Marie. Stay out of this._

Suddenly with a high pitched scream, Voldemort cast a cruciatus upon Wormtail, making the rat animagus scream in pain and convulse and twitch horribly. He held the curse on him for a whole thirty seconds before lifting it and yelling, "Avada Kedavra!"

Lord Voldemort killed Wormtail.

The deatheaters stared in shock at what had just happened.

And then Voldemort glared at the deatheaters, "Well?!"

The inner circle looked almost amazed. They had thought that their master was getting soft because of the girl. Snape was the first to speak, "Well my Lord, since I take part guardianship on Marie, I propose a torturing session upon the boy for his disappointing behavior."

The man drawled as usual but this time with a deep growl behind it and soon the other deatheaters nodded their heads until Bellatrix piped up, "My Lord?"

Voldemort hissed at her, "What, Bella?"

"Most of us saw at the yule ball earlier that you kissed the girl. What is your relationship with her? My Lord?"

Voldemort growled, "As I am sure you all may know, someone spiked the punch with a lot of alcohol, making a lot of people drunk, including me and Marie. And you lot as well. What happened was only the result of way too much to drink. Me and Marie's relationship is strictly teacher-student and platonic. Does that answer your question?"

Bellatrix and some of the others nodded.

"Good. Crucio!"

He cast the curse once more but this time on Mclaggen. The boy screamed in pain much like Wormtail did but Voldemort didn't release the curse until two minutes later. The boy was breathing heavily and crying hysterically. But no one took pity on him.

"How about everyone take a shot at it, hmmm? Bellatrix? But leave some sanity to break for everyone else would you?"

The dark lord smiled insanely, showing his canines and his blood red eyes that showed almost too much happiness at the regaining loyalty. But to the deatheaters, he just looked psychopathic once more as he used to.

He then came over to Marie as his deatheaters were taking turns torturing Mclaggen ruthlessly. Severus, for the first time in his life as Marie saw him, looked like he was actually enjoying the torture.

"**Marie, are you alright?"**

Voldemort hissed out in Parseltongue and Marie immediately understood. Voldemort didn't want his deatheaters to know that he was actually being nice to his former enemy.

"**Yes I'm fine. I sorry I ran!"**

"**No it's perfectly understandable, Marie. We were drunk. Let's just leave it as that, alright?"**

Marie nodded, not knowing that tears were rolling down her cheeks until Voldemort wiped her face with his fingers.

"**Stop crying now,"** he hissed soothingly**, "It's over. He didn't manage to do anything more to hurt you did he?"**

Marie shook her head, still shaking from the terror she had been put through. Voldemort then helped her up, zipping back up her dress and held her close as they watched Mclaggen now being tortured by Lucius and the Lestranges altogether.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"He's going to Azkaban for life. That was the deal. Remember?"

The girl nodded her head in acknowledgement and glared at Mclaggen, "Good. But how are you going to explain that to everyone else?"

Voldemort smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, "You just let me worry about that. Let's get you to bed now, shall we? I'll escort you so you aren't attacked again. Don't want my deatheaters too happy torturing students like Ronald Weasley now do we?"

Marie giggled, watching as Bellatrix sent a cutting curse at Mclaggen. That was sure to give him a few scars. Finally the boy fell unconscious and the deatheaters stopped their torture, smiling at their accomplishment.

"Good job, my friends. Now Lucius if you could please get this_ trash_ out of my sight and into Azkaban, I'll be ever grateful."

The ministry man nodded his head and bowed, as did the other deatheaters, "Of course. My Lord."

Voldemort looked down on them with a sneer, "You better. And don't either of you ever even begin to be disloyal to me should you feel the same fate as this boy here. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

They all said together in sincerity.

"Good," Voldemort growled, "Now leave."

And with a crack, they all apparated to their designated areas to be, leaving Voldemort and Marie alone in the hallway.

They started walking to the dungeons together when Voldemort decided to talk.

"Well that was fun."

"To you maybe. You try being strangled and then molested by a psychopath multiple times"

"Multiple?" Voldemort stopped.

"Well yes. He did it at Hogsmeade too, until Draco showed up."

Voldemort was silent for a few seconds before speaking again, changing the subject, "So what did you think of the ball?"

Marie blushed, "It was fun. Except now I owe Draco an apology."

"What for?" the snake-like man hissed, smirking a little.

"What for?" Marie repeated, "I had promised to go to the Yule ball with him! And instead, I spent the whole night with you!"

"Is that so bad?"

"Voldemort! Come on! I feel bad about it." She touched the rose on her wrist that Draco had given her, "I'm really sorry that I didn't spend it with him instead."

Voldemort looked a little down casted but said nothing for a few minutes, "I'm sorry I ruined your night, Marie."

Marie looked up at him, shocked, "Voldemort, you didn't ruin my night. Mclaggen did. I mean it was a little embarrassing and overwhelming when you kissed me in front of everyone when we were still drunk but . . . You didn't ruin my night."

Voldemort stared at her for a few seconds, both of them still walking until he looked away, "I'm still sorry that I did that. You didn't let me explain when you ran off like that."

"I said I was sorry, Voldemort!"

"I know! I know. It's just that, I've never been around someone like you before. You are a wonderful person with a good heart and soul. I knew that the punch was spiked on the first drink I took and yet I still drank more and more of it. I, myself, almost took advantage of you on the dance floor Marie because I was so drunk. But it won't ever happen again. I swear it."

Marie nodded, "I accept your apology but do you know who spiked the punch?"

"No. I don't, but I'll find out. Believe me, I'll find out."

Finally, they reached the dungeons and the Slytherin portrait hole entrance.

"You killed Wormtail tonight."

"Yes I did." He looked at her strangely for stating the obvious.

"Well. . . Thank you for that. You know he framed by Godfather for going against my parents. It was all because of him that my Godfather never got to live his last days in freedom. Thank you for killing him, as odd as that may sound."

Voldemort stared at her a while, "Your welcome, Marie."

Silence enveloped them until Marie had another question that she wanted answered.

"Umm. . . Voldemort?"

"Yes Marie?"

"How did you transform into your younger self tonight?"

Voldemort chuckled, "Hehehehe . . . Well it was a potion. It was the mission I had Snape go on. The potion required specific ingredients that were very hard to find and so very expensive so I just had Snape go and find the ingredients for free. That's why it took so long."

"Oh. Well you looked handsome tonight."

Voldemort smirked, "What? You don't think I look handsome right now?"

Marie laughed, making Voldemort a little glum, "Of course you do. That black tux looks good on you. I like it. Really I do!"

Voldemort looked a little unsure and Marie knew what to do to make him feel better, even though Voldemort would never admit, he was sad and thought he looked ugly looking like a snake-human hybrid.

Marie leaned up and kissed his cheek, "You looked handsome all night. You always do."

Voldemort looked a little bit shock if only a fraction and looked away from her. Marie could see a very faint blush on him, making him look even more human. Marie wasn't going to say anything about it though, lest it sabotage his pride. Then the man looked back at Marie.

"You looked and still do look magnificent tonight Marie. You always do as well. Simply gorgeous. I'll see you later sometime then alright? Don't wander the halls for a while."

And with that, the dark lord held her chin with his fingers, leaned down and lightly pecked Marie's forehead with a kiss. As always, his lips felt cool against her skin and sent shivers down her spine.

All too soon for the dark lord, he pulled away, "Good night Marie."

"Goodnight Voldemort."

The dark lord stopped and narrowed his eyes, looking at the ground then back up at her, "You know what? Just call me Tom. You've earned the right to."

Marie looked at him in fear, "But I thought you hated that name!"

"Say it" he demanded, leaving no room for an argument.

Marie stuttered, "T-Tom?"

Voldemort smirked and chuckled lightly at her, "Again." He demanded once more.

Marie took a breathe and calmly said the dark lord's birth name, "Tom"

"I like the way you say it, better than anyone else I ever knew. You may call me that from now on but only in private, you understand?"

Marie smiled and nodded to him, "Yes. . . Tom."

He smiled back at her and nodded as well, "Good. Now you go to bed, okay? Good night and have good dreams."

"Good night Tom"

With those words, Voldemort turned and left the girl in the dungeons with a half-smile on his face. Even if he couldn't have her romantically or sexually, he would have her as a friend.

Marie watched him leave before heading in the portrait hole, speaking the password.

She looked around to realize everyone was still at the ball.

'_Probably still drinking and having a good time'_ she thought.

She girl silently got out of her dress and shoes, also taking off her makeup and red nail polish.

Slowly, she got into a dark green silk nightgown and got into bed and under the covers.

She just laid there in the dark, thinking about the day over and over again until she fell asleep.

But then she started dreaming.

She was still in bed in the dream and it was dark but she wasn't alone.

There was someone there with her.

The man touched her cheek softly and Marie couldn't help but to lean in the touch and she heard the man chuckle at her. Then the man's hand lowered to her waist and caressed her gently.

She felt his lips on her cheek. The cool touch was enough to almost send her on edge in pleasure as the lips traveled to her own lips and they gently glided along each other and pressed soothingly.

It was like a burning fire to Marie and she itched for more as the man pushed his tongue in her mouth gently and entwined his tongue with hers. She tried to pull the man closer but she found that she couldn't. She was trapped underneath this stranger and she couldn't move let alone escape. She started panicking and struggling, trying to push the man away until the stranger stopped and kissed her forehead.

It was so gentle and soothing that she stopped struggling and just enjoyed the soft touch.

It was familiar.

So familiar.

But it was just a dream.

Why did it have to be a dream?

Why?

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-

**So do you think Mclaggen got what he deserved? **

**What do you think of Voldemort and Marie's escalating relationship and the deatheater's?**

**Who do you think was kissing Marie in her dream?**

**Please Review and let me know what you think! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	21. Lesson Number One

**Well here we are! Another chapter! Please tell me what you all think about it! Thank you all!**

'_Marie's Thoughts'_

_Voldemort's Thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888**-

The next day, Marie woke up feeling at peace. I t was just pure bliss waking up, knowing that no one could hurt you now. Even though she did not remember her dream that she had had the night before, she felt relaxed and at ease.

Although Marie still had to wonder.

What would everyone say about what Mclaggen's sentence?

Would they blame Marie?

Odds were that the Gryffindors would not stand for it.

She sighed and got up from her bed, the other Slytherin girls, she noticed were still in bed as well. Marie giggled at the sight. Usually Slytherins were up and out of bed early. Here now it was already eight o'clock!

Marie got showered and dressed quickly, eager to see Draco. She still had to apologize to him for the other night.

Would he forgive her?

So many questions!

Marie made her way finally to the Great hall as no one was in the common room. Only, she was surprised to see that there was hardly anyone in the great hall either!

Then she remembered. It was the weekend. There would be a lot of people sleeping in today. Especially after drinking so much.

She went to the Slytherin table like usual and plated her breakfast. She had two pieces of toast, two eggs and even some bacon. It was the most she had eaten in a long time.

'_I don't want Volde- Tom to stick to his promise about force feeding me in front of everyone_' she thought.

Finally after about a half hour, more people were showing up for breakfast. Soon, Draco and the gang were making their way over to her. Marie noticed that Draco had an odd look on his face like he was regretting something. Marie felt bad. She shouldn't have told him yes if she wasn't spending the night with him.

Once they all got situated Marie decided to try and get Draco's attention.

She tapped his thigh with her finger, making him glance at her.

"Draco, about last night-"

Draco's fingers came up to her lips to stop her from talking, "Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later alright? I've got to talk to you about last night as well."

There was a look in his eyes that read shame and Marie felt really bad. And wanting to have the last word she bit out, "I'm sorry"

However, Draco acted as though he never heard her and piled his plate with food, "Did you eat?"

Astonished at the question she just nodded her head, not trusting herself to say anything, the lump in her throat getting bigger. She was close to tears she felt so bad.

Pansy noticed this and immediately felt guilty for her friend, "Marie what's wrong?"

Marie shot her head up at her but only shook her head. Draco seemed to realize her pain but did or said nothing, still rather jealous and mad at her and at himself as well.

Even Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle noticed the intensity of the situation but decided to say nothing as well.

Suddenly, there was a bang. The sound came from someone who had slammed open a door.

It was Voldemort.

'_Tom'_

He looked pissed off and Marie guessed by feeling his emotions that it was somewhat only an act to get everyone riled up and anxious.

He made his way up to the Headmaster's podium, slamming his hands there in mock frustration that only Marie could see through. He looked up at everyone in the Great hall, his blood red eyes gleaming in such a ferocity that even made the Gryffindors shake a little.

"Well I hope everyone had a fun time at the ball last night. I know someone did last night. A traitor of me and Marie's deal."

He paused to let his words sink in and Draco's eyes rose up to look at his lord in curiosity. Did something happen last night that he didn't know about? Draco snapped his head back at Marie, who only watched Voldemort as he spoke again.

"I am disappointed in the man who dared to defile the deal but no worries! He has been brought to justice."

"Who was it? What did he do?"

Everyone was stricken with shock as Hermione Granger spoke up to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort glanced at her and decided to answer her question, "Well Ms. Granger, it was Cormac Mclaggen! And you want to know what he did? You really want to know?"

Everyone was silent, not daring to utter a word, not even Marie dared to move as she listened for what Voldemort would say. What was his excuse?

"Mclaggen dared to defile the punch at the ball with Firewhiskey, making it the perfect opportunity to murder one of my own men! Peter Pettigrew!"

Marie's mouth hung open in shock and Draco seemed to relax a little, although he knew there was much more to the story than that.

"For his crime, Mclaggen has been sent to Azkaban for life as that was what me and Marie agreed upon."

Then there was an outbreak. Marie knew this would happen.

The Gryffindors stood up and shouted at Voldemort, as did the Hufflepuffs, albeit hesitantly. They screamed and shouted. Even a few Ravenclaws saw fit to express their disapproval. Marie could see the smoke coming out of Voldemort's ears as he fought to keep calm, glaring at everyone.

'_Calm down Tom_,' she thought to him, '_Just put some fear in them. Yell. That should work. It always does_.'

Her thoughts did seem to calm him a little and he took her advice, puffing out his chest.

"Shut Uuuuuuuuuup!"

Everyone did seem to quiet down.

"Now that is enough!" he continued, "What I did, I believe was fair! What if one of my men killed one of the light? Wouldn't you want the same? It's done now and over with. I will hear nothing more of the matter, am I clear?!"

Once more, everyone was silent, not daring to utter a word but only sat back down slowly.

Voldemort lifted up his head to show his dominance, only looking ever so slightly at Marie before looking away quickly, not wanting anyone to connect the dots and remember what happened last night between them.

He nodded his head, satisfied with the results and left the room slowly, not looking back.

That's when everyone started to talk again.

Draco looked over at Marie, "I have a feeling that something more happened last night than what the dark lord is telling us. Care to elaborate Marie?"

Marie's eyes widened and looked away, not wanting to meet Draco's gaze. That is when Draco got mad, which didn't happen very often anymore.

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. He squeezed her wrist tightly as well so she couldn't run and glared at her, "What happened last night, Marie?"

His voice was soft and controlled, demanding an answer.

"Draco, lay off-"

"Shut up Blaise! I'm talking to her! Did you screw him last night?"

Marie was shocked, "What? Who?"

Draco slammed his fist on the table, earning some attention from another table, "Dammit Marie! Voldemort! Did you sleep with him last night!?"

Marie made a disgusted face, "Eww! No! Why would you say that?!"

"Oh I don't know," he hissed, "Maybe because you did make out with him last night after you dumped me!"

"I didn't dump you Draco-"

"Oh really? What do you call leaving me and dancing with Voldemort instead?"

Marie had tears welling up in her eyes but Draco tried to pay no attention, "Tell me!"

She still didn't answer and Draco knew why. He pulled her up and dragged her off outside the Great Hall and around a hallway so they wouldn't be disturbed. That is when Marie finally broke down.

"I'm sorry Draco!" she cried out, tears running down her face now, "I danced one song with him and he got me some punch! You heard what Voldemort said! Mclaggen spiked it! I got drunk and forgot! I'm sorry! And you're right! Something more did happen last night. After Voldemort kissed me, I ran but I ran into Mclaggen."

She stopped, taking a breath, looking into Draco's eyes. Draco looked as if he would try to go to Azkaban and kill the Gryffindor already, "He tried to rape me, Draco. That's when Voldemort came and caught him. He called his inner circle. Your father was there! He would tell you the same. After Voldemort killed Wormtail, he had the deatheaters curse Mclaggen and had him sent to the Ministry to be taken to Azkaban. There! Are you happy now?"

"No. I'm not and you know why? You want to know why?"

Draco still had his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists and squeezed even more forcibly to get his point across.

Marie still had tears running down her face, soaking her cheeks until Draco started rubbing them away. Marie sniffled and shook her head 'no'.

Marie wasn't prepared for when Draco smashed their lips together, kissing her for all she was worth, still rubbing away her tears. Marie almost melted in his arms, her shock still keeping her from pulling away.

Draco curled his fingers in her long hair, one hand behind her head and the other hand on the small of her back to keep her in place as he plunged his tongue in her mouth as well. He was so far gone, he didn't realize that Marie was trying to get away.

Marie struggled, even though she was questioning herself. Draco's kiss felt so good and right. However, it wasn't as good as Tom's. Tom's kiss was passionate and fierce. His lips cold and his scent smelled of cinnamon cologne and fresh ink. Draco's kiss however, just felt gentle and caring, trying to comfort her. Marie could smell raspberry and mint. It smelt and tasted very good but Marie just couldn't handle it. Not right now after last night.

Since, Marie couldn't push him away, she tried a different tactic as she felt Draco's tongue swirling with her own and she did the only thing she could think of.

She bit his tongue.

Draco flinch, backing off and letting her go, holding his hands to his mouth.

"Awww!" Draco cried, "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry Draco," she mumbled as she wiped off his tongue blood from her mouth, "But I'm just not ready for that. You understand right?"

After getting over the fact that his tongue had gotten bitten, he looked back at Marie with a slight smile on his face, "Yeah. I get it. Don't worry Marie, I get it. I just got a little carried away is all. Seeing as the Dark lord got to kiss you and I didn't. I see why he got a little carried away as well now, too."

Marie blushed, "It wouldn't work out. We're just friends."

"Friends, hm? A few months ago you were enemies, remember?"

"Yes Draco, you don't to keep reminding me, okay? Besides, where did you go after Voldemort danced with me?"

"One word. Pansy."

Marie giggled, "You know, you're only digging yourself a bigger hole. If you don't like her, don't encourage her!"

"I can't help it Marie! I'm a guy! I can't say no when a girl makes an offer!"

"Hmmm" Marie hummed, "Well that's another reason why _we_ wouldn't work out then, isn't it?" She mumbled to herself but Draco heard.

"What? You don't think I can be faithful? Only for you, Marie. Only for you."

He touched her cheek and kissed it, making Marie blush.

Draco smirked, "Should we head back to the great hall now or keep kissing?"

"Haha!" Marie mock laughed, "We're going to the great hall, you dork."

"Awww," he pouted but smirked again as he hooked his arm over her shoulders, holding her tightly to him as they reentered the great hall and sat back down with the gang. They just stared and glanced knowingly at each other, obviously thinking that they knew what happened.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-**

**(Author's note: Thought it was over huh? LOL)**

A few days later, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed to be still angry at Mclaggen's 'unfair' judgment. It was finally January. So when would Voldemort tutor Neville and Marie?

She was going to find out.

Marie was currently in front of the headmaster's office as she spoke the password, "Marie".

Marie rolled her eyes. Why did he have her name as his password? Probably because no one would expect it?

The gargoyles let her through and she made her way up to the office to see that he wasn't there.

She wandered in the room, "Tom? Are you there?"

Nothing. Not a word.

Marie wandered around some more in the room until she found another doorway that she knew were the Headmaster's quarters.

She knocked on the door loudly, "Tom? Where are you? Open up!"

Still nothing so being the brash girl she was, she tried to open the door to find that it was unlocked so she walked in, slowly opening the door. She wandered in the room to see it was gorgeous. The walls were a deep green and the linings of the walls were silver. The bed was in the middle of the room and she saw that there was a bathroom on the left side of the room. The bed was huge, big enough to fit five people comfortably. The bed posts were silver and looked as though there were snakes wrapping around them as a decoration.

She was so awed by the room that she didn't realize or notice the bathroom door opening, revealing a wet and naked Dark Lord. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the girl there and backed back in the bathroom to quickly grab a towel as a shield to cover himself, not wanting to frighten Marie, even though she barged in his personal rooms in the first place.

He watched Marie look around, still not noticing his presence so he decided to make himself known, "Do you always enter a room uninvited?"

He said and that was enough to send the girl in hysterics and in a panic, as she flinched at the voice. She twirled around, obviously not expecting a wet dark lord wrapped in only a towel. She blushed red and Voldemort smirked and chuckled, "Embarrassed are you? I'm not. I could let this towel fall just to see you blush more. But I won't" he promised, "I assume you have a reason to be in my private quarters?"

"Uhh, ummmm, uh, Yeah?"

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Well?" he pressed as he came closer to her, not caring if it unnerved her, "Why are you here, Marie? Change your mind about the meaning of that kiss?"

"What?" she blushed, looking away from him, "No. No. It's just I. I was just wondering when you wanted to , to uh, to do Neville's tutoring? It is January now after all."

For a second, he looked disappointed but then sighed out, "Hmm, well let's see. How about on Mondays' and Fridays after dinner at about eight o'clock?"

"Sounds like a detention."

"Perfect excuse. Are you coming as well?"

Marie sighed in exasperation, "Yes, Tom."

Voldemort smiled, "I do like it when you say that name. It sounds . . . elegant coming from your lips."

Marie blushed, still noticing that he only wore a towel and she looked away again, "Right well, umm, Monday then? See you then? Where?"

"Room of Requirement. Think of how bad you need tutoring."

"Okay then. See you then?"

"I do believe you will, my dear Marie."

She froze there for a second before passing by him to leave, feeling his heat from his naked skin ooze out to her, trying to invite her closer but she just left, completely red from her blushing.

She left the office as well, still blushing and not realizing it as she collided into somebody.

"Oof!" she sounded.

"Marie? Are you alright?"

She heard a familiar voice and looked up from the floor to see Neville Longbottom looking back down at her, "Oh. Hi Neville."

"Hi Marie," he smiled, "Do you need help getting up?"

"Oh! Yeah, please."

Neville helped her up by picking her up by her arm, pulling her to her feet, "Thanks Neville. You have great timing."

Neville only chuckled a little before they fell back into silence, "Well listen," Marie started, "I just talked to Voldemort and he has agreed to tutor us on Mondays and Fridays at eight o'clock at night. Is that okay?"

Neville looked surprised, "yeah, sure it is. But where will they be?"

"Room of Requirement!" she chirped.

"Great, that's good. I'll see you Monday then? But why do you need tutoring?"

Marie rubbed the back of her head, "Well you never know, there might be something I will learn too"

"Right. So I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, see you then. You can invite Luna, too if you want! I'm sure Voldemort won't mind."

Neville had a surprised look on his face and nodded, "Sure, I'll ask her. See you then."

They went their separate ways. They only had the weekend now. What to do until then?

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888-

The weekend went by pretty quickly as Draco and Marie spent most of their time together. They played outside a lot in the snow and went to Hogsmeade. Draco bought her a new Quidditch broom cleaning kit and they even used her invisibility cloak to go to the shrieking shack.

Marie was trying to help him get rid of that fear of believing everything everyone else said.

The shack wasn't haunted. Those were only rumors created in the marauder years.

Overall, they had a great weekend together and even grew closer to one another as the hours progressed. Voldemort noticed this as he watched them play outside from his window, throwing snow balls at each other and making snow angels. He felt jealous, not even realizing the emotion as he clutched his fists together in anger.

Monday came fast and Marie watched as Neville looked a little anxious. Marie knew he was loyal and it was hard for him to lie to his 'friends'.

Finally it was about seven thirty in the Slytherin common rooms and Marie was getting ready to leave for the room of requirement when Draco stopped her.

"Where are you going? Off on an adventure?"

Marie smiled, "You could say that. I'll be back at about nine thirty okay?"

Draco had a questioning look on his face but only nodded, "I'll wait for you."

She made her way through the halls until she finally got to the room of requirement. She saw Luna and Neville waiting outside it, Neville pacing nervously.

"Hey Neville," Marie came up to them, "What's wrong?"

"Oh hey, Marie, it's nothing. It's just that I wanted to wait for you. You and him seem to get along now after all. He still scares me."

"Not after tonight he won't."

Neville tried to smile with Luna but failed.

"It's really nice seeing everyone at peace now, Marie. I'm glad you made that deal" Luna said dreamily.

Marie smiled back at her, "Thanks Luna. Hey, by the way, is there anyone else who believes me? That the deal was the right choice?"

"Actually," Neville began, "There are quite a lot of people, but no one wants to speak up because of Ron, Hermione and Ginny and them. They are the 'Head of Gryffindor' after all. No one wants to mess with them. Let's see. The ones on your side are Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, Pomfrey, the Patil twins, and even people from the order as well I have gotten a hold of! Tonks and Remus of course, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Kingsley, Oh! And I even heard that the centaurs are with you as well! Isn't that great?!"

"Wow, Neville really? I never knew so any others believed in me and the deal! I thought everyone just hated me for it. I'm especially surprised about half of the Weasleys being on my side!"

"Nope, it's just Hermione, Ron and Ginny keeping them from speaking up. Did you know that after they kicked you out of Gryffindor, they said that anyone who was with you would be kicked out as well? I couldn't risk getting kicked out Marie."

"What about your house Luna?"

"Oh, really we're pretty neutral and prefer to stay out of everything but some of my house-mates can be pretty emotional when it comes to the deal you made, Marie."

"Okay. Well that's more than I ever thought. Thank you guys. Now let's go do this lesson shall we?"

They entered the room together only to see Voldemort was in the middle of the room. He turned to see them and rolled his eyes when he saw an extra, "I should have known you would bring another as well, Marie."

"She's Neville's friend. He doesn't quite trust you yet but he trusts me."

"Ah. And what is your name, young Ravenclaw?" Voldemort tried to sound polite.

Luna held out her hand to shake, "I'm Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to truly meet you. I always sat in the back of class when you taught. Everyone else did, it was just best. I like how you've changed the wizarding world. It's for the better, really."

Voldemort was shocked to say the least and he took her hand, shaking it gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well," he turned to Marie, "I like her."

"Good, now let's get down to business, shall we?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes, "Fine. Our first lesson will be over Occlumency. You need to be able to defend your mind form anyone else seeing your secrets. What is it Marie?"

Marie had rolled her eyes and huffed slightly, "I already tried to learn Occlumency from Professor Snape. I just can't get the hang of it."

"Well trust me, by the time, I'm done with you, you'll be a master."

Marie narrowed her eyes in determination and Neville just looked slightly nervous now.

"Now then Occlumency is the art of magically defending the mind against external penetration, sealing it against magical intrusion and influence - the defensive counter to Legilimency. A practitioner of Occlumency is referred to as an Occlumens. Occlumency is a necessary prerequisite to defeat a Legilimens' lie-detector abilities without suspicious behavior such as avoiding face-to-face contact and eye contact. Elementary Occlumency involves clearing the mind of thought and emotion, so that the Legilimens can find no emotional ties to memories that the target wishes to conceal. Simple resistance to attack requires similar skills to those needed to resist the Imperius Curse. In its more advanced form, Occlumency allows the user to suppress only feelings and memories that contradict what the user wishes a Legilimens to believe, thus allowing the Occlumens to lie without self-betrayal."

Voldemort paused for the information to sink into the children's brains, "Occlumency has not often been studied at Hogwarts in the years prior to the second war against me, particularly not below N.E.W.T. level, but that is because Hogwarts didn't have any decent teachers available to teach it. Do you know why? Because I cursed the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after I was informed that I didn't get the post. That's why you had a different professor for that job every year. Now let's see! Marie, how about we begin with you, hmm? I suppose Severus has taught you how to clear your mind first?"

They all practiced Occlumency together in the room of requirement until nine-thirty. And surprisingly, Voldemort was gentle and polite with teaching Occlumency, unlike Professor Snape had been.

Their next time to meet would be on Friday at the same time and they were instructed to keep practicing to close their minds. Marie bid the others good night as she headed to the Slytherin common room. She was just so exhausted now and it only mildly amused her to see Draco sleeping on the couch.

As he had promised, he had waited for her but couldn't stay awake. Marie didn't feel like going all the way to her dorm and there was enough room on the couch that she just decided to scoot on the couch close to Draco and slept with him, a blanket covering them and Draco hugging her closer to him, feeling her extra warmth.

And they laid on the couch together by the fire until the next morning still cuddled together, their day clothing still covering them as well.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-**

**Well that was another chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it? Please Review! **

**Thank you all or reading.**

**Another chapter will arrive soon maybe Sunday night.**

**Have a good weekend!**


	22. A New Threat

**Sorry this chapter is so short, please enjoy and leave a review, Thank you!**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888**-

Nothing was said between Marie and Draco about the morning they woke up together on the couch. After all, it was just a friendly sort of thing. Marie didn't want to go far with anyone, let alone her new best friend. Everyone else who caught them together, however, thought otherwise. It was already going around that they were dating even though they weren't. Marie and Draco understood that they were just rumors and ignored them.

That was a few months ago.

Now, it was May and several things had happened since January.

Marie had reasons to believe that Ron was starting a new 'club'. Her reasons why she knew this was because Neville and Luna had told her. Neville said that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were taking in others that didn't follow Marie anymore to plans on how to rebel against the dark. So Marie decided to do something about it.

She was going to start a new club of her own. She had spoken to Neville and he had passed the idea on to the others who were on her side. Neville said that the rebellion took place in the room of requirement so Marie was making hers take place in the chamber of secrets.

A lot of them were not very excited to talk and make plans in the chamber but with Neville and Luna's help, the students who were on her side got over the strangeness. The Order Members, however, conversed with her by owl. Marie had felt pretty bad that she hadn't really spent that much time with Hedwig since she had no letters to receive or give. She found out that Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie had told their family their views and in return, they were disowned. Kingsley, Remus, and Hagrid owled her constantly and with Remus visiting once a month, they talked together as well about the rebellion on the rise and how she should tell Voldemort about it.

So that was what she was currently doing. She was going up to the Headmaster's office to tell him about the possible rebellion occurring in Hogwarts.

Marie spoke the password that was still her name and she walked pass the gargoyles, going up the steps to his office.

When she got up there, she noticed Voldemort sitting at his desk in deep thought.

Until she broke his train of thought, that is.

"Hey Tom!" she shouted, effectively getting his attention.

The Dark Lord jumped a little, looking back at the grinning teenager, "What do you want, Marie? Do you have a question about our most recent lesson?"

The last lesson Voldemort had given Luna, Neville and her had been about dark magic and how to access theirs. Since everyone possessed dark magic, one just had to get a hold of it to access it. In truth, Marie had grasped hers quite quickly. It was Neville and Luna that had troubles with it.

"No, Tom. It's just that. . . Well need to tell you something that I don't think you're going to like"

Voldemort looked at her curiously, "Oh? And why is that, sweetheart?"

Marie blushed at the nickname he had given her just a few weeks ago. Marie knew that he was only teasing but it still made Marie redden with embarrassment and shock.

"Some of the Gryffindors are building a rebellion, I heard and are forming a sort of club to get ready to rebel against you and the rest of the dark."

Marie could see Voldemort's face gain a strange color change that changed from red to purple, "And how, may I ask, do you know of this?"

His voice was deep and low as he growled out his question.

Marie was actually, for the first time in several months, scared of Lord Voldemort.

"I, uh, Neville talked to me about it. He also told me about the others who were on my side and since, uh, Ron and them had a club to go against the dark, I just thought that I would start a club, too-"

"You did what?!"

Marie flinched at Voldemort's outburst and cowered a little in fear as he slammed his fists on the desk,

"Marie, what were you thinking?! Why would you start a rebellion against a rebellion without telling me about none of it?! Mind telling me what was going through your mind?!"

Marie shivered at his tone, wanting to run out of the room as quickly as she could.

But she didn't budge, too scared to move and Voldemort seemed to realize his mistake.

"Marie," he got up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek as if to comfort her, "I'm sorry but you really should have told me about this sooner. Why would you act without my approval?"

A tear escaped Marie's eyes, "I'm sorry, I just . . . I just wanted to help. I'm sorry"

"Shhh" Voldemort soothed her bringing her into his arms in an embrace, "It's alright. I can't be too mad at you, you have always been too innocent to be mad at."

He chuckled at his words and released her from his hold, "How many have you gathered? I need to hear everything"

And Marie told him everything, the only thing to do now, was figure out a plan to stop the rebellion before it happens. Voldemort listened to Marie patiently, hearing everything she had to say.

"And Tom?"

Marie looked even more nervous than when she had first walked in, "I have something else I have to tell you that I think you deserve to know about now."

"Yes Sweetheart?"

The girl blushed yet again at the name, making Voldemort inwardly smile.

"Remember when you found me on the steps of the grand staircase crying and you led me to your office? After you let me read the note Remus sent you and I showed you my scars form the Dursleys?"

Voldemort was cautious about answering, "Yes?"

"I knew what you were going to ask then. You were going to ask if my Uncle Vernon ever did anything else to me, right?"

Voldemort stared at the girl, seemingly worried, "Yes, I was going to ask that. Go on Marie." He encouraged.

The girl seemed to take a deep breath before going on, "Well he did. My uncle did a lot more to me than just give me scars and starve me half to death."

Marie paused, not really wanting to go on, but she has went this far, "My uncle raped me when I was nine years old." She started to cry but Voldemort didn't hug her in fear that it would not be the right move, "In fact, he raped me practically every year, too after I went to Hogwarts for the first time as well."

Voldemort looked as though he would explode, "Did you ever tell Dumbledore or have you told Lupin about this?"

Marie looked at the floor and the dark lord knew immediately what the answer was, "You didn't. Well would you mind if I called him and Severus here to tell them? We need to find a place for you to stay since you will never see your relatives ever again. Why can't I just kill your uncle?"

"No, you can't and I've never told anyone. You're the first person that I've ever told. But yes, you can call them here as long as you tell them. I can't bear to say it again."

"It's okay." And with that, the dark lord pressed his wand tip to his arm and called Snape to his office.

Snape apparated in quickly, "Yes My Lord?"

Then he noticed Marie, "What did you do now, child?"

She held her hands up defensively, "Nothing! I haven't done anything!"

"Sure you haven't"

"She hasn't Severus," Voldemort interrupted, "Actually, I need to speak with you about Marie and where she will be staying from now on. But before we get into that, please go and retrieve Lupin for me and bring him here as well?"

Snape had a strange look on his face, but didn't question anything as he apparated out of the office.

A few minutes later, he returned with a flustered werewolf and rushed up quickly to Marie and embraced her tightly, "Are you okay? What's wrong? Has anything happened?"

"No, Remus, everything is fine-"

"Actually it's not fine." Voldemort interrupted, "Lupin, Severus if you would both sit down."

The two guardians sat in their chairs and waited expectantly to hear what their Lord had to say.

"Well, Marie told me some things that I thought needed to be told to her other guardians. Some things you need to hear about."

As the dark lord told them of what the two had spoken of, the two old schoolmates looked as though they would kill her uncle Vernon as well.

"My lord," Snape started, "If there was to be an accident of some sorts to do with the Dursleys'?-"

"No." Voldemort interrupted, "You may not harm the Dursleys' under Marie's order."

"Why not?" Remus whined.

"Just because, Remus." Marie said, "I don't want it to be on my conscious. I don't want anybody to die anymore. No one."

The three men nodded their heads together in agreement. They would not harm the Dursleys unless Marie ordered it so.

"Now on to the next objective," Voldemort went on, "Where will Marie live for the summer?"

"Well under the circumstances of the law, I cannot allow her to live with me. Wouldn't want any accidents happening like they did in third year, right Marie?" Remus tried to chuckle but the laughter died down as no one else was laughing with him.

"She can't live with me." Snape said disappointedly, "I am working on a very explosive potion and I don't want Marie to get hurt by it. How about you, my lord?"

Everyone looked at the dark lord with curiosity. What the dark lord do in this situation. Voldemort looked surprised but in a way, somewhat pleased.

"Of course she can live with me," Voldemort said with pleasure, "But as I live with the Malfoys, they will have to be notified as soon as possible. The Malfoys, I'm sure will grow as fond of you as I have. Plus I'm sure that Draco will just be ecstatic that you will be living with him for the summer. Of course, you will be in a room across from mine."

"That's fine!" Marie replied, "That's great! As long as I don't have to go back to the Dursleys', I'm okay with anything!"

Voldemort smiled proudly and nodded, "Then you are dismissed Marie. You may go and tell Draco the good news. I'm sure he'll be just as excited as you are."

With that, Marie practically ran out of the room and to the dungeons where Draco and the rest of the Slytherin gang were seen in the middle of the common room talking before dinner.

"Hey Draco!" Marie shouted just before tackling him to the ground.

The Malfoy heir looked surprised but not angry, "Yes?"

"Guess what? I get to live with you and Voldemort this summer! Isn't that great?!"

Draco had a look of pleased excitement on his face, " Really? That really is great news Marie. Now can you get off of me? Unless you like this position?"

Marie blushed insanely when she realized that she was still on top of him and she jumped up, embarrassed but smiled coyly.

The others grinned at her as Marie and Draco were both blushing.

"So should I contact my parents about this arrangement?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, that'd be good." They didn't look at each other now as they were too embarrassed.

They had had an agreement about a month ago that they would stay as friends. Draco wasn't too happy with it but he didn't say anything. He would take his time and be slow with her. Sooner or later Draco thought that she would fall for him.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888-

**Well that's it! I promised you all a chapter, but I'm just so sorry that it was this short! Lol Sorry. But I have some great news! I will be re doing a story of mine, finally finishing it. 'Leona Potter and Tom Riddle:In Time' will soon be changed to 'In Time'. It will be a time travel as well and I hope you will enjoy it. I will start the story after I am finished with one of the stories I am currently working on. I will also be doing some one-shots.**

**Tell me what you think, Please and thank you for reading.**

**Please Review.**


	23. The Birthday Girl gets Lucky

**Well I'm back! Hope you all like this chapter as I'm sure everyone has been waiting for this chapter! Thank you for reading and Please review!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

_Songs at times_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-

Marie just couldn't wait any longer! This was the day!

The day she would be going to the Malfoys to live with Draco and Tom during the summer.

She already had her truck all packed and ready and was waiting for Tom to come and retrieve her. She did wonder, though why Tom was still living with the Malfoys even after their deal that they had made. He could have easily made or demanded his own manor. So why didn't he?

"Why hello there, sweetheart."

A familiar voice awakes her from her thoughts. She glanced over at the doorway to see Tom smiling at her coyly.

She smiled back, "Hello, Tom."

"Got everything packed and ready to go?" He asked, coming closer to her.

"Yes, I think so, although I do have a question I've been meaning to ask, if you don't mind?"

"Shoot"

"Um, why do you live at the Malfoy's? I mean, couldn't you just as easily have your own manor to live in?"

Tom let out a laugh, amused at her thoughts, "Why of course," he hissed, "I have one that is in the process of being built so until then, I live with the Malfoys'. I could easily live in my father's old manor, Riddle manor, but I don't think I could handle it. You know why."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." She looked a little flustered and Tom smirked.

"So Marie, you ready to go or what?"

"Yeah."

Tom wrapped his arms around the girl so one arm was curled around her back and the other held on to her truck case. Marie's hands were currently on his chest. She was so close to him that she could smell his signature cinnamon cologne.

"Ready?"

She nodded her head and they apparated with a crack to the outside gates of Malfoy Manor.

As soon as they arrived, a house elf came out to greet them.

For some odd reason, this house elf was very quiet and opened the doors without a word. Marie looked at it in wonder but decided not to ask any questions, as that would be rude. They finally made it to the main living room to find all three Malfoys together waiting for them. Marie gave a small wave to Draco, not sure about what else to do.

Draco rolled his eyes and ran up to her, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"This is going to be great Marie! I am going to make this your best summer ever! What do you want to do first? Tour of the manor? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want to see your room first?"

"Draco, perhaps she should be introduced to us first before you go running off with her?" Draco's mother kindly advised.

"Oh." Draco flushed, "Yeah but Father?"

Lucius looked at his son, "Yes Draco?"

"Remember what I told you. The past belongs in the past. She's different than what you would ever expect, okay? Just give her a chance?"

"Draco. How can you think of me that way? Anyone who is sorted into Slytherin and has the Dark Lord's appraisal is a friend of the Malfoys. No hard feelings, right Ms. Potter?"

Marie walked up to him and held out her hand for him to shake, "Of course Sir. No hard feelings. And since I'll be living in the same house as you for the summer, just call me Marie alright?"

He took her hand, "Fair enough." And he let go, "By the way, I believe you have not been introduced to my wife. Marie this is Narcissa Black nee Malfoy."

Narcissa came up to her and gave her a hug, "It's so nice to meet you, dear! Just call me Cissy alright? You are one of the family now! Draco has told us so much about you. I hope you'll enjoy it here."

Marie was shocked at Mrs. Malfoy's kindness, "Oh well, I'm sure I'll love it here. It's definitely a lot better than my relative's house, that's for sure."

"What was so bad about your relatives'?" Of course Narcissa didn't know and neither did Lucius.

"Oh well, you see mam," she tried.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. Now if you would take us to our rooms?"

"Voldemort, don't be so rude" Marie scolded making Narcissa pale with horror at the way she spoke to the dark lord. But then Voldemort just sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They deserve to know, Voldemort. You see, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I lived most of my life in a cupboard under some stairs. I was starved, beaten and . . ." she took a deep breathe, "and raped . . . for most of my life and during Hogwarts until after Snape came and got me last summer. I don't want to go back there. Never. You understand right?"

Narcissa had tears running down her cheeks as she hugged Marie tightly once more, "Oh of course you poor child!" she sobbed, "Don't worry," she pulled away, latching on to her husband, "You are always welcome here. We'll make a permanent bedroom for you here to live in, child! Lucius, do you think we could-?"

"No" Lucius said strictly, "We are not adopting her. She's almost seventeen anyway, Cissa!"

"Oh fine" she huffed.

Marie smiled at the couple, thinking of how much they reminded her of what the Weasleys' used to be like. But somehow, she didn't think they would like that comparison.

"Well!" Draco pressed, "Let's take you to your room, huh?"

Draco quickly grabbed her to evade further questions form the Malfoy parents and they ran through the hallways. The dark lord stayed behind to talk to the Malfoys about other things.

Her birthday for example will be coming up in a month.

"My Lord" started Lucius, "Why don't we throw her a party?"

Even though he would never admit it, the Malfoy Lord did indeed feel sorry for the girl and wanted to make it up to her.

"That's a good idea. Who would we invite?" Voldemort looked flustered.

"How about we worry about that later, My lord, and think things over? Are you going to get her a present My Lord?"

"A present? I forgot about that. I'll have to go to Diagon Alley and get something for her soon. Lucius, don't look at me like that. Yes I have changed a little, but anger me and I will make your life a living hell, you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good."

Meanwhile with Draco and Marie . . . . . .

"So do you like it?"

"Like it?" Marie asked, "I love it!"

They had entered her new rooms. It was huge and decorative with green walls. The bed was very large and had dark green sheets and silver pillows. The headboard, doors and dressers had snake embroidering all around that gave it a great Slytherin touch. She ran into the bathroom and gasped at the wonderful sight before her. There was a separate bathtub and shower. The bathtub was huge and had jets in it like a hot tub. The shower was big and wonderful as well with many buttons for pressure and temperature. There was also, of course, a toilet.

"This is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined" she muttered almost to herself.

"Yeah," Draco sighed, "So beautiful" He watched her and Marie reddened as he shifted closer to her and slowly began to lean down. Marie couldn't move, she was so caught up in the moment.

Their lips almost touched when they heard a grunt at the door. They jumped and looked over at the door to see Voldemort watching them.

"Hey, Dinner is soon. You might want to get ready. Mr. Malfoy, if you would please go back down to the living room, your parents wanted to speak with you."

"Oh, uh, of course my Lord. Of course." And with that, Draco patted Marie on the back softly and left without another word. Voldemort smirked and left as well, leaving Marie by herself.

She closed the door

'_This is going to be a long summer'_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888-

There was only one more day left until Marie's birthday and Voldemort finally thought he had the right gift for her. He didn't even think to wrap it though. He wasn't that kind of person to take part in these sort of things such as birthdays and that.

It was time for dinner and as usual since the last month, they all ate together in the dining room. Draco, as always, sat right beside Marie on one side of the table while Draco's parents sat on the other side. Meanwhile, Voldemort always sat on the end of the long table so he didn't have to listen to Draco's attempts to woo Marie and flirt with her.

He found it sickening.

Or was he just jealous.

After all, he hasn't been able to even talk to her hardly since she had been there. After dinner, they all went to bed. Voldemort lay in his bed that night awake.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she looked. The way she felt in his arms. The way she tasted on his lips. It was just so intoxicating that he just couldn't stop imagining her. He just couldn't resist it. He couldn't stop imagining her underneath him, begging him and panting. It sent him on edge to the brink of exploding and crying out in ecstasy.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888-

The next morning, Marie woke up in a daze. She had just had the weirdest dream last night of her and Voldemort . . ._doing things_.

Marie blushed at her thoughts and practically jumped when there was a knock at her door. As she wore pajamas, she called, "Come in!"

The person who came in made her wish she hadn't said that.

Voldemort walked in but stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a just woken up Marie potter in bed.

_Waiting for me_

He shook his head at the bad train of thoughts and said, "Happy Birthday, Marie. Your seventeen now and can do almost anything you want now. So. What do you want to do today?"

Marie fixed her messy hair a little and smiled, "Well, how about I get dressed first and shower, then we can go from there?"

He whimpered a little, "Sounds good. We'll meet you down in the living room, alright Marie?"

"Alright."

So then as soon as Marie was all dressed and ready, it was already ten thirty in the morning. She walked down to the living room to see that they were, indeed waiting for her. They stopped talking and smiled at Marie. The Malfoy parents greeted her with a short, "Happy Birthday" while Draco ran up to her and brought her up in the air and set her back down, kissing her cheek, "Happy Birthday Marie! What do you want to do today? It's your day, you pick!"

Marie smiled at them all, "Thank you! Well, how about some breakfast?"

"Of course dear, what do you want the house elves to make?" chirped Narcissa.

Marie thought about it, "How about just a big breakfast? Anything they want!"

So as soon as breakfast or 'brunch' was over, it was already eleven thirty. Marie noticed that they were all looking at the clocks and wondered what they were up to.

"So" she started, "What do you guys have planned for me today?"

They all looked at each other, smiling, "Well" Lucius started, "We were planning on having a party, if that was alright with you?"

Marie looked around to everyone and smiled, "So how many people are we talking?"

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888-

Many people were walking in through the gates and by floo at about eight o'clock. There were most of the Slytherins in her and Draco's year like Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. There were also some others from her little rebellion like Neville and Luna and some deatheaters as well that she approved of being there such as Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Snape, and even Bellatrix if she just stayed clear away from her.

Marie didn't expect, however to get any presents from anyone. No, she got a present form almost everyone. She got a new potions book from Snape filled with notes in it from when he went to Hogwarts. In the book, it was signed, 'The half-blood prince'. From the Malfoys gave her a new accessories and wardrobe. Draco gave her a black pearl bracelet in private that could change into any design that she wanted and even Pansy gave her a new cloak clasp and wand holder.

Voldemort, however, hadn't even spoken to her after people started to show up and Marie grew sad to not see him around. Was he ignoring her?

She was so frustrated and anxious that she brought out her felix felicis from her first day of sixth year potions and downed it all in one gulp.

"Marie" said a silky voice behind her. She turned to see Tom standing behind her.

"Tom, I thought you were ignoring me"

The potions seemed to make her act without thinking as she just felt so confident and giddy.

"No, of course not" he smiled, "I have my present for you but I wanted to give it to you away from prying eyes. Do you want a drink?"

Marie eyed the firewhiskey in his hand cautiously and Voldemort seemed to catch on to her thoughts, "You are allowed to drink it, you know. You are of age now."

"Oh, yeah of course" so what did she do?

She grabbed the firewhiskey and downed the whole thing like she did the luck potion. She coughed a little and shook her head, grabbing another from a house elf walking around and drank it too, "It's good!"

"Uh . . .Good. Now here's your present." He gave her a small wrapped box and hurriedly, she opened it, ripping off the wrapping and tearing off the top of the box to reveal tissue paper.

She looked up at Voldemort then back at the box, removing the tissue to reveal a ring with a black stone in it, "Oh. Well it's beautiful. . . .What is it?"

Voldemort chuckled, "Well it's a ring of course! It was my grandfather's ring. You see that stone in the center of it? That is the resurrection stone from the deathly hallows."

"The deathly what? I feel funny. Do you want to dance? The ring is cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, I like it! Do you want to dance?"

"There's no music playing, Marie"

"Well make there be music!"

Voldemort sniffed her breathe, "Are you drunk already?"

"I don't know! Am I? Is this what being drunk feels like?"

"Marie, you've been drunk before, you should know what it feels like."

"Oh yeah."

Voldemort sighed, "I'll go and start some music. You stay put, alright?"

Voldemort walked up to Lucius about putting on some music and Lucius did so without any problem.

_I know_

_Caught up in the middle_

_I cry, just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no_

_Gave up on the riddle_

_I cry, just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

Voldemort tried to look back over to find Marie only to see that she had disappeared onto the dance floor with Draco. Draco held on to her hips, her back on his chest as they almost humped each other on the dance floor. They were both drunk it seemed so Voldemort decided to get drunk as well. After his fifth firewhiskey, he finally acquired the courage to walk up to the two teens.

That was when he lost his consciousness and stop caring. As everyone else was partying and not paying attention, he pushed Draco away and over to Pansy who grabbed him. Voldemort took Draco's place and grabbed Marie's hips, dry humping her back and groping her.

_I-I-I wanna give you_

_One last option_

_I-I-I wanna give you_

_One last chance_

_I-If you're looking for the_

_Main attraction_

_Just hold on tight and_

_Let me do my dance_

_If you want it I'm gonna be_

_Va va voom, voom_

_If you got it, you got it_

_You got that boom boom_

_If you want it, I'm gonna be_

_Va va voom, voom_

_If you got it, you got it_

_You got that boom boom_

Marie turned around making the dark lord growl in anger as he pressed their groins together. The two moaned in pleasure and Voldemort licked and nipped at her neck. Things began to get out of hand.

In a blurry haze, Voldemort led her out of the room through hallways and a door that she supposed and didn't care was his room. She didn't care.

There was a bed in it.

They kissed and stuck each other's tongues down their throats, feeling a burning sensation everywhere the other touched.

Marie's skin was on fire as he took off her shirt and ripped off his. He kissed her again open mouthed on her lips and neck and he threw her on his bed, hovering over her.

_Is this another dream?_ He thought, _please don't let this be another dream_

Marie was thinking almost the exact same thing, but exactly in the right mind. Voldemort then ripped off her bra and started to work on her jeans. He touched in places she never thought she would anyone touching again after her uncle.

But Voldemort's touch just felt so good!

Those cold and rough hands caressing her breasts and hips, tearing off her jeans with a quick tug. Finally after a few minutes, they were naked. They gasped and moaned as their naked skins touched. Marie wrapped her arms around him as he moved inside of her. It just felt so right. After Voldemort was finished, they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep into each other's arms.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888-

The next morning, the first thing Marie could feel was a soreness at her crotch and a cold but protective arm holding her to him. She opened her eyes only to shut her eyes again at the light that flooded her sight. She opened them again slowly and blinked a few times but didn't move.

"Mmg." She whined.

The arm around her, she noticed, held her tighter at the sound she made and she began to feel worried.

Who was holding her?

Then memories flashed through her head.

Luck potion

Tom's present

Dancing with Draco

Dancing with Tom

Kissing Tom

Doing the nasty with Tom.

A snake like looking Tom with a forked tongue.

Marie cringed a little at the thought but remembered how good it felt when he licked her skin.

'_Oh my God, stop these thoughts!_' she thought.

Meanwhile in her inner turmoil, Voldemort started to wake up and held the girl tightly to his chest, his arm around her body, holding her close.

_Did last night actually happen?_ He thought _Yes is did_

He smiled friskily and decided he wanted to try something. _Is she a morning person?_ He thought.

He knew that she was awake so he turned her over gently and hovered himself over her. Marie looked up at him with wide eyes and she gulped as she noticed that he was indeed naked over her.

"Good morning sweetheart" he grumbled as he kissed her lips softly, pulling back when he noticed her fearful whimper.

"What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy last night? Or do you not remember it? Do you want me to remind you?" he asked huskily as he traced his fingers along her jawline and neck making her shiver.

"Did last night really happen?"

"Yes" he answered cautiously and swallowed, "You regret it don't you?"

Marie answered with silence and Voldemort sighed, "I shouldn't have drank anything but seeing you drunk and with Draco just made me so jealous I guess. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again if you don't want it to" he said as he dropped back on his side of the bed. Marie looked back over to him.

"No."

Voldemort looked over at her, "No what?"

Marie covered herself with a sheet and sat up, "No I don't regret it. What happened happened. Even though when I took that luck potion I didn't think that it would mean _that_ sort of lucky."

Voldemort chuckled, "Oh that's good, I don't regret it either. Every second was worth it" he closed in on her a few inches away, "Every second"

"Marie blushed and looked away from his heated gaze, "So. Should we just pretend that this never happened?" she suggested.

Voldemort suddenly looked hurt and looked away, "Oh. If you want. I guess."

"Oh good" Marie seemed unphased by his hurt look and cuddled back into his sheets, "Now can we just go back to sleep and wake up later?"

Voldemort seemed shocked at her change of behavior right after she basically said that last night was a mistake, "Sure."

And without another word, he cuddled into her, wrapping his arms around her once more holding her close. She didn't seem embarrassed anymore as she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

_This girl is going to be the death of me. _

_Does she really regret it or was she lying?_

_Or does she not know what to think?_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888-

**So?**

**It was my first sex scene, was it good enough? Do you think that Marie's suggestion was stupid and hurtful or was justified? Do you think that they handled it quite well after being drunk yet again? Do you think they will just be friends from now on or lovers? Or friends with benefits?**

**Thank you for reading!  
Please review!**


	24. Nagini's help

**Thank you for reading and Please review!**

_'Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-

Voldemort as so frustrated with Marie's actions, after a few minutes of just lying there in bed with her cuddled up next to him and sleeping, he finally just got up, leaving the room.

_I think I need some time to myself_. He thought.

He walked throughout the manor to see that everyone had apparently left the party so he went out to the gardens to find Nagini.

He walked the paths until he finally found her snacking on a fat rabbit.

"**Hello Nagini, do you have a minute?"** He asked his familiar politely.

Nagini looked up at her master as she swallowed the rabbit, **"Why of course, Tom"** she hissed**, "What is it? You look frustrated."**

"**I am, Nagini. It's Marie Potter."**

"**The one you made a binding with about a year ago?"**

"**Yes" **he hissed to her**.**

"**What has she done?" Do you want me to bite her?"**

"**No my dear," **he chuckled**, "I want your advice."**

"**My advice?" **she questioned**, "I didn't know I was that wise to be an advisor of the great Lord Voldemort, my own Master."**

"**Just shut and help me, reptile."**

"**Fine. What has happened between you two? You always look so moony when you are around her anymore and you smell of arousal."**

"**I do?" **he asked but then shook his head**, "Well Nagini, I think the girl is having troubles with her feelings and I can't help her with that! We just had . . . coitus last night and this morning she acted as if she wanted to pretend as if it had never happened. I have feelings for her, Nagini. I know that now, but how do I make her see that? How do I make her see that I feel that we are meant to be together?"**

There was a long pause as Nagini thought about what her master had just told her until she finally hissed out, "**Just be your true self, Tom. Human girls always love that sappy love stuff. Buy her things, talk to her, initiate physical contact. ."**

"**You mean court her?" he said.**

"**Yes! That's it! Court her and make me some grand-hatchlings!"**

Voldemort then blushed at her suggestion; something he had not done in quite a while.

But the more he thought about Nagini's suggestion, the more he thought that it was the right thing to do. He had to make her see that they were meant to be together. But where to start?

He looked back down at Nagini only to find that she had disappeared.

He rolled his eyes, "Insatiable reptile" he muttered as he sat on a bench, thinking of what he could do to start courting Marie.

Meanwhile with Marie . . . 

She had never gone to sleep as she was afraid to, what with being so close to Voldemort right then. She had acted like she didn't regret it but she did.

How could she have done a thing like that?

No, she didn't regret sleeping with Voldemort.

She regretted not telling him the truth. That she was afraid that he would just break her heart when he was done with her. That's why she had acted like she did, as if she didn't care.

But what should she do now? Could that move with just sleeping again encourage him somehow to lure her into one of his traps?

She would never forget that he was the one that had killed and tortured so many innocents, such as her parents. But at the same time, she knew that he had changed dramatically since he had been headmaster of Hogwarts.

Then she heard a noise by the door and looked over to see Nagini slithering in.

"**Hello, child. I could hear your sobs from the end of the hallway. What's wrong, young one?" **she hissed so motherly as she climbed up into the bed by her.

Marie didn't even know that she had been crying, **"Sorry to disturb you Nagini. It's just that I'm so frustrated!" **

"**About your relationship with my master?" **she asked so innocently**.**

"**How did you know?"**

The snake hissed a chuckle**, "Child, I know everything. I am everywhere, you just don't know it. Tom is frustrated as well. He doesn't know quite what to do anymore and everything seems to revolve around you. He really does like you."**

"**I'm sure he's had many lovers"**

"**Actually, he hasn't. You are the first female he's ever been infatuated with. I think he loves you, child."**

"**He loves me?"**

"**I think so. Why do you think he blushes every time you're around? All he ever talks about is you."**

"**He blushes?"**

If snakes could roll their eyes, Nagini would be doing it a lot, "**Well of course child, so what would you do if he tried to get closer to you, now that you know this?"**

Marie thought long and hard, clinging to the sheets that covered her body**, "I think I would give him a chance.**" She hissed.

Marie thought that she could see Nagini smirk a little but pushed the thought away. Snakes couldn't smirk!

Finally, Nagini slithered away, leaving Marie to her thoughts.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-

**Well it's a short chapter, but I'm making another one, so have no fear! I just thought this was a good place for a chapter to end lol**

**I have another chapter ready to go soon, so don't worry lol**

**Thank you for reading and please review on your thoughts. Am I mean or am I a good writer? What did you think of Nagini's arrival and role in the story?**


	25. New and Strange Thoughts

**Thank you for reading and Please review!**

_'Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**"Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-**

It was a few days later when Voldemort finally made his first real move on Marie, besides giving her his grandfather's ring.

He picked her black roses from the Malfoy Garden and had a house elf deliver them into her room.

"What are these?" she saw them and gasped in awe as she read the note attached to them.

_Dear Marie, _

_These black roses are for you. Even though I know their color is strange, I feel that it feels right. _

_My true, my chosen_

_Black velvet in your petals_

_So curious and mysterious_

_Your gravitational pull, your force_

_Feeds off my desires..._

_And I run to your repellent appearance_

_A salty rain leaks from its source, me_

_I can't stop my ache, inside are screams_

_Pleas from my soul that I've lost control_

_But I can't turn my back to you, _

_You're what I know..._

_That was a poem I once read in a book before, and I hope that you enjoyed it. I believe that what happened that night of your birthday was meant to be. But if you do not, tell me and I'll stop and leave you alone. Just know, that you have, indeed, changed me to a high degree, and I am grateful for that. For the first time in years, I can finally see clearly. Thank you sweetheart. _

_Love, _

_Tom_

Marie could only stare at the note and wonder about Nagini's words.

He really did love her.

In some way, anyway.

When would he finally admit that to her to her face?

But she didn't want to go too fast, what should she do?

"I see you've found my note, Marie"

Marie turned to find Voldemort staring at her. She gulped, "Hey, Tom. I think we need to talk."

"Talk?" he asked.

"Yes, please sit down." She motioned to the chair by her bed and she sat on the bed, trying to think of how to start.

He sat in the chair and waited for her to start talking, only to see that she wore the ring he gave her.

He smirked, "You're wearing it. The ring I gave you on your birthday."

Marie looked at her hand in shock, "Oh. It appears that I am. Yeah I guess I am" she laughed.

"The roses are beautiful, Tom. It's just that, I think it's a little too much, don't you think?"

"I thought it was perfect. I thought you liked roses."

"I do," she mumbled, "It's just that I think that we should just take this relationship a little slow. I like you, Tom, I really do, it's just that I need some time to think about it first. You understand right?"

He was silent for a while before replying, "Of course. But if it's sex you're worried about, don't be worried! Nothing will ever happen like that again unless we are both sober and both of us want it, alright?"

Marie smiled, "Thank you Tom."

"You're welcome. So the poem wasn't too much?"

"No the poem was wonderful too, Tom. I love them both. I'll cherish them forever."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or serious right now."

"That's okay, me neither." She giggled.

Tom laughed along with her and they talked more throughout the day in her room until dinner and they went down together to the dining room Voldemort was careful not to touch her romantically in case it frightened her.

When they got down to the dining room, the Malfoys arrived there as well, waiting for their meal. Draco made sure to sit as far away from Marie as he could. It was obvious that he was upset with her and she knew why. She sighed and hissed to Voldemort, "Draco's mad at me. I'm gonna go sit with him alright?"

"Of course. I understand." Although Voldemort was a little peeved about it. Why couldn't Malfoy stay out of the equation?

Marie sauntered over to Draco, only to still be ignored until she sat in the seat next to him.

"Draco?" she started, "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

He answered in silence and this only made Marie more nervous, "Look you can yell at me all you want after dinner about what I supposedly did wrong, just remember, it's my life, not yours. I can't help it we all got drunk again that night, Draco." She whispered to him.

"Shut up" he whispered harshly to her but so Voldemort or his parents didn't hear him.

Marie did as told and they all ate in silence.

After dinner, they both went to her room like she promised but she didn't expect Draco to push her up against a wall and snarl at her like a rabid animal.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers and he kissed her fiercely and hungrily, pushing his tongue in her mouth like he did the day after the Yule ball. It was almost like when he had kissed her the day after the Yule ball. Except this time he was being way too rough with her.

Marie didn't know what to do but decided to just give him what he wanted and she let him ravish her mouth and tug on her hair, pushing his body flush against her own. He tasted like mint and raspberries as he had had a fruit salad for dinner. His tongue mapped out her mouth and caressed her tongue with his. Marie could even feel Draco getting more bold as he touched her breasts and hips, grasping them desperately.

It felt good, don't get her wrong, it's just that it didn't feel '_right'._

It was only until he went to unbuttoning her robes to reveal her chest when she made him stop, tearing her mouth away from his, "Draco, that's enough."

Draco did stop, to her relief and looked into her eyes almost apologetically and Marie asked, "Now are you going to speak to me?"

Draco leaned forward again and whispered in her ear, "I know what you two did the other night. I watched you as you and him left to go to his room." He stopped when he saw a ring on her finger and he roughly grabbed her hand.

"What is this?! Why is there a ring on your finger, Marie?!"

Marie shivered and looked frightened, "Voldemort gave it to me."

"What?! When?!"

"The night of my birthday. . ."

Draco looked as if he would explode, "Why would you accept this?"

"Draco, it doesn't mean anything." She tried to encourage him but this only made his mood worse.

"Doesn't mean anything? Just I don't mean anything to you? You left me with Pansy that night." He grumbled.

"Draco, we were all drunk that night"

"Do you love him?" Draco had an angry look on his face.

"What?"

Draco slammed his fists on the wall on either side of her head, "DO YOU LOVE HIM?!"

"Maybe." She mumbled.

"Maybe?" he muttered and gulped trying to calm himself but asked desperately, "Do you love _me_?"

Marie sighed, "I don't know Draco."

"So you might love him but not me? He's insane, Marie, he's dangerous! He could change his mind at any moment and kill you! He's immortal remember? That unbreakable vow didn't mean anything to him! He's an insane murderer!"

"He was"

"He is!" he pressed and lost all control again, growling and attacking her throat with his lips, kissing her neck open mouthed to try to convince her that he could give her more. Draco grabbed her arse and tried to push her up on the wall so she would wrap her legs around his waist but Marie didn't like that at all and kicked his shin, making him let her go and grunt in pain, grabbing his shin in pain.

"Sorry, Draco, but I just can't do that. I don't like you in that way. You're more of a brother to me."

"Then why did you let me kiss you just now?!" he questioned while slowly getting back up to his feet, tears threatening to fall from frustration.

"You needed it. Otherwise you wouldn't have let me talk to you at all"

Draco visibly calmed down, "You're probably right" he sighed, knowing that she was right. He probably would have ignored whatever excuse she would have come up with if she didn't let him have what he had dreamed of for so long.

"I'm sorry Marie. I know it is your own life. I just feel as if I have to protect you since I have been a part of your misery for so long. I thought I had owed you at least that."

"Oh Draco," she sighed and hugged him tightly, forgiving him in his brash decisions, "You've done more than enough. Thank you."

He hugged her back, "I'm still not giving up on you though. I'm going to court you and you know that. So get ready for it!"

"Oh great" she muttered. '_That's two I have to watch out for now',_ she thought.

"Sorry about the whole, 'ravishing' thing by the way. It's just that I couldn't help myself when you just let me do it. It was unbearable."

She nodded, unable to say anything until Draco kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah" she whispered, "See you later, Draco."

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888-

Finally it was time to leave for Diagon alley and Voldemort, once again, traveled with her to get her things.

"So what did Draco want with you after dinner the other night Marie?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, Voldemort. We just made up was all."

"Ah. Well alright then." He didn't seen that all convinced that that was all they had done, " Do I have to keep tutoring the Longbottom boy and his girlfriend?"

Marie giggled.

"No, I guess not. But what if you came to the meetings of my new rebellion once in a while?"

"Don't you think they'd be a little afraid of me?"

"Well yes, but I think they'll get over it, just look at Neville and Luna! They warmed right up to you!"

"The Longbottom boy did only because his girlfriend did. The Lovegood girl only did so because she's a little off in the head."

"Hey! Those are my friends' you're talking about!"

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry" he said sarcastically as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron after getting her things.

They grabbed their room key at the same time and Marie let it go as if something had burned her.

She stared at him, "I thought that that was my key?"

"It is" he replied.

"So why-" she slowly questioned but Voldemort understood as they walked up to the room.

"I only got one room key for us."

"Us? As in we are going to share a room together? And a bed?"

Voldemort stopped and looked thoughtful for a second before smirking, "Yes"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't look so frightened Marie. You know I won't hurt you, right?"

Voldemort furrowed his brow in confusion and fear at her hesitation and he leaned more towards her, "Are you afraid of me still after all of this time we have spent together?"

"What? No! Of course not Voldemort! It's just that. . . I didn't expect it is all."

"Do you want a separate room?"

Marie looked at his hurt features, "No, it's fine, Tom. I'm not scared of you, and I never will be!"

Voldemort smirked and chuckled as they opened their door, "That's my little snake"

The room was similar to what it had looked like the last time she had seen it. It was clean and neat but very bare.

She started to unpack when she noticed that Voldemort had went into the bathroom after spelling his suitcase to unpack itself.

Then she could water running and she knew that he was in the shower.

"Sounds like a good idea." She mumbled to herself.

Marie wondered a few times whether or not it would be a good idea to go into the shower with him but shook her head at the horrible sexual thoughts.

'_Stupid Hormones'_ she cursed at herself.

Even though he really did look sexy looking like snake, there was still a side of her that thought it was creepy.

His hairless body was so smooth, though, and flawless, his lean muscles standing out, she remembered, when she saw him in that towel before. Marie blushed when her thoughts continued and she stared at the door to the bathroom.

His chest was so hard and strong. He was powerful Magically, mentally and physically. The way his blood red eyes stared at her like a predator and his flat slit nostrils protruded on his appearance. But that night when they had had sex, and he glided his face along her neck and body. It had felt so erotic and wonderful.

She remembered everything that they had done together that night.

The memories made her shiver and she stopped unpacking and just thought lost in her mind's eye.

His sharp nails were like talons that had left bruises and harsh scratches on her body. The way his nails dragged along her skin made her feel like keening and arching her back. His touch had just felt so amazing. She wondered if his touch had been the same as on the yule ball when he had transformed to his younger self with that potion. Would he still feel the same and make her feel the way he made her feel now?

Suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts as the door from the bathroom opened, revealing a wet Voldemort in nothing but a towel walking towards her.

"Your turn" he whispered when he was close enough to her to make her almost melt. The heat from the shower was still steaming off from him and his own body heat radiated. Marie could see every muscle on his body except for under the towel fro she dared not look that low as he was watching her. He was very lean and looked like he could over power anybody without even thinking about it.

Marie finally came back to the real world and looked up at Voldemort's face. He had a smirk plastered on his features and she knew right then that he knew what she was thinking. Although, thankfully, he didn't say anything about it.

"Okay" she mumbled, still blushing as she scampered to the bathroom to take her shower. But unlike Voldemort, she took her nightclothes she would be changing into, with her. She got into the shower and just kept thinking about Voldemort's body and what he would feel like if he actually looked human. Would he still be well-endowed?

He was rather big, bigger than most guys, she knew. Marie might not have known what the average male's penis size was but Marie knew for sure, that Voldemort was far bigger than average if the night of her birthday was any proof of that!

Marie shivered again even though the water pouring down on her was boiling hot. She wanted to imagine him more, dominating her but she shook her head again, getting rid of the thoughts.

'_This is going to be a long and horrible night!"_ she thought.

As soon as she got out of the shower, she dried herself and put on her night pajamas. She went out into the room only to see that Voldemort was in bed with a pair of reading glasses on reading a rather large book. She slowly got into the bed with him, "So what are you reading?" she asked him.

Voldemort glanced to her and smirked at her flushed face.

Only then did Marie realize somehow that Voldemort as nude under the covers.

But she didn't say anything and Voldemort was surprised by this, "Just a little bit of light reading"

"Light reading?!" she gasped, "That book would take me ages to finish!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course it would, you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, pouting.

"Nothing. Now just go to bed, sweetheart."

"I'm not a child anymore you know. I can go to bed whenever I . . ._ YAWN_ . . . feel like it" in the middle of her large yawn, she rubbed her eyes and laid into the bed comfortably against Voldemort and promptly fell asleep.

"Not tired hmm?" he mumbled to himself as he put his book down and wrapped his arm around the girl, bringing her closer to his warmth, making the girl whine and snuggled up to him tightly, the blankets acting like a barrier to separate Voldemort's nude body from her clothed one.

He chuckled and turned off the lights in the room with a wave of his wand.

He rubbed Marie's shoulder and kissed her forehead, "We'll be together someday. As more than just this. As more than just a confused relationship." He whispered.

As if it was Marie's reply, she draped her arm over his chest, using him as her pillow.

Voldemort sighed, "Good night Marie." He whispered, "I really do care for you greatly, you know."

With those last words, he fell asleep from Marie's soft breathing.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888**-

**So what do you guys think? Should I have just combined this and the last chapter together or did it all work out do you think?**

**Thank you for reading and please review**


	26. Back in Action

**Sorry, everyone to keep you all waiting, however, something happened that was much more important. My dog got in an accident and died chasing a cat across the road. It hit me pretty hard because I wasn't there when it had happened but my parents were. My thoughts have been quite overwhelmed for the last few days and it is hard to cope with the death of someone that is so special to me. My Dog, Rocky, was more than just a dog. He was family and I will always miss him dearly. Even the cat misses him. **

**However, to get my mind out of the sadness, I start back up with a new chapter of 'Marie Potter and the Deal'. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you and please review on any of your thoughts. I appreciate it.**

'_Marie's Thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-**

Nothing was really said that next morning between the two of them as Voldemort got ready pretty fast and left quickly downstairs for some breakfast. As soon as Marie was finished getting ready herself, she went down to join him.

Seeing so many glares didn't affect her like it did last year, though and she held strong, sitting with Voldemort for breakfast.

They talked most of the time and laughed together, neither one caring about the others around them. After breakfast, they went around Diagon Alley and gathered Marie's new school things. Even though Marie could very well pay for them herself now, Voldemort insisted on paying for her things.

Later though, Voldemort and Marie went back to their room.

"Marie" Voldemort started, "I need to go and do something real quick. I'll be back later. Go ahead and go to sleep though, alright?"

"Oh" Marie said a little shocked. She didn't think that dark lords had that much work to do. Especially evil dark lords that could just have other people do their jobs for them.

"Well alright then. See you when you get back."

Voldemort nodded and left the Inn.

He snuck around the streets and cast a notice-me-not charm on himself and his hood up so no one would recognize him.

He wasn't lying after all.

He really had a meeting with a special werewolf.

Voldemort and Remus have been secretly keeping in touch and he had just recently asked Fenrir if he could borrow his new pup. Fenrir agreed if only Remus didn't get hurt. The alpha was pretty protective after all.

Finally, he made it to their meeting place which was a broken down building in Knockturn Alley.

Voldemort peered in the shadows for the werewolf, searching for him to see if he really did come or not.

"Looking for me?"

Voldemort turned to see the werewolf was behind him and sitting on a box like a chair.

The dark lord tilted his head at him in surprise, his red eyes gleaming like rubies, "I didn't think you would show up."

"I'll always show up when it comes to my pup. Does it concern her?"

"No. Actually it doesn't concern her this time."

Remus sighed but leaned back in the 'chair' anyways to hear what the dark Lord had to say.

Voldemort pulled down his hood, noticing Remus' flinch as he did so. He chuckled slightly and conjured a box much like Remus' and sat down in front of him, "I have a proposition for you. One I know that you cannot refuse."

Remus leaned in, his hands grasping each other and he bit his lip with apprehension, "What is it?"

Voldemort smiled, his sharp canines shining in the moderate darkness, "I want you to teach Care for magical creatures at Hogwarts. It is, by my understanding, that you were a great teacher there in Marie's third year, correct? You were the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"Yes" he said cautiously, "But why would you want someone like me in that position, My Lord?"

"Why not?"

"Well with my condition-"

"Lupin, I do not care that you are a werewolf. As long as you take the necessary precautions like you did last time when you were teaching, I don't see that there is a problem."

Remus was silent for a while, just staring at the Dark Lord like he had grown a new head or transformed into something new.

"What has she done to you?"

This time Voldemort was confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Marie." He said simply, "What has she done to you? You seem so calm and relaxed now. So human. What happened since that day at the ministry that she won't tell me?"

Voldemort smiled and looked down at the floor and back up at the werewolf, "She has done many things, Remus. Many things that I cannot explain myself. I care for her dearly. Like I have never cared for anyone before. This new feeling is like a new power to me. This emotion that wells up inside of me that I cannot control. It feels nice. It all started when Severus and Draco brought her up to my office one night after the Weasley boy had beaten her and thrown her out of Gryffindor. She looked so helpless and lonely. It reminded me of myself from a long time ago. A very long time ago."

"What else do you feel?" Remus asked a little concerned and confused.

Voldemort grunted and looked away, "I feel as though I would give my life for her. I think I-"

"Don't say it" Remus stopped him, holding his hand up to his lord to silence him, "How do you think she would ever love you, Voldemort? After everything you have done? Look at you. You are a fraction of what you once were. A corpse. She will never completely accept you. Do you understand?"

Remus didn't like telling him that, fearing for his own life, but it was the truth and the Dark Lord had to hear it to move out of his delusions.

The Dark Lord stared at him, first rage in his features but then it changed to hurt and sorrow. His pride was just shot down by a werewolf!

"Really? You really think that, werewolf?"

"I believe so."

Voldemort's face contorted into suspicion and slight anger, his hairless eyebrow raised in confusion for himself.

_How dare this werewolf say such things to me! To me! Lord Voldemort! _

Then he looked down away from his gaze.

_But is he right?_

"It doesn't matter" he waved his hand, dismissing the thoughts away, "I asked you a question. Will you go forth with being the new Care for Magical Creatures professor?"

"No."

"What?" Voldemort was so shocked that he flinched backwards a little in surprise and stood up above him, "What do you mean 'no'? I thought that you wanted to be closer to Marie?! This is your chance wolf! Take it!"

"No." he repeated.

"Give Hagrid that job back and give me Transfiguration. It is my understanding that McGonagall wants to leave, after all. It should be an easy adjustment for you, right?"

The Dark Lord was dumbfounded, actually showing the emotions on his face and gestures.

"Fine" he said, "It's a deal. As long as you agree to teach there and keep everyone in line. They trust you after all."

He held his hand out to shake and Remus looked at it suspiciously but gave in. He obviously had changed and did have feelings for Marie, "But if you hurt Marie in any way, shape or form I will hunt you down and rip you apart limb from limp and eat your guts. Deal?"

Voldemort nodded, starting to sweat a little in slight fear of being around a werewolf. They were dangerous after all.

"Deal"

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-

Marie was finally back at Hogwarts and was thrilled for the new year. When Tom had gotten back from his 'destination' he told her about it.

She was so excited!

Remus was going to teach Transfiguration!

'_I wonder if Hagrid will still hate me.'_

She didn't recall all of the names that Neville had reeled off to her that one day and she started to freak out a little bit.

But Remus was here!

"Marie!" she turned around to find Draco and the gang coming up to her in the commons.

The feast was already over and everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Hey Draco!" she ran up to him and pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

This took him a bit by surprise and he fell backwards on the floor, Marie on top of him.

They laughed together before Marie blushed and got up, helping her friend up as well.

"Care to tell me what that was all about? Not that I minded."

She blushed even harder, "I guess I'm just so happy" she giggled, "Remus is going to teach her again!"

"I guess he was a pretty good teacher." Said Pansy.

"Pretty Good?!" she yelled, "He was brilliant! I can't wait to see him!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get too excited now! You'll see him tomorrow, I'm sure" Draco laughed out, ruffling her hair, "Now get to bed, unless you want to join me in mine?"

"No thank you Draco, maybe some other time" she teased him, walking away to the Girl's dormitories and going to bed.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile with Voldemort . . . . . . .

The dark lord had just finished announcing the werewolf's return when everyone in the hall cheered happily and laughed, excited about the news. This got Voldemort kind of pissed off.

He hated children's laughter.

Except for Marie's, that is.

But she wasn't a child anymore.

She was his.

_Don't get too ahead of yourself_, he thought, _Remember what the wolf said?_

"**Damn Wolf"** he hissed under his breathe.

He shouldn't feel this way.

_I am Lord Voldemort! I shouldn't feel insecure about the way I look! I am powerful, strong and charming!_ He thought and smirked but then that smirk fell down to a frown that no one noticed.

_But is that enough?_

He watched Marie for most of the feast. He noticed that she watched and laughed with Draco differently than when she does with him.

It sounded more cheerful.

For the first time in years, Voldemort felt ugly and horrible inside. It felt awful and the feeling burned like lava in his chest. It hurt.

_Why does it hurt?_

But he shook his head and walked out of the hall fiercely, going to his own rooms.

He paced the room as his robes flicked and rumbled behind him.

He hissed to himself and groaned with confusion.

_What can I do? Is there anything I can do? What about that potion that I had Snape make last year? But it was pretty hard to make and expensive . . . and temporary. What if I can make it permanent?_

"That's it" he whispered to himself and went to the fireplace calling out, "Severus Snape"

The flames moved around and spat furiously before forming into the face of Snape.

"Yes, my Lord?" he drawled.

"Severus, I want that potion again that you made for me last year. Can you make it permanent?"

"My lord? Permanent? May I come through to talk to you about this my Lord?"

"Of course, Severus"

Voldemort backed up, allowing his faithful follower to pass through the flames and into his chambers.

"Well? What is it?" Voldemort snapped.

"My Lord. It might not be so wise to make the effects of the potion permanent. You can suffer some side effects if you do so."

"Like what? I just want to make myself look younger. Is that so hard to do now-a-days?"

"No my Lord, it's just that it might not be in your favor later on."

"I'll decide what is within my favor, Snape!" he yelled at the man who found it wise to flinch at that moment.

"You find me repulsive as well, right?! That's why I want to change, Snape! I don't want to look this way anymore! I want to look young again! Like I once was! Why can't I?"

"I'm sorry my Lord but Dumbledore told me some information that I find valuable for you to know what with this particular problem."

"And what is that?"

"Your Horcruxes my Lord."

Voldemort suddenly drove him into a wall, powerfully strong for being in such a weak looking body, "How did he know about them?!" he screamed.

Somehow Snape managed to look calm on the outside, "I don't know my Lord. But he told me all about what Horcruxes were and I do not believe that it would be in your favor to use the permanent potion."

"Explain." Voldemort hissed out.

Snape choked a little and Voldemort realized then that he was actually choking him. He let go harshly and waited patiently for his follower to regain his color and the air back into his lungs. Snape coughed slightly but looked back at his Lord unphased.

"My Lord, if you did take a permanent potion, it would affect your Horcruxes as well. The potion I would end up using would basically just turn you back from time back to when you were seventeen. Your memories would still be intact, however, your Horcruxes that you had made after you turned seventeen will be as if they never existed. You would only have whatever horcruxes you made before you were seventeen, my lord."

Voldemort backed up a step and then another before he was finally sitting down in his chair, looking stunned.

"Can I trust you, Severus?"

He asked still not looking at the man. Snape furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but said, "Yes, My Lord. You can."

He bowed to his lord but The dark lord just looked at him with distaste, "Stand up, Severus. Take a seat."

Snape sat in the chair across from his lord and waited patiently for him to continue.

Voldemort put his hand on his head, "The only Horcruxes I made before I was seventeen were my diary and my family ring, the Guant ring. Do you know of them?"

"Yes my Lord. They have been destroyed."

Voldemort snapped his head up to look at Snape in the eyes, "What?"

Snape flinched and looked disgusted that he had to be the one to tell his lord this, "The diary was destroyed by Marie with a basilisk fang and the ring was destroyed by Dumbledore, I believe."

"You believe?" he chuckled, "No. The ring is safe and sound along with my other little horcrux."

"My lord?"

"I gave the ring to Marie for her birthday. That way it will be kept safe in her hands."

"Marie is a horcrux?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, my Lord. That is not important. As long as your ring is kept safe, then I suppose I can do the potion. Maybe."

"What do you mean by maybe, Severus?"

Snape stood up, looking like he was about to leave, "My lord, should you decide to do this and take the permanent potion, it could have effects on Marie as well."

"What could it do? The other horcruxes would be obliterated, I know this but wouldn't the part of my soul that is in Marie just withdraw? It wouldn't hurt her would it?"

Snape sighed, "I don't really know for sure my Lord but it could kill her. I don't know for sure. After I brew the potion I would have to run some tests on it to be sure."

"Alright then. I want you to start brewing it then. Until then, I will wear a glamour to look like my old self."

"If that is what you wish my Lord. Will you be stepping in on my class again and substituting?"

"Yes, I suppose I will. I do love it, really. I always wanted to but Dumbledore never desired me to. He refused me, so I cursed the job so no one would have the job for more than a year. I guess you have a bit more time since I substituted last year for a few months." He snickered at him but Snape didn't really find it at all funny.

"Off you go then Snape. I order you to go and make this potion for me. Have fun but don't work too hard. I really don't want Marie crying in my arms again because of you."

Snape gulped in fear and sorrow, "Yes My Lord."

With that, Severus apparated away and left the dark lord by himself in his chambers.

"**The things I do"** he hissed to himself.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888-

It was the next day of classes and Marie was confused. Where were Snape and Tom? They weren't at breakfast and it worried her.

'_Did something happen?'_ she thought as she ate her breakfast of a fruit salad.

She didn't have to wonder long, though as she wondered to her Defense against the Dark Arts/Dark Arts class. She sat down next to Draco and the other Slytherins, waiting for Snape to arrive.

However, the person who walked through the doors was not Snape.

It wasn't Voldemort either.

It was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Hello, class. Snape will not be here today or for another few months just like last year, but don't worry. I'll take good care of you." The man smiled and the charming face of Tom Riddle caught the eyes of many young girls' who blushed like tomatoes.

They might not have known who he truly was but Marie did.

'_Why did he change the way he looked? Is this part of the lesson?' _she thought, still confused.

Although, she will admit that he did look handsome. His midnight black hair was only slightly curled. His tan skin radiated a dominance that was easy to pinpoint in the room. He had a perfect structure and was slightly muscled. He wasn't as muscular as he looked before in his snake-like form but still pretty good looking. But what she could tell right away was that he actually had a human nose!

Did he also regain his human tongue?

All of these things reeled through her mind but she didn't realize that Voldemort was listening to her every thought.

"Excuse me Sir?" Hermione raised her hand to get the man's attention.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he drawled hatefully at the girl, making her flinch a little as he glared at her with his red tinged eyes.

"I was just wondering, who are you? We didn't see you at the feast yesterday."

Tom chuckled and laughed out loud, scaring some of the students, "Actually, Granger I was there. I just look different now is all. It is I, Lord Voldemort. Your Headmaster and Minister of Magic."

"Called it" Marie whispered to Draco but Tom heard her, ignoring the gasps and sighs of loss, "Ms. Potter, Please stay after class."

"Yes Sir" she replied jokingly.

He raised a black, haired eye brow at her but turned away.

The rest of the class-time went smoothly what with some crazy girls mooning after him and the boys glaring jealously. Finally, he dismissed the class but Marie stayed behind, just staring at Tom. He leaned on the desk and stared back at her until the doors finally closed. He waved his wand at it to lock it and silence it so no one would hear them.

"What is that for?!" Marie shouted a little outraged until he glided over to her and touched her face with his hands, smiling at her.

She gasped and looked away, fighting her blush that arose to her cheeks.

"You like me this way, don't you? I'm warm and normal looking now."

"So?" she fought out, "What was wrong with the way you looked before?"

"I was ugly." His voice was deeper now than what it was before and he felt different.

"I thought you were handsome."

He snorted and touched her cheeks with both of his hands, "You like this better. You want me just as much as I want you now, admit it."

"No." she said, "I won't. Please change back."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't"

He sighed, "I mean I don't want to. I actually feel normal like this, you know. It's not just all about you, Marie. I like it better this way."

Marie smirked, "You do?"

"Yes" he said, still holding her cheeks. He leaned in closer and closer until they were mere centimeters apart. Their breathes mingled together and the warm puffs of air hit each other softly, making them both dizzy with fervor.

"I-"

Marie started to say but was at a loss for words as Tom kissed her softly. This time it was different. There was no force or harsh joining of lips like the last two times. This time it was soft and free. Somehow, he still tasted and smelled the same but the feel was just so different. It felt off.

Marie was beginning to lose herself in the sensations when suddenly she was jolted back when he tried to take off her shirt.

He slapped his hand away and backed off, "Don't you ever touch me like that again."

Tom huffed and looked like a normal teenage boy right then, "What's your problem? It was just a kiss. You liked it. Admit it to me." He tried again to touch her and kiss her but Marie slapped him across the face this time, giving him a red mark.

"I don't like you like this, Tom. Please I-"

"Stop."

He said and brought up his hands, "I get it. I won't do that again. It's just that I wanted to looked normal, okay? Can't you understand that?"

"Of course I can, Tom, it's just that-"

"Then please just accept this. I want this. Please. I want to look young again."

Marie and Tom stared at each other in silence before Marie finally gave up, "Fine. I'll try and accept this. I guess."

Tom smiled and looked excited, "Alright! Then I'll see you later? In the great hall, I guess?"

"Yeah, see you then, Tom."

When Marie turned to leave and walked out the door, Tom jumped up in excitement like a teenager again. He just felt so great. This was going to be the best year ever!

Or so he thinks.

His luck really isn't that good either.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888-

**So I appreciate everyone reading the story, but can you guys please lay off the rude comments? I would love that! I'm not in the mood for a nasty comment to read. THANK YOU all for reading and please review.**


	27. Neville's final decision

**Hello everyone and THANK YOU all so much for your support. I have decided now that there will only be eight more chapters in this story to put up. You are all welcome to count down lol My other story, 'A Different Alternative to War' will still have quite a bit of chapters to go but I will eventually get those down as well. Thank you all for reading and please review on your thoughts. I would like to get as many reviews as possible on your thoughts. What do you think will happen in the last seven chapters after this one?**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888**-

"So, Marie" Neville started nervously, "Do you think that we'll actually have to fight our friends?"

It has now been a few weeks since the first day of school and Marie's supporters and friends were back in the chamber of secrets in secret training.

"I don't know Neville" she said, "I don't really want to fight my old friends, it's just that I don't think we'll have much of a choice. Do you understand Neville?"

"Of course, Marie. But listen . ."

Marie looked up to Neville and the others in the chamber to hear what he had to say, "We don't really want to be all that involved with your problems, Marie."

"My problems?" Marie was confused, "It's not just my problem, Neville. It's everyone's problem. If there is a rebellion breach, I know for a fact that Voldemort would not hesitate to kill."

"How do you know that Marie?" Seamus asked, being on her side.

"Yeah" said Dean, "The Dark Lord's been awful tame lately. He even changed his appearance to look normal!"

"He's still deadly, guys! It doesn't matter! He has not gone soft at all. I was there when he tortured Mclaggen."

"Just yesterday I saw him whistling and humming ode to joy!" Luna piped up, "He's actually a wonderful singer" she giggled.

"See?" Neville said, "He's gone soft. There is no threat form him anymore."

Marie looked around wildly at her friends. The Patil twins, Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville were the only ones there at that point. If the others, Hagrid, Pomfrey, Tonks Remus, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and Kingsley were there, it would cause suspicion amongst the others.

"What are you planning on doing, Neville? Are you planning on rebelling? Are you forgetting that his deatheaters are not on our side?! If Voldemort has gone soft, his Deatheaters sure haven't! I see the glares and hear the insults! They would not hesitate to kill any of you!"

"They wouldn't kill or hurt you though, would they?"

"I don't know."

"The Dark Lord seems pretty protective of you, Marie, you know?" Seamus mentioned gently.

"What? How would you know?"

"Marie" Luna said, "We may not like everything he does, but we are not blind. He cares for you, greatly."

"At least he doesn't keep you as a slave or something." Said Dean.

At that, everyone laughed a little. No one could really see the Dark Lord doing anything like that now. Not to Marie, anyway.

Marie shook her head in defeat, "Just promise me you guys won't do anything to get yourselves hurt or killed? Neville, have Ron and Hermione said anything about an attack?"

"Actually they haven't. Not to me anyway. I think they suspect something since I'm always gone, you know."

"Don't worry," said Dean, "They haven't said anything. They trust me since I've been 'dating' Ginny for a while now. I swear all she talks about is you Marie. Trying to hurt you that is. She has quite a bit of gruesome ideas, you know."

"Great. Well since you guys are sure, I guess we can all leave now and go our separate ways for the week. Same time next week?"

They all nodded and left the chamber of secrets. After they left through the secret exit, a tall man came from out of the shadows, having heard everything.

"So they think I'm soft, hmm?" Voldemort chuckled as he came into the light. He glamoured himself every morning now to look younger. Even though Marie didn't like it, she accepted this change. He did look pretty sexy after all or more so with a nose.

He came up to her and brushed his hand against her cheek lightly, "But you know better, don't you?"

Marie gasped a little. It was different trying to decipher Tom's emotions now since he looked completely different. She had been so used to Voldemort's face before that he just seemed like a stranger now to her.

She pushed his hand away, ignoring his snort and said, "Sure. But if they _do_ do something-"

"I cannot make exceptions Marie. You of all people know this!"

He spoke a little harshly to her, he knew but he had to get it in her head now. The only exception would ever be her.

Only Marie.

"I'm sorry, I know there are no exceptions."

Tom sighed deeply and groaned, "I'm sorry, Marie but if I gave these kids any exceptions then-"

"I know what will happen! Then everyone else will want the same treatment! I know! I just thought that you could pull some strings was all. Sorry I even suggested it."

Tom was silent for a few moments and paced around Marie with his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

"Tom?" Marie asked, getting him out of his trance. He glanced up at her and smiled coming closer of her, brushing a stray hair from her face.

Marie blushed and looked away, making Tom smirk.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She blushed darker, "Couldn't you please just change back to the way you looked before? In front of me anyway? In private?"

"No. I'm ugly like that. I never want to look like that again and you cannot change my mind. End of discussion, alright? Now it's late. Please go back to your dormitory. I don't want to have to 'punish' you, my dear."

Tom grinned insanely, his dark, black hair and eyebrows making him look seductive and charming.

Marie sighed and just walked away.

She just walked away from Tom, making him one confused Dark Lord.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888-

The next day, Marie went through her classes' just like always with Draco and the other Slytherins in her year. Finally at Lunch, though Marie and the others sat outside and ate peacefully in the courtyard. They chatted about their day and laughed together but Marie could tell something was wrong.

Most of the Gryffindors in her year that used to be her friends stared over at them, glaring furiously at them all. Marie wasn't afraid to look back anymore and she stared down Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

There was no way that she was going to back down to them.

Finally, they looked away and talked to themselves. Marie watched but was disgruntled that she couldn't hear them. What were they saying?

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888-

After lunch and the rest of classes, it was dinner time already and Tom was sitting up at his normal headmaster's seat, watching over everyone.

But when he wasn't watching, the new Gryffindor trio were making 'plans' to rebel and Marie just knew it. She could just feel the tension in the air and the pure hatred that pumped over from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherins.

Something was wrong.

Something big was about to happen.

"Marie, are you alright?" Draco asked her. Marie hadn't even touched her silverware to eat anything yet. She just sat there staring over at the Gryffindor table with narrowed eyes full of suspicion.

"No, Draco. I'm not alright. Something's wrong." She looked over at her friends now, "Promise me that you won't follow me?"

"What?!" Draco practically yelled.

"Quiet Draco! Promise me that you will not follow me?" she whispered to her group.

They were silent for a few moments but gave in at Marie's strong stare.

"Fine, Marie" Draco was the first to say it, "I promise we will not follow you anywhere, but why?"

"You'll find out later, Draco. I'll be in the commons later. I'll see you all there, alright?"

Her friends nodded in understanding as she got up and left the great hall, the Gryffindors watching her every move.

Voldemort was so fixated on thinking about when Snape would come back, that he never even noticed that she left.

It wasn't even five minutes when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed Marie out.

Not wanting to miss anything, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, the Patil twins and even Lavender, Cho, Dennis, Colin and Michael followed without anyone's notice.

Marie was walking to the room of requirement.

When she got there, she waited until Ron and them saw her entering. They went in, too, along with all the others. They all packed in and surrounded Marie.

"Well what are you going to do now, Potter?" Ron snickered, "There's fourteen of us and one of you. What are you going to do?"

Marie narrowed her yes at him and glared full of hate, "I'm going to fight."

"Huh!" Hermione laughed while Ginny glared and smirked, "Fight? How are you going to fight off fourteen wands?"

"She's not" Neville came up beside Marie and stood in front of her, "It's two against thirteen."

"What?" Ginny yelled, "Neville, how could you?! She's a traitor!"

"No she's not. She did what she could and she made that deal for the better of everyone's safety. What could she have done with Voldemort's wand directed straight on her? There's no way anyone would have won a battle like that! If you think anyone would have done what you wanted her to do, then you're wrong!"

"She didn't even try!" Ron yelled back, his face getting red, "So, two against thirteen?"

Ron raised his wand but then Luna, Dean and Seamus stepped in along with the Patil Twins.

"No." said Seamus, "It's seven against eight. Pretty even fight, I'd say."

Ron growled and grinded his teeth together in frustration.

But then Lavender came forward, "Actually, We," she pointed to herself and Cho, Dennis, Colin, and Michael, "Are kind of neutral. We don't want to fight anyone."

"We just want to observe." Said Cho.

"So three against seven, then?" Dean asked.

"No." Marie broke through her friend's to face her new enemies, "It's three against one. I'm fighting alone."

"But Marie, that's insane! Even for you!" Neville shouted at her.

"I can handle them Neville. I have so much anger in me right now, I know just what to do with it." She cracked her neck, "It's time to duel."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all chuckled to themselves, "You can't seriously believe that you'll win, do you?" Ron asked.

"I'll do more than that, believe me. I'm finishing this. THIS ENDS NOW! DEUL ME!"

"Alright" Ron stepped forward, raising his wand along with Ginny and Hermione, "Let's just see how this will end."

Marie raised her wand slowly and they counted to three.

"One" she started.

"Two" Ron took over.

They stared at each other and Marie used Legilimency to see into their minds, giving them her point of view on that day at the Ministry, hoping to change their minds.

Hermione and Ginny looked startled at first and they grew to the point of tears.

Marie gave them her memories of when she suffered through with the Dursleys each summer, as well.

Hermione was the first to lower her wand, "I'm sorry." Was all she said before stepping back a bit.

"It's too late for that, Hermione. You have failed me as a friend. You mean nothing to me now but a memory that I want to just get rid of."

Ginny looked terrified but kept her wand up and Hermione raised hers back up, knowing that there was no turning back now.

Ron kept a stoic look on his face as if nothing she showed him fazed him a bit. His hardened store shook her but she kept her wand raised as well as Neville finished the count.

"Three"

"Bombarda!" Ron screamed at her but Marie deflected it with a Protego.

Hermione and Ginny fired stunners at her but Marie managed to block them as well.

"Protego!" she screamed, not using any offensive spells yet.

"Come on, you coward! Fight me! Fight us! Or are you just so weak and pathetic that you can't do it?!"

Ron shouted at Marie but Marie remained somewhat calm, protecting herself with multiple shields.

Finally, Ron shot a curse at her that she never thought he would dare to.

"Crucio!"

It went straight through her blocks and right to her, full throttle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh!" she screamed in pain as Ron held the curse on her until she stopped screaming and only pained gasps were heard.

"Ugh" she sobbed a little on the ground and when she tried to move, it felt like she was being stabbed continuously.

"You're weak." Ron said yet stayed where he was, "You have always been weak. You were nothing but a lucky little bitch that got away with everything!"

Marie tried to stand but failed, dropping again pitifully.

"I bet even Sirius would think the same thing. Even if he was just a crazed psycho just like you. You were probably screwing him so he would believe you right?!"

This ticked Marie off.

How dare he?

How dare he say such a thing about Sirius?

About her Godfather?

Marie put her arm underneath her and lifted herself up slowly, ignoring the pain she felt in her limbs when she moved even the slightest.

"You're nothing but a loser! A freak!" he continued his verbal raid on her while Hermione and Ginny were now backing off along with the others. With the observers.

Marie was stood up now and lifted her head up to face him, "What was that?"

Ron laughed at her, "You heard me! You are nothing but a stupid, pathetic, slutty, worthless freak!"

Marie glared and fired off an immobolis charm at him, hitting him straight on.

Marie shook with anger and her eyes were wide with crazed hatred.

"I am not any of those things, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron smiled despite being unable to move now, "No, you are. And you always will be. I bet you liked being screwed every night by your uncle."

Marie screamed in rage, "He raped me!"

Ron released himself from the charm, Marie being unstable to be able to hold it for very long, "So did Voldemort rape you too? Nah, I bet you loved that happening!"

"That didn't happen. I would never-"

"Lies! You are a foolish bitch! A freak and a nobody! You don't deserve friends or family! You don't deserve anything because you are nothing! Sirius died to protect nothing! He died in vein and you killed him!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhh!" Marie screamed to the top of her lungs and a gigantic amount of magical energy burst out form her, making everyone fall backwards onto the ground and on the opposite walls.

She stood there shaking and shivered as smoky fumes evaporated from her body.

Everyone stared in shock at Marie and no one dared to say anything.

Finally Hermione went over to check on Ron who lay on the ground unmoving.

She checked for breathing and sighed gratefully, "He's just knocked out" she whispered.

"Of course he is" Marie gasped out, "I might be a Slytherin, but I don't kill. I'm not Voldemort."

Hermione and Ginny stared at her, "We're sorry-"

"Oh Save it!" Marie growled, "You are no better than him!" she pointed to Ron.

"You have had your chance and you blew them, multiple times! I belong to Slytherin and these people" she pointed back to Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna and the Patil twin, "Are the ones who have earned my respect back, not you."

Marie shook her head, "Just leave. Just get out and never talk to me ever again, you hear me?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded in understanding, picking up Ron by each arm and leaving, followed by the observers. All who was left in the room now were Marie, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and the Patil twins.

Neville looked at Marie with new respect and nodded his head, "Good job, Marie. You did great."

Marie looked saddened, "This is far from over. But thanks."

Marie smiled a little and left the room, leaving her Gryffindors and Ravenclaw friends behind.

Marie walked to the Slytherin commons into the dungeon, and sat in a chair by the fire.

That's when she noticed that she was injured. Ron must have managed to attack her with a slicing curse after he had crucioed her!

"Auhg" she moaned in pain.

Blood was starting to come through her robes when she heard the entrance into the commons opening.

Draco and her friends were back from dinner.

"Marie!" He shouted when he saw her y the fireplace, not noticing the wound yet as she was faced away from him.

"Marie, what happened, we were worried about . . ."

Pansy stopped when she saw the blood and Draco rushed to Marie's side.

"Marie! Are you okay? What happened?!" he demanded.

"Nothing, I just got into a little fight Draco" she tried to calm him down as he muttered a cutting charm to rid her of the blood-soaked robes.

"A little fight, Marie?! With who?!"

"Ron"

"Dammit, Marie! I trusted you!" he tried to heal her with a few healing charms but it wasn't working.

"We have to get you to Voldemort."

"No! You can't! Please, not him!"

Draco looked up at her confused, "I thought you two were getting along?"

Marie chose not to respond to that but said instead, "Please, just promise you won't take me to him. Please" she begged helplessly.

Pansy stared conflicted and finally Blaise stepped in and butted Draco out of the way, muttering a few healing spells that managed to stop the bleeding immediately.

"How did you do that Blaise?" Draco asked.

"I actually pay attention in charms class, you dolt."

"Oh." Was all that Draco managed to say and Marie giggled weakly having lost quite a bit of blood.

"Marie, what exactly happened?" Pansy asked.

Marie looked at them all as they stared expectantly, "The start of a war."

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-**

**Well please tell me what you all think, okay? Thank you for reading, only seven more chapters to go!**

**Thank you and Please review.**


	28. Hogsmeade Dates'

**This is Mksfroogle, thank you for waiting and reading my update on this story. Please Review whenever you get the chance. Remember, only six more chapters after this one!**

'_Marie's Thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-**

It was weeks later when a Hogsmeade trip was that weekend. Marie could hardly wait! Hermione and Ginny no longer glared at her but instead tried to make peace with her.

Of course, Marie declined all of their attempts. She was not going to have friends that would turn their back on her so easily. Ron on the other hand, tried to bully her every chance that he got. Not that he had many chances. The Slytherins and Voldemort would always come to her rescue.

Speaking of Voldemort, Marie was slowly getting more used to his new appearance. She had been so used to his snake-like visage that it just seemed so normal to her. But now he was like a stranger. He even began to act a little differently.

In class, he would always stare at her and smile handsomely but flirt horribly with her around everyone. It was almost embarrassing.

He got to touching her one day in class when he was teaching them to cast a particular spell. He had went up behind her to try and 'help' her but instead it just angered her when he tried to feel her up, causing him to receive a nice black bruise on his chest.

He stopped touching her after that and instead, went back to flirting in class.

Outside of class, Voldemort found it necessary to escort her around like he was staking a claim on her or something so no one else would try and talk to her. But that didn't stop Draco!

Draco seemed not to mind Voldemort's change of appearance. In fact, it made him more confident in himself when he talked to Marie. At least he knew he wasn't really talking to a monster now.

Neville and the rest of Marie's 'group' would still meet in the chamber of secrets under Voldemort's watch and get ready for a possible uprising.

Marie still hasn't told Voldemort about her little duel with her ex-friends.

In fact, she thought that she could very well handle it herself. She didn't need Voldemort's help!

Obviously, he cared more about his appearance and getting Marie's attention that anything else.

And above else in a man, that is what she disliked the most. A man should care about more than that. Being in a relationship means to make the other happy and to keep them safe. Sure Voldemort was keeping Marie safe, but not very happy. She wanted Voldemort to give up his conquest for a permanent handsome look, but of course that would never happen. He was just too stubborn and self-conscious to do anything to please her in the way that she wanted. She didn't care if he looked handsome or not. It was the inside that mattered. It was the heart that beat for her that mattered the most and as long as he cared for and loved her, she would accept him.

But of course, Voldemort is too stubborn to even listen to a word she said about his appearance.

It seemed that Professor Lupin was having a great time teaching again, too. Although he wasn't a master at Transfiguration, he was rather good at it enough to teach it. Everyone seemed not to mind anyway. They trusted Lupin. After all, they thought that he was still a member of the order.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888-

Finally it was Hogsmeade weekend and Draco had asked Marie to go with him alone. She was very thrilled to be spending the day with him and to get away from Voldemort's insistent courting.

"So where do you want to go today Marie?" Draco asked her as they reached Hogsmeade.

"Oh, I don't know. You pick!"

So Draco grabbed her hand and led her to multiple stores to look around.

In truth, he was trying to figure out a present that he could get for her for Christmas. After all, Christmas was only two weeks away now.

Finally they reached the book shop and Draco let Marie walk around when secretly he was keeping an eye out for which books she liked best.

"Oh! Look at this Draco!" Marie awed at the book in her hands.

Draco glanced over to see that it was a book on how to become an animagus.

"Marie, you don't want that book," he laughed at her, "You could easily look for a book like that in the library!"

"Oh. Well I guess you're right." She looked a little crestfallen and it broke Draco's heart to see her that way.

"Do you want to go to Honeyduke's?" he squeaked, losing his comfort.

But when Marie's eyes suddenly widened with excitement, he couldn't contain a smile, "Sure, Draco! I'll race you there!"

Marie dashed out of the store, not even realizing that Draco had quickly bought that animagus book that she wanted.

Marie stood out by the store waiting for him, "Finally! What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing. I had to take a leak" he improvised quickly. Marie wrinkled her nose in partial disgust.

"Ew, Draco. Ew."

Draco shrugged his shoulders but said nothing, smirking slightly in triumph.

They went into Honeyduke's together and got a variety of gourmet chocolates of all kinds.

Marie's favorite was dark chocolate frogs but Draco made yet another snide comment that brought Marie down. It was really killing Draco to say such a thing to her but he wanted to surprise her with his presents. He tried to bring her spirits back up again but it didn't seem to be working.

"Do you want to go and get a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks?" he finally asked.

She nodded her head a little and Draco took that as a good sign, leading her to the Tavern.

When they finally reached their destination, they were surprised to see the place was almost flooded with students.

They ordered their butterbeers and sat down at a table together. Marie slowly sipped on hers, refusing to even to look at Draco.

'_Gee, if I knew he thought I was a pig without any taste in books, I wouldn't have come with him to Hogsmeade.'_ Marie thought bitterly.

On the other hand, Draco was trying to find a way to brighten her up.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said things like that so she wouldn't buy them?_ Draco thought hopelessly.

Five minutes went by in silence when astonishingly, a finger taps Marie's shoulder lightly. She whips her head around in shock to see Voldemort wearing his glamours at the Three Broomsticks!

"Oh, hey Tom. What do you want?" she asked casually.

Draco looked as if he would die the way she just spoke to the minister like that.

Instead of getting angry though, Voldemort just smirked and ruffled her hair playfully, "Aren't you adorable? I just saw you from across the bar and thought I'd come to say hello."

"Oh. Well, hello." Marie smirked back at him.

"Hello, my sweetheart." He repeated to her, flipping his black hair out if his eyes, making him look stunning.

Obviously Draco had had enough, "Alright, well Marie I just remembered that I have a little bit of homework that I forgot to get done for Transfiguration. I'll see you back at the commons tonight, alright?"

"Oh. Okay, see you then Draco!"

Without another word, Draco left the tavern hastily leaving Marie and Voldemort alone at the table.

"So . . ." he drawled on, sitting in Draco's abandoned seat, " How have you been this fine weekend morning, Marie?"

"Absolutely dreadful." She replied without an explanation.

"Ah." Voldemort nodded his head, "Young teenage boys can be a bother."

"Yeah, you'd know, wouldn't you?"

Voldemort laughed and smirked at her toothily, "Well of course I mean look at me! I am a teenage boy again!"

Marie suddenly stopped smiling and frowned again, looking at the table, "You know I wish we could just have one conversation without it being about you bloody appearance, Voldemort." She sighed.

Voldemort wrinkled his nose in disgust and growled but said nothing.

Minutes rolled by when Marie finally spoke again, "Could you teach me how to become an animagus?"

Voldemort looked at her in surprise, shocked that she would ask him this question above all others and replied, "Sure, of course. But you'd have to be especially attentive. No daydreaming."

"Of course" she smiled slightly.

Voldemort suddenly stood up and took her hand, "Come on, let's go and look around Hogsmeade, shall we?"

Without replying, Marie let him drag her around.

Voldemort actually had the same idea as Draco but at a different approach entirely. He walked her up to a jewelry store and they looked around aimlessly at the trinkets. It was just all too clear that Marie loved the jewels but made no move to buy one of them.

"Don't you like them?" Voldemort asked her.

"Well of course I do! I just can't afford these ones! They are just way too expensive."

"Which one do you like the most?" he asked her.

Se blushed but pointed to the silver jewel necklace. The necklace was sliver chained with pure silver snake figures intertwined together with each other. One snake's eyes were made of rubies and the others were made of emeralds.

"**Perfect"** Voldemort hissed softly.

"**Beautiful"** Marie hissed back, **"But it's too expensive. It's 5,000 galleons! I don't have that much money even with my inheritance money from my parents and Sirius!"**

"**I could help you buy it?" **Voldemort offered but Marie shook her head in anger.

"**Oh no you won't! I will not allow anyone to pay for me. Not now, not ever! Let's just leave and go back to the castle, alright?" **

The employee of the business just stared at them both stunned and Marie blushed when she realized they were speaking in Parseltongue.

Marie left the store without waiting for Voldemort but that was the perfect chance.

"Excuse me?" he asked the manager of the store, "I would like to buy this necklace right away, Sir."

By the time Marie was walking down the street she realized that Voldemort wasn't following her so she turned to see him way behind her trying to catch up. When he was finally caught up she asked, "What took you so long?"

"I had to take a leak!"

Marie rolled her eyes, "I swear! Boys and their excuses!"

Voldemort just stared at her in confusion and tried not to say anything. He wanted it keep it a secret after all.

Voldemort just shrugged his shoulders, "Ready to leave back to the castle?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever."

So when they finally reached the castle, Marie marched back to the commons after telling Voldemort good-bye.

"So did you have a fun time with the dark lord?" Draco popped out from his dormitory to come and see her.

"Ha ha, you're so bloody funny, you know that?" she faked a smile, "He would not stop flirting with me but I managed to piss him off a little."

"What did you do?" Pansy came out to listen to the latest gossip that she couldn't tell anyone.

"I mentioned how he just always talks about his knew appearance and nothing else. He got a little offended at that." She giggled.

"Oh and by the way." Marie said directing he voice to Draco, "To all teenage boys have the same excuses?!"

"What do you mean? What excuses?"

Marie whispered into Pansy's ear and the two girls busted out laughing, leaving to their dormitory. They left behind one confused Draco Malfoy.

"What excuse? I really did have to take a leak." He whispered to himself as he went to his own dorms to wrap Marie's presents.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888-**

**I know this one was short but there wasn't much that I could do about it what with the limits I have on each chapter. The next two chapters will be about their Christmas and no, there will not be another Yule ball. Lol Thank you for reading and please review on your thoughts. **

**Six more chapters to go!**


	29. Chrsitmas Eve kiss

**I have returned! Thank you for reading and please review. Thank you.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888-**

Two weeks went by fast and it was Christmas in only a few days. Marie noticed that many people were leaving for Christmas break unlike her. Draco was even going to leave.

"Look, Marie, I'll be back by Christmas day, alright? I want to spend the day with you that day, is that okay?" Draco asked her.

"Oh. Yeah it's fine. I'll see you then." Marie had replied. Draco smiled at her and had ruffled her hair fondly, "I'll see you soon. It's only for a few days. I'm sure 'Tom' will keep you busy enough"

"Oh, Draco! It's not even like that and you know it! It's not like that. I liked Voldemort. Not Tom."

Draco had stared at her curiously but said nothing on that matter. He just left to Malfoy Manor.

Now Marie was currently roaming the halls. No one was around as classes were over during break. Only her, a few teachers, some students from other houses she didn't really know and Tom were there during the Christmas break.

What was a girl to do?

Slowly walking, without even concentrating on where she was headed, she walked through the halls in a daydreaming daze.

"Oof!"

Until she ran into someone's hard chest that is.

"Marie, are you alright?"

'_Oh great_.' Marie thought, _'Just who I wanted to see'_

"I'm fine, Tom." She replied back to the man.

Tom chuckled at her and helped her up from the ground, but brought her closer to him, holding her waist. He whispered in her ear, "It's Christmas eve tomorrow. Can you spend it with me, you think?"

He rocked her from side to side, still holding her close to him, his warm cheek resting on hers.

Marie did not know what to do. Every time she saw him he was just getting more and more affectionate. Trying to get closer to her than the last time. He was going too fast for her so she put his hands on his chest, trying to push herself away from him.

He had a slight look of hurt run across his face but he waited patiently for her reply.

Marie blushed a bright red and looked back up to his eyes, "I- I don't know, Tom. I uh . . . Christmas just doesn't sound real fun anymore since . . ."

"Since the deal we made?" he sighed to her disappointedly, backing off from her and this made Marie nervous.

"Yes. Kind of." She said back.

"Well why don't I try to make it better for you? Just give me a chance, Marie. Give this new body a chance, alright? I promise you that you won't regret it. Please."

Marie looked into his eyes and slowly nodded, "Fine. But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You promised you'd help me with more animagus lessons, you jerk! I've only found a few books but I need a teacher. You promised me but I guess you've never found the time?"

"Marie, it will take years to perfect the art of becoming an animagus."

"My father, Remus, Sirius and the rat, Wormtail learned how to do it in less than a year when they were in Hogwarts. Why can't I?"

Tom sighed yet again and looked away from her, "It's dangerous."

"Now who ever said that I care about danger?"

Tom laughed, remembering all of the times she had faced him on the battlefield, "Fine. How about right now, then? Do you have any plans?"

"Nope!" she bounced excitedly, smiling at Tom, giving him no choice but to smile back and ruffle her hair fondly just as Draco had done.

Somehow though, it seemed more intimate as he curled his finger in her wild reddish-brown locks.

"Let's go to the Chamber of secrets then, shall we?"

Marie slowly nodded and let Tom drag her across the halls to Myrtle's bathroom where he hissed the password, "**Open"**

The entrance from the sink opened slowly and Tom grabbed hold of her as he jumped down into the hole.

Finally they arrived at the entrance and he spoke the password again, letting them into the Chamber of Secrets.

"So Tom? How are you going to teach me how to become an animagus?"

Tom smirked at her and brought her to the middle of the Chamber, holding her hand.

"Just watch me, alright? Watch what I do and then I'll explain how I did it, alright?"

Marie only nodded.

Tom backed off a little ways and began taking off his robes. Marie started to get worried.

"Tom, what are you doing?"

"Teaching"

"Why are you taking off your robes?"

"Teaching. Just watch."

Finally only his boxers were on and he threw his robes on the ground all rumbled. He smirked at Marie, "Now I haven't done this in a while so I'm a little rusty, okay?"

"What are you-?"

But Marie didn't get to finish as Tom suddenly began to change into his animagus form.

You would have thought that Lord Voldemort, the heir to the Slytherin throne and a Parselmouth, would have been a snake as an animagus.

That's what Marie thought.

But Voldemort's form just changed into a four legged animal.

A beast.

The change was slow since he hadn't used it in a while.

His form began to grow black hair.

Fur.

He grew ears on top of his head and claws came out of his paws.

Then he grew whiskers and a long, black tail.

Finally the change was complete, leaving Marie stunned.

Lord Voldemort's animagus form is a _giant_ black cat!

Tom growled and hissed incoherently, glancing wildly around at Marie. He padded over to her but the poor girl was frightened, and she back away.

Tom could sense she wasn't comfortable and just sat down, his tail curling around his feet, his mouth open, panting from smelling her delicious and sexy scent.

"T-Tom?" Marie asked shakily as she slowly built the courage to speak.

The giant cat nodded his head and came closer to her, hissing.

Marie suddenly realized that she could understand him!

"**This is my animagus form, Marie. No one knows of this form but you now. Did you see how I let myself be overcome by my animal?"** he hissed, his voice sounding older and more familiar to her than Tom's more human one.

"**Yes"** she hissed back, **"Can you change back, though? This is kind of scary, me talking with a giant feline predator. I mean, you're even bigger than **_**me**_**! How is that **_**possible**_**!? Black Leopard's or panthers aren't that big!"**

"**But **_**magical **_**felines are. I'm a Demon cat. Don't be afraid. You know that I won't hurt you."**

Tom came close to her and she realized that his head was as big as her torso. He bent his head down and slowly, Marie reached her hand down to pet his head.

She rubbed his furry head and giggled when he purred at her ministrations.

Suddenly, though, without warning, he changed back to his human form, leaving him completely naked to Marie's view.

"Eeep!" Marie yelped and covered her eyes.

Tom laughed at her, trying to get her to look at him, "Oh, please, Marie. You've seen me before you know. It's not as though you haven't seen a male penis before."

Marie still had her eyes covered until Tom grabbed her arms and tried to pry them away from her eyes.

"Tom! No! I don't want to!"

Tom laughed though, "Marie, don't worry. I spelled some boxers on."

Marie, being naïve as she was, looked only to yelp again to see he was lying.

His penis was standing erect at her at a good big size and she tried to cover her eyes again.

"You're a liar!" she spat, "Please just put your robes back on or I'm not talking to you for a whole month!"

Tom sighed and let her go, turning to get his robes back on. Marie took this chance to cover her eyes once more until her was done.

"I'm decent now." He told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now can we get back to the lesson?"

Hours went by until it was time to go to bed. By the end of the day, Marie had learned how to transform partially with a tail sticking out and cat ears. Whatever she was, she was a type of feline kind of like Tom.

The next day went on the same way until Marie could finally change her hands into paws and she gained whiskers as well.

The next day was Christmas Eve Day.

Tom came to her to the Slytherin's common rooms that day in the morning. She was still asleep though, so he snuck in to surprise her.

He gently opened up the girl's dormitories to see her sleeping all curled up in her blankets, her hair tussled about along the pillows.

Tom didn't know what possessed him to walk over to her sleeping form and stroke her cheek gently. He glared at her form though as he remembered their battles together.

Like in her first year.

The girl was so scrawny and thin, but now he knew why.

Because of Vernon Dursley.

Anger built up within him and Marie whined.

_Ah, that's right_. He thought, her scar. _My little Horcrux can feel my anger directed through her scar. I must tell her soon, but not too soon. Maybe after she has graduated from Hogwarts?_

Then he remembered in her fourth year, how she stood up to him when he was resurrected and he wore that hideous snake-human form.

She was so strong and brave then when she faced him. It seemed as though she had finally gained back that same bravery.

He stroked her face again gently and smiled.

He didn't have a lot of good memories of their times together but since after the deal, it was enough. Their memories together had grown into something beautiful.

Something _magical._

"You're so brave, Marie. So beautiful, smart and kind." He whispered to her sleeping form.

"Marie. . . I think I . . ." he paused, "I think I lo-"

"Tom?" she woke up to his strong emotions bombarding her awake.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked still stroking her forehead.

"Why are you in my room, petting me?" she said groggily and confusedly.

Tom smirked, "It's time to get up, darling. We have a big day today, remember? You promised to spend the day with me."

"Oh yeah" she drowsily cast a tempus charm and then hit Tom's shoulder.

"Tom! It's seven o'clock! Why are you getting me up this early!?"

"There's a lot to do today!" he said defensively.

"Whatever, let me change and I'll be out in a moment."

"Alright"

A half of an hour passed by when Marie finally entered the commons dressed in a white muggle long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. Somehow, Tom didn't care, though, that it was muggle. She made it look good.

Alluring.

"You look beautiful as always, now come with me! We have a lot to do today!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" she giggled and followed him.

Slowly, they made their way outside.

"Tom, what are we doing outside?! It's cold out and it's snowing!"

"I know that, we're going into the forest, though."

He cast a warming charm on her and himself but Tom wasn't prepared for when Marie quickly grabbed snow from the ground and threw a snow ball at him, hitting him in the face on his cheek.

Tom had a surprised look on his face, and in his surprise, his glamour shut down, turning him back into his snake-like visage. But before he could fix it, Marie pounced on him, throwing then onto the ground and Marie grabbed his wand to prevent him from changing., throwing it somewhere else into the snow.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted at her, clearly angry that she had thrown his wand.

But once again, he wasn't prepared for when she kissed him.

It was on the cheek that she had hit with a snowball, but it still felt nice. Her lips sent sparks through his skin that made his cold heart melt once again and he pressed his now cold cheek against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist then, hugging her.

"Marie?" Tom asked, Marie still on top of him, both of them on the snow-covered ground.

"Yes?" her lovely voice asked.

"Can you get off of me so I can put the glamour back on?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want you to look like this for the day. Like my Christmas present. Can't you do that?"

Tom sat up with her still straddling him and he held her waist, "No. But I can give you something better."

He held out one of his hands and accioed his wand to him. Then he changed himself to look younger again.

"What's the better?" she asked, disappointed.

"You'll see, sweetheart." He picked her up with him and set her back up on her feet, leading her into the forest.

They walked for what seemed like hours until finally they reached a small cave. Tom stopped her in front of it.

"What is it?" she asked.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "It's a cave." Lie it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Please don't tell me you dragged me all the way out here just to see a cave?" she crossed her arms at him making him grin.

"I did. But it's not just any old cave!" he shot his hands up in defense, making Marie roll her eyes at him, "It's a special cave I found when I had went to Hogwarts."

"Special how?"

"Well you'll just have to go inside with me to find out." He teased.

Marie rolled her eyes again making him frown, "Don't do that, it's unbecoming of you"

Marie only rolled her eyes again at him as Tom began to lead her into the cave, casting a lumos as they went. The cave was moist and dark just like most caves and Marie didn't see what was so special about it. What was there to see here?

"Tom I-"

"Shhhhh" he silenced her as they ventured deeper in the cave.

They ventured deeper and deeper until finally Marie saw light. But it wasn't from outside.

It was from inside the cave.

Tom led her in further to see that the light was coming from crystals covering the walls of the cave.

"Tom what is this? What are they?"

Tom put his arm around her waist, holding her close to him so she could feel his heart beat and warmth.

"They're magic crystals. Like I said earlier, I found this cave back in my days at Hogwarts, fourth year to be exact. I didn't tell anyone about it though. I wanted to keep it to myself. These crystals store magical energy inside of them, you see. I have a theory that a magical being can harvest the power inside of them but . . ."

"They're beautiful" Marie whispered.

Tom chuckled under his breathe, "Yes. They are indeed. And now I'm sharing them with you, Marie. You feel the power radiating from them?"

Yes Marie could feel the pulsing energy radiating in the cave, moving through her like her own blood. It ran in her veins.

"Yes, I feel it. It's wonderful. But why would you keep this to yourself? This could help people somehow, you never know!"

Tom didn't know how to react to Marie's argument, "But Marie. . . What do you mean?"

"Think about it! If we could harvest these crystals', there's no telling what they could do for us! Maybe they could give squibs magic! Maybe it could heal dark curses or be used in potions?"

"Marie, I don't"

"Stop. You're so selfish, Tom, you know that?!"

Tom stopped and his eyes turned red, "Selfish? You think I'm selfish?! If I was selfish, I wouldn't have brought you here, stupid girl!"

At Tom's angry voice, Marie couldn't help but to flinch in fear, but Tom paid no attention to this and continued to yell at her.

"I can't believe you! What the fuck is wrong with you?! It's been almost two years, and you still don't fully trust me right?! Right?!" he snarled at her and Marie backed away, trying to find the exit from the cave.

"These crystals are mine! Mine! Just like you are! You are mine! You belong to me, Marie! ME!"

"No! You're wrong! I don't belong to anyone, you bastard, and you will do well to remember that! When you find the mind to apologize to me, I'll be at Hogwarts. Until then, just think about what you just said to me, you prick!" and with that, Marie ran out of the cave as fast as she could, not looking back behind her.

Meanwhile, Tom sat down on the cave floor and put his hands over his face, breathing heavily.

Then angrily, he left the crystals and ran out after Marie to chew her out some more. He found her running up to the castle when he felt a heavy load being lifted off of him and he stopped.

_What have I done? I didn't mean any of that._ He thought.

That's when he realized the problem, "Marie! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Marie stopped and looked behind her. She could see Tom from up on the snowy hill. She watched him as he dropped to his knees and practically beg her to come down to him.

"I'm sorry Marie! Please don't be mad at me!" he yelled up the hill again.

Marie watched him for a few more seconds before making up her mind and going down the hill to him.

She stopped a few feet away from him, "Are you going to yell at my stupid ideas again?"

"No, I'm sorry Marie. I think that the crystals were having some sort of influence on me. Making me angry at you."

"The crystals? Seriously? You're just making up excuses!"

"No I'm not! When you left the cave as well, you felt the relief right? Like some dark curse being lifted?"

It was true. When she left the cave, she did feel something like a load being lifted off of her.

She sighed, "Yes, I felt it."

Tom stood up and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry. I would never say anything like that to you intentionally. You know that right?"

Marie hugged him back tightly, "I know." '_I hope'_ she thought.

"Can we just go back up to the castle?"

Tom let her go and smiled at her, "Are you sure? It's only eleven o'clock."

"Really? That's it? It feels a lot later than that." She suddenly smiled brightly and ran around behind a nearby hay bale that was meant for Hagrid's beasts'.

Tom was confused, "Marie? Why did you- Oof!"

Marie threw a snowball at him in the face. He brushed off the snow and was about to say something again when Marie threw another one at him, this time, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh, it's on." He challenged and ducked away from the next snowball.

For the rest of the time, they had a snowball fight but when it reached dinner time, they finally stopped messing around with each other and went inside after playing games.

Tom hugged her to keep her warm as he led her to his chambers.

"Tom, where are you taking me now?"

"To my quarters, Marie. Our night isn't over yet, you know."

"Tom, I'm not having sex with you."

"Who said anything about sex? I was going to make us some dinner and we can swap presents."

"Oh. Right. Okay." Marie blushed in embarrassment.

Tom laughed at her and led her in his rooms. He ushered her to his bed and told her to sit while he ordered a house elf to make them a Christmas Dinner.

They waited for about an hour for dinner to arrive but it wasn't an awkward silence like Mare felt it would have been. Tom was unusually talkative.

They talked almost about everything that came to mind from their childhoods to their past battles with each other and then somehow their chatter came to their favorite things when dinner arrived.

"What's your favorite color?" Tom asked.

"Hmmm . . . Blue."

"Really?" Tom seemed surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, I didn't really peg you as the blue kind of person. You seem more like a green to me."

"No, Tom, that's your favorite color."

Tom laughed and Marie asked her question, "What's your favorite animal? Wait that was a stupid question!"

"Too late! It has already been asked! My favorite animal is a snake!"

"I knew it!" Marie giggled as she finished her meal.

They laughed together and suddenly Tom touched Marie's hand gently, making her flinch a little but she didn't move away.

Tom looked into her eyes and rubbed the top of her hand softly with his thumb, making her shiver in desire.

"Tom?" she asked him, bringing his attention to her words.

"I have a present for you Marie. I think you'll really like it."

Marie smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I have something for you too, Tom."

"Really? When?"

"At Hogsmeade, duh"

Tom rolled his eyes but said nothing on _that_ matter, "What did you get me?"

Tom was apprehensive though as he never really received a Christmas present before.

"Close your eyes and you'll see, you dork."

Tom quickly closed his eyes, trusting the girl, no . . .woman in front of him.

He heard something shift and move, "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No!"

Tom growled in frustration until Marie finally tapped his shoulder, "You can look now."

When Tom opened his eyes, he couldn't believe them.

There sitting on the table in front of him was a brand new silver diary encrusted with red rubies and emeralds. On the side to lock the diary so no one could read it was a silver snake that wrapped its self around the book.

"Do you like it? If someone tries to read it, the snake bites them! Isn't that cool? Do you like it or not?"

Tom smiled, "Marie I, I love it! It's amazing!"

Marie blushed and looked away but Tom caught her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes, "I love it and it's beautiful and amazing just like you. Now I have something to give _you_. Close your eyes."

Marie did as she was told and closed her eyes, waiting patiently unlike Tom had.

Marie heard movement and could sense Tom's nervousness. With her eyes still closed she whispered to him, "Don't worry Tom. I'm sure I'll love anything you give me."

She heard Tom's heavy sigh like he had been holding his breathe and she could hear something like a box being handled with.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Marie opened her eyes to find that it was indeed a box. But what was in it?

Marie took the box from Tom and slowly took the lid off to find tissue paper.

She brushed away the tissue to find that beautiful silver snake necklace that they saw from the jewelry store in Hogsmeade.

"Tom."

She breathed out, "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course, Marie."

Tom got up and went behind her to put the necklace on, "Promise you'll keep it on you all of the time? It's to protect you. I put a lot of charms on it so you'd be safe, okay? Nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as you wear it"

"I promise Tom."

Tom came back in front of her and stood her up, leading her to the middle of the room.

Everything was at a standstill and Marie looked up to Tom's face. He was handsome, she couldn't say he wasn't. Tom brushed her cheek with both his hands on either side of her face, smiling. Marie couldn't help but to smile back and raise her hands to his chest, keeping them there.

Then Tom looked upwards and Marie did as well, following his eyes.

There up above them was a piece of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe" Marie whispered.

Tom just smiled gently and slowly brought their faces together until their lips brushed each other's. Marie held her breathe and closed her eyes. That's when Tom then pushed his lips down on Marie's. It was so sensual and gentle that it surprised Marie. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in and Tom entered, sliding his tongue along hers. He mapped out her mouth slowly, taking his time. Marie tipped her head to the side, making the kiss deeper.

They both moaned in unison and things were getting heated as Tom brought his hands down to her waist, bringing her body closer to his. Marie could taste him now. He seemed to taste the same as he did when he was snake-like. His taste was of cinnamon and apples. Mostly, because they had had apple pie for desert. Marie brought her hands up to Tom's hair, curling it in her fingers, bringing him closer to her as well.

Meanwhile, Tom could taste Marie as well and she just tasted marvelous, like marshmallows and his favorite fruits. Tom could have just sobbed like a child in that moment and he moaned desperately against her lips, thrusting his tongue harder against hers, licking it.

Finally, they pulled away, both of them breathing heavily, resting their foreheads against the others.

Tom looked into her eyes and lightly pecked her lips with his, "Marie I have to tell you something. I-"

Marie didn't want to hear it though, "Shhhh. Let's just go to bed. I'm tired. Can't you tell me in the morning?"

Tom took a few moments to answer until finally he replied, "Yeah. Yeah it can wait until then."

They both slowly got into Tom's bed.

Marie let Tom hold her close to him, spooning against her gently. He kissed her neck a few times on the nape, making Marie gasp at the feeling a few times but he stopped.

He cuddled to her and Marie turned to face him.

They fell asleep like that that night together in peace and _Love._

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-**

**So that's the chapter I guess! Took me a while to write. 13 PAGES! WHoooooo! That's the most I've written before!**

**Five more chapters left to go! Please let me know what you think and review.**

**Thank you.**


	30. Animagus

**So excited that I'm almost done with this story! I promise you won't be disappointed. Only four more chapters after this one! Please review and Thank you all for reading.**

'_Marie's Thoughts'_

_Voldemort's Thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888-**

Marie finally awoke the next morning with a familiar warm arm wrapped around her waist. Marie slowly opened her eyes and brought the arm closer around her, letting Tom's chest arch closer into her back. Marie could hear Tom grumble in satisfaction as he cuddled in closer to her.

He had his face buried in her hair and his leg was tangled with Marie's. They were so close it was as if they were one. Marie could have stayed there forever but she knew that they couldn't.

She tugged on Tom's hand to make him let her go. However, Tom struggled with her and whined like a child, trying to place his arm around her once again.

"Tom, wake up" she whispered, trying to turn around to face him.

"No" she heard him mumble in her hair.

"Why ever not?" she tried.

"Because you're so warm"

"Well like it or not, Tom, we have to get up sooner or later." Marie tried once again to get up and managed to sit up before Tom tackled her and forced her back on the bed, leaning over her. He smiled tiredly.

"I'll get something up" Tom smirked.

"Tom, please let go of me" Marie struggled pitifully under him but he only smiled wider, leaning down slowly to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Happy Christmas, Marie"

Marie had no choice but to smile back at him, "Happy Christmas, Tom. Now can you let me up?"

"Oh Fine" he muttered and bounced off of her and back on his side of the bed, yawning like a normal human being would.

Marie giggled and hissed, **"So what do you have planned for the day?"**

"**Well how about we practice your animgus form after you open up your presents?"**

"Presents?!"

Marie hurried out of bed and tugged on Tom to get him up. Tom groaned but slowly managed to let Marie drag him along down to the Slytherin common room where the presents are usually kept for the students.

When they finally reached the common room, Marie pounced to the presents and picked up the ones that were hers. Tom only watched warmly as the young girl opened her presents excitedly.

First Marie opened Pansy's present which was a sexy piece of dark green and black lingerie. Marie could only blush as Tom gazed at it suggestively and smirked, biting him bottom lip anxiously. Marie put it away, still blushing and looking away from Tom as much as she could as she unwrapped her next present from Blaise.

It seemed as though Blaise and Pansy had the same idea and had gotten her a pair a dark green furry handcuffs.

"Oh my Merlin, they have sick minds."

"Oh I think they're pretty much in the right mind"

"Tom!"

"What?" he asked acting all innocent.

"That's gross. I mean, what would I ever use these for? Arresting someone?"

"Oh, you could arrest me any day, Marie" he sauntered over to her and leaned down next to her, **"I've been a bad boy"** he hissed.

However, Marie couldn't help but laugh at him and push him away, earning her a false glare, "Just open your next present, you little whelp!" he smirked at her.

The next present was from Neville, Luna, the Patil Twins, Dean and Seamus. It was wrapped all in Gryffindor colors and Marie was somewhat hesitant in unwrapping it.

"Go ahead, Marie. I'm sure you'll love whatever they got you." Tom encouraged.

Marie slowly unwrapped the red box to reveal a complete box kit of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a card from the group. She opened the card and it read:

_Dear Marie, _

_We all hope that you have a wonderful Christmas! We all believe in you and that's why we all invested in getting Fred and George's complete set of pranks. On half off of course. They thought that it would be a great gift for you as well. Use it well, preferably on Ron and them, okay? See you after break._

_Love, _

_Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus_

"Cool!"

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

"What?"

Marie laughed and giggled happily, "Fred and George Weasley's pranks!"

"Hmmm. I detest pranks. Don't use any of them on me, Marie."

"Maybe."

"What?" he asked almost angry.

"Nothing." She squeaked and continued to open her presents.

The next one from Remus and it was in a blue bag with silver ribbon all over it. She removed the tissue to find a card inside of the bag and something else but she read the card first.

_Dear pup,_

_I do hope you are enjoying your Christmas. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to keep you company by Greyback is keeping everyone fairly busy. Inside the bag is something I thought that you should have. It belonged to Dumbledore. He wanted you to have it before he died. I checked it for curses and I believe that is suitable for you to have. Just be careful, pup._

_Love, _

_Moony_

"What do you think, Tom? Should I see what it is?"

"If your wolf thinks that it is safe, I see no harm in seeing what it is"

Hesitantly, Marie reached in the bag and took out something round and golden.

The snitch from her first year of Quidditch.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"It's a snitch."

"What's so special about it that Dumbledore wanted to give it to you, though, before he died?"

"It was the first snitch that I ever caught. In my mouth."

Tom raised his eyebrow suggestively and Marie snickered, hitting him playfully on the arm, "You have the dirtiest mind ever."

"You have just as dirty of a mind to know what I was thinking, Marie."

"Point."

Marie kept looking at it, engrossed in her memories until something suddenly happened.

Words started to form on the snitch.

"Tom, it says something on the snitch! It says 'I open at the close'. What do you think that means?"

Tom thought for a few moments and Marie could have sworn she saw the gears moving in his head.

"I don't really know, Marie. I'm not sure." He said truthfully.

Marie sighed and put the snitch back in the bag, tying it back up with the silver ribbons.

"Right, well, next present then!"

The next and last present was Draco's.

"What did that little ferret get me?" she mumbled under her breathe as she unwrapped the box. She lifted the top half of the box to see a letter on the top of cloth, covering her present form her view.

She opened the letter to see what it read.

_Dear Marie, _

_I'm sorry I'm not there to be with you this Christmas but I got you some of your favorite things that I thought you might like. I know that you don't like me as much as the Dark Lord, but I'm still going to try to change your mind no matter what. I'll always be there for you._

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy._

"Awww, that's so sweet." Marie cooed.

"Sounds sickening." Tom muttered so softly that Marie didn't even hear him.

Marie quickly uncovered the gifts to find some confusing things. They were all the things that Draco said not to get that day they went to Hogsmeade that one day! There was the animagus book that she wanted, and even the dark chocolate frogs that she had wanted!

How dare he!

He says that she's fat and then he goes ahead and gets her chocolate for Christmas?!

Marie growled but tried to calm herself when Tom looked at her questioningly.

"How about we go practice, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, but you might want to go and shower and get some real clothes on, Marie."

Marie blushed, not even realizing that she was still in her pajamas and her hair was a wild and tangled up mess.

"Oh. Right."

About an hour later, Marie was ready to go and Tom led her down to the Chamber of Secrets.

"You want another demonstration?" Tom asked slyly, ready to take off his clothes again in front of her.

"No , I know how to do it, Tom. Besides, you get a little weird when you take off a piece of your clothes. It's creepy."

"Creepy? How?"

"I don't know. You just get a strange look in your eyes. Now can we just get to business, please?"

Tom looked a little put out but did as asked and let her get to it, instructing her when she needed it.

Marie took a few deep breathes and quickly managed to grow a tail, cat ears and whiskers like last time before reverting back to human form just as fast. Marie huffed.

"What am I doing wrong?!" she whined.

Tom sighed, "You're not doing anything wrong, Marie. It just takes time, remember? It took me years to perfect my animagus form. You're doing better than I expected you would." He came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist trying to comfort her.

It wasn't working and she squirmed in his grip.

"Tom let me go." She pushed on his chest trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let go of her, **"Tom" **she hissed warningly.

"**What?"** he growled out, "**Don't try to get away from me Marie. You never tried to before when I looked like a monster."**

"**You weren't a monster. You were my friend."**

"**What am I now?"** he hissed, trying to bring her closer but she just fought back harder.

"**Tom, I mean it, let me go! Why are you doing this?"**

"**What am I now?!"**

"**Tom, stop it you're hurting me!"** Tom's grip was getting tighter and Marie knew it was going to leave bruises on her wrists**, "Tom!"** she pleaded but he wouldn't head any of it as he slammed her on the ground and he hovered over her, keeping her arms above her head as she struggled.

He leaned in closer and yelled, **"What am I now?!"**

'_God, what is with his mood changes lately?!'_ Marie thought.

Tom tried to pull up her shirt and Marie screamed at him, **"Stop it! . . . .You're a monster!"**

Tom growled but kept up at his touches and reached behind her back to take off her bra. Marie screamed, **"Stop it! Tom what are you doing? Stop!"**

It crushed Tom to cause Marie such pain but this had to be done. This was the only way.

_I'm sorry Marie but this is the only way,_ he thought.

He then ripped off her shirt and Marie began to cry, making it harder for Tom to keep up the act. All he wanted to do now though was hug her and comfort her, wiping the tears off of her face.

Keeping her immobilized, Tom then tugged on Marie's pants, ripping them off of her, leaving her only in her underwear. Marie cried helplessly as she thought that Tom was going to rape her.

"Tom please" she sobbed and Tom, the evil dark Lord was almost wanting to just let her go and cry himself but he had to do this and he knew it.

"**You're nothing but a freak. A lowly freak whore. What would you do if I killed your precious Draco Malfoy, hmm? What would you do I destroyed him?"**

Marie whimpered as he licked her ear lobe and gently sucked on her nape.

He got off of her suddenly and pointed his wand at her threateningly, "**What would you do if I killed your precious werewolf?! If I murdered him right before your eyes?! The last true family you have. What would you do?!"**

Marie was changing in color and Tom could sense her aura changed from fear to anger rather quickly at the mention on Remus.

She glared up at him, hot with steam oozing out of her skin which was red with fury. She stood up not worried about her nakedness, **"I would kill you"** she hissed darkly even making Tom shudder.

Suddenly Marie began to change in size and fur began to grow from her skin.

The cat ears returned and the tail as well.

The fur was white and black stripes appeared as well. She formed huge paws and rather long and sharp claws.

Her transformation was complete and she roared in defiance and rage.

But suddenly just as fast, Tom changed into his form as well.

Marie growled at him and her fur puffed out in her anger, her tail swishing back and forth quickly.

Tom came forward slowly and hesitantly, **"Marie? You did it"**

Marie could tell that Tom's mood had changed once more and she was confused but still roared at him and hissed threateningly, keeping him at bay.

"**Marie, I know you're confused, but I had to do what I did."**

"**Why?! How?!"** she hissed, baring her large and sharp canines'.

"**Marie, an animagus needs anger to transform completely. I only helped you complete your transformation. Please forgive me?" **he almost pleaded and laid on his belly, crawling over to her in his large black demon cat form. He tried to lick her paws in submission but she snatched her paws away from him, denying him.

"**I don't know if I can, Voldemort"** she hissed.

_Great,_ he thought, _Now it's back to calling me that._

"**What you did was horrible! You didn't have to go that far to anger me, Voldemort!"** she roared again.

"**I'm sorry"** he whined in his form.

Marie turned slightly to examine herself, paying Voldemort no attention as she stretched out her claws and suddenly turned on Voldemort aiming a swipe at him but stopped when she noticed that he wasn't going to move. He was going to take the punishment that Marie was ready to give. Marie slowly put down her paw though and looked at Voldemort curiously.

She sighed in her large cat form, **"I just can't stay mad at you for too long, Tom."** She shook her head and Tom looked up at her in eager happiness.

"**Don't think that I completely forgive you though. What am I anyway?"** she hissed at him.

Tom rose to his paws and stood up completely on all fours, making him taller than Marie in her form.

"**You're a magical White Tiger, Marie. And a beautiful one at that."** He started to circle around her growling appreciatively and Marie sat down on her back paws suddenly. If a tiger could blush, she could be scarlet red by then.

Tom came back in front of her and whined, **"You know I really am sorry, right? I didn't want to hurt you. You wanted to become an animagus. I helped you. I'm sorry about my methods, though. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I swear it."**

'_That's what you said yesterday after the cave incident'_ she thought.

_I know, Marie but I'm sorry,_ he thought to her.

Marie jumped, forgetting that Tom could read her mind and talk to her through their mind connection.

Marie flattened her ears and whined and Tom felt even worse.

He had frightened her horribly and it ached in his heart to see her in pain.

He rubbed his forehead against hers and purred, trying to comfort her.

Marie looked up to him in shock. She wrapped her large fluffy tail around herself and let Tom rub his black fur against her striped black and white. He pushed his black nose against her neck and licked her nape soothingly. Surprisingly, it did calm her down and she licked his neck back, pressing her body against his.

Tom bathed the girl with his tongue and Marie couldn't help but to rub her body against his chest, purring in delight as she pushed her head up against his throat and arched against his lean and strong body.

Tom then pushed Marie down to the floor onto her back. Her ears flattened again and she licked her lips, not expecting Tom to reach down and bathe her more on her belly. It felt so weird but so good that Marie just continued to purr as Tom licked at her belly fur.

"**Tom why does that feel so good?"**

"**It's your instincts, Marie. They're telling you that you enjoy this and you want more."**

"**What do you mean?"**

Tom stopped and looked up at her with his feline eyes, **"They're telling you to mate with me"**

Marie flicked her tail and hissed at him, **"Merlin! Tom! I don't want to mate with you!"**

Tom hovered over her with a paw on either side of her head to keep her in place, **"I'm just kidding around with you Marie. It just feels good because it feels comforting. Felines bathe each other mostly for social and comforting purposes. Let's change back though now, shall we?"**

"**Wait! Tom!"** she hissed.

But it was too late and Tom changed back on top of her. Mari quickly changed back as well in reflex. Now they were completely naked on the ground together.

Marie blushed crimson and looked away from Tom but Tom grabbed her face to make her look back at him.

He quickly kissed her on the lips sensually before letting her go and getting up off of her.

'_I hate it when he steals kisses from me!_' she thought.

"You know you love it, Marie" Tom shot back at her while conjuring some clothes for them. He threw Marie a shirt and pants while he dressed himself, once in a while, glancing back at Marie changing.

Once they were done, Tom led her out of the chamber and they went back to Tom's chambers.

For the rest of the day, they just stayed inside in his chambers and played chess. They talked about everything and everything that they could. Tom was trying to earn back Marie's trust, too. After a trauma that he had put her through, she deserves that. That night, Marie ate dinner with him again and Tom once again ended that night with a kiss but this time, without the mistletoe.

He kissed her fiercely that night touched her, only trying to fulfill her needs. They only went as far as making out though. Marie didn't want to take things that fast, even though they had already had sex the night of her seventeenth birthday.

Tom knew her dilemma though. It was because that he looked like a completely different person that she wanted to take things slower. This body was a stranger to her and Tom would respect that.

For now at least.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888-**

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was devising a plan on how to kill Marie and Voldemort. He had been humiliated and embarrassed by Marie and he would not stand for that. Even Hermione and Ginny had given up the fight and wanted to stop their plans for Marie's demise. They wanted her to forgive them. But that wasn't going to happen. He was going to get his own back at the price of her death.

Marie Potter's death.

Ron smirked gleefully.

"I know just the way on how to do it." He said.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8-**

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story. Only four more chapters to go.**

**Please REVIEW.**

**JUST A FEW QUICK REVIEWS IS WHAT I ASK FOR lol**

**Thanks **


	31. A Slap in the Face

**Only three more chapters after this one! I hope everyone will enjoy it. Thank you for reading.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888-**

"Marie?" Tom's deep voice could be heard softly.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why don't you wear that ring that I gave you for your birthday anymore?"

That was a tough question that Marie didn't really want to answer.

The truth was she didn't want to until Tom finally got it into his thick skull that she didn't mind what he looked like on the outside.

But as long as he thought that he was happy, Marie really couldn't help him. She had noticed that he had adapted labored breathing and he sweat continuously. It must be because he stays in his glamoured form all of the time and never takes a break from it.

"Oh, I don't know. I must have forgotten to wear it today." She lied quickly.

"Marie, please don't lie to me."

'_Crap'_ she thought.

Ever since Snape came back from the mission Tom had sent him on, Tom was getting more and more touchy, too. She didn't know what it was but he just seemed on edge somehow. What was wrong?

"I'm sorry Tom. I-I have to go to dinner." And with that, Marie promptly left without another word.

Tom was left behind with an astounded look on his face.

Like a kicked puppy.

"Seriously?" he talked to himself, "Dinner isn't for another two hours."

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888-

Not an hour later, Tom decided to pay Snape a little visit in his dungeon.

Tom knocked on Snape's private potions lab and waited for him to answer impatiently.

Tom started to tap his foot on the floor before finally, the potions master decided to open the door.

"My Lord, I wasn't expecting you" Snape bowed appropriately.

"Greetings, Severus. Have you made any improvement on the potion?"

"To make your change permanent, you mean?"

Tom reverted back to his snake-like form, breathing heavily, holding his chest in pain.

"Of course, you idiot!" the dark lord wheezed, "Is it almost done? I can't just keep glamouring myself, Snape! It's taking too much energy from me!"

Snape sighed, "My lord if I may be so bold as to suggest something?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the man, still breathing heavily, "Go ahead."

"I suggest that you stop glamouring yourself until I have completed the potion, my lord. That way, you'll be ready and rested for the change."

"Fine, fine. But you never answered me. Is the potion almost done?"

"Yes my Lord, if I keep paying it attention, the potion should be finished in another month."

"A month?!" Voldemort screamed, "I don't have that kind of time, Severus!"

"I'm sorry my lord? What do you mean?"

Voldemort shook his head in dismissal. "Nothing, Snape. It's nothing."

Voldemort sighed, "I just didn't want Marie to see me this way, is all."

"Is it because of what Lupin said to you, my Lord?"

Voldemort stood up and prowled towards him, "How do you know of that?" he growled.

"My lord, forgive me, but anymore, you are like an open book when you think of Marie. I saw everything in your memories just now, that talk with Lupin that this."

"Ah, I see. Well yes then. It's because of what Lupin said, Snape."

_Dammit, I thought I had my shields up_, he thought.

"Forgive my boldness, but . . . I really don't think that Marie cares what you look like."

"What are you talking about? All girls love a handsome young man. Not an ugly old evil bastard like me."

"I will refrain from commenting, my lord."

"Good. You do that. Tell me when you have finished the potion, Snape. Until then, I will keep teaching your class. Is that understandable?"

"Yes, my lord. But have you thought about what I said? About the effects of the potion and what it could do to Marie?"

"Yes, but I have decided that it couldn't hurt her."

"How my lord?"

"I won't let it hurt her. I have to get that piece of soul of mine out of her before I drink the potion. Simple." Voldemort acted as if it would be as simple as that, but Snape knew that it wouldn't be.

"Of course my lord."

And with that, Voldemort left the potion master's lab and went off to his own chambers. He would eat in his quarters tonight.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888-

Meanwhile with Marie . . . . .

'_God what am I going to do?!_' she thought hopelessly.

Marie was so riled up with worry that she didn't realize that she was walking to the Great Hall. Up until then she had been walked around the castle until Dinner.

She passed through the doors and went immediately to the Slytherin table. She gawked up to the teacher's table to see that Snape was there but not Tom.

Was Tom mad at her for lying to him?

However, Snape saw her and managed a quick smile towards her. Marie's spirits lifted as she sat down to eat with her friends.

Ever since Christmas, Draco would stop bugging her about how she celebrated Christmas.

"Honestly Draco! It doesn't matter!" she snapped at him but immediately regretted it, "Look I'm sorry Draco, it's just that . . . I'm worried."

"About what, Marie?" he asked her. Draco gazed at her with those astounding grey eyes of his and Marie smiled slightly.

"About Voldemort. He's been a little strange lately after Christmas."

"How do you mean, Marie?" Pansy butted in.

"I don't know. I have to talk to Snape. After dinner. Maybe he can shed some light on things."

"Yeah maybe, want me to come with you?"

Marie giggled, "No I'll be fine, Draco."

It was an hour later when dinner was finally over and before she went to her dormitories, she followed Snape to his chambers. She practically had to run to keep up to him.

"Professor! Professor Snape, wait!"

Snape stopped suddenly at the sound of Marie's voice and turned to see that it was indeed her.

"Hello, Marie. How can I help you this evening?"

"Professor. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Snape sighed and looked around to see if anyone was around before opening the door to his chambers, "Fine, come in. Quickly!"

Marie ran in with Snape in the room and then started pacing wildly.

"Marie?" Snape asked nervously, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"What is up with Tom?" she blurted.

"The dark Lord, you mean? I don't believe I know what you are talking about." His face told a different story.

"Yes you do! Why is he acting so weird all of the time? You know what I mean! He talks to you and I know it!"

Snape heaved a big sigh again, "Fine. He is troubled, Marie. He thinks that you will only love him if he looks 'handsome and young'."

"But that's ridiculous! I've told him multiple times that I don't care what he looks like!"

"I thought so Marie. However, he has rather warped thoughts of your beliefs. He thinks himself as 'an ugly old evil bastard'. His words not mine." Snape held up his hands defensively when Marie gave him a look.

"So what has he done?" Marie knew Tom was trying to do something he didn't want her to know about.

"I can't tell you, Marie. He told me not to."

"Or what?"

Snape gave her his trademark glare and pointed a finger at her to scold her. Like she wasn't used to it already.

"Marie, you and I both know that he has not lost the ability to kill someone. Remember who he is! He is a killer! A murderer and a liar! He'll do anything to get what he wants and right now, he wants to be 'handsome and young' like he used to be. That's all I can say on the matter right now, though. So if you would be so kind as to leave my chambers, Marie? I'll see you tomorrow perhaps?"

Marie looked crestfallen but only nodded her head in acceptance, "Alright. See you tomorrow, Professor."

'_I'll find out what Tom's doing if it's the last thing I do.'_ She thought, _'I won't let him change for me. Snape's hiding something.'_

-8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-

It was the morning after when Marie was going to her classes. It was time for Defense against the Dark arts/Dark Arts class and she sat next to Draco like always. Time went by slowly and still, neither Tom nor Snape were showing up. Five more minutes dragged on by until Ron, once again like last year, got fed up with the waiting.

The bad-tempered Weasley jumped out of his seat and headed for the door.

However, what he didn't expect was for Lord Voldemort to burst in at that exact moment in front of him in his snake-human form.

Again.

"Mr. Weasley. Tut tut tut." He said as if he were going to scold him like a child, "You never learn do you?"

Ron didn't do or say anything though. He tried not to look afraid but on the inside, Marie could tell that Weasley was terrified.

Voldemort snarled at him and stood up to his full height, scaring almost everyone with the way he looked, except for Marie of course.

"Get back to your seat, boy!" he yelled at him angrily. Ron had no choice but to run back to his seat, all the while glaring back at Tom as if he Tom didn't know.

Voldemort whisked away up to the front of the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. Marie smiled at him, but Voldemort only sneered and looked away.

This confused Marie but she tried not to think anything of it.

Maybe he was just in a bad mood?

As if trying to hint something, Marie got out the ring he had given her and put it on her finger. Marie was also wearing the necklace that he had given her on Christmas. Voldemort tried not to pay any attention to it, however, as he started class.

"Many of you may know that Professor Snape is back. However, he will not be teaching this class for a month still. He seems to have come down with something and I deemed it not safe to continue teaching until he was healthy once more. Any questions?"

"Why did you change the way you look, sir?"

"Ms. Granger, I don't think that that is any of your business." Voldemort growled at her, "Any more questions?"

No one dared to say anything and Voldemort smirked in victory.

Merlin, it was good to be evil.

The lesson was almost over after an hour when Marie accidentally dropped her pencil on the ground.

Voldemort seemed to find it the perfect excuse and said, "Ms. Potter, please stay after class."

Marie narrowed her eyes at him but only nodded her head.

'_Seriously? That's his excuse to talk to me? I drop my pencil and he makes me stay after class?'_

Voldemort only stared at her and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. She then realized that he could hear her and she looked away from him quickly.

Finally the class was over and everyone except for Marie was filing out of the classroom and onto their next class.

Voldemort just sat in his desk for a few minutes, waiting for everyone else to leave before standing, locking the door and performing a silencing charm on the doors as well.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Tom?" she gained the courage to ask him.

"Us." His voice was a little higher now that he had reverted into his old form.

"What do you mean?" she was genuinely confused.

"I mean," he walked closer up to her so that she could feel his breathe on her face, "Our relationship with each other."

Now he was practically flush against her body and Marie could barely breathe with the tension that built between them.

"Our relationship?" Marie questioned but Voldemort only brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I had to release the glamour on myself today, Marie. I won't be able to use the glamour again until something more permanent is made."

That is when it clicked in Marie's head and something in her mind snapped.

"Snape is making a permanent potion for you to look younger?"

Voldemort smiled at her, "Never let it be said that you weren't quick Marie." He brushed his thumb on her cheek, making her blush.

"I don't think that you should do it."

Voldemort frowned, "And why not?" he seemed confused.

Marie backed away a few steps from him, "I don't want you to be unhappy just to make me happy, Tom."

Voldemort scowled at her, "What? You think that that I won't be happy? Everything's not just about you Marie! I'm doing this for me as well!"

"I don't believe that. There has to be a catch."

"A catch?" he laughed at her, "Well now that you mention it there is one. The catch is that I'll look young forever!"

"That's not what I meant, Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" he repeated, an emotionless mask apparent on his face, "I thought that you were past calling me that."

"Well it seems appropriate at the moment." Marie replied.

"Appropriate." Voldemort looked away from her and suddenly rammed his fists on the desk beside him in anger, breaking the desk in half with the help of his magic.

"What the fuck do you know?! You don't know what you want!" he screamed at her.

"Don't know what I want?" Marie shook her head in disbelief, "All I want is for you to understand, Voldemort."

The man growled inhumanly at her but said nothing, letting her finish.

"I want you to understand that I don't care what you look like on the outside. Actually, I like the way you look right now a lot better than the glamour."

"Lies!" he screamed.

"They're not lies Voldemort! I'm telling the truth! Why don't you do that once in a while?!" Marie was starting to lose her cool with Voldemort at the moment and she shook with anger.

"Tell the truth?! You want me to tell the truth?! Fine!" he came closer and grabbed her shirt at the front, "I'll tell you the truth Marie! You're my fucking Horcrux! A piece of my soul has lived in you ever since that Halloween night when I killed your parents! There! Happy now?!"

Marie didn't know what to say or do.

She just stared at the dark lord as if he was a madman.

"Horcrux?" she whispered and Voldemort just snarled at her and let her go, dropping her on the ground roughly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

Voldemort said nothing but took out his wand, "**Get up, Potter."** He hissed at her.

"**Don't call me that."** She hissed back.

"**Don't call me Voldemort and I just might consider it, you little whore."**

Marie gasped and looked away from him, anger building up inside of her. She got up off the floor, **"Let me out, Voldemort."**

"**Why should I, my little Horcrux? You never do what I ask, why should I do what you ask?"** he pointed his wand at her.

"**What are you going to do, Voldemort? Curse me?" **she asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe" he said in English, "Come here, girl."

Marie stood frozen where she was and didn't move and that made Voldemort angry.

An inhuman look passed over his features.

Like an animal.

He stomped over to her and slapped her in the face hard.

He had hit her so hard that she fell onto the ground. He had left a mark on her face and Marie looked as if she would cry. It hurt so badly.

Voldemort stood tall, hissing, **"I'll do what I want. You can't stop me. I'll be the way I was before and it will make me happy! Don't you understand?! It will make you happy as well! I don't care if it might kill me or hurt you! I'm doing it!"**

Marie finally turned to face him, still on the ground and Voldemort could see that a harsh black bruise was already forming. Blood was spilling out form her lips and a few tears leaked from her eyes.

Voldemort sneered at her but Marie couldn't tell what he was thinking at that moment.

"You don't know what will make me happy, Voldemort." She coughed holding her cheek and wiping away her tears, "After what you just did to me, I'll only ever think of you as an ugly, old, evil bastard. You don't deserve my love. Yes, Voldemort. _Love_. I fell in love with you the night of the Yule Ball. But ever since you started glamouring yourself, you have been nothing but jerk! I hate you!"

She tried to open the door but it still wouldn't open, "Open this door, Voldemort!"

Voldemort just stood there with an almost pained expression on his face.

"**No." **he hissed, walking a little closer to her towards the door.

Marie then ripped off the ring he had given her and threw it at him, "Take your stupid ring! I don't want it anymore! I never want you to speak to me again it that clear?"

Voldemort just picked up the ring and walked calmly towards her, Marie pinning herself to the door trying to get away from him, "Get away from me!"

Voldemort only grabbed her arms and held them against the door, bringing their bodies closer to each other. Marie started to cry again when Voldemort grabbed her hair with a free hand and tilted her head. He began to lick and suck on her neck.

"Stop it!" she screamed but Voldemort paid no attention.

He let go of her head and kissed her harshly on the lips, forcing his forked tongue in her mouth.

That was a bad idea.

Marie did the only thing that she could think of to make him let go of her.

She bit his tongue.

The dark lord jumped back in surprise and covered his mouth with a hand.

Voldemort looked as if he would slap her again and raised his hand but Marie beat him to it and slapped him. Voldemort's face snapped to the side and he stepped back in shock. A little blood dripped from his mouth and Marie took her chance.

In Voldemort's shock, he had released the spells on the door.

Marie ran out of the room in fear, not looking back.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888-**

**Three more chapters to go.**


	32. Break-up Blues

**I'm so excited to almost have this story finished! I would, however, like more people to give me some reviews. PLEASE, I JUST WANT A FEW THOUGHTS ON WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. Thank you for reading.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888-**

Once Marie had left the room, Voldemort just stood there in shock at what she had just done. Of course Marie had slapped him before like in the cave about a week or so ago, but he just wasn't used to that sort of violence conducted on himself. No one had ever dared to slap the dark lord before.

Silently, he wiped off the blood that was from his tongue where Marie had bitten and swallowed the rest of it in his mouth. The taste was bitter and tasted like iron to him. Like cold metal, why did he have to be so heartless and cruel?

Why did he have to be so _stubborn_?

Voldemort heaved a big sigh and walked over to sit back in his desk. Laying his wand on the desk, he brought his hands up to his face and clawed at his features in dissolving anger.

"Why am I so stupid?" he whispered to himself.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 88888888-**

Meanwhile, Marie kept running as fast as she could through the halls to the Slytherin dormitory. She ran for her life until she entered the dungeons. She had missed dinner, but that wasn't important to her right now. She slowed down when she reached the portrait to get inside and spoke the password.

Breathing heavily and finally relaxing a little, she entered the common room and was about to lie on the couch in front of the fireplace when she heard her name being called.

"Marie! Are you alright?"

It was Draco. The blonde Malfoy heir rushed to her, "Marie, you took so long with him, I wanted to start looking for you-"

He stopped though when he saw Marie's face. Draco's face suddenly turned a violent shade of red, "Did he do this to you?"

Marie just looked at him with sad eyes and nodded her head, tears emerging form her eyes.

"You were right, Draco." She sobbed, "He hasn't changed at all."

Draco enveloped her in a tight hug and rocked her in his arms to try and comfort her, "Shhh. It's alright. Just tell me what happened, Marie."

By that time, Pansy, Blaise and the others started to file in just to see this. Immediately, they left to their own respected areas and to their dorm rooms.

Marie only cried harder as she began to tell her friend what had happened.

"I should have known that something was going to happen!" she sobbed in his arms, "He locked the door and cast a silencing charm on it. Then he got so close to me, Draco! He went on about how he wanted to talk about us and then I said something so stupid! I'm so stupid!"

"Marie, you're not stupid." Draco chastised her.

"Yes I am! I told him that it didn't matter to me what he looked like and I should have known he would get angry at me! Draco he got so mad. I haven't seen him that angry since before we made the deal."

"It's alright, Marie. Go on." Pansy came over to rub her back soothingly seeing as Draco wasn't doing a very good job at that part.

"He . . ." she paused thinking about what Voldemort had said, "He called me a horcrux. Do you know what that means, Draco? What's a horcrux? He said something about it that I have a piece of his soul inside of me since he had killed my parents. What did that mean?"

"I don't know, Marie. But we'll find out, don't worry. What happened next? You need to talk about it." Draco soothed, still holding her close to him in his warm embrace.

"Well then, he-he just called me names and told me to come to him but I refused. He didn't like that."

"What did that evil son of a bitch do to you?" Draco growled, making Marie nervous.

"He slapped me. It kind of hurt, too. Then I think he basically told me that he didn't care about me! That he didn't care if I was hurt or something. I yelled back at him, Draco, but that didn't go over so well either. I tried to get out of the room but it was still locked. I told him to open it, but he wouldn't."

Marie paused and looked like she didn't want to tell him the rest.

"Marie. Please tell me. What happened next? I promise I won't endanger myself in rage, please just tell me."

Marie then just took a deep breath and continued, "He refused and I threw the ring he gave me at him. He looked so calm, I was scared and I just kept yelling at him. He came so close to me, Draco. I thought he was going to. . . going to rape me."

Draco took a deep, watery breathe and tried to remain calm, failing miserably, "Did he?"

"No. He tried to stick his tongue down my throat but I bit it. He looked as if he was going to slap me again but I slapped him first. Then I ran. I ran straight for here. Draco, I'm so scared. What if he tries to do that again? What am I going to do?!"

Marie looked as if she were going to have a panic attack. She was beginning to hyperventilate and it was making Draco nervous and he looked to Pansy for help.

Pansy huffed at him, "Don't worry, Marie. We'll protect you from him. Like we did with the Gryffindors. Remember?"

Marie gazed back at Pansy, "You guys would really do that? But he's our Minister."

"So? That's no excuse for him to mistreat you like that, Marie. A Minister is not above law. No matter if he is a dark lord or not." Blaise piped up.

"I suppose." She sighed, not looking to sure and looked away from them and into the fireplace.

The soft crackling of the fire was so soothing and relaxing, she somehow managed to fall asleep in Draco's arms.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888-**

Ron sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about what he was going to do about Marie.

Ginny and Hermione talked to one another softly a little ways away, watching their old friend think.

"What do you think he's planning, Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione only looked back at Ginny in fear, "I don't know, Ginny. He hasn't talked to me for days now. I'm wondering if he's planning something that will hurt Marie."

"Yeah" Ginny agreed and looked sorrowful, "We're so stupid, Hermione. We should have believed Marie. We should have never been so harsh with her. We should have been the friends that she deserves. We're awful friends!" Ginny started to cry and Hermione quickly wiped away her tears so Ron wouldn't see.

"I know. You're right, Ginny. We were stupid. But this time, we can't fix it. We have done too much wrong to her now. The only thing we can do is make sure that Ron fails with his plans on her."

Ginny looked to Hermione in surprise, "But you know what happened when we tried to stop last time, Hermione. At the duel with Ron and Marie when we forfeited. Ron was so furious with us! Remember what he did when he came to?!"

Ginny's voice had gotten a little louder and Ron had heard, looking back to them, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, Ronald. We were just thinking about going to bed now, actually." Hermione covered up.

"Really? Is that so?" Ron smirked at them, It made the girls shiver slightly. Ron had never been this way before. Maybe he was a little hostile in their fourth year but he had gotten over that. This time, though, Ron was beyond reason.

"Yes Ronald. Maybe you should go to bed too? You look rather tired."

"I know what you guys are trying to do."

This made Ginny and Hermione even more nervous and they looked shaky.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" Ginny asked.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about! You two are talking about the other boys behind my back! Just don't date Dean, alright Ginny? He's a traitor. So are Seamus and Neville. Bloody traitors."

"Oh. Right. Yes, Ronald." Ginny answered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him. Ron smirked a little before getting up and going to his dorm.

"Well that was close." Hermione sighed, "Still as dimwitted as ever, I see."

"Yeah." Laughed Ginny, "But how would we still be able to help Marie?"

"Good question. I think we need to try and get on Ron's god side again, somehow." Hermione answered.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 888888888-**

A month went by quickly and it was already March. Marie had tried to ask Snape about Horcruxes since Voldemort and Marie fight, too. However, Snape was less than willing to say anything.

"I do not believe that you are ready to know about that yet, Marie."

And Marie had just looked at him and giggled slightly, "You sound like Dumbledore, Snape. Just please don't get addicted to lemon drops."

Snape didn't even talk to her after that. He just playfully ruffled her hair and ordered to leave his dungeons.

Voldemort and Marie were still avoiding each other well and to great lengths. Even though Voldemort held the class with them almost every day, Voldemort would pretend that Marie wasn't even there. Besides, Marie was so surrounded by the other Slytherins, that Voldemort couldn't even see her anyway sometimes. It was getting rare to see the dark red-headed beauty with those striking green eyes.

Not that Draco would let him see her, that is.

Draco was very overprotective of Marie now. He was always at her side and wouldn't let her out of his sight. Voldemort would sometimes look a bit baffled when he saw her, as if he wasn't used to seeing such a thing with his blood-red eyes. Of course, then he would try to hide it and resume the lesson.

Neither Voldemort nor Marie would ever admit it to each other, but they were starting to miss the other's companionship. Marie knew that Voldemort could be a jerk. He was a murderer after all.

And Voldemort had an aching feeling in his gut whenever he saw her. He didn't think that there was much more that he could take, staying away from her.

Since it had already been a month, Voldemort decided that he should check with Snape to see how the potion was doing.

He tread through the dungeons, ignoring the portraits that seemed to talk about nothing else but themselves. Finally, he reached Snape's door but this time, he didn't bother with knocking and walked right in on him. Evidentially, that might have been the wrong thing to do.

There, Snape could be seen humming a sweet tune while working on the potion. While he was humming, still not seeing the Dark Lord, he was almost skipping around gathering more ingredients for the potion.

Voldemort rose a nonexistent eyebrow and quirked a lipless mouth, staring at the normally drawl potions masters hum and skip around like a loony.

"Hehum!" Voldemort fake coughed to get his attention.

Get his attention, it did.

Snape twirled around in shock to see the Dark Lord in his presence. He immediately dropped to the ground and bowed, "My Lord, I didn't notice you come in. My apologies."

"It's fine, Snape. Seeing you like that certainly distracted me, that's for sure." He hissed a little amused.

Snape chose not to comment but instead, went back to his potion, "My lord, you will be pleased to know that your potion is almost done. I just have to add one little ingredient and it will be finished."

Snape then placed some fairy wings into the boiling mixture and stirred it a few times.

"There. It is done, my Lord." Snape then gathered a phial of the potion and gave it to him with a frown on his face.

"Thank you, Severus. Your services have been valuable."

"You may not want to thank me yet, my lord." Snape growled, glaring at him.

Voldemort gave him a confused look, "I beg your pardon Severus?"

"What I mean, my lord, is that you may want to think very carefully about the effects that potion could have on both you and Marie. Remember what I told you before?"

"Yes. You said that it could hurt her if the Horcrux is still inside of her."

"No, my Lord. I said that it could kill her. Have you found a way to take out the Horcrux before taking the potion?"

Voldemort chose not to comment and only started to walk away when Snape grabbed his lord's shoulder. Voldemort immediately snapped around and pointed his wand to Snape's throat, a green glow threatening to be released at the tip.

"Don't you dare touch me again, Snape." Voldemort hissed at him darkly.

Snape managed to gulp before saying, "My Lord. It is prudent that you listen to me. Please. I don't want to see Marie suffer because of your selfishness. My Lord."

Voldemort lowered his wand, "What I do is none of your business, Snape. You have done your part. Stay out of my business."

Snape sighed and looked away, "Fine. But if Marie dies, know this. There will be hell to pay. . . My Lord." He added.

"Is that a threat?!" Voldemort growled at Snape.

"No, my Lord. It's a promise. A promise that I intend to keep along with many others. I'm sure that Remus and Draco will agree with me as well will Marie's other friends."

With nothing else to say, Voldemort left the dungeon with his phial of the special youth potion.

Voldemort was now off to somewhere to think.

Somewhere to help him figure out everything to the world's secrets.

The library.

Immediately, he scavenged the restricted section and tore apart every book that mention Horcruxes. He drew out everything knowledgeable that he could to help him. He worked continuously that night, not bothering to rest, in search for a way to help Marie.

To take out his soul from her.

But when he gathered all that he could, there was only one conclusion that he came up with.

He had to destroy the Horcrux.

He had to destroy that piece of his soul.

Voldemort sipped a little from his cup that contained Firewhiskey and thought long and hard, coming to only one final conclusion.

The only way to destroy his soul to remove the Horcrux was to kill Marie.

He. . .

Had to. . .

Kill. . .

Marie Potter. . . .

Before the deal, Voldemort have thought twice about it, but obviously, things were a lot different now.

_No,_ he thought, _there must be another way. There has to be._

But he could find none.

Then Voldemort could hear someone in the room with him.

He snapped his head around to see that it was only Remus Lupin.

"Werewolf" he greeted, "What are you doing out this time of night?"

"Oh just feeding on innocent prey. What do you think I'm doing? I came to talk with you."

"Hm" he made a noise that indicated that he wasn't too thrilled.

"I came to talk to you about you and Marie. What had happened between you two?"

Voldemort only rolled his eyes and growled, "It's your entire fault, you know."

Remus smirked, "What's my fault?"

Voldemort stood, ignoring that he caused many of his papers and notes to fall to the floor, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been pushed to change my appearance for Marie!"

"That's your own fault, Voldemort. You didn't have to listen to me, my Lord. You are the minister and can do anything you wish. Now tell me, what is my fault?"

"Nothing. It's just that Marie hates me now more than ever. I went overboard and now she won't even look at me, let alone talk to me."

"Hm," Remus sounded, "Well, that does sound like your fault. Care to explain how you went overboard on my cub?"

"No." Voldemort smirked but then frowned again, "What can I do to get her back? Any ideas?"

"Why should I help you? Before the deal, you have only ever been trying to kill my cub and then you try and court her? I would kill you if I knew how and if I knew that my cub wouldn't care."

Voldemort looked even more depressed and Remus smiled, "But you do care for her. Do you love her?"

Voldemort smiled as he remembered Marie' sweet and innocent smile with all of her beauty. Voldemort only nodded silently.

"I've messed up big time though," Voldemort confessed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to get her back after what I did to her."

"Nah, she'll be fine." Remus laughed, "You don't really know her that well. She can be very forgiving, unhealthily so. I think you'll be fine. Have you told her your feelings?"

"No, of course not." Voldemort snorted.

"Of course not." Remus repeated, "Perhaps then you should think about doing that, because that is the only way you will win her heart back. You have to tell the truth to her. Tell her you love her."

Without waiting for a reply, Remus left the library, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts.

_Could I get her back?_

_Or is it too late?_

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888-**

The next morning, Marie wakes up and gets ready fast, not even realizing that it is the weekend until she notices that hardly anyone is down at breakfast. She slumps over to the Slytherin table and grabs some breakfast. She takes a few eggs, toast and even some ham and jelly. While she is preparing to eat, Remus notices her at the table and comes over to join her.

"Hello, cub. How are you doing this morning?" he asked.

"Fine, Professor." She said a little gloomily, "I'm just tired"

"Perhaps a little heartbroken like someone else I know?"

Marie shot her head up to look at Lupin, "What are you talking about?"

Remus smiled, "You know what I'm talking about Marie. You and Voldemort. I know you two have had a thing going on between you two."

Marie blushed but shook her head, "Yeah? Well not now. I'm never speaking to him again." She declared.

"Marie, I talked to him last night. He seems pretty sad and regretful about whatever he did to you."

"What do you mean, like heartbroken?" Marie snorted.

"Well, yes." Remus agreed.

"Nice try, Professor, but he has no heart. He never had one to begin with."

"Of course he did, Marie. He started to grow one when he started getting to know you. He cares for you deeply."

"How do you know that?" Marie asked disbelieving.

"How many dark Lord's do you know that cry over a broken heart?"

Marie looked shocked, "He cried?"

"I don't think that he even realized that he did but there were tear streaks on his face when I saw him last night. Then when I left him, I could hear him a little."

It was a just a little white lie, however Remus told the truth when he said that there were dried tear streaks on his face when he saw him.

"I just wish that he would admit it already, Professor." Marie blurted.

"Admit what Marie?" Lupin asked.

"That he loves me. Of course he has to apologize first! I swear! He is so stubborn! It's been a month and he still hasn't said a word to me. Does he really think I'm that pissed off? Well of course, I am but I can never be too mad at anyone for long. That's the horrible part of being me, I guess."

Marie huffed and shook her head at herself, only making Remus laugh.

"What's so funny, Professor?"

"You" he managed out, "You are just like you're mother, you are."

Marie blushed and Remus ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, cub. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

With that, Professor Lupin left the Great Hall, leaving Marie to her own thoughts like he did with Voldemort.

'_Does he really care for me that much that he cried for me? Or is Remus tying to just set us back up with each other? Is he under the Imperius curse?'_

Marie's thoughts just kept on swimming in circles like this until she heard a door slam. She looked from where she was at the Slytherin table to see that Voldemort had walked in the Great Hall.

Marie wasn't' ready for this yet.

Marie began to get so nervous and weary that she just got up quickly and left the Hall at a different route than where Voldemort had come in from.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888-**

When Voldemort walked in the Great Hall that early morning, he did not expect to see Marie there, sitting at the Slytherin table. And apparently, neither did she expect him there. Her bright green eyes looked so frightened and full of fear and dismay. Voldemort could only watch as she ran out the Hall through another way, away from him.

_I can't stand this_, he thought, _I have to fix this. _

_And I know just the way to win back her heart._

Deciding to just skip breakfast, Voldemort decides to just go out into the forest.

Little does the Dark Lord know that someone is following him.

Voldemort ventured deep into the forest where he had so recently came to with Marie that Christmas Eve day. Finally, he reached his destination.

The cave.

Voldemort walked into the dark cave, thinking that he alone in the forest and that no one was watching him. After about an hour or so, he finally reached the crystals. He could only stare at the beauty of them for so long before coming back to his head.

_Remember what you're here for_, he thought to himself.

Voldemort took out his wand and carefully placed it on a crystal, performing a strong cutting charm on it to try and cut the crystal out of the rock of the cave. Finally, after about a few minutes working on that, a piece of magic crystal broke off from the rest and Voldemort pocketed it in his robes. The piece was about the size of his thumb so it was about the perfect size.

Voldemort left the cave quickly in about ten minutes, not realizing that someone else took his place down in the depths of the cave when he had left.

The seventh year boy ran down in the cave with a lumos charm guiding him until he reached the crystals. He was so awe struck at the crystals as well that he didn't' want to do what he was planning to do next.

The boy smirked and cast a cutting curse on the crystal just like Voldemort had done, breaking off a nice big piece the size of an orange in his hand.

Without another thought, the boy ran out of the cave, but not before destroying the cave, casting a powerful curse on the walls, causing the walls of the cave to crumble in and block the entrance. The boy made it out in time with his piece of crystal and brushed off the dust left from the rubble.

"I better get this to Hermione. She'll know what this can do. Whatever it is, it must be pretty powerful is the dark lord wanted it all to himself."

Ron ran back to Hogwarts quickly, making sure he wasn't caught as he raced back to Gryffindor tower.

He would have his revenge on Marie.

No matter what.

It will be soon.

It was only a matter of time.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-**

**Two more chapters to go and that will be the ending of 'Marie Potter and the Deal'.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN AT THE END. **

**Who knows?**

**Maybe you'll be right.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	33. Poll

**Poll**

**I have decided that I want to put up a poll.**

**Please vote on your best guess on what you think will happen in the end of 'Marie Potter and the Deal'**

**THE POLL WILL END ON SUNDAY, MARCH 25, 2013.**

**Thank you and I hope many will participate. Please vote from the following that will be on the top of my profile page:**

**1) Voldie will drink the potion, making him younger and nothing will happen to Marie. They go their separate ways.**

**2) Voldie will not drink the potion that could kill Marie and he apologizes to her. Voldie admits his love for her and they live together, happily ever after.**

**3) Ron kills Marie, making Voldie go on a rampage, killing everyone in sight, including Ron.**

**4) Ron dies at the end by strange accident.**

**5) Everyone has a happy ending and lives.**


	34. Poison?

**Yes! Almost there, guys. One more chapter after this one! Please let your thoughts flow and review at the bottom of the webpage. Thank You and Thank you for reading. I appreciate everyone's effort at giving this story a chance and I am proud to finish my first good story.**

'_Marie's thoughts' and 'Hermione's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's and Neville's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-**

Two more months went by and already, it was May. Exams were soon but Marie didn't have to worry about that anymore.

She was prepared.

She hadn't seen Voldemort around lately and was wondering what in Merlin's name he was up to. Snape was finally teaching again, though and Marie couldn't be happier about it since she and Voldemort's dispute.

She was currently sitting with Draco and the rest of the gang in the Slytherin Common room. She was just sitting by the fireplace, listening calmly to her friend's chatter. Only one more month to go and she would be free.

But free to do what?

She had talked to Professor McGonagall in her fifth year and told her that she wanted to be an Auror. However, with hardly any more crimes with Voldemort as minister, she wasn't quite sure of what she wanted to do now.

Could she be a Healer?

Nah, she wasn't good in panic situations. Especially with having been abused, it would bring back too many horrible memories.

Could she be an Auror still? That was what she wanted to do. She was sure of it.

-8888888888888888888888888888 88-

"Come on Hermione! You said you could do it!" shouted Ron.

"I know, Ron. It's just that it seems too dangerous to do. I don't know if I can harvest the power of this crystal. I'm not sure."

"Well figure it out! Hurry! There's only a month left of school and I'm not leaving until Marie gets what's coming to her! She deserves to be sent to hell and back for what she's done!"

"Ron . . ." Ginny started a little hesitantly, "Maybe you shouldn't. . ."

"Shouldn't what?! You guys aren't on her side are you?!" Ron yelled at them.

"No" Hermione said firmly, "We're not. It's just that maybe you shouldn't yell like that about hurting her when so many . . . traitors are around."

Ron glared at her before nodding his head, "Yeah, maybe you're right. So how are you going to harvest the power in that thing?"

Hermione smiled secretively and thought, _'What he doesn't know won't hurt him'_

"I'm thinking about harnessing the energy inside of it by softening the crystal, making it like a pill for you to digest. You'll get more power in you that way. Potter won't stand a chance, Ron."

Ron smiled stupidly, "Good. When will you be done with it?"

"I should have it ready in about two days or so."

Ron nodded and walked away, excited while Hermione and Ginny just kept on working on the crystal moderately.

Just two days.

'_Two days and this will all be over. Either for Marie or Ron'_ thought Hermione.

-8888888888888888888888888888 888888-

Meanwhile, Voldemort was currently in Snape's private potions lab. They were both still trying to figure out how to harness the power in the crystal that Voldemort had broken off. They had tried everything in hypothesis from pills to spells to make the crystal absorb into your magical core. But they couldn't find anything that could work in theory.

"What if we tried transfiguring it?" asked Voldemort.

"No, I don't think that that would work. I think I may have a better idea."

"Well? What is it?" Voldemort screeched impatiently.

Voldemort was ready to make it up to Marie and he had a plan. If he could somehow harness the power in the crystal and give it to Marie somehow after he drank his potion, maybe that foreign power could save Marie form getting hurt.

It was worth a try right?

"Why can't we soften it and use the crystal as a pill?" asked Voldemort.

"My Lord, I already explained this. There is way too much power in that big a piece of crystal. We only need a little bit. If gave that much to Marie, she would definitely die once the pill reached her stomach."

"Ah. So no pill then."

"Nope." Snape agreed.

"So what is your plan, Snape?"

"My plan, my lord, is that we could try to dissolve some of the power in the middle of the crystal and use that core in a potion, having Marie drink it."

Voldemort smiled, "Yes." He said eagerly, "That should work, let's do it. How long will it take you to make it, Severus?"

Snape merely started on making the potion base, "It should take me about a day, My Lord."

"Excellent. Let me know when you have finished, alright?"

"Yes, My Lord"

With that, the dark Lord left the dungeons and headed for his chambers for the night. He wandered the halls, not paying any attention until suddenly, something bumped into him.

"Oof!" the something made a noise.

Voldemort looked down to see that on the floor rubbing her sore bottom from falling was Marie Potter.

Marie shot her head up to apologize to the person when she realized who it was.

She yelped and immediately stood up, "Sorry" she mumbled so quietly.

Voldemort only looked at her sadly, "Marie" he whispered gently but he lost his words. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he talk?

But it was too late.

Marie stared at him for only a few more seconds before fleeing the hallway, getting away from him.

'Sigh' Voldemort breathed out, "Marie, I'm sorry"

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888-

A whole day passed on by after that incident and Neville was getting anxious. Marie hadn't been holding anymore meetings since February. What was happening? Did the minister disapprove of the club now?

The boy paced the halls, Luna only a few feet away from him.

"I'm sure she's fine, Neville." Luna said in her dreamy voice, "She's probably getting ready for the nargle attack."

"Nargle attack?" Neville asked confused.

Luna only giggled, "Nevermind". I was just trying to get your mind off of worrying, Neville. Nargles are harmless creatures, really."

"Oh. Yeah. Harmless." Neville rubbed the back of his head consciously, "Do you think we should go to her and ask? About why there are no more meetings?"

"Sure, but we'll have to go into the dungeons. Don't worry, Neville. I'm here with you."

However, before they could reach the dungeons, they heard a voice. It was Ron. Quickly, Neville hid behind a corner wall, dragging Luna with him and listened to Ron, Hermione and Ginny talk.

"So is it almost done, Hermione?"

_What's almost done? _thought Neville.

"Nearly there, Ronald." Then that's when Hermione spotted Neville peeking from behind the wall. However, she didn't say anything, lest Ron attack without reason. Then she thought of something so Neville could somehow warn Marie.

"The pill is almost done. Soon it will be ready for you to take."

_Pill?_ thought Neville as he realized that Hermione must have seen him and he hid closer to the wall, out of sight.

"Great" Said Ron, grinning stupidly, "And then once I take that pill, I'll be strong enough to destroy her. Marie won't know what's coming to her until she's dead."

Hermione stopped, "Hang on. You're planning on killing her?!"

Ginny, too, stopped and stared, horrified at her brother, "Ron, you can't!"

Ron then lunged at Ginny and grabbed her throat, "She needs to be taught a lesson! If killing her will get it done, then so be it!"

"Ron, let go of her! You're hurting her!" Hermione screamed.

Reluctantly, he let her go and Ginny cowered a little by Hermione.

_Geez, _thought Neville, _Is he doing steroids now or what?_

_Wait_, he thought again, _He's planning on killing Marie? I have to warn her!_

Quickly, he grabbed Luna and ran the opposite direction of Ron to the dungeons.

Once they were there, he ran with Luna to the Common room entrance behind a portrait.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Shit." Neville cursed, "I don't know! I need in though!"

"You can't get in without the password. Besides, no Gryffindors allowed."

"Come on! It's important! Marie! Malfoy! Somebody answer! Please! Open the bloody portrait, it's important!" Neville screamed and ranted until finally, someone was opening the portrait.

"Oh finally! Malfoy, I need to talk to Marie, it's important."

"Why should I let you?"

"Merlin be damned! IT'S IMPORTANT!" Neville screamed again.

"Alright, alright. Come in, then." Draco shot his hands up defensively.

Without another word, both Neville and Luna followed Draco into the Slytherin common rooms.

"Neville? Luna?" Marie's voice could be heard, "What are you guys doing in here?"

Neville rushed up to her and hugged her tightly, "Marie! Are you okay?"

Marie was surprised by the hug but hugged him back reassuringly, "I'm Neville. Luna is he okay?"

"Yes. Something just came up is all." Luna said.

"Came up? What do you mean?" Marie suddenly became anxious.

Neville let her go and stared sternly at her, "Marie, Ron is planning on killing you."

"What?" Draco growled.

"What do you mean? Surely Ron isn't that wacked out to kill someone in cold blood?" Marie tried to reason.

"No, Marie. I heard it for myself. But there's something else. I think Hermione and Ginny are innocent in the plans though. They don't want you dead. And Ron kept going on about something like a pill or something that will make him stronger."

"Pill? There's no such thing!" Marie said.

"Maybe. He looked pretty serious, Marie. I think he's planning this little attack of his on you soon, too. Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Marie yelped, "Do you know anything else, Neville?"

Neville sighed, "Unfortunately, no. If I had stayed any longer, he would have seen me. I'm sorry, Marie"

"No, don't worry Neville. You did great. Thank you. Now if only we knew when _exactly _he was planning and what."

Suddenly, Neville hatched an idea, "Marie! What about the Map?!"

"Map? Oh! The Marauders' Map! Neville, you're a genius!"

Neville blushed but waited patiently in the room filled with Slytherins for Marie to come back from her dorm room.

"I can't find it, Neville" Marie whined, "I don't know what happened to it! . . .Wait! I know where it is!"

"Where?" bother Draco and Neville asked.

Luna was calmly playing with her blonde hair, humming a tune.

"It's in Voldemort's office"

"What?!" They yelled.

"Marie, you're not thinking what think you're thinking right?" Draco asked hesitantly but it was unnoticed.

"I'm gonna sneak in Voldemort's office and grab my map. It should still be in the same spot as it was. I hope. Don't worry, Draco, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll go with her." Neville tapped his shoulder almost comfortingly.

Draco grabbed his shirt collar, "You better. Have her back here by midnight." He looked back at the grandfather clock in the corner, "It's ten o'clock right now. That should be enough time."

"Don't worry, Draco." Marie reassured him, "I promise I'll try to stay out of trouble. Luna, please stay here for the night, okay? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you on your way back to Ravenclaw tower."

"Okay. I'll be fine." She said.

Neville nodded and took Marie's arm, "Let's go. The quicker the better."

"Neville the mischievous rebel" Marie mocked him and Neville only smirked back.

"And don't you forget it."

Without another word, they left the Slytherin common rooms and out the portrait.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888-

Meanwhile, Ron was on prefect duty, wandering the halls aimlessly. He thought gleefully of Marie's torture that he would give.

It would be marvelous.

It's not that he forgot everything that they had been through, though.

He remembered all of the good times. Like when he met her on the Hogwarts Express, for instance.

Memories flooded into his brain . . .

Her getting sorted into Gryffindor

Watching her catch the snitch for the first time

The three headed dog

The sorcerer's stone tasks

Tearing the bars off of her window the Dursleys

The flying car to Hogwarts

Sneaking into the Slytherin Common rooms

The Chamber of Secrets

The Dementors

Meeting Sirius Black, Marie's Godfather (innocent)

Going to the Quidditch Cup with her

And then the bad memories cam to Ron and he cringed at the hate and hurt that he had felt when her name came out of the cup. He had been so angry then, too but if he had to be honest with himself, he had always had a crush on Marie. Many people thought that his crush was Hermione and Ron had let them believe that to save himself embarrassment. But then after the dragon, he realized how foolish he had been.

The Yule ball

Mermaid task

The Maze

Voldemort's resurrection . . .Even though he didn't see it for himself, it was in Marie's eyes. The fear that she showed gave him nothing but truth.

And then they started fifth year.

Umbridge

The twins' antics

Marie's crush on an older Ravenclaw boy that dumped her.

Ron had been there for her.

He had comforted her and everything but nothing had worked.

So he obliviated her of her memories of him so she would forget him forever.

That is when his infatuation on Marie grew stronger and he wanted her so badly.

But then she betrayed him by making a deal with Voldemort.

He knew that there had to be something between them and he was angry.

Voldemort didn't deserve her.

If Ron couldn't have her then no one would.

Voldemort had to be eliminated.

Suddenly he heard something across the hallway and he saw the shadows of two people running.

Ten he heard whispers.

"Come on Neville. We're almost there."

"I know, Marie, but what if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught if we're quite, now shhh!"

Ron's eyes widened in shock. There Marie was and waiting to be attacked.

It had to be done.

Now.

-88888888888888888888888888-

Marie and Neville were almost to the Headmaster's office when they reached the gargoyle who asked for the password.

"Shit" Marie whispered.

"You don't know the password?" Neville grinned at her.

"Hmmm. Maybe he changed it. Could he have?" she talked to herself.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Marie Potter." Marie spoke the password with confidence, waiting the gargoyle's reply. A second later, she was sure it wasn't the password until the door opened to go up the stairs.

'It worked! He hasn't changed the password! It's still the same!' she thought and was about to go through the door when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you guys think you're going at this time of night?"

It was Ron.

"What are you doing here?!" Neville yelled, pushing Marie behind him.

Ron glared at Neville and raised his wand, "I could ask you guys the same thing. What are you two doing there? Breaking rules? I should punish you for misbehavior." He grinned Marie only shivered in fear.

"What are you-Ahh!" Neville was pushed back forcibly by a burst of magic, slamming him into the wall.

Neville was unconscious.

"Neville! Are you alright?!"

But Marie didn't realize how quick Ron was and he grabbed her before casting a silenceo on her.

Marie thrashed around in terrible silence until finally, Ron knocked her out with a stupefy. But he wasn't finished there. Quickly, he wrote a note and put it on the floor by Neville. He knew that the Headmaster would have heard some of the noise.

Silently and quickly, Ron picked up an unconscious Marie and carried her off into the dark halls.

-8888888888888888888888888888 888-

Voldemort was working at his desk, meanwhile, reading a few reports from the ministry and his deatheaters when he heard a noise. It sounded a silent fight before he heard a boy's voice screaming before becoming alarmingly quite.

Something was wrong.

He rushed down the stairs but he was too late to end the fight. He immediately saw Mr. Longbottom lying unconscious on the floor and he went over to him.

"What happened here?" he asked himself.

He was about to awaken the boy when he saw a note on the floor. He picked it up and read it carefully.

_Lord Voldemort, _

_Currently, I have Marie Potter held captive. If this doesn't alarm you, I'm going to kill the little slut if you don't do as I say. I know that you care for her in some way and I just won't have that. I want you to either leave Europe or kill yourself. Your choice. However, if you don't meet me in the desired spot at the right time, I will kill Marie. I want you to meet me in the Chamber of Secret at Midnight tonight. Bring a bottle of poison. I'll know if it isn't poison so you better be careful at what you do. I'll kill her without hesitation and it will be all your fault._

_Ron Weasley_

"**Shit"** he hissed, **"Marie, I'm coming for you."**

He was about to run to the Chamber blindly before stopping.

"**The crystal potion."**

Suddenly, Voldemort ran for the dungeons to Snape's chamber. He knocked furiously until Snape finally opened the door, tiredly.

"Snape, we have a problem. I need that potion now! The crystal potion!"

Snape looked curious but said nothing as he gathered up his sleeves and checked on the potion's progress. He checked on it briefly before deciding that it was ready. He bottled it up and gave it to Voldemort who was looking at the clock flusteredly.

"My lord, if I may ask what is going on?"

"No."

He took the potion and left. He didn't want Snape to get involved in this mess. This was Voldemort's responsibility.

It was now 11:45 pm and he was almost to the entrance of the chamber. He put the vial of glowing blue and green liquid in his robes before entering calmly. He spoke the password only wondering how the Weasley boy could get in at all. The entrance opened and Voldemort walked in.

There, immediately, he could see Ron in the middle of the chamber, waiting for him.

"Took you long enough" he growled at Voldemort, "Did you bring poison or are you going to leave the country?"

"Where's Marie?" was the first thing Voldemort asked.

Ron grinned, "She's safe. For now. Now which is it?!"

"How do you think I'll just do as you say? I could easily overpower a little whelp like you to get to her."

But Voldemort spoke too soon as Ron bent over and uncovered something.

Marie's body. He hid her body under an invisibility cloak.

Not bothering to get up, Ron pulled out a vial of a potion from his robes. It was a sickly green and Voldemort knew that it was poison.

"One drop of this in her mouth and she dies instantaneously."

Voldemort gulped in fear and only watched as Marie's limp body just laid there like a rag doll.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"It was only a simple stupefy, now give me your answer or she dies!" Ron lowered his hand and started to tip the vial slowly.

"Poison!" Voldemort yelled without even thinking about it.

"Alright. So where is it?"

"You'll let her go?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes."

"Wake her up so I can just talk to her one last time."

"Why should I listen to you?!" Ron yelled at him.

"Please! Please let me talk to her before I kill myself?"

Ron grinned insanely, "Reduced to begging now? Fine, I'll wake her."

Without another word, Ron cast an awakening charm on her, "Enervate."

Marie suddenly gulped up air and woke up, "Ron you bastard! Let me go!"

"First, I'm not a bastard and I'm not holding you. You're simply in a body bind curse."

"Marie" Voldemort said to get her attention and it worked.

"Voldemort? What are you doing here?" she sounded so scared that it pained Voldemort. How could he have aided in her suffering. He was a terrible person.

"The dark lord here as graciously offered to kill himself in return that I spare your life. Isn't that generous of him?" Ron mocked.

"Voldemort? What is he talking about? What does he mean?"

"It's true Marie. He said that he would kill you if I didn't do it. I can't live with that. Please forgive me for all of the awful things I have done to you. Please." Voldemort whispered and a lone tear escapes his eyes so that Marie could see that he was serious.

"I forgive you, Tom." Marie said, crying herself.

"Show me your poison, My Lord." Ron mocked and Voldemort only did as asked.

But instead of poison, he brought out his youth potion that will make him younger. It was the same color as poison so Ron couldn't tell the difference.

Voldemort uncorked it and looked at it, twirling the liquid around in the vial that Ron thought was his doom. Voldemort walked up closer to them until he was only a few feet away from Marie's body on the floor. He bent down, being especially mindful of Ron's wand that was at his head, ready. Marie cried helplessly and whispered to him, "I love you, Tom."

Voldemort's lone tear soon became two more, "I love you too, Marie." He whispered before gulping down the potion. The effects happened immediately as Voldemort began changing and Marie was screaming in pain.

"Aahh! Tom!" Marie writhed on the floor in agony as did Voldemort as well. Ron didn't know what was happening as Tom changed into a youthful boy the same age as he was again just like at the start of the year.

"What's going on?! What did you do?!" he screamed at Tom.

Tom got to his feet slowly, his red eyes still glaring at the boy as Marie was slowly dying on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you boy" Tom growled at him but then just as he was about to lunged at the now cowering boy, Tom dropped to his knees in pain again.

"Rrrrguhhh" he groaned as he started to change back once again back to his snake-like form.

Something was wrong with the potion that Snape had made for him.

It wasn't permanent.

But Marie's effects were.

Marie only had a few minutes left and while Ron was still in shock, Voldemort reached into his robes again to bring out the blue and green potion.

He dripped the potion into Marie's mouth and prayed that her life would be spared.

Or else he really would kill himself.

Voldemort could feel that the Horcrux in Marie was still there barely as she was still alive but her life was slowly waning.

"Come on! Work! It has to work!" Voldemort pleaded to the heavens and he made Marie swallow half of the potion.

But then Marie's heart gave out.

She's dead.

Voldemort frantically searched for a pulse but was quickly panicking as he found none.

Voldemort gasped and his breathe was quickening, "Marie? Marie, no you can't be dead! I saved you. I SAVED YOU!"

Voldemort was banging on the floor and shaking Marie but it wasn't working.

_Why isn't it working?! _

Then Voldemort could hear Ron's laughter and it only got louder as he realized that Marie was dead.

"You killed her! She's dead, because of you! What are you going to do now, huh? What?!"

Voldemort's anger built up and in a maddening haze, he drank the rest of the crystal potion and then smashed the vial as he stood up.

"**Hrrrrrrhhhhhhnnnn**," he growled inhumanly, "I'm going to kill you!"

A massive amount of magical energy burst from Voldemort and blue flames emitted from his skin.

"Then maybe I should take my shot too then?"

Voldemort was confused by this until Ron pulled out a pill and swallowed it.

"What was that?" Voldemort asked, still pissed.

"It was a pill that Hermione made for me from one of those magic crystals you were hiding!"

Voldemort's mouth dropped in shock but then he quickly contained himself, glaring unmercifully at Ron in hatred.

Ron's magic suddenly boomed up and an energy even larger than Voldemort's peaked from Ron's body, sending Voldemort flying the opposite end. The pill that he had just eaten harnessed all of the magic within the crystal and now Ron held all of that power.

But something was off. Ron's eyes started to dilate horrible to the point where both his eyes turned completely black and red flames surrounded him, lashing out everywhere but Marie's direction.

Voldemort got up again and went towards him, only to be sent back again. Ron then lunged at Voldemort, hitting him continuously with many bursts of harmful magic until Voldemort was coughing up blood.

"What are you going to do now? You can't fight me! You're nothing! I'm stronger than you! Who would help you anyways, you monster?!"

Voldemort closed his eyes, waiting to die. This was it. With all of his Horcruxes gone, there was nothing left to keep him alive. Especially now that Marie was dead.

It was over.

"You're the monster"

A voice sounded behind them and Voldemort realized that that voice sounded so familiar.

_Could it be? That sweet sounding voice with a hint of malice_. He thought.

Voldemort opened his eyes to see that his suspicions were true.

It was Marie!

"You're alive!" he screamed in joy.

Ron turned to see Marie who was now pulsing with anger. It took a while but the potion had worked its way through her system, saving her life in the nick of time and bringing her back to life.

"What are you going to do? I'm stronger than both of you combined!" Ron boosted.

"Maybe" Marie said, "But I have something you don't, Ron."

"What?!" he screamed, his black eyes contorting in fury.

Marie looked at Voldemort and smiled, "Something worth fighting for."

This angered Ron and he came at Marie, only for her to use her seeker skills and doge his attack.

They squabbled like that for a little bit until Marie was slowly gaining the advantage.

But Voldemort wasn't going to be bested.

He joined in the fight and helped Marie fight the monster.

But then Ron poured out a burst of energy, sending them flying again but then Ron collapsed, screaming in pain. The pill was starting to take its effects.

There was just too much foreign magic that was overriding in his system.

"Ahhhggggnnnnrrrghhh" Ron whined as the red flames died down and his pupils were smaller again.

"Hermione!" he screamed, but that was his final breathe as his heart gave out. Ron gave a few more shallow and quick breathes before he stopped breathing altogether.

Ron Weasley was dead.

Voldemort rushed to Marie whose flames were dying down as well but out of her will. He enveloped her in a tight hug and proceeded to cry in her arms.

"Marie, I love you. I fucking love you so damn much! I love you!"

"I know, Tom. I love you too."

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-

**Longest chapter I think I've written! 15 PAGES! Over 4,500 words! Don't worry, there's more to come. One more chapter to go, Remember! **

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**What do you **_**think**_** will happen?  
****1) Voldemort and Marie live together forever**

**2) Voldemort and Marie end up going their separate ways.**

**3) Ron isn't dead and gets his revenge**

**4) Draco and Marie get together**


	35. A Deal to Last Forever

**Finally it is the last chapter of 'Marie Potter and the Deal'. I never actually thought that I would finish this story but I'm glad that I did. It is all because of my supporters that I finished it. I will be putting up a poll to ask, though, whether or not I should redo the first five chapters or not. I want you guys to decide.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you will enjoy this last installment of this story.**

"_Marie's thoughts"_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-**

Voldemort was currently pacing his office, clearly nervous about something. It was finally the last day of Hogwarts and everyone was getting ready to pack and go home the next day. Voldemort was anxious about what would occur in the next hour and he started biting his thin lips.

After the incident with Ron in the Chamber of Secrets, Voldemort and Marie disposed of his body and left together in silence, neither wanting to say anything to the other to mess anything up between them again. With Marie leaving Hogwarts, he didn't know if he would get another chance like this. He was planning on confronting her after his little meeting with a few of his teachers. But what if Marie didn't want to be with him? What would he do then?

Abruptly, the door opened to reveal Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. They had been called by their Headmaster to discuss a 'matter of importance' as Voldemort had called it. They weren't sure why they were being brought there but they could tell it seemed to be grave to their Lord.

"My Lord? You called us?" Snape was the first one to speak. Voldemort looked up to him and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, first I would like to ask you a little question, though, Snape. Did you know that I would take that potion?"

"Which potion, my Lord?" Snape tried to play dumb. However, he was never good at that.

"The permanent youth potion, you numb-skull!"

"Youth potion?" Of course, Lupin would have no idea what they were talking about.

"Nothing." Voldemort dismissed to the werewolf, "So did you Snape?"

Severus sighed deeply and nodded his head, "I knew you would try and do something foolish my Lord. I couldn't have Marie hurt because of your selfishness."

Voldemort looked as though he were going to kill him right there but decided against it and growled out, "You're bold, Severus. However, refrain from ever speaking to me like that again. Next time, it'll be a nice long Crucio."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And I only took the potion because of the circumstances. It was a matter of life and death. Something that I will never speak about unless Marie decides to tell you of her own accord, understood?"

Lupin was so far out of the loop that he just stood there dumbly looking from Voldemort to Snape and back again.

Snape nodded his head, "Yes my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, glad to have gotten that part out of the way, "Now to you, Lupin. Do you know why I called you here?"

"No, my Lord. I do not."

"I believe that you are a great wizard, despite of your disadvantage at being a werewolf. However, that disadvantage seems to not get in your way at being good at what you do. You deserve better in life and I am willing to give it to you."

"My Lord? I don't understand." Remus cocked his eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Remus Lupin. I want you to become the next Headmaster of Hogwarts for next year. Do you accept?"

Lupin stood there, not knowing what to do, "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No." Voldemort answered shortly.

Lupin began to hyperventilate. Something so grand was happening to him!

"Of course." He nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I'll take the position, my Lord. It would be an honor."

Voldemort smiled genuinely at the werewolf and nodded his head curtly, "Good. Now how about you go and celebrate? Spread the news."

"If that is what you wish, my Lord!" the scruffy Professor ran out of the room in excitement, leaving Snape and Voldemort in the room alone.

"My lord? If I may ask, why did you give Lupin your position?" Snape merely whispered the question in fear his boldness would be the end of him.

But Voldemort just looked at him and smiled, "Because I have better things to do than to hang around here. I think I'll go chase a special girl we both know, down. What do you think?"

Snape smirked, "I'd say what are you waiting for, then? She's waiting for you."

Voldemort smirked back and dismissed him.

_May she forgive me of all my sins and give me mercy_

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888-**

Meanwhile, Marie was in the Slytherin Common rooms with her friends, making their last farewells to one another.

"So what are you going to do now?" Pansy asked Marie.

Marie thought for a few moments before answering, "I don't know. I'll think of something I can do, though. I'll think of something . . ." she trailed off.

"Still the same dumb Gryffindor" Pansy teased and laughed when Marie glared at her half-heartedly.

"So what are you going to do then, Pansy?" Marie asked her.

"I'm going to work in the ministry!"

"And be what?" Draco asked her, "A seductress? You'd be really good at that."

Pansy blushed and looked away, "I'll do whatever they want me to do, Dracey Poo."

Draco blushed at the nickname but rolled his eyes, glancing back at Marie, "And what do you think I'm going to do, Marie?"

"I think you're going to be a great Auror" Marie giggled as she saw Draco pale.

"I am not going to be an auror, Marie! No way!"

"Why not?"

"Gryffindors' everywhere." He whispered and then smirked as everyone chuckled a little.

"I guess you're right. I can't really see you doing that." She laughed.

They all talked together for about an hour before retiring to their dorms. All except for Marie and Draco. They sat on the couch together by the fireplace in silence before Marie broke it softly.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You know I will only ever consider you a friend right? You're my best friend."

Draco smiled and hugged his friend tightly, bringing her close, "Yeah. I don't think that it could have ever worked out with us being lovers, anyway Marie. You love someone else. I can see that. I can see, too, that you're wearing his necklace again with the twin snakes. I take it you two made up?"

"Yeah. I guess we did. You remember what I told you about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"How could I forget that story? You became even more powerful than the Dark lord himself and slayed Ron Weasely!"

"Yeah, well don't go around saying it like that, okay? I don't think a particular evil dark wizard would take it lightly." She laughed.

"Probably not." He agreed, "So we're best friends now then?"

"Draco, we were always best friends." Marie corrected him.

Draco smiled, "I think we should start packing now. We all leave in the morning after all. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course"

They both got up to go to their separate dorms when Draco kissed her forehead in affection and left to his dorms without another word.

Marie walked to her dorm with her dormmates and got out her truck to get it ready for the next day. Where was she going anyway? She had nowhere to go or live. Could she still go back to the Malfoys?

She started packing after getting a nightgown on when there was a knock on the door. Pansy rushed over to it and opened it, only to gasp in shock.

"Can I help you, My Lord?" she asked nervously and the snake-like man smirked down at her.

"I would like to speak with Ms. Potter alone, please? If that would be alright? Is she decent?"

"Oh, yes of course. Marie!" she called to her, making Marie jump and look over to Pansy, "There's someone here to see you. We'll just leave. Come on girls, let's give the love birds some space!"

Pansy drove out Daphne, Millicent and Tracey of the dorm room and into the commons, leaving Marie and Voldemort alone together.

Of course, neither one knew how to start the conversation.

A few minutes went by before Voldemort finally started to talk, "So . . ."

Marie had to force herself not to giggle at that, "Yeah" she nodded.

Voldemort smiled and walked a little closer to her.

"You're wearing my necklace." He whispered.

Marie felt where the necklace was and held it in her hand protectively.

"It glowed when Ron attacked me."

"Yes, I could sense that it did. That's how I knew you were in trouble and how I got there so fast." He whispered to her and came a step closer again.

Marie stood her ground, "You know I can't be around someone who wouldn't think twice about hurting me."

Voldemort grimaced, "You're talking about that day that I . . . held you captive and slapped you?"

"And tried to rape me on purpose? Voldemort how could you do such a thing. It was like you were a totally different person. No. It was like you were who you were before we came to a truce and made the vow. You were horrible."

Voldemort visibly flinched at her words and took a step back.

"I was confused, Marie. I couldn't understand why someone could want something as hideous as me. I didn't understand how someone could even begin to like me for who I am. You were right about me, then. I am a monster."

Marie thought for a few minutes then shook her head, "No. You saved me not even a few days ago. You saved my life and cried for me, not caring about your own safety. If you were a monster, you wouldn't have even come to the Chamber of Secrets in the first place. You said you loved me, too. You were willing to give up your life for mine. Was that true?"

"Yes, of course. I would do anything for you, Marie. I love you."

The words slipped so easily from his lips now, it was almost natural. Before when he had tried to say it, it was always caught in his throat, like he was unsure of himself. As if he were afraid of what the girl would say when he said it.

"And I love you, Tom. But would you ever hurt me again?"

"Never! I swear on my life and magic! What I did, I regret every day and I am sorry that I hurt you so much. I'm a fool."

"Yeah, you are a fool." Marie agreed but stepped closer to him so they were now only a few feet away. Tom looked as he would melt in shame at her words but then Marie continued,

"You're a fool to ever think that I wouldn't forgive you, Tom. I see in your heart and right now I can see nothing but love and nervousness. I see shame for yourself in what you have done in the past and I can't be harsh on you for those reasons. You are not a monster and do you know why?"

Tom's breathing was beginning to get labored and he asked, "Why?"

"Because you can love. You feel remorse. You love me, Tom and I love you. "

Voldemort smiled at the girl and hesitantly stepped closer to her, each step a large leap for him. Finally, he was mere inches from the girl that he loved, their breath mingling. Red eyes stared into bright green when Voldemort inched his face closer to hers.

Marie decided it was taking too long though, and smashed their lips together in a heated passion. Voldemort was caught off guard, of course but nonetheless, kissed the girl back in an equal passion.

Tom wrapped his arms around the small girl, one hand holding her waist and the other grasping her hair. He squeezed her locks and let his hand holding her waist drop down her arse, cupping her cheeks.

"Mmmmmm" Marie moaned against his lips, making the dark lord lick her lips furiously, asking for entry.

Of course, Marie granted him entrance and let the forked tongue probe her mouth. Tom mapped out her wet cavern and moaned in her mouth, as well. Tom got so worked up that he grabbed her by the arse with both hands and picked her up, throwing her gently onto the bed.

Tom left Marie's mouth for her neck and licked and sucked on her throat lovingly.

"Aah! Tom!" Marie panted, "More!"

And Tom gave her more. He touched her breasts over her shirt, feeling her up but decided that that wasn't enough. He slipped his hand under her shirt and tore her shirt off, and then her bra, tearing them to pieces. He went lower from her neck down to Marie's chest and stomach. He dipped his tongue in her belly button, causing Marie to yelp in shock and pleasure.

"So sensitive" Tom teased her, "Do you want more?"

"Yes! Tom, Please! More!" she pleaded.

And Tom gave her more as he tore off his own clothes and removed her pants and underwear making them both naked before each other. But not any sooner had he removed their clothing did he continue ravishing the love of his life.

"Are you ready, love?"

Marie nodded her head shakily, "Do it! It's not like I'm a virgin!"

Tom smirked and laughed at her before entering her slowly and gently. Hearing Marie's pleas and begs were making him go into a frenzy. He drove into her with excitement and they both moaned and panted in ecstasy.

Finally, Voldemort couldn't take anymore but went on for Marie as she was close.

"Tom! I'm almost there, almost there! Ahhhhhh! Tom!"

Tom could feel Marie clench around him and couldn't help but end it.

He thrust into her a few more times before releasing.

"Marie!" he screamed.

Tom collapsed on Marie and they panted in exhaustion.

It was a few minutes after when Tom pulled out and moved to lay beside her on the bed.

They lay there together in silence, neither wanting to make it awkward.

_Did she like it? Did she not like it? It is a different experience when you're sober, after all._ Voldemort couldn't help but to wonder in his head.

"That was awesome." Marie whispered, breaking the silence.

Voldemort laughed out, his sweaty chest lifting and falling rapidly, "Really?"

"Yeah. Can we do it again?"

Tom held his stomach, not bothering to hold it in, and began to laugh hysterically.

When he caught his breathe and calmed down, he looked at Marie, who was staring at him seriously.

"Yes, we can. But I want to do something else first."

Tom sat up and encouraged her to do so as well.

"Hold out your hand" he said.

Marie held out her hand gingerly and Tom held his hand over Marie's, putting something small in her hand. However, he didn't remove his hand but whispered softly to her, staring into her eyes, his own filled with love and care, "Marie. . . I would love for you to take this. One day, I would love for you to accept what it means and give me a chance."

Tom removed his hand, revealing his Gaunt family ring.

Marie gasped and looked back up to Tom in shock, "Tom"

"Someday" Voldemort whispered and cupped her cheek, rubbing it carefully, "Someday, I would be honored if you were to marry me, you know."

Marie gazed at Tom, slowly smiling.

Then she just pounced on him and kissed him full on the lips. She broke away to see the dark lord's surprised reaction.

"Yes." Marie said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Tom smiled and kissed her again.

That night, they made love again and again, neither one wanting to stop or let go. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, not even caring that the other girls from the dormitory had to sleep out in the commons that night.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 -**

**-Epilogue-**

It wasn't even a month later, that Lord Voldemort and Marie Potter were married and Marie was then known as Marie Riddle.

Draco moved on in his life and ended up marrying Astoria Greengrass, as his parents had intended him to. Pansy married Blaise.

Fred fell in love with Angelina and married her.

Marie Riddle became a great Auror and mended her relationship with Hermione and Ginny. Together, Marie, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and a few others from Marie's year controlled the criminal rebellions and deeatheaters were no longer known.

Remus Lupin became the Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the most famous Headmasters besides Albus Dumbledore. He and Tonks have their son and name him Teddy Lupin.

Professor Snape ended up teaching Defense against the Dark Arts for many more years, still visiting Marie once in a while.

Neville and Luna married a few years later and Neville became the next Herbology teacher at Hogwarts and the best. Luna took on her father's job and worked for the Quibbler.

Hermione marries George Weasley and together, they have three children. Ginny meets a man from a professional Quidditch team and has a son.

Ten years go by when Tom and Marie figure out that they can't have children together because of Tom's hybrid appearance and infertility. However, they move on through it together.

Nine more years later, the next generation is going to Hogwarts.

Twenty more years later, Marie is thirty-six years old and Tom is ninety years old. Tom decides to destroy all of his other Horcruxes except for the one inside of Marie, of course.

Draco dies at the age of forty years old in a duel with an escape criminal from Azkaban. Draco, however, killed the criminal when the man had his back turned. Draco saved many lives and died a hero.

Finally, Tom retires from being Minister and Marie and him go to live out in the country together while Marie continues being an Auror for twenty more years.

Twenty more years later after that, Marie finally dies, taking Voldemort's last Horcrux with her. It was only a day later that Tom died as well. They went on in heaven together forever.

**-8888888888888-**

**-The next generation characters-**

Tyler Jon Weasley- Hermione and George's son.

Rose Ann Weasley- Hermione and George's daughter

Jennifer Kay Weasley- Hermione and George's daughter

Kyle Jay Winters- Ginny and Ryan Winter's son

Teddy Lupin- Tonks and Remus' son

Flora Susan Longbottom- Neville and Luna's daughter

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- Draco and Astoria's son

Fred Weasley Jr.- Fred and Angelina's son

Victoire Weasley- Bill and Fleur's daughter

Dominique Weasley- Bill and Fleur's daughter

Louis Weasley- Bill and Fleur's son

Molly Weasley- daughter of Percy and Audrey

Lucy Weasley- daughter of Percy and Audrey

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888-**

**So this is the end! I hope everyone enjoyed this last installment of 'Marie Potter and the Deal'.**

**While writing these chapters, I have come across a lot of different songs that would make this an awesome songfic. If I had to choose one song that could describe this story, I would choose, 'Stay' by Rihanna.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you will all continue to read my next story that I will be starting soon.**

**Please review?**


	36. Song Poll

**This is just a fun poll! Please choose a song that you think best describes this story. Or if you can think of any, please give me one and review it to me.**

**Here are the choices:**

**Alive by Krewella**

**Bad Romance**

**Listen to your Heart**

**Diamonds**

**E.T. by Katy Perry**

**Feel Again **

**Green Eyes**

**Hanging on by Ellie Goulding**

**Just Give me a Reason by Pink**

**Little Lion Man**

**Little Talks**

**Stay by Rihanna**

**A Thousand Years**

**What if this Storm Ends?**

**What I've Done**


End file.
